Genderbender
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Luna y Allen Frost acaban de ingresar al colegio Hogwarts por primera vez. Todo parece ser normal para sus padres, Elsa y Jack cuando, luego de una cena fuera del trabajo ambos notan que sus cuerpos han cambiado, ahora Elsa es un hombre de cabellos platinados y Jack una mujer. Continuación de Colegio Howgarts: D&D Generation
1. La calma antes de la tormenta

**GENDERBENDER**

_1.- La calma antes de la tormenta  
_

-Luna, querida, ¿estás segura de que llevas todas tus cosas?

-Por supuesto mamá, empaqué todo.

-Por favor Luna, nada de travesuras en el colegio, ¿entendido?

-Si mamá… ¿porqué no le dices lo mismo a Allen?

-Porque se parece lo suficiente a MI como para tenerle confianza.

-¿Cómo se supone que tome eso?

-Bueno hija… eres tan parecida a tu padre… tómalo como quieras.

Luna Frost era una jovencita de doce años cuyo cabello rubio era casi tan blanco como el cabello de su padre y tan pulcramente peinado en una trenza de lado como la de su madre, su piel nívea con ojos azules de un brillante intenso solo hacía resaltar sus mejillas eternamente sonrojadas, en aquel momento portaba un short azul cobalto así como una playera blanca con los hombros y las mangas en el mismo tono de azul, la cual llevaba la palabra FROST al frente con grandes letras negras mientras en la espalda se podía leer LUNA y debajo un número 3, en rosado con algunos copos de nieve para decorar, todo a juego con su gorra, blanca con la vicera y el frente en azul cobalto y la palabra FROST en letras pequeñas y rosadas justo por encima de la vicera del lado derecho, como si se preparara para ir a un partido de tenis.

Un poco más adelante, dentro de la estación del tren donde se desarrollaba la escena se encontraba Allen, el mellizo de Luna, su cabello rubio platinado, su figura delgada y sus movimientos calmados y elegantes recordaban eternamente a su progenitora, él también iba vestido con shorts, playera y gorra igual que su hermana, aunque en esta las palabras ALLEN 4 de la playera y FROST en la gorra estaban diseñadas en azul grisáceo.

El chico se detuvo con su carrito frente a una columna antes de sacar un boleto de tren de su bolsillo para verificar el número con el enorme 9 que colgaba del pilar, luego de lo cual volteó a ver a su padre y de nuevo al pilar.

-¿No hay una manera menos traumática de hacer esto? – Preguntó el joven sin dejar de observar los sólidos ladrillos frente a su carrito.

-Bueno, podrías correr, o solo pasar despacio para estar seguro de que no chocarás.

El chiquillo dudó de nuevo antes de observar el carrito que empujaba con sus cosas, ahí estaban su baúl con la ropa y los libros de su nueva escuela, la jaula con su lechuza blanca, Snowflake y una capa de viaje pulcramente doblada.

-¿Mi lechuza estará bien, verdad papá?

-Por supuesto Allen, no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo – Suspiró el niño de ojos azules antes de hacerse ligeramente para atrás a fin de tomar impulso.

-Si te asusta yo puedo ir primero – Murmuró Luna al oído de su hermano haciéndole un guiño travieso, el chico sonrió levemente antes de afirmar con su cabeza y hacerse un poco más para atrás.

-¿Tú primero Luna? – Preguntó el padre de ambos.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen papá, las damas primero.

-¿Damas? Pensé que serías una auror.

-Y mamá cree que seré una dama… así que me aprovecharé de los dos.

-Como siempre – Suspiró el padre con una sonrisa ladeada mientras la pequeña de cabellos plateados salía corriendo a buena velocidad con el carrito de viaje donde cargaba su baúl de madera, la jaula con su rata blanca _Iskra_ y una capa de viaje idéntica a la que llevaba su gemelo, pero hecha bola a un lado de la jaula.

Luego de un rato ambos gemelos se encontraban instalados en el tren, asomados a la ventana desde donde gritaban la despedida a sus padres, los cuales permanecieron en su sitio, despidiéndose con las manos, la madre haciendo algunos recordatorios cerca de la ventana antes de que el tren comenzara a silbar su aviso de salida, finalmente partiendo con rumbo a Hogwarts.

Elsa Arendalle, actual Ministra de Relaciones Muggles, a pesar de sentirse inmensamente preocupada se veía tranquila, a pesar de contar ya con 35 años, se le notaba joven y radiante, llevaba el cabello recogido en una larga trenza y ésta en un pequeño chongo en la base de su nuca, cubierta parcialmente por un sombrero color lila con unas florecillas azules a un lado, la blusa verde esmeralda que se ceñía a su figura dejaba ver un escote de corazón, a pesar de las largas mangas acampanadas, era imposible distinguir la unión de estas con el resto de la blusa, una capa corta de color lila con encajes negros la cubría en esa área específica, finalmente, su falda azul larga, unida por un listón azul celeste brillante y unas botas negras completaban el atuendo, haciéndola ver refinada y recatada, como una bruja de la nobleza.

A su lado se encontraba Jack Frost, Auror y guardaespaldas, amigo, amante, compañero y marido, el peliblanco de 34 años había tomado ventaja de todo, ya no se notaba como un joven largirucho y escuálido como en sus años de escuela, el entrenamiento del departamento de aurores lo había obligado a fortalecerse mental y mágicamente, el hecho de ingresar al equipo de Quidditch del departamento de Aurores para participar en amistosos contra otros equipos del Ministerio de Magia cuando no había mucho que hacer, le había embarnecido lo suficiente para tener una espalda algo más amplia y trabajada que cuando se graduó del colegio, sus piernas y brazos habían ganado también un poco de musculatura, además de mejorar su agilidad y agudizar sus reflejos, aun así, su carácter travieso no había cambiado mucho, si bien podía guardar la compostura durante las horas de trabajo, eso no le evitaba hacerle algunas jugarretas a sus familiares y amigos de vez en cuando, además, ese mismo carácter había hecho desistir a Elsa en sus súplicas para que se pusiera alguna otra cosa diferente a sus pantalones azul cobalto, la gorra y la playera a juego con las prendas de sus hijos, el nombre JACK con el número 1 podían verse a su espalda de manera radiante en café, espantando a su mujer lo suficiente para mantener la distancia con él mientras entraban con los niños y los despedían, aunque no la suficiente distancia para que Jack no pudiera jalarla por la cintura con el bastón arqueado donde el albino guardaba su varita.

-Y allá van los dos pillos – Comentó Jack en voz baja.

-¡No sufras tanto! – Soltó Elsa sarcástica – sé que esperabas esto con ansias.

-Sí, bueno, es genial tener a los niños con nosotros y jugar con ellos pero… - el brillo seductor en la mirada de Jack así como su avance se vieron interrumpidos repentinamente por una intrusa con un vestido verde musgo y características trenzas castañas.

Anna acababa de saltar a los brazos de su hermana con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos, haciendo que Elsa la recibiera y mimara mientras Jack soltaba un suspiro de desolación luego de perder su objetivo.

-Anna, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Elsa confundida.

-Mi Aaron acaba de irse… ¡a Hogwarts! – lloriqueó la castaña en el regazo de su hermana.

-Vamos Anna, estará bien – Dijo Jack acercándose – los gemelos también se fueron este año, además seguro que Evangeline le echa un ojo a su hermano menor.

-Calma chicos, calma – Se escuchó la voz de Kristoff mientras se acercaba con sus pantalones negros, una camisa azul de manga larga y un chaleco gris, cargando a su pequeño Paul de 10 años con una varita de regaliz en las manos y sus rizos castaños cayéndole más arreglados de lo usual a ambos lados de la cabeza – hizo lo mismo cuando se fue Evangeline, y hará lo mismo cuando este vago de aquí se vaya a Hogwarts.

Paul simplemente observó a su padre con cara de pocos amigos antes de darle una buena mordida a su varita, decidido a no decir ni pío para protestar.

-Lo siento chicos, es que… creo que echaré de menos a mis hijos.

-¡ANNA ARENDALLE, SIKU O COMO QUIERA QUE TE LLAMES AHORA! – Bramó una voz con un marcado acento escocés desviando la atención de todos - ¿De qué demonios estás haciendo escándalo? – Dijo Mérida cuando al fin había alcanzado al pequeño grupo de padres restándole importancia a las miradas que se habían posado sobre ella.

-Hola Mérida, ¿dejando a Collie? – Dijo la platina para dar tiempo a su hermana de recomponerse.

-Sí, dejando a Collie; Annie está por ahí comprando algunos dulces.

-Te ves genial manzana – Soltó Kristoff ofreciéndole la mano para estrecharla - ¿Dónde está gigante?

-Trabajando, ya saben, trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, al parecer se pusieron de acuerdo en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional para que no podamos estar juntos y fuera en horas de trabajo – soltó la pelirroja ligeramente molesta y buscando con la mirada.

-Parece que Annie se tomó muy bien la separación con su hermana – Comentó el albino observando al mismo punto que Mérida solo para localizar a una niña pelirroja de 11 años con un vestido típico escocés, pagando una caja de grajeas Bertie Bop.

-No te dejes engañar Jack – Suspiró la pelirroja – lloró ayer toda la noche, tuvimos que sobornarla con algunos knuts, además su padre ofreció llevarle lo que quisiera de cenar… aun si solo se trata del postre.

-Mérida, no le des ideas a Paul – Bromeó el rubio despeinando un poco los rizos de su hijo menor antes de bajarlo al suelo y entregarle un knut.

-No fui yo quien hizo semejante trato con ella – Respondió la pelirroja en un suspiro antes de volver a posar sus ojos en Anna mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza – y tú, ¡ya corta el cordón umbilical, ¿quieres?! ya lo tuviste detrás de tu falda doce años, es hora de que salga y aprenda un par de cosas fuera de casa.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel Mérida? – Comentó Anna entre sorprendida y molesta con restos de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ay no, ¡Mérida! – Se quejó Kristoff antes de jalar a Anna para tratar de abrazarla… más por contenerla que por consolarla.

-Aaron es un pequeño dulce, bueno y tranquilo…

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Aaron que decidió que era buena idea guardar gnomos de jardín en tu closet? – Soltó Jack con un poco de ironía… aunque Anna lo ignorara.

-… y es un gran chico, con un enorme corazón…

-Le dijo "estúpida" a Luna la semana pasada porque no le entregó toda su rana de chocolate – Comentó Jack ligeramente divertido ante las palabras de su cuñada.

-… ¡Y NO QUIERO NI PENSAR LO QUE LE PUEDAN HACER LOS ABUSIVOS DE LA ESCUELA!

-¿Correr por sus vidas? – Preguntó Jack un poco esperanzado.

-¡CIERRA EL PICO JACK! … esto es serio.

-Nunca dije que no lo fuera, es más ¿quieres que te haga un espacio junto a la chimenea por si el director Longbottom nos llama a los dos para reportarnos que Luna y Aaron volaron la escuela en pedacitos?

Anna estaba roja de furia mientras los demás hacían lo posible por aguantar la risa, Anna tenía que admitir que Aaron no se portaba tan bien y hacía travesuras menores cuando Luna no estaba cerca… también debía admitir que había una enorme posibilidad de que esos dos se las ingeniaran para dejar todas las bromas de Jack y de los legendarios gemelos Weasley en ridículo por completo.

-Sigo sin encontrarle la gracia a todo esto Jack – Contestó Anna luego de hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no golpear a su cuñado – además… ¡tus dos hijos acaban de subir a ese tren por primera vez!, ¿no estás ni un poco preocupado por ellos?

-No

-¿Y si les pasa algo malo?

-Están juntos, se cuidarán entre ellos.

-¿Y si se meten en problemas?

-La sala de detención no es realmente tan mala, deberías saberlo, estuviste ahí también.

-¿Y SI ALGUIEN SE PROPASA CON LUNA?

-… pues pobre del que se le ocurra hacerle algo a mi nenita, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos cuando Luna le responda furiosa y Allen se entere.

Anna ya no dijo nada, había una sombra un poco siniestra en los ojos de Jack, cuyo rostro había perdido por completo todo rastro de humor, era una de esas cosas que te recordaba a que se dedicaba el albino.

-Bueno, chicos, me encantaría quedarme a conversar – Se apresuró a mencionar la pelirroja antes de posar sus manos en los hombros de Jack y de Anna, los cuales parecieron calmarse al momento – pero, ya saben… hay trabajo en el ministerio y aun tengo que pasar a casa de Rapy para dejarle a Annie.

-Si quieres nosotros podemos pasar a dejarla – Se ofreció Anna repentinamente calmada y entusiasta – creo que a Paul podría hacerle bien quedarse a jugar con otros niños el día de hoy.

-¿En serio puedes Anna?

-Por supuesto, Kristoff puede dejarnos antes de seguir a su trabajo.

-Oye, oye – Comenzó el aludido al darse cuenta de la situación – el hecho de que pueda llegar a la oficina a cualquier hora, no significa que puedas ocuparme como tu transporte personal… o como tu chofer.

-Oh vamos, solo será un pequeño desvío antes de que pases a la reserva.

-Bien, bien, de acuerdo, tú ganas – Kristoff sonrió para Anna antes de voltear a ver a Mérida – llevaremos a Annie también, no te preocupes manzana.

-Muchas gracias chicos, prometo pagarles el favor algún día.

-No imagino cóm… ouch – Murmuró Jack en tono divertido antes de sentir un pellizco en uno de sus brazos y guardar silencio.

-Antes de irme… Jack

-¿Sí Mérida?

-Los uniformes de juego para el gobbstone solo deberían usarse… para los partidos y juegos de gobbstone.

-Aguafiestas… ¿tú y Elsa se pusieron de acuerdo hoy?

Mérida se observó un momento, su atuendo sin duda era similar al de Elsa, aunque sin el sombrero y todo en diversos tonos de verde con bordados célticos de osos dorados a todo lo largo del conjunto.

-¿Celoso Jack? – Dijo la pelirroja mientras jalaba a Elsa a su lado – lamento que nadie más quiera andar vestido igual que tú.

-Bueno, venía con mi equipo ganador, pero tuve que dejarlos en el tren, ya sabes, o consiguen papeles de acreditación o no los contratarán en ningún lugar del mundo mágico.

-Cómo digas Jack, me retiro… Elsa, nos veremos el viernes en la junta.

-Ahí estaré Mérida, salúdame a Finley.

-Lo haré… ¡ANNIE MCGUFFIN, VEN ACÁ Y DEJA ESO EN PAZ!

-Bueno, nosotros también nos retiramos, -Dijo Jack en son de paz - Anna, Kristoff, un placer verlos.

-Lo mismo digo Jack, - Se despidió el rubio mientras apretaba la mano que se le ofrecía - ¿les parece si nos reunimos el fin de semana con unas cervezas de mantequilla?

-Sería grandioso Kristoff, pero Jack y yo tenemos que hacer un viaje a Estados Unidos.

-¿Es este fin de semana? – Preguntó Anna ligeramente triste mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo menor - ¿no pueden posponerlo?

-Hemos venido posponiendo esa visita demasiado tiempo Anna, en verdad lo lamento – Comentó Elsa en el mismo tono triste.

-Bueno, creo que podemos tomar esas cervezas cuando volvamos, solo nos iremos una semana.

-¡Suerte con las negociaciones al otro lado del charco! – Se apresuró a decir Kristoff abrazando a Elsa para despedirse – y no olviden pasar a la casa cuando regresen.

-Lo haremos, no se preocupen – Contestó Elsa antes de comenzar a caminar junto con Jack.

-¿Y bien Majestad? ¿A dónde vamos primero?

-A terminar los trámites para las visas… en verdad quiero subir a uno de esos "avines" que usan los muggles para viajar.

-Se llaman "aviones" majestad, y son mucho más lentos que los trasladores… ¿estás completamente segura?

-Por supuesto Jack, será algo interesante.

-Escuché que es un vuelo de al menos 12 horas, podríamos quedarnos ahí casi tooooooooooodo el día…

-No me vas a convencer Jack, llevo esperando este viaje mucho tiempo.

-Discúlpame si la perspectiva de estar encerrado en una de esas latas voladoras no me entusiasma.

-Vamos Jack, ¡será divertido!

-… lo que digas, vamos, debo escoltarte, el auto nos espera.

…

Aquel había sido en definitiva, un día muy largo, ambos habían estado en la embajada mágica y en la muggle, habían debido volver al ministerio para que Elsa terminara algo de papeleo en su oficina mientras Jack hacía algunas rondas por el lugar antes de recibir algunos informes sobre los puristas, si aquellos papeles no hubieran sido de gran importancia, el albino habría podido divertirse un poco a costa de Bunnymund, quien había sido el encargado de entregarle sus copias a Jack para ponerlo al tanto de algunos incidentes en el Comité de Excusas, en definitiva, aquel había sido un día muy largo.

-Estaba pensando… - Soltó Jack mientras le ayudaba a su esposa a colocar algunos papeles en el maletín que ella solía utilizar para llevarse trabajo a la casa – que bueno… no sé tú pero yo estoy realmente cansado y…

-¿Me dejarás dormir hoy? – Bromeó la platina cerrando el maletín.

-No estoy TAN cansado Elsa… en fin, como te iba diciendo… estaba pensando que, no sé, podríamos cenar fuera.

-¿Estás seguro Jack?

-Completamente, mira, escuché de un restaurant nuevo, "Suzetts", me parece que era así…

-¿Jack Frost, has estado cotilleando con las becarias?

-No, no, no, por supuesto que no… ellas hablan demasiado fuerte, ¿qué se supone que haga? ¿taparme los oídos? ¿pedirles que invoquen un _muffliato_ para no escucharlas?

-Muy bien, jajajaja, tranquilo, estaba bromeando.

Jack la miró no muy contento antes de tomar aire y abrirle la puerta de la oficina, asegurándose de mirar en todas direcciones conforme Elsa salía y agudizando un poco todos sus sentidos, desde que trabajaba como guarda espaldas de la platina, le habían tocado suficientes bromas y ataques dentro de la oficina como para saber que la noche, era la hora más propicia para toparse con maldiciones, bombas de humo y algunas otras cosas menos agradables de camino a casa.

-Como decía… aparentemente la comida es buena, yo estoy cansado y me imagino que tú también lo estás, entonces, ¿me permitiría invitarla a cenar Ministra Arendalle?

-Si prometes comportarte…

-Como un adulto maduro, serio y de confianza… ¡lo prometo!… solo no esperes que mantenga mi palabra cuando lleguemos a casa.

-Después de tantos años casados, créeme Jack, no lo espero.

…

Aquella había sido una velada interesante, la comida había sido buena, la música agradable y suave, el ambiente había sido justo lo que ambos necesitaban para relajarse, el postre enviado por cortesía del souchef había resultado ser divino, nada menos que un esponjoso pan de vainilla y ron, cubierto de chocolate amargo y rodeado por un nuevo tipo de helado dulce y espumoso con un par de cerezas por encima, Jack comenzó a sospechar que aquel postre tenía algo cuando salieron del establecimiento, se sentía excitado sin motivo aparente, le habría dado algunas vueltas más al asunto si Elsa no hubiera comenzado a comérselo a besos apenas ingresaron por la chimenea a su propia casa.

Esa noche fue algo especial, algo diferente, ambos estaban tan excitados como si se tratara de dos adolescentes con las hormonas por los cielos, habían pasado de la dulzura a la agresividad en algún punto, habían tenido sexo en el sillón de la sala, por algún motivo, habían repetido al pasar junto al comedor de la casa, Elsa había terminado encima de la mesa, siendo embestida por Jack una y otra vez de la forma más brusca que pudiera recordar, el hecho de subir las escaleras desnudos y con ganas de más le había resultado sospechoso a Jack, quien había terminado dos veces y seguía con la urgencia de tomarla de nuevo, no era normal, Elsa simplemente adjudicó aquel fenómeno a la partida de los gemelos, era la primera vez en 12 años que estaban realmente solos en casa para hacer lo que desearan.

La cama de la habitación principal fue testigo del apasionado comportamiento del matrimonio, aquello no había sido suficiente tampoco, la tina los recibió con agua helada que intentaba relajar a ambos… imposible, el agua terminó desparramada por el piso y Jack dentro de su esposa nuevamente, aquello habría continuado sin descanso toda la noche hasta matarlos si Jack no hubiera disparado un hechizo _desmaius_ sobre la platina cuando esta le saltó encima de vuelta en la cama y sedienta de más, él también tuvo que lanzarse un hechizo para tranquilizarse y no tomarla por quinta vez.

Eran las 2 de la madrugada cuando los hechizos se sucedieron, el silencio finalmente pudo tomar posesión de la casa Frost, el eco de los gemidos incesantes de placer ya no se escuchaba en el jardín, la huerta o la pequeña sala de música que poseían, la calma al fin se había apoderado del lugar de un modo inesperado, mientras la noche era testigo del creciente problema en el interior de la habitación.

La alarma del reloj mágico se activó a eso de las siete de la mañana, había una balada de rock sonando cada vez más fuerte, seguramente, el último sencillo de "_Las Arpías del Abismo Encantado_", Jack se revolvió entre las sábanas, colocando la almohada sobre su cabeza para dejar de escuchar el ruido, aun cuando fuera su canción favorita, le parecía estridente, como si tuviera una de esas resacas marca Flynn Ryder.

Elsa se levantó, apagando el reloj mientras se sostenía la cabeza, aun adormilada, dirigiéndose al baño… por alguna razón, un grito de hombre salió de ahí poco después, obligando a Jack a levantarse de un salto y salir corriendo, varita en mano.

-¿Elsa, estás bien?... ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está mi…

El baño se había vuelto una escena de lo más extraña, sentado en el baño había un hombre blanco, de ojos azules, con los cabellos platinados y revueltos llegándole por debajo de los hombros, su mirada entre horrorizada y confundida no hacía más que pasar del intruso en la puerta a su propio cuerpo, el cual había intentado ocultar con sus manos, Jack volteó hacia el espejo situado frente a la puerta del baño, ahí se veía reflejado el extraño desnudo en la taza y… una chica de cortos y alborotados cabellos blancos, piel pálida y ojos azules con una mano en la garganta y su propia varita en la otra, la mirada llena de consternación, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

-¿Jack? – Soltó de pronto el hombre sentado en el baño mientras comenzaba a llorar, la temperatura había comenzado a bajar drásticamente - ¿qué está pasando?

-¿Elsa? ¿eres tú? – Se sentía completamente consternado, la voz de aquel hombre era realmente profunda, más incluso que la de Kristoff, sin embargo había algo en sus movimientos, en la manera en que estaba congelando todo a su alrededor… por no decir lo aguda y tierna que sonaba ahora la voz del propio Jack.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi cuerpo, Jack?, ¿es un sueño?, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?, ¿cómo se lo vamos a explicar a los niños?

Estaba llorando… y era Elsa, ya no tenía dudas al respecto, se apresuró entonces a ingresar del todo para abrazarla, intentando confortar a su esposa mientras trataba de razonar la situación.

-Sssh, tranquila, tranquila, aquí estoy, tranquila majestad.

-No puedo, Jack… esto es… esto…

-Vamos, no es tan malo, posiblemente sea una de las estúpidas bromas de los puristas, volveremos a la normalidad en unas cuantas horas, ya lo verás.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Jack?

No lo estaba, estaba confundido, pero ver aquellos ojos que no habían cambiado, mirándolo con una súplica en ellos, fue suficiente para convencerlo de no ser del todo sincero.

-Estaremos bien, lo prometo, y cuando encuentre al culpable… reabriré Azkaban con todo y dementores si es necesario para hacerlo pagar por asustarte tanto.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡My, my!, para todos aquellos que gustan de las comedias… y si, del genderbender que se ha estado haciendo de Jack y de Elsa, bueno, pues ahora hay una historia especial para ustedes.

Lo admito, no me pude resistir, yo sé que hay un sinfín de historias, llámese manga, doujinshi, película o fanfic donde los protagonistas intercambian cuerpos… bueno, aquí no se intercambiaron nada, aunque la situación completa promete ser divertida.

¿Qué harían ustedes si un buen día despertaran encontrándose con que su cuerpo está en otra versión de si mismo? La respuesta puede ser tonta o de lo más interesante, en serio, así que planeo aprovecharme de esta situación para traerles una nueva historia Jelsa solo que, bueno, con un toque distinto de comedia, por supuesto aventura, algo de romance y todo lo que mi cabecita loca pueda inventar, espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado y, por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta maldición es una cosa sumamente especial, no es poción multijugos, tampoco es una maldición lanzada con varita únicamente, y para deshacerlo, bueno, digamos que eso va a tardar un poco ya que es, de hecho, algo nunca antes visto en el mundo mágico.

Tengo que agradecer también en este punto a mi queridísima Macusita, Alcione que me estuvo dando una mano con esto, muchísimas gracias.

Bueno, pues los espero en el siguiente capítulo, si tienen algún comentario, tomatazo por hacer que Elsa sea hombre y Jack una mujer, tienen alguna sugerencia para lo que se nos viene encima o cualquier otra cosa, no duden en dejarlo, en serio, estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios.

SARABA


	2. No es el fin del mundo ¿verdad?

**GENDERBENDER**

_2.- No es el fin del mundo... ¿verdad?_

La mañana había sido caótica como nunca, Jack había tardado alrededor de 45 minutos en tranquilizar a Elsa y vestirlo con la ropa de él, por supuesto, luego había tenido que convencerlo de escribir unas cuantas cartas para enviarlas al ministerio avisando que ninguno de los dos se presentaría a trabajar aquel día por causas de fuerza mayor, finalmente, Jack había terminado haciendo el desayuno y justo ahora se encontraba sentada en un reposet de su habitación observando el enorme bulto bajo las sabanas de su cama... Elsa se había negado a salir de ahí y luego de casi una hora de ruegos, Jack se sentía un poco fastidiada.

-¿Sigues ahí? - dijo Elsa en un murmullo ronco y grave desde su escondite.

-Por supuesto - contesto Jack con resignación - ¿donde más tendría que estar?

No hubo respuesta, al menos también los sollozos habían cesado.

-¿Sabes Elsa? Esto comienza a tornarse un poco... aburrido, podría hacerte compañía ahí abajo.

-No

-O tú podrías salir de ahí, no te ves tan mal.

-No saldré así, me quedaré aquí abajo hasta volver a ser una mujer.

-Aja, en el mejor de los casos, serán unas cuantas horas...

-No importa, no saldré.

-Ok, como quieras majestad, creo que yo sacare toda tu lencería para modelarla frente al espejo.

-Deja de bromear, - Murmuró aquella voz varonil completamente decaída - no es gracioso.

-Lo decía en serio - continuo Jack con una sonrisa - este cuerpo es tan ardiente que sería delito no echarle una buena ojeada.

-¡JACK FROST, NO TE ATREVAS! - Amenazo Elsa saliendo de debajo de las cobijas completamente sonrojado y con expresión incrédula, aparentemente celoso de que Jack finalmente estuviera tratando de interesarse en una mujer diferente a ella misma - eso, eso seria... ¡INMORAL!

-No sé a qué te refieres - Dijo la chica peliblanca desde el sillón, observando complacida al platino sentado en la cama - yo no pedí este cambio, pero, ¡por Merlín! No puedes negar que mi cuerpo es... realmente atractivo en esta versión.

Si el guiño no había sido suficiente, el acariciarse los senos había convencido a Elsa de levantarse de inmediato para enfrentar a Jack y detenerle las manos.

-¿Lo estas disfrutando?

-¡Oh, vamos!, no es el fin del mundo, solo me volvieron mujer, ¿qué tan malo puede ser eso?

-Espera a tener el periodo.

-Espero no durar tanto en estas condiciones.

Jack sonrió con calma antes de tomar a Elsa de un brazo y guiarlo hasta su regazo, ¿el cuerpo de Elsa era más pesado o el de Jack más ligero?

-¿Cómo nos pasó esto Jack?

-No lo sé majestad, pero, puedes estar segura de que hare todo lo posible por encontrar al culpable y volver a como estábamos.

.

Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde el desayuno tardío, las cortinas, puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas por petición de Elsa, no quería ser visto con ese cuerpo por nadie más, ahora mismo se encontraba en la sala de música tocando el piano, Jack había tenido que salir de ahí después de la tercer melodía, todo le sonaba demasiado deprimente como para continuar ahí dentro.

La peliblanca hizo la comida ese día, si bien sentía que no alcanzaba las cosas como de costumbre, o que algunas cosas le eran más pesadas ahora, como en el caso de su bastón, prefirió ignorar la situación, había tenido que ponerse unos pantalones viejos de Elsa ya que los propios no le subían a partir de la cadera, ¡vaya que se le habían ensanchado!, las playeras y sudaderas seguían quedándole, así que no había tenido que preocuparse mucho por su atuendo, aunque debía admitir que tener senos era extraño, sentía un peso extra y además no dejaban de moverse cuando hacía movimientos demasiado bruscos, tal vez era a causa de no estar acostumbrada, lo ignoró también mientras terminaba de preparar y servir todo, colocando varios platos y cubiertos en una bandeja para depositarla en la mesita de la sala de música antes de volver a la cocina a colocar más viandas y llevarse una jarra con agua. Por precaución, ambos habían acordado no utilizar magia momentáneamente.

-La comida está lista, ven a comer antes de que se enfríe.

Las notas continuaron un poco más, desvaneciéndose lentamente hasta que el piano quedó en completo silencio, Elsa soltó un suspiro de resignación antes de incorporarse del banquillo del piano, era una suerte que la ropa de Jack le quedara, era extraño, sin embargo y muy a su pesar Jack no dijo nada, sus bromas solo empeorarían las cosas si mencionaba el aspecto de su esposa.

-Gracias – Fue todo lo que dijo el platino antes de tomar una cuchara y comenzar a comer la crema de calabaza que tenía en frente.

-Por cierto, encontré algo interesante en la despensa – Respondió Jack de forma animada – alguien tenía escondidas varias barras de chocolate atrás de los tarros de harina, creo que podría prepararte unas crepas de chocolate o algo así, jeje… ¿te gustaría?

-Gracias

El tono lastimero de Arendalle no hizo más que bajar el ánimo de Frost, quien se limitó a comer en silencio un poco más… al menos, hasta que notó las piernas del platino fuertemente apretadas mientras se reacomodaba en la silla cada varios segundos.

-¿Sucede algo Elsa?

-No… no es nada… come, se te va a enfriar.

-… tú tienes algo… vamos, no me burlaré.

Elsa siguió comiendo con la mirada baja, sin embargo, el sonrojo en su rostro no era algo que pudiera pasarle desapercibido a Jack.

-¡Elsa!

-Tengo que ir al baño – Murmuró aquel hombre de cabellos platinos mientras aguantaba las lágrimas, estaba completamente avergonzado.

-¡Pues ve!

-No puedo – Dijo Elsa casi sin voz.

-¿Qué? Elsa, no logro escucharte si hablas así de bajito.

-¡DIJE QUE NO PUEDO!

-… ¿Por qué no? ¿Cuál es el problema?

El rostro de Elsa se puso completamente rojo, su frente, su nariz, sus orejas y mejillas, la barbilla e incluso el cuello mientras bajaba el rostro, apretando más sus piernas y cerrando las manos en un par de puños tan apretados que se le habían puesto blancos por la presión.

-Jack… tengo un pene… y no quiero ir… no con esto.

La chica de cabellos blancos y cortos tardó un poco en comprender la situación, podía sentir la risa intentando aflorar desde lo más profundo de su pecho, tuvo que taparse la cara con ambas manos para evitar que una carcajada saliera de su boca, había prometido no reírse.

-OK, ok, entiendo… aunque no es como si nunca hubieras visto uno… o tocado uno…

-¡JACK!

-Bien, bien, tranquila… ¿qué te preocupa? Solo tienes que bajar el cierre del pantalón, sacarlo y apuntar… no es la gran cosa.

Por toda respuesta, Elsa se puso más roja… si es que eso era posible, había movido el plato con su carne a medio comer para apoyar su cabeza en la mesa mientras descansaba sus manos encima.

-Elsa, ¡no llores!, vamos, será interesante… en serio… si no te sientes cómoda haciéndolo de pie, bueno, supongo que podrías sentarte… y sujetarlo hacia abajo con una mano para que no mojes todo como si dejaras una manguera abierta a toda su capacidad.

-¡Jack… eso no me ayuda!

-… ¿quieres que entre contigo?

Ahora los dos estaban realmente sonrojados, en completo silencio, Elsa se estremeció un poco por la urgencia antes de levantar el rostro y mirar a Jack con cara de cachorrito en apuros y un par de lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

-¿Lo harías?

El rostro de Jack mostró un poco de desagrado ante la idea, una cosa era darle indicaciones, y otra muy distinta era…

-… si no hay más remedio.

-Gracias Jack.

.

Minutos más tarde Elsa terminaba de secarse las manos, notoriamente más relajada mientras Jack se tallaba las manos con insistencia, haciendo más espuma de lo usual.

-¡Oh vamos! – Soltó Elsa repentinamente – no es más grande que el tuyo.

-No estoy del todo seguro – Murmuró la auror antes de abrir la llave del agua para enjuagarse.

-Tus senos se ven algo más grandes que los míos y no me ves haciendo tanto escándalo, ¿o sí?

La chica albina no dijo absolutamente nada mientras le pasaba por la mente todo el drama que su esposa había armado desde que se despertara hasta ese preciso momento.

-Realmente no sabría qué contestar – Dijo Jack de forma un poco mordaz – he estado demasiado ocupado tratando de levantarte el ánimo como para darme cuenta de eso.

Elsa se le quedó mirando fijamente luego de aquella afirmación, como tratando de visualizar lo que había dentro de aquella cabeza peliblanca sin mucho éxito, rindiéndose repentinamente para comenzar a caminar de vuelta a la sala de música donde se sentó a terminar de comer, Jack llegó minutos después, completamente seria y en silencio, sentándose y terminando de comer también.

-Yo lavo los platos – Se ofreció el platino cuando al fin terminó de comer, levantándose para comenzar a juntar platos y vasos.

-¿Estás segura? – Soltó la peliblanca sin voltear a ver a su pareja – podrías desconcertarte ante tu "exceso" de estatura actual.

-¿Tú estás desconcertado? – Dijo Elsa con curiosidad.

-Solo un poco, parece que me encogí… - Respondió la chica cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado - no es agradable pararme en puntas para alcanzar la despensa.

-¿En verdad?

Elsa ya no dijo nada más, terminó de colocar platos y vasos en la bandeja para llevarlos a la cocina, preparó un poco de jabonadura y comenzó a lavar, se sentía realmente incómodo, era un poco desconcertante darse cuenta de que sus manos se iban ligeramente más lejos de lo necesario para tomar las cosas, además, estar de pie le suponía sentir algo colgándole entre las piernas, no sabía si la sensación era desagradable, molesta o incómoda, solo se preguntaba como había hecho Jack toda su vida para lidiar con aquello mientras caminaba o solamente se mantenía de pie, y eso por no mencionar el incómodo incidente del baño.

-¿Te ayudo a secar los trastes? – Sonó una voz suave y aguda a sus espaldas.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario Jack, no son tantos.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, gracias.

Hablar era lo que le parecía más desconcertante, había algo extraño atorado en el medio de su garganta, subiendo y bajando de modo desconcertante cuando hablaba o tragaba, su voz sonaba tan diferente que en la mañana había hecho hasta lo imposible por no hablar demasiado fuerte, le molestaba en los oídos escucharse con aquella voz que no era realmente la suya, ¿cómo hacían los magos que tomaban poción multijugos para convertirse en magos del sexo opuesto?, ¿cómo podían tolerar esas transformaciones?...

-Oye Jack… ¿recuerdas cuando tomaste poción multijugos en el colegio para convertirte en mi?

-Fue interesante… ¿porqué?

-Bueno… la sensación que tienes ahora… ¿es igual?

Volteó a mirar, sentada en un banco alto de la mesa de la cocina estaba Jack, completamente concentrada, con los ojos cerrados y respirando relajadamente.

-No, no lo es – Contestó la chica de cabellos blancos – cuando tomé esa poción multijugos, sabía exactamente lo que pasaría, cuánto tiempo duraría, como me vería, como me escucharía… -Jack sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados – incluso sabía cómo debía moverme… no fue algo tan desconcertante.

-Sí pero… estar en mi cuerpo… ¿se siente igual con ese que tienes ahora?... no sé cómo explicarlo… me refiero… todo el cambio físico… ¿es igual?

Jack pareció pensarlo un poco más, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia el techo ahora, observando a Elsa luego de un momento.

-Es un poco similar ahora que lo mencionas… claro que… esa vez no estaba preocupado por estas cosas, no me tomé mucho tiempo para meditar nada, solo me puse tu ropa y me fui a buscarte, necesitaba hablar contigo sin importar cómo.

Elsa retomó lo que estaba haciendo mientras seguía pensando en la situación, no tenía idea de cómo había pasado todo, cuánto tiempo durarían así y definitivamente, aquella mañana no había esperado encontrarse con que su cuerpo había tomado tremenda modificación.

-¿Crees que mañana volvamos a la normalidad?

-Eso espero… estas cosas pesan más de lo que esperaba.

Elsa volteó a ver a Jack, sonrojándose al momento y arrepintiéndose de su acción, la auror sentada en el banco estaba tentándose los senos con tanta atención y curiosidad, que definitivamente podía tomarse como una acción de lo más escandalosa… quizás no debió habérsele quedado mirando tan fijamente, o debió tomarse las acciones de Jack con menos morbo del que estaba siendo presa porque, en definitiva, aquel cuerpo de varón había terminado por responder.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿EL…sa?

Jack estaba completamente confundida, el hombre que había estado lavando y secando trastes en la cocina hacía solo un segundo había terminado gritando y corriendo con rumbo a las escaleras completamente horrorizado, por supuesto que, luego de todo el drama del día, la peliblanca solo suspiró con cansancio antes de levantarse de su lugar y encaminarse a la habitación, pensando que podría haber asustado tanto al ministro para obligarlo a salir corriendo.

.

Para cuando llegó la noche, Elsa ya había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde asustado debajo de las cobijas de su cama, sintiéndose miserable y atormentado mientras que Jack iba y venía por la casa, tratando de encontrar algo en que ocuparse, no tenía otra opción, Elsa le había prohibido entrar a la recámara luego de que este se riera, Arendalle tenía que admitir que para su marido había sido inevitable…

_-¿Estás bien Elsa? – _Había preguntado Jack apenas entrar a la habitación horas atrás.

_-¡No quiero este cuerpo, Jack!, quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta –_ Lloriqueó Elsa desde su escondite entre las sábanas de la cama.

_-¿Qué sucedió ahora?... vamos, no puede ser tan grave… ¡Elsa, por favor! Si no me dices que sucede, no puedo ayudarte._

_-Yo, yo… -_ Se había sentido más que avergonzado mientras intentaba decirlo, sintiendo una notoria incomodidad entre sus piernas.

_-Tú qué… ¿Elsa? – _Jack se había sentado a su lado, intentando acariciarle la espalda por encima de aquel enredo de telas, sonriendo amablemente mientras el chico platinado se asomaba ligeramente.

_-Creo que tengo… una erección – _Soltó ella comenzando a llorar con la mitad de su rostro cubierto por las sábanas.

_-¿Una… tú… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – _Jack había intentado dejar de reír, en verdad, Elsa lo había notado en su rostro y en sus manos pero, era demasiado para tomarlo con alma, simplemente no conseguía parar y Elsa, inmersa en su desgracia, no había podido evitar que la furia creciera con las risas de su amante.

_-¡LARGO DE MI HABITACIÓN! ¡TE QUIERO FUERA DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!_

_-Pero… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… Elsa, no es tan…_

_-¡DIJE FUERA! – _Era un hecho, estaba furioso, completamente furioso y avergonzado, que la cama se hubiera congelado casi en su totalidad no era como para asombrarse, que la ropa que usaba Jack también comenzara a congelarse solo había sido el detonante para que la peliblanca se levantara de un salto y saliera corriendo del lugar, ya no quedaba ni rastro de risa alguna mientras salía del cuarto a toda velocidad, cerrando la puerta tras de sí - _¡Y QUE NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A ENTRAR AQUÍ JACK FROST, O TE JURO QUE NO QUEDARÁN NI TUS HUESOS PARA ENTRERRAR!_

Ahora Elsa se lamentaba un poco, en ese momento quería estar solo, quería que la tierra se lo tragara y quería dormir para descubrir que su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad cuando despertara con un Jack alegre y comprensivo a su lado… quizás le debía una disculpa a Jack, tenía que admitir que había exagerado esta vez.

TOC TOC TOC

-¿Elsa? – Dijo Jack desde el otro lado de la puerta – acaba de llegar una carta… viene de Hogwarts… ¿quieres esperar a mañana o…

-¿Carta de Howgarts? – Su corazón dio un vuelco en ese instante, obligándolo a salir de la cama y caminar en automático hasta tomar el pomo de la puerta, ahí, en el umbral, con una carta entre las manos se encontraba Jack, con indecisión en el rostro y emoción en los ojos. - ¿te parece si la leemos juntos? Después de todo, es la primer carta que envían los niños.

Jack sonrió antes de entrar, ambos se sentaron en la cama como si nada pasara, Elsa recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Jack mientras la peliblanca habría aquel sobre lacrado para sacar algunas páginas, la pulcra escritura de Allen podía verse al inicio de la carta, en algún punto interfería la letra más suelta y descuidada de Luna, ambos estaban bien, Allen había quedado en Ravenclaw, Luna en Gryffindor con su prima Evangeline y con Collie McGuffin mientras que Aaron había terminado en Slytherin, ambos padres habían reído al llegar a aquella parte, seguros de que Anna haría algún tipo de pataleta ante aquellas noticias, ambos gemelos ya habían entablado algunas amistades dentro de sus propias casas, también habían conocido la casa del árbol donde la pandilla de sus padres solía reunirse, además, ambos se habían unido casi de inmediato al club de gobbstone de la escuela.

La carta terminaba con la solemne promesa de Allen de mantenerlos informados de todo con una carta semanal, Luna por su parte prometía escribir cuando le fuera posible, lo que hizo reír un poco a ambos padres, como siempre, Allen era el responsable y Luna la despreocupada.

-¿Quieres cenar algo Majestad? – Preguntó Jack luego de depositar un beso entre los cabellos de su pareja antes de meter la carta dentro del sobre.

-No, gracias Jack, preferiría acostarme a dormir, aun tengo la esperanza de que todo vuelva a la normalidad por la mañana.

-Bien, en ese caso… traeré un poco de leche, creo que lo más sensato es que volvamos a dormir, hoy ha sido un día… de lo más extraño.

Elsa le agradeció en silencio mientras se volvía a acomodar en la cama, si, toda aquella pesadilla terminaría pronto, todo volvería a ser como antes y ellos podrían retomar sus vidas…

.

La alarma del reloj mágico se activó a eso de las siete de la mañana, había una balada de rock sonando cada vez más fuerte, seguramente, el último sencillo de "_Las Arpías del Abismo Encantado_", Jack se apresuró a desperezarse luego de apagar la alarma, se levantó de la cama en automático, rascándose un glúteo de camino al baño, una vez ahí, levantó la tapa y colocó una mano entre sus piernas por mera inercia… un líquido caliente le recorrió su pierna, obligándolo a detenerse al momento y despertar del todo.

-¡BLIN, ETHE ÑI VAZMOZHNA!

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Jejejejejeje, bueno, pues debo admitir que este salió más rápido que el anterior, increíble, al menos para mí es increíble porque el anterior me costó bastante más trabajo, en todo caso, ¿qué les pareció?, puede que sonara un poco cruel toda la situación, especialmente las reacciones de Elsa pero, realmente no logro imaginarme la situación de otro modo, especialmente porque ella es más aprensiva que Jack…

Por cierto, lo que Jack está gritando al final es "¡Maldición, esto no es posible!"… originalmente estaba en español… luego recordé que en Colegio Hogwarts Jack habla ruso cuando está enfadado.

Pasando a la parte interesante de las notas… REVIEWS.

_**MyobiXHitachiin**__.- De verdad no esperaba que fueras la primera en mandar review, jajajajajajaja, aunque debí verlo venir xD, en cuanto a las imágenes, de los gemelos puedes encontrarla en la página de Lime-Hael (again con ella xD)la imagen se llama "Frost brother and sister", en cuanto al atuendo con que sale Elsa al principio, está en mi cuenta de deviant como "Elsa Arendalle de Frost"… de Jack no hay imagen :P es una lástima, jejejeje, creo que se vería lindo en ese uniforme de Gobstone, ahora, con respecto a lo que les pasó a estos dos… xD tendrás que leer toda la historia para descubrir que les pasó y como se deshace… y no, aun no estoy segura de ninguna de esas dos cosas xP, solo sé que si pasó en el restaurante._

_**Jobitachi**__.- Muchísimas gracias, espero que haya sido de tu agrado._

_**Nastinka**__.- Jajajajajajaja, gracias Nastinka, un placer verte de nuevo en los reviews y sí, eso fue una amenaza bastante seria por parte de Jack… luego de leer este cap creo que se entiende porque se preocupa tanto xD._

_**vivitoon **__.- Gracias por el comentario, en cuanto a Generation, me temo que con ese no puedo poner fechas fijas de actualización, algunos capítulos salen realmente solos, otros me dan vueltas y vueltas por la cabeza y últimamente hemos andado algo apretados de cosas en casa, procuraré tener pronto uno más, aunque si mal no recuerdo, lo actualicé hace poquito xP_

Bueno, pues ahora si, es todo de mi parte, nos vemos en el siguiente cap de esta historia dentro de quince días, cuídense, diviértanse y no olviden dejar algún comentario por aquí, se aceptan amenazas, críticas, propuestas, ideas, imágenes, y de todo.

SARABA


	3. ¿Intercambio o confusión?

**GENDERBENDER**

_3.- ¿Intercambio o confusión?... ¡Contingencia!_

La sorpresa, el miedo y la incertidumbre habían sucumbido ante la ira y la preocupación.

No era un mal sueño, tampoco una maldición cualquiera, apenas logró calmarse, Jack mando algunas cartas al ministerio excusándose y avisando que ambos se tomarían todavía otro día libre, esta vez, para una revisión en ST. Mungo y solicitando la presencia de su jefe actual y algunas otras personas, incluyendo al ex ministro Arendalle, todo con la máxima discreción posible.

.

Elsa esperaba en una silla del consultorio de Madame Greeny mientras examinaban a Jack, aprovechó para contemplar su propio reflejo en la vidriera de pócimas sanadoras frente a sí, en lugar del reflejo usual, se encontró con el de un hombre de cabello platinado peinado hacia atrás, su cabello tejido en una trenza sencilla, llevaba unos zapatos negros, un pantalón azul cobalto, una camisa holgada de color blanco y un chaleco beige, todo salido de entre las ropas de Jack.

-¡OUCH! - Se escuchó la femenina voz del auror al otro lado de un biombo de tela blanca - ¡son de verdad! si quiere me desvisto.

Elsa no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pensando en lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro.

-Disculpe usted señora... "Señor" Frost... tenía que constatar.

-Le ahorrare algo de trabajo, incluso mis genitales cambiaron y eso realmente comienza a preocuparme.

El sonrojo de Elsa se intensificó, no quería ni pensar lo vergonzoso que sería pasar también a revisión.

-Interesante señor Frost, y dígame... ¿son funcionales o solo cambiaron de apariencia?

-¿Qué... Cómo voy a saberlo?... Mire, no tengo idea, pero mi esposa tuvo una erección ayer, así que es posible.

Ahora no solo estaba avergonzada, estaba molesta e indignada, ¿cómo se atrevía a...

-Muy bien señor Frost, dígale a su... "Esposa", que puede pasar ahora.

Jack no tardó mucho en aparecer del otro lado del biombo de tela con que estaba dividido el consultorio, Elsa lo miró un momento, la peliblanca usaba unos viejos pantalones acampanados y negros, unos botines café, una camiseta holgada de quidditch de cuyo cuello se alcanzaba a apreciar el tirante blanco de una playera de algodón... salvo por ambas playeras, todo era de Elsa.

-Te toca pasar... estate al pendiente, no sea que te pellizque las joyas de la casa.

Elsa le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria mientras se incorporaba para pasar, con lo que solo ganó una sonrisa ladeada por parte de la peliblanca, quien lo detuvo en el umbral.

-Créeme cariño, un pellizco ahí y no podrás salir pronto de este lugar.

-Muy gracioso Jack, ¡siéntate y espera!

-¡Si señora!

El otro lado del consultorio era bastante sobrio, había una camilla de exploración, un par de sillas, algunas herramientas medicas, una lámpara y algunos libros y enciclopedias para sanadores, Elsa tomó asiento en una de las sillas, notando entonces una puerta entreabierta de donde salió la sanadora, una bruja que rondaba los 60 años posiblemente, con el cuerpo un poco rellenito, estatura promedio y rostro cansado, llevando en las manos un vaso, algunos tubos de vidrio recién lavados y un block de notas muggle.

-Bien, bien, imagino que usted es el, "la" señora Frost.

-Arendalle, Elsa Arendalle.

La sanadora lo miró confundida un momento luego de dejar las cosas en una repisa junto a los libros.

-Pensé que estaban casados.

-¡Lo estamos! - se apresuro a contestar el oji azul - lo estamos, solo que decidí conservar mi apellido.

-Ya veo... Es un acuerdo poco convencional - respondió la sanadora antes de comenzar a colocar un poco de diversas pociones en los tubitos para luego pasarle el vaso a Elsa.

-Esto le resultara un poco incómodo... pero necesito una muestra de orina.

-¿Pe, pero, para qué?, ya le hizo una a Jack.

-Es absolutamente necesario "señora", ahora, pase por esta puerta y tómese su tiempo.

.

Podía escuchar voces al otro lado del biombo, gente del magisterio, incluso su padre estaba ahí, Elsa se negaba a salir, había alegado que deseaba esperar los resultados en el área de revisión para que no lo vieran, estaba completamente sonrojado y avergonzado, la sanadora le había tomado todo tipo de muestras, le había lanzado un par de hechizos, le había hecho palpaciones por todo su pecho y espalda... y lo había obligado a explicarle a detalle su pequeño accidente vergonzoso del día anterior, no lo había pellizcado como a Jack, pero si lo había tentado con uno de sus dedos sin aviso alguno para constatar que no era una prótesis o algo similar, aun así, lo peor fue darse cuenta de que aquel bulto entre sus piernas se tornaba un poco más duro luego de aquel contacto.

-¡Señora Arendalle! Pensé que estaría al otro lado con su… "esposo"… y toda esa gente del ministerio.

-Prefiero escuchar con calma los resultados de su análisis Madame, temo que soy más pudorosa que mi marido.

-Comprendo - Suspiró la mujer con algo de cansancio antes de correr por completo la tela del biombo y lanzar un hechizo silenciador para no escuchar la discusión que había dado inicio al otro lado.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó el platino con ansiedad en la voz - ¿sabe que nos ha pasado?

-No

Elsa se quedó muda por un momento mientras observaba a la sanadora con incredulidad, Madame Greeny por su parte observaba sus anotaciones tratando de encontrar algo más que decir antes de regresar su atención a su paciente.

-Señora Arendalle, usted parece un hombre bastante sano, en cuanto al señor Frost, bueno, parece una mujer bastante sana y en forma para su edad, algo maleducada y sarcástica, debo decir, pero bueno, un "problema" como este no debería ser para menos, ¿está usted segura de que no tomaron alguna poción multijugos por accidente?

-No, no, ya se lo expliqué, no tomamos ninguna poción ni…

-El señor Frost comentó haberse sentido demasiado excitado, luego de llegar a casa después de cenar, ¿no sería posible que alguien les haya vertido poción multijugos en su comida?

-¡Esta no es poción multijugos, se lo aseguro! además, incluso una poción multijugos de mala preparación mantiene sus efectos por menos de 12 horas.

-Eso es verdad, sin embargo, bueno, me gustaría hacerles algunos exámenes más a profundidad para constatar que no están confundidos.

-¿QUÉ?

La mirada de Madame Greeny era la misma con que los maestros solían ver a Jack en Hogwarts cuando este negaba haber cometido alguna trastada… incredulidad, duda y sospecha.

-¿Está usted segura de que no están confundidos? ¿no será que usted es, de hecho, el señor Frost y la mujer discutiendo allá afuera es la señora Arendalle?

Estaba muy molesto, no podía creer que pusieran en duda su palabra y su estado mental, se levantó de inmediato y salió, decidido a no decir una sola palabra de todas las que estaba pensando, al otro lado del biombo estaban su padre, también la actual "Ministra de Magia" Rose Weasley, Aster Bunnymund del departamento de aurores y Flynn Ryder, no le prestó atención a nadie mientras salía al pasillo hecho una furia, Jack no tardó mucho en darle alcance y detenerlo, para tener el cuerpo de una mujer, seguía ejerciendo una fuerza considerable cuando se trataba de detenerlo.

-¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó la peliblanca con un tono preocupado.

-¡Nada, no es nada Jack! Solo quiero ir a casa ahora mismo.

-Espera, espera, tranquila Majestad, ¿qué sucedió?

-Esa, esa… cree que estamos locos, que nacimos así y que por alguna razón ahora pensamos lo contrario.

El agarre se soltó un poco mientras el rostro de Jack volteaba al suelo para tranquilizarse, pudo ver su espalda moverse mientras tomaba aire profundamente para mantener la calma, finalmente volvió a encararle, aquel rostro femenino aparentemente tranquilo mostraba una mirada determinada y gélida, al menos aquellos ojos de hielo no habían cambiado ni un poco.

-Bien, quiero que me diga eso con toda la gente que está ahí dentro como testigos, la Ministra Rose podría poner en duda nuestro caso pero tu padre, el estúpido de Flynn y Bunnymund pueden darnos la razón, anda, vamos, quiero ver su cara cuando hagamos pedazos esa estúpida suposición.

Sonrió un poco mientras asentía, relajándose al darle su mano a Jack, después de todo, tenía razón, no había manera de que tanta gente estuviera confundida.

.

Algunas horas y varios estudios y análisis más tarde, los Frost seguían acompañados, al menos, de la gente allegada a ellos, la Ministra Rose había decidido cesarlos a ambos de sus respectivos trabajos mientras encontraban una forma de devolverlos a la normalidad o hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente seguros de poder desempeñarse como hasta ahora, el viaje a Estados Unidos por supuesto quedaba cancelado para ellos, enviarían a Toothiana Pixie junto con Aster Bunnymund si no había problema alguno, el australiano mencionó que haría lo que se le ordenara y pidió permiso para quedarse un poco más en ST. Mungo, para saber que informar en caso de ser necesario.

-Bueno chicos – comentó Flynn mientras esperaba con ellos en una sala privada – pienso que el cambio les queda, deberían tomarse una foto así, creo que Luna y Allen podrían verse reflejados en el futuro solo con verlos a ustedes.

-No bromees Flynn – Mencionó Elsa completamente cansada.

-Bueno hija – Mencionó el señor Arendalle – debo confesar que siempre quise un varón, ¡no digo que no las quiera a ti y a tu hermana, estoy realmente orgulloso de ambas!, es solo que, si no encontramos una forma de devolverte a la normalidad, tu madre y yo te seguiremos queriendo como siempre.

-Gracias papá.

-¿Y cómo dicen que pasó esto? – Preguntó Bunnymund luego de permanecer callado casi todo el tiempo.

-No lo sabemos, por eso estamos aquí – Respondió Jack en tono mordaz – claro que, no debería esperar que un canguro lo entienda, ya sabes, cerebros diferentes.

-Muy gracioso anciano, ¿o debo decir anciana?

-Esa burla no funcionará esta vez, tengo cosas más serias de las que preocuparme.

-¿Cómo de quien será el nuevo guardaespaldas de Elsa? No te preocupes, hay miles de aurores mejores que tú.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE CARA RAYADA?

-LO QUE ESCUCHASTE, DEBILUCHA.

-¡HEY, HEY, TRANQUILOS! – Dijo el padre de Elsa poniéndose entre ambos aurores antes de lanzarle una mirada confundida a Elsa, el cual solo levantó los hombros– no sé que se traen ustedes dos pero, no deberían estar discutiendo aquí, ¡estamos en un sanatorio, por Merlín!, además pensé que eran amigos.

-¿Amigo? ¿de este engendro ególatra? - Se defendió Aster con suspicacia – ¡no lo creo!, fuimos compañeros en el departamento de aurores, mi mujer es amiga suya pero hasta ahí la relación.

-Bueno chicos, me gustaría quedarme con ustedes pero, debo retirarme – Soltó Ryder cuando al fin se calmaron los ánimos – Rapy me espera en casa, pasaré antes a El Profeta y también al Quisquilloso, haré lo posible por persuadirlos de que esto no se divulgue.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó la peliblanca con los brazos cruzados y observando a Flynn fijamente – Tooth irá a Estados Unidos en lugar de Elsa, y no sé cuanto vayamos a durar así, pero en el peor de los casos, si no podemos volver a como éramos originalmente y Elsa debe retomar su trabajo así como está, ¿cómo vas a evitar que la fotografíen para el periódico o que algún estúpido Skitter haga comentarios al respecto?

-Me las ingeniaré Jack, gracias por tu voto de confianza, ahora, si me disculpan…

-Gracias por preocuparte Flynn – Dijo Elsa ahora, levantándose para alcanzar a su amigo y estrecharle la mano, a diferencia de Jack, ella confiaba en el ex columnista – salúdame a Rapy y a los niños.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes Elsa, si necesitan algo más, cuenta conmigo, todo saldrá bien.

Flynn se fue, los resultados llegaron al menos dos horas después de esto, todo parecía estar bien, sin embargo, se habían encontrado rastros de centinodia y descurainia sophia en ambos, ínfimas y escondidas dentro de sus sistemas.

-Chicos, hablaré con la Ministra Rose para que revisen a profundidad todo esto en el Departamento de Misterios – Ofreció el señor Arendalle – si encontraron eso, seguramente lo que les está pasando es obra de una poción, no encuentro de que otra manera podrían tener esos residuos.

-Gracias papá – Contestó Elsa mientras abrazaba a su padre.

-No es nada cariño, por cierto, si desean ir a la casa, hablaré con tu madre para prepararla, recuerda que siempre serán bienvenidos.

-Jack y yo lo apreciamos mucho papá, te lo agradezco.

-Bien, está bien, Jack, hijo, cuídense por favor, nada de llevar a mi pequeña a comer fuera otra vez.

-No hay problema señor, dejaremos de salir por un tiempo, puede estar seguro.

El ex ministro se retiró también, su cabello casi completamente cano por el pasar del tiempo, los Frost por su parte estaban por irse cuando Jack notó algo brillante regresando a la varita de su compañero auror, Aster los observó entonces a ambos, evitándoles abandonar la sala privada donde se encontraban.

-¿Todo bien, canguro?

-Parece que el jefe de la sección de guardaespaldas vendrá en un momento a verlos.

-¿Escorpio Malfoy? - la peliblanco estaba impresionado, su jefe directo dentro del Departamento de Aurores era un hombre ocupado, se le veía normalmente en el entrenamiento de nuevos reclutas para el cuerpo de guardaespaldas, como apoyo en el área de búsqueda y rastreo, innovando de vez en cuando algunas técnicas de interrogación y en las juntas que tenían a cabo los cabecillas del Departamento ante cualquier tipo de contingencia, Jack solo había tratado con él un mes junto con otros cuatro aurores recién asignados para guardaespaldas, desde entonces, jamás había vuelto a cruzar palabra con Escorpio.

-¿Escorpio Hyperion Malfoy?, ¿no es hijo del ex mortífago Draco Malfoy? – Murmuró Elsa acercándose luego de escuchar aquel nombre.

-Él mismo, - Corroboró Aster – debe preocuparle que se arme un escándalo por todo esto, en cuanto a mí, creo que iré a visitar el lugar donde cenaron, ¿Dónde dijeron que fueron?

-Suzett's, está como a dos cuadras del Ministerio – Comentó Jack luego de un momento - ¿vas a interrogar a los cocineros?

-Voy a verificar quienes forman parte del equipo de trabajo del lugar, tal vez descubra que el souchef renunció repentinamente, o que el dueño es un purista, cualquier cosa que encuentre, los mantendré informados.

-Muchas gracias Aster – Se apresuró a contestar Jack extendiéndole la mano a su compañero con más respeto del que le había mostrado en años – en verdad, apreciamos que nos ayudes.

-¿Bromeas? A veces eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza con tus juegos, no quiero ni imaginar lo que harás si no vuelves a la normalidad pronto.

Ambos aurores sonrieron de lado, Bunnymund tenía razón y Jack lo sabía, sin importar lo que pasara, Jack no tardaría demasiado en acostumbrarse y sacarle el mejor provecho a la situación, cualquiera que esta fuera.

El auror se fue de la sala.

Elsa y Jack estaban sentados uno junto al otro en silencio dentro de aquella sala privada, preguntándose por esta visita inesperada, no tuvieron que preguntarse mucho por la razón de la misma, al menos quince minutos después la puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre alto y rubio, piel pálida, ojos grises y rasgos finos y elegantes, el cabello largo y recto como lo usara alguna vez el abuelo del recién llegado, Escorpio Hyperion Malfoy era idéntico a su abuelo Lucius, salvo quizás por la mirada amable en sus ojos, aquello debía de haberlo heredado de su madre Astoria, sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes pudo hacer comentario alguno, el jefe de la división de guardaespaldas se acercó a grandes zancadas para observarlos fijamente a uno y a otro, tardándose más en mirar a la chica de cabellos blancos y cortos.

-¿Frost? – Preguntó el recién llegado con la mirada fija mientras se volvía a enderezar – así que es cierto.

-¡Señor! – Se apresuró a contestar Jack una vez reaccionó a lo que estaba pasando, quedando completamente erguido y en posición de firmes.

-Tu varita Frost.

-¡Si señor! – Contestó el auror sin dudarlo antes de entregar el báculo torcido que usaba como arma.

Escorpio sopesó un momento el báculo, pasando sus dedos por los nudos de la madera eternamente escarchada antes de encontrar la apertura, la varita de Jack salió intacta de su escondite para ser examinada a profundidad por Malfoy, quien luego de un análisis completo, la devolvió a su dueño.

-Frost, ¿nos complacería por favor con un patronus?

-¡Si señor!

La peliblanca no tuvo que concentrarse demasiado para formar un lobo adulto y grande, un alfa realmente impresionante y de pelaje claro si se le veía de cerca, normalmente parecía bastante juguetón, en ese momento sin embargo se notaba en guardia, casi parecía que estuviera gruñendo por la posición del hocico y la nariz arrugada.

-Suficiente Frost.

El enorme animal se disipó de inmediato mientras Escorpio sacaba un pergamino con algunas notas, luego de leerlas detenidamente observó a Elsa también, acercándose un poco.

-Usted debe ser la Ministra Arendalle, imagino.

-Así es, no habíamos tenido el gusto de conocernos, señor Malfoy.

-No me extraña, si mi abuelo no hubiera sido un mortífago, yo no tendría que hacer esfuerzos por limpiar la mancha en mi apellido, ¿trae su varita con usted?

-Por supuesto señor Malfoy.

-¿Podría invocar un patronus?

Elsa tomó su varita y lo intentó, no podía concentrarse por completo, así que de su varita, el humo plateado que salía solo había alcanzado a formar la cabeza de una loba, había algo de inquietud en el rostro de aquel animal plateado que no tardó mucho en desaparecer, definitivamente, toda la situación tenía más afectada a Elsa que a Jack a nivel emocional.

-Bien, esto es suficiente para confirmar sus identidades, recibimos el informe de Madame Greeny hace un rato, recibimos también algunos de los resultados de sus análisis y Bunnymund me informó de algo muy extraño, residuos de poción.

-¿Sabe que tenemos, señor? – Preguntó Jack aun de pie en posición de firmes, Elsa jamás la había visto comportándose de esa manera.

-No, pero creo que sé de alguien que podría ayudarlos.

-¿En verdad? – Sonrió Elsa esperanzado.

-Sí, aunque no estoy seguro de que quiera ayudarla Ministra, como han de saber, mi padre es coleccionista de objetos malditos, utilizados para las prácticas más obscuras de la historia de la magia, también es un apasionado estudioso de la alquimia, casi no la practica pero, dados los acontecimientos, creo que él podría encontrar un antídoto.

Silencio, tanto Elsa como Jack estaban digiriendo aquella información, pese a todo, Elsa fue el primero en hablar.

-Señor Malfoy, creemos que este pudo ser uno de los tantos atentados que ha sufrido el Ministerio de Relaciones Muggles por parte de los puristas, ¿no es su padre un...

-Lo fue, si, también trabajó como mortífago por algo más de dos años, la cicatriz de la marca tenebrosa aun puede verse en su brazo... Con todo eso, le puedo jurar que ha abandonado todas esas prácticas, mi padre no pertenece a ningún grupo de puristas.

-¿Y en verdad cree que estará dispuesto a ayudarnos?

-No lo sé, y de todas formas, sigo pensando que es la mejor opción que tienen.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué nos ayuda?

Los ojos de Escorpio se ensombrecieron, Jack intento hacerle señas a Elsa de retirar la pregunta, sin embargo fue completamente ignorada.

-Primero que nada, ministra, debo proteger a mi familia de cualquier calumnia, de las cuales no han estado exentos en muchos años, por otro lado, sigo siendo el jefe de Jack, su desempeño repercute en el mío, sus fracasos se vuelven los míos y de toda la división de guardaespaldas, ¿estoy siendo claro?

-Bastante - Soltó Elsa lo más educado y frío que pudo.

-Sin importar lo que suceda a partir de ahora, - Comenzó Escorpio volteando a ver a la peliblanca en tono de advertencia – lo quiero en el área de entrenamiento para una evaluación exhaustiva el viernes Frost.

-¡Si señor!

Ni una palabra más fue dicha, Malfoy salió de ahí de la misma forma en que había entrado, hasta ese momento Jack se dejó caer en la silla para sorpresa de Elsa, quien le dedico una mirada inquisitiva a la peliblanca.

-Ese - Comenzó a explicar la auror - no solo es uno de los aurores mas letales del departamento, también es de los más respetados por todos, incluso por el señor Potter y si hay algo que lo enerva, es que se hagan comentarios sobre su familia o se cuestione sus decisiones.

-¿Debo preocuparme?

-No, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, en especial si tenemos que pedirle ayuda a su padre.

-Entendido... ¿podemos ir a casa ahora?

-Claro Majestad, vayamos a casa.

Ambos salieron del lugar, dirigiéndose a un área llena de chimeneas en el sótano del sanatorio, casi era de noche y seguían sin saber que había sucedido, la única diferencia era que ahora tenían un par de pistas y gente dispuesta a ayudarlos.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bien, antes que nada, Rose Weasley, Escorpio Hyperion Malfoy y Draco Malfoy le pertenecen por completo a la señora Rowling, yo solo los estoy tomando prestados para poder desarrollar la historia, si alguien se pregunta quien es Rose… SPOILER… es hija de Hermione y Ronald Weasley, originalmente había pensado colocar a Hermione como Ministra de Magia pero luego de releer todo lo que se ha puesto de ella a nivel biográfico y verificar mi línea de tiempo (sip, estoy llevando una que abarca desde el último libro de Harry Potter hasta la fecha) y se supone que la pobre ya tendría para este momento unos 70 años… sé que es trabajadora y todo, pero creo que se vería demasiado atareada con un peso tan grande encima, su hija en cambio vendría a tener unos 44 años, edad suficiente, me parece, para tener buen criterio, ser responsable y hacer un buen papel al frente del Ministerio de Magia.

Y llegando a la hora feliz xD, REVIEWS…

_**MyobiXHitachiin **__Y volviste a ser el primer rev, con todo y la falta de datos xD, jajajajajajajaja, y sip, algo les pasó en ese restaurante, aunque pobre de Jack, ayudando con todo a Elsa que andaba paniqueada, jajajajaja, lo que le pasó a Jack al final del cap, es que fue al baño, acababa de levantarse, olvidó que lo habían transformado en mujer y… bueno, ya sabemos lo que pasó, jejejeje, que bueno que disfrutaras el anterior, espero encuentres este también entretenido._

_**jobitachi **__Muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado este episodio y puedes esperar más reacciones exageradas de Elsa y auto exploraciones de Jack xD_

_**Fer **__Muchas gracias por tus comentarios del cap 1, espero el 2 y este también hayan sido de tu agrado, y mil gracias por responder a la pregunta del cap 1 *-* me has dado un par de ideas para futuros caps xD, muajajajajajaja, mil gracias, en serio, ando tomando ideas de todas las personas que conozco para poder realizar esta historia._

_SARABA_


	4. Maldiciones, antídotos y Malfoy Mannor

**GENDERBENDER**

_4.- Maldiciones, antídotos y Malfoy Mannor_

El agua de la ducha seguía corriendo, esta era la primera vez que podía tomar una con toda la calma del mundo, aun era temprano, Elsa seguía en la habitación durmiendo así que Jack había aprovechado, tomó la pastilla de jabón y una de las esponjas que había por ahí, frotándola hasta obtener bastante espuma para lavarse, aquella semana realmente había sido una locura y todavía no se terminaba.

Jack comenzó a enjabonarse en automático hasta que los senos que tenía ahora la sacaron del trance del agua tibia, observándolos con atención, los días anteriores no había tenido oportunidad de revisar todo el cambio que había sufrido, más que nada a causa de Elsa, pero ahora él estaba durmiendo, Jack sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de que podía inspeccionarse a placer, no sabía cuánto tiempo permanecería con esa apariencia y debía familiarizarse así que…

.

El sonido del agua cayendo en el baño se alojó directo en su subconsciente, despertándolo poco a poco y vendiéndole la idea de ir al baño, se revolvió en la cama, intentando dormir un poco más, al menos en sus sueños seguía siendo ella misma.

Finalmente Elsa despertó, se sentía somnolienta, pero la necesidad de ir al baño era más fuerte aun si le resultaba desagradable ahora, simplemente se levantó, caminó algunos pasos hasta cruzar el vestidor y luego ingresó al baño, el agua seguía corriendo al otro lado de la cortina, seguramente Jack se estaría dando una ducha, Elsa se apresuró con lo que tenía que hacer cuando se dio cuenta de algo, el agua de la regadera llevaba bastante tiempo abierta, el espejo del fondo y el que estaba sobre el lavabo estaban completamente empañados, además, estaba segura de que había sentido a su compañera abandonar la cama y luego él había seguido soñando… se sentía curioso, así que se acercó despacio, hasta asomar la cabeza por la cortina.

-¡JACK!, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?

El grito de Elsa la hizo soltar la esponja y resbalar del susto, haciéndola caer de espaldas, se quejó ligeramente antes de abrir los ojos y voltear a ver a aquel hombre de cabellos platinados con el rostro sonrojado, asomado ligeramente por la cortina.

-Me estaba bañando – Respondió la peliblanca como si nada.

-¡Te estabas acariciando por todas partes! – Reclamó Elsa completamente roja y molesta, por alguna estúpida razón estaba teniendo una especie de ataque de celos.

-Me estaba enjabonando… y de paso inspeccionando, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos así, ¿cómo se supone que te proteja si no conozco mi propio cuerpo?

Aquel rostro sonrojado y varonil se oculto detrás de la cortina, el sonido de unos pies descalzos en dirección a la habitación era lo único que se podía escuchar además de la regadera.

-Si estás tan interesado, deberías utilizar también un espejo… no vayas a tardarte demasiado, prepararé el desayuno – Gruñó el platino tratando de no sonar demasiado irritado.

-¿Y qué si me tardo demasiado? Es mi cuerpo.

-Preferiría que no lo hicieras – Contestó Elsa desde la puerta.

-¿Por qué no? ¿temes que me masturbe?

Hubo un portazo que técnicamente hizo temblar la casa, eso era un rotundo si, la peliblanca sonrió un momento, era casi como si su esposa estuviera celoso y eso era técnicamente imposible, o al menos eso pensaba Frost.

Elsa por su parte se colocó una túnica sobre la ropa de algodón que había tomado la noche anterior de entre las cosas de Jack, todo le resultaba incómodo, tomó aire por un momento antes de ponerse las pantuflas de su marido y comenzar a bajar hasta la cocina, alejando esos molestos pensamientos de una Jack demasiado femenina hurgándose en la ducha para concentrarse en los ingredientes disponibles para cocinar algo.

.

Jack se miró en el espejo, había alguna que otra diferencia entre su cuerpo actual y el que Elsa había tenido hasta la semana pasada, se le ocurrió voltearse para tratar de mirarse la espalda, la cicatriz en forma de rayo que abarcaba casi la mitad de su espalda, los tres zarpazos de grifo en su hombro y algunas otras cicatrices más que había obtenido a lo largo de los años seguían en su lugar, se notaban un poco más pequeñas ahora, revisó sus piernas en el espejo, había unas cuantas cicatrices ahí también, decidió acercarse para poderse observar del todo, tomó uno de sus senos entonces para levantarlo y poder mirar, tenía una cicatriz en forma de espiral ahí que ahora no se notaba a causa del músculo extra, sonrió, seguía siendo su cuerpo.

.

-¡JACK, EL DESAYUNO ESTÁ LISTO!

Si no bajaba pronto la usaría para comprobar cuanta fuerza tenía con el cuerpo de un hombre, agitó la cabeza para quitarse aquellas ideas de la mente mientras comenzaba a servir todo el desayuno en un par de platos, había huevos revueltos, hotcakes con miel de maple, manzanas recién cocidas con un poco de ron y canela, zumo de calabaza y una jarra con leche helada llena de chocolate espumoso, estaba terminando de acomodar todo en la mesa cuando la peliblanca hizo su aparición, a diferencia de los días anteriores traía un short y una playera de tirantes.

-¡Eso se ve delicioso!

-Gracias… Jack, creo que deberías… bueno…

-¿Fi?

Elsa observó a Jack, técnicamente se había comido un hotcake de un solo bocado para luego preguntarle… y la playera que traía puesta era todo un escándalo a decir verdad.

-¿A qué hora iremos a ver al señor Malfoy? – Dijo el platino repentinamente antes de comenzar a cortar con cuidado su desayuno.

-Parece que estará desocupado por ahí de las dos de la tarde… ¿porqué?

-Bueno, es que… ¿porqué no te pusiste un sostén?

Jack casi se atraganta con la pregunta.

-¿En serio es necesario que use uno?

-Absolutamente.

-Pero me siento más cómodo usando mi ropa.

-Sí, pero ahora luces como una mujer, y no estoy muy segura de ir a MalfoyMannor en fachas.

-No veo cual es el problema.

Elsa se tomó la frente un momento, pensando la mejor manera de abordar el problema, considerando el predicamento en el cual estaban y la persona a la que irían a buscar para pedir ayuda.

-Jack… si no utilizas un sostén, la espalda te dolerá bastante y los senos se te colgarán como si fueran dos quaffles dentro de un par de medias.

La peliblanca pareció considerar aquello por un momento antes de desechar la idea y enfocarse de nuevo en su comida.

-Y cualquiera notará si te da frío o si estás… bueno… excitado por alguna razón.

Ahora si había captado su atención, la mujer auror había volteado a verla un momento mientras olvidaba su desayuno.

-Eso no es cierto – Se defendió Jack.

-Sí que lo es.

-¡Claro que no! ¿cómo se me va a notar?

Elsa extrajo su varita de dentro de la túnica antes de mandarle un hechizo congelante a Jack por debajo de la mesa, el short se le congeló al instante mientras la peliblanca saltaba de su lugar.

-¡HEY!

-Si te fijas en tu playera, verás que se nota que te dio frío.

Jack volteó dándose cuenta del punto… o mejor dicho los puntos que sobresalían ahora de su ropa antes de acercar un dedo para verificar que no fuera un engaño.

-¡Demonios! – Soltó la peliblanca en voz baja - ¿esto es normal?

-Mucho – Contestó el platino sirviéndose chocolate en un vaso alto y dándole un sorbo – tú nunca habías notado eso porque todas las mujeres que conoces usan sostén.

Jack volteó abajo, la evidencia del frío que había sentido ya no estaba por ninguna parte, jaló su camiseta para ver un poco más, luego volteó a ver a Elsa, quien estaba viendo hacia la pared del lado contrario, ligeramente sonrojado.

-Lo siento… ¿crees que puedas ayudarme?

-¿Con qué?

-Bueno… esto es nuevo para mí… yo te ayudaré también, de hecho lo he estado haciendo desde el martes por la mañana.

Aquello era verdad, Elsa sonrió aun sonrojado antes de consumir algo más de su desayuno.

-Gracias por comprenderlo Jack, veras que no es tan fácil como parece.

La peliblanca sonrió de lado antes de continuar con su desayuno, tenía el presentimiento de que aquel seria un largo día.

.

Malfoy Mannor era una de esas propiedades con presencia propia, la residencia tenía siglos de haber sido construida, si las paredes hablaran, aquella residencia podría contar buena parte de la historia del mundo mágico, no solo había sido construida antes de que se instaurara el Estatuto del Secreto, también había visto todo tipo de desventuras, romances, algunos cuantos homicidios, la mansión había sido testigo de enlaces entre muggles de la nobleza británica y ancestros de la familia, había estado ahí cuando los Malfoy optaran por repudiar estas alianzas y sepultar todo rastro de sus propias uniones en el jardín trasero, Malfoy Mannor había sido usada para discutir planes de los puristas, sus alcobas habían dado asilo en noches tormentosas y fiestas frívolas a Ministros de Magia, políticos, atletas e incluso a Lord Voldemort, fue entre esas paredes que el innombrable había informado del precario destino que aguardaba a un joven Draco y a sus padres, fue en sus celdas donde el mismo joven trató de ayudar a Harry Potter a escapar de la muerte, la sangre del primer elfo libre había sido derramada ahí en más de una ocasión, el rompimiento entre el nuevo amo de la mansión con las antiguas tradiciones puristas y mortífagas había sido confrontada en sus corredores en más de una ocasión, había sido en esa misma verja de color negro plomizo donde Scorpio había anunciado a su padre su elección de pertenecer al cuerpo de aurores, despidiéndose, renunciando a aquella antiquísima casa que había quedado marcada para los siglos venideros.

Elsa observaba con atención aquella misma verja con hermosas letras doradas y antiguas, la casa al otro lado se notaba ligeramente sombría, el jardín estaba bien cuidado, las paredes de madera habían cambiado su color original hacía poco, sentía escalofríos, aquella mansión había sido mencionada un par de veces en los libros de historia que había estudiado y también había salido a flote durante alguna de las juntas a las que había asistido en los últimos años, entrar ahí era como poner pie en la historia y ser consciente de ello, como entrar a uno de aquellos libros que había leído y releído tantas veces en su época de estudiante.

-Así que… aquí es – Comentó Jack mientras observaba con un poco de decepción en la mirada, podía leerse el aburrimiento en sus gestos mientras veía de cerca la enorme verja negra antes de intentar meter las manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones para luego alzar los hombros.

-Jack, ¡compórtate! – Gruñó Elsa tan bajo como si regañara a un niño pequeño.

-Ah, vamos, ¡es solo una casa!

-Nadie dijo lo contrario – Respondió Elsa cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado para disimular el ligero sonrojo que había aparecido sobre sus mejillas.

-… ¿Y… cómo vamos a entrar?

Elsa se olvidó un momento de su enfado para observar de nuevo, ¿deberían golpear la reja?, ¿alcanzarían a escuchar en la mansión?, ¿sería grosero gritar desde ahí?, quizás habría por ahí algún timbre o una soga de campana o…

-¿Puedo ayudarlos? – Dijo una voz profunda y aterciopelada con un sonsonete elegante y a la vez molesto.

Jack se sacó las manos de los bolsillos mientras Elsa se enderezaba por completo, haciendo una torpe reverencia en la cual se había alcanzado a golpear contra la reja, ese maldito exceso de altura…

-Señor, ¿señor Malfoy? – Preguntó Elsa nervioso y sobándose la frente un tanto avergonzado.

-Obviamente… ¿y ustedes son…?

-Jack Frost, auror de la división de guarda espaldas – Dijo la peliblanca completamente en guardia ante el tono de superioridad con que les habían contestado – y Elsa Arendalle, Ministra de…

-¡Ah, si!… los infortunados que mi hijo solicitó que ayudara – El tono de ligero aburrimiento se había desvanecido, no así la molestia implícita en la voz del hombre cuyo cabello antes rubio se mantenía perfectamente recortado al estilo de los muggles, un pase de varita fue suficiente para que las cadenas se desenlazaran y la verja se abriera – Síganme… y no toquen nada señor Frost.

Draco Malfoy, vestido enteramente de negro les dio la espalda a los recién llegados, se movía con porte altivo y elegancia felina a pesar de rondar los 70 años según pudo observar Elsa antes de mirar a su compañera en desgracia, Jack con aquel cuerpo femenino, el rostro enfadado, los brazos cruzados y los pasos desgarbados, el hecho de que estuviera utilizando un pantalón café muggle y una blusa verde en cuello V con bordados de escarcha plateada no lo ayudaban a verse ni remotamente similar a su anfitrión, Elsa tuvo que suprimir una risita conforme avanzaban, aquella advertencia lanzada a la peliblanca la había ofuscado como un niño pequeño pillado a punto de robarse un dulce en Honey Dukes.

El interior de la mansión era elegante y refinado, muebles de estilo clásico, decoraciones en verde, dorado y plata daban un toque que a Jack le recordó las mazmorras donde se ocultaba la casa de Slytherine en Hogwarts, más iluminado por supuesto, aun así, algo en todo aquello no le agradaba a Frost, ni siquiera cuando se les invitó a sentarse en la sala y la ama de llaves de Malfoy les llevó el té para luego retirarse en completo silencio.

Draco y sus dos invitados tomaron un sorbo de sus tazas, Elsa no dejaba de observarlo todo con admiración, Jack no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su anfitrión y este último, simplemente decidió saborear aquel líquido refinado un momento antes de colocar su taza de vuelta en el pequeño plato de porcelana oriental, luego pasó a observar al matrimonio en su sala y carraspear.

-Así que la Ministra de Relaciones Muggles y su guardaespaldas fueron tomados por sorpresa, eso deja una muy mala impresión de ambos. – Comentó Draco con un tono de burla y desdén.

-No fue nuestra intención – Repuso Jack en el mismo tono de desdén que había usado su interlocutor, era difícil no lanzársele encima y obligarlo a disculparse por el contenido entre líneas.

-Señor Malfoy – Se apresuró Elsa con un tono educado mientras tomaba la mano de Jack con disimulo – lamentamos mucho importunarlo con este problema, no esperábamos que nos tendieran una trampa fuera del trabajo y tampoco esperábamos que esto no se deshiciera luego de unas horas.

-Debo admitir – Comenzó el dueño de la casa luego de un momento – que yo me esperaba algo más… impresionante, cuando Scorpio me pidió ayuda para revertir una maldición nueva, en verdad, esperaba algo distinto a lo que estoy observando… he leído los informes de la sanadora de St Mungo, no es más que una estúpida mujer fofa e insatisfecha, seguramente una solterona que no puede ver más allá de sus narices…

-Al fin concordamos con algo – Bufó Jack mientras bajaba un poco la guardia.

-No recuerdo haberle pedido su aceptación señor Frost… como iba diciendo, muy a pesar de la patética creatura que los atendió, los análisis que les hicieron arrojan algunos datos realmente interesantes, lo que sea que los haya hecho cambiar de esta forma tiene como base los ingredientes más esenciales de la poción multijugos, lamentablemente, necesitaré más datos al respecto.

-¿Datos de qué tipo? – Preguntó Jack amenazante mientras se agachaba un poco para reducir la distancia.

-Si le incomoda tanto, creo que ambos pueden marcharse de mi casa, pensé que estaba tratando con magos adultos, no con niños mimados.

-Por favor, señor Malfoy, no es necesario – Dijo Elsa intentando disculparse antes de lanzar una mirada de advertencia a Jack – necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, y estamos dispuestos a cooperar, sin embargo, a mi marido le preocupa un poco el tipo de pruebas extra a los que debamos someternos, como mi guarda espaldas, me temo que está acostumbrado a preocuparse por cosas que puedan serme perjudiciales.

Draco sonrió divertido, aquellos dos parecían interesantes después de todo.

El anfitrión se levantó repentinamente de su lugar conforme su sonrisa desaparecía, se acercó a una de las estanterías de la sala, buscando entre los objetos de magia negra que tenía en exhibidores de cristal, ocultos en las sombras de una de las paredes, estaba llegando al final cuando se detuvo, tomando con sumo cuidado algunas cajas de madera pulida, las cuales abrió para verificar su contenido, ante un toque de varita, los objetos comenzaron a volar tras él para luego acomodarse en la pequeña mesita de la sala donde ya no había ni rastro del juego de té.

-Todas las maldiciones fueron nuevas en algún momento de la historia, muchas veces fue necesario utilizar ciertos instrumentos para identificar los componentes y el modo de actuar de cada maldición, como saben, la única maldición irreversible es la maldición fulminante, ahora bien… Señor Frost, por favor, ¡no toque nada!… como iba diciendo, estos son artefactos de la colección Malfoy, están catalogados como instrumentos de magia negra, no lo son, son instrumentos especiales para desentrañar hasta el más mínimo secreto de las artes obscuras, cada uno fue diseñado para realizar pruebas en gente que ha sido maldecida con la finalidad de reproducir la maldición… o de encontrarle una cura.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer? – Preguntó Jack con un tono de advertencia en la voz, cruzada de brazos para no sucumbir a la tentación de revisar el contenido de cada una de las siete cajitas sobre la mesa.

-O, no se preocupes señor Frost, le prometo que no será demasiado… doloroso.

.

Si la chimenea hubiera tenido puerta, seguramente se habría hecho pedazos luego de que Jack la atravesara, estaba furiosa, completa e inequívocamente furiosa, sentía un enorme nudo en su garganta y la urgencia de destrozar algo, lo que fuera, Elsa apareció un momento después, cansado, con la mirada triste y el semblante sonrojado, apenas se acercó a los sillones se había dejado caer sobre uno de ellos sin más.

-Jack, por favor, trata de tranquilizarte.

-¡Tranquilizarme! ¿TRANQUILIZARME?

-Jack, no es tan malo…

-¡Por favor Elsa!, la cura puede tardar entre un mes y un año… ¡UN MALDITO AÑO! ¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE… ¿ya pensaste que le diremos a los niños cuando vuelvan para Navidad?, ¿y qué hay de tu trabajo?, yo puedo lidiar con que los demás me estén fastidiando constantemente pero tú tienes que presentarte ante la prensa de vez en cuando, y yo…

-Estaremos bien, cálmate.

-Quiero una segunda opinión.

-El señor Malfoy era nuestra segunda opinión Jack.

-Entonces una tercera, una cuarta, una quinta si es posible… ¡no puede ser que tengamos que quedarnos así!

-¿Te molesta tener un cuerpo de mujer ahora?

El silencio se dejó caer entonces, pesado y sofocante, la tensión en el aire era algo casi insoportable para ese momento, Elsa, aun sentado en el sillón y sosteniéndose la cabeza como si le pesara toneladas había tenido que voltear apenas un poco para observar a su marido, Jack estaba realmente hecha una furia, los puños pálidos de tanto apretarlos, recargando sobre la mesa tanto su cuerpo como sus problemas, los ojos apretados para suprimir las lágrimas de impotencia.

-Me molesta… no haberte protegido… me molesta que por un estúpido error, ahora ambos seremos conejillos de indias… ¡y sí!, me molesta tener este cuerpo, pero me molesta aún más mirarte y recordar cuanto te afectó este cambio… así que no me pidas que me tranquilice.

Ninguno dijo nada más, Elsa soltó un suspiro, Jack salió de la casa, azotando la puerta del jardín, seguramente iría a dar una vuelta en la escoba.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

No saben lo que me costó escribir este cap, en serio, la primera parte fluyó con facilidad gracias a mi buen amigo Mata Groovie que me dio algunas ideas, mil gracias Mata xD… lamentablemente cuando llegué a la parte de la mansión… sufrí y sufrí y sufrí para escribirlo… y Jack para soportar a Draco Malfoy xD, por cierto, que nadie se engañe, Elsa no es admiradora de Draco o de los Malfoy, simplemente es como… como… como conocer a uno de los personaje de tu libro favorito o visitar uno de esos lugares históricos que jamás pensaste que verías con tus propios ojos y cuando llegas tu reacción es de ¡OH, SI EXISTE Y YO ESTOY AQUÍ! No sé si me explico, jejejeje, sorry.

Por otro lado, lo sé, lo sé, este cap estuvo un poco angustiante al final pero, bueno, prometo tratar de mejorar la parte humorística en futuros caps, tengo algunas ideas nuevas de hecho, y en cuanto a recomendaciones, si quieren reírse bastante y no tienen problemas con leer fics en inglés, les recomiendo "**_Caught_**" de _WickedgreenPhantom_yo casi me infarto de la risa leyéndolo, jajajajajajajaja.

_**Por cierto, este capítulo sufrió una revisión y resubida luego de que leyera el octavo libro de la saga… si, el que se escribió por la obra de teatro, El Legado Maldito y pues, originalmente era Astoria quien les llevaba el té… si ya leyeron esa historia o tuvieron la suerte de ver la obra, sabrán porque Astoria no podía estar sirviendo nada, así que, ni hablar, la tuve que cambiar por un ama de llaves.**_

Bueno, pasemos a la parte interesante del asunto… REVIEWS… que esta vez solo hay dos para contestar, en serio, se los juro, no hay nada más motivante para un escritor que encontrarse con que le han dejado muchos comentarios… aun así, y sumamente agradecida con mis únicos dos comentarios de la quincena…

**_MyobiXHitachiin_**_¡A que ya estabas esperando que subiera este! xD te conozco mosco, vas a ser el primer review de nuevo, jejejejeje, bueno, puedo descansar en paz, encontraste divertido el cap anterior xD… y si, la sanadora que le tocó los creyó locos xD, en cuanto al señor Scorpio, es el primero de varios personajes que ahora si le voy a tener que tomar prestados a Rowling, bueno, hoy vimos a Draco, dentro de quince días veremos a otro personaje de la saga original… bueno, del final de la saga, pero también cuenta ;) y si, llevo línea de tiempo, planeo publicarla cuando termine de escribir Generation… aunque creo que aún le voy a meter bastantes más capis a ese fic. Cuídate Myobi, nos leemos luego._

**_Tori Berck_**_Me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior, espero este también sea de tu agrado y mil disculpas por el susto en el otro fic, en cuanto a Bunnymund y Jack, si, se llevan mejor, igual que en la película, tienen sus diferencias pero al menos ya se llevan mejor, puede decirse que son algo así como amigos… aunque para Jack no hay mejor blanco de bromas que la gente de confianza xD, jejejejeje, y si, Jack no cambia, bien lo dijeron en ROTG, su centro es la diversión, de ahí su personalidad, así que no importa si es hombre, mujer, o criatura xD él sigue buscando como divertirse, por cierto que le adivinaste, las ropas del cap anterior son las que llevan en la portada de la historia *-* y contestando a tu pregunta, si, aparecerán los demás personajes de Colegio, aunque posiblemente tarden un poco y salgan uno o dos por capítulo, pero lo harán, creo que las reacciones de cada quien ante lo que le pasó a Jack va a ser muy divertido… y algunas de las reacciones con respecto a Elsa también lo serán, muajajajajaja, ya tengo una planeada, solo me falta colocar la escena en algún cap *-*_

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y no olviden dejar aquí todo lo que se les ocurra, si la historia les va gustando, como se sentirían en una situación como esta o si algún amigo cercano le pasara lo mismo que a este par, también acepto tomatazos, críticas y de mases.

SARABA


	5. Locos por un makeover

**GENDERBENDER**

_5.- Locos por un make over  
_

El fin de semana había sido largo, Jack había vuelto a casa el viernes en la noche completamente sudada y cansada por los exámenes físicos a que había sido sometida por Scorpio Malfoy, afortunadamente, aquello había valido la pena, estaba en perfecta forma tanto física como mágicamente, su fuerza había disminuido un poco, su velocidad parecía haberse incrementado así como su flexibilidad, si lograba acostumbrarse por completo a los cambios en su cuerpo seguramente sería tan efectiva como antes, tal vez incluso más.

Reincorporarse a las labores de trabajo había sido, por otro lado, completamente bochornoso, Elsa no había dicho nada ni demostrado la menor preocupación el lunes cuando ingresó al Ministerio de Magia y se dirigió al área dedicada al Ministerio de Relaciones Muggles, se había cortado el cabello como lo usaba Jack y lo había peinado igual a como su padre se lo peinaba, con una raya de lado, los pantalones negros debajo de la túnica azul ultramarino, aunque confortables, no habían sido suficientes cuando todas las miradas se dirigieron a él, miradas de asombro, de incredulidad, algunas incluso de burla, era cuestión de tiempo para que la noticia se esparciera por todo el Ministerio de Magia, tuvo que aguantar con aquel cuerpo de hombre hasta llegar a su oficina y cerrar para dejarse caer en el asiento, el reto había comenzado, debía demostrar que podía con el puesto a pesar de las dificultades.

Jack había llegado junto con Elsa al ministerio, a petición de su esposa, se había puesto una de las túnicas de trabajo de la Ministra, su cabello seguía corto y alborotado, su inseparable bastón había estado rígido en sus manos mientras avanzaba a espaldas del alto oji azul que caminaba con rapidez, si bien Frost se sentía preocupada, iba estudiando los rostros que le abrían paso como si la palabra "Culpable" pudiera aparecer mágicamente en alguna de aquellas caras, siempre sin perder de vista a su objetivo, nadie le dijo nada, se había asegurado de poner un rostro neutral y la mirada más fiera que tenía, logrando que todos dieran media vuelta para volver a sus obligaciones apenas verla en aquella comprometedora situación, era lo de menos, el único problema había sido que Elsa cerrara la puerta de la oficina sin permitirle antes entrar a verificar el perímetro, respiró profundamente, contó hasta treinta y finalmente entró a hacer el chequeo, una mirada de ánimo fue todo lo que pudo hacer para tratar de levantarle la moral al platino tras el escritorio mientras le indicaba que no había nada extraño, luego de esto salió para sus rondas usuales.

.

-… en serio chicas, explíquenme ¿cómo pueden caminar con estas faldas tan ridículamente largas? – Se quejaba la peliblanca cuando Elsa salió para la hora del almuerzo.

-Jack

No tuvo que decir ni una sola palabra más para que la chica usando sus ropas dejara de jugar con aquel bastón escarchado y se apresurara a escoltarlo, esta vez no se dirigieron a la cafetería, sino a su casa, toda esa semana tomarían ahí el almuerzo y la comida para evitar otro ataque sorpresa.

-Pensé que ya no cotilleabas con las becarias.

-Les expresaba mis dudas sobre atuendos femeninos, no estaba cotilleando.

Elsa se apresuró a ir a la cocina, sacando algo de comida preparada desde antes del mueble frío y comenzando a calentar todo con ayuda de la estufa mientras Jack recargaba su bastón en el marco de la puerta para ayudarla a poner la mesa y preparar algo de beber.

-Podrías preguntarme a mí.

-Podrías tomártelo a mal.

El platino se apresuró a sacar la comida del fuego para comenzar a servirla mientras cada quien se acomodaba de un lado de la mesa para comenzar a comer.

-Jack, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, puedes estar seguro de que responderé a tus dudas.

-¿Sin ofenderte?

-Por supuesto.

-En ese caso – Dijo la chica antes de meterse un bocado y pasárselo luego de masticar con rapidez - ¿porqué la comida sigue fría?

-¿Qué?

Elsa observó su plato, aparentemente todo estaba en orden pero al probarlo, estaba helado por dentro.

-Lo lamento, creo que me apresuré a sacarlo del fuego, dame tu plato para calentarlo otra vez.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, quería distraerte un poco – La peliblanca sonrió un momento antes de comenzar a comer de nuevo con avidez, deteniéndose por un vaso de agua para despejarse del todo cuando terminó con la mitad de su plato – Así que, ¿no te enojarás?

-No Jack, no lo haré.

-¿Nada de berrinches, verme feo o como si fuera un pervertido?

-¡Jack!

-Bien, bien… primera pregunta… ¿cómo vamos a lidiar con el sexo?

Elsa no pudo evitar escupir lo que se había llevado a la boca antes de recordar que había prometido ser paciente, evitando mirar a Jack y concentrándose en su plato.

-Bueno, pues… no había pensado en eso… es solo que… bueno…

-A mi no me gustan los hombres, a ti no te gustan las mujeres, me queda claro que pasaremos un tiempo en abstinencia, de momento no he sentido la urgencia de nada pero, tarde o temprano va a pasar, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Te parece si lo discutimos después? ¿Quizás antes de irnos a acostar?

-Hecho Majestad, ahora, estaba pensando que tal vez, hem, deberíamos salir de compras.

-¿Compras?

-Sí, mira, tu ropa es linda, muy elegante, se te ve muy bien pero… Elsa, estas cosas son poco prácticas y, no te ofendas, un poco ñoñas, soy guarda espaldas, ¿cómo se supone que te proteja sin tropezarme con estas faldas larguísimas y todo? Además, mi ropa realmente no te gusta…

-No tengo nada contra tu ropa Jack…

-Pero aun así le pediste una túnica prestada a tu padre, creo que estarías más a gusto si pudieras escoger ropa acorde a tus propios gustos y necesidades, ¿no lo crees?

Elsa volteó a ver a la mujer que tenía en frente, ya no había ni rastro de la comida a medio descongelar en su plato, y se notaba seria, el platino no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro antes de sonreír con amabilidad.

-De acuerdo Jack, haré lo posible por terminar el trabajo más temprano el día de hoy y podremos ir de compras, ¿algo más?

-Sí… bueno… ¿crees que deba ir a que me alarguen el cabello? Digo, tú cortaste el tuyo, así que…

-Si quieres intentarlo, por mi está bien… bueno, es hora de irnos, recuerda, cualquier duda que tengas puedes preguntarme, no necesitas estar rodeado de jovencitas para preguntarles qué hacer.

-¿Celosa de que me sigan aun cuando soy mujer, Majestad?

-¡En tus sueños Jack Frost!

Ambos sonrieron antes de dejar los trastes en el lavaplatos y volver a trabajar.

.

Un par de horas después Elsa había cumplido su promesa, ambos se encontraban en Diagon Alley observando las tiendas, Elsa había insistido en que Jack fuera primero a buscar ropa, Arendalle se dedicaría mientras tanto a revisar los libros que acababan de llegar a la librería, tal vez compraría uno o dos si le llamaban la atención, tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo que le ayudara a lidiar mejor con ser un hombre.

Jack por su parte se dio vuelo, tardó más de lo acordado solo para regresar al punto de reunión con el cabello a media espalda y cargada de al menos cinco bolsas en cada mano ante la horrorizada mirada de Elsa.

-¿Planeas quedarte como mujer toda la vida?

-No, pero encontré ropa muy interesante que podrías usar para mí cuando vuelvas a la normalidad – Respondió la peliblanca guiñándole un ojo al platino.

-De acuerdo, solo no te quejes cuando te obligue a modelar la ropa que yo compre.

Jack sonrió triunfal mientras seguía de cerca a su esposa, el cual también salió de las tiendas cargando bolsas en ambas manos, no eran tantas como las que la albina llevaba, pero eran suficientes para hacerle reconsiderar su propuesta.

.

Esa noche había llegado carta de Hogwarts, todo iba bien en los dormitorios de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, nada demasiado emocionante por reportar, había por supuesto algunos maestros que Allen mencionaba y que ni Jack ni Elsa habían conocido en su juventud, Luna y Aaron se habían metido en un par de problemas durante su primer semana de clases, como era de esperar, por suerte nada lo suficientemente grave como para ameritar algo más que un par de horas en la sala de detención, la última parte de la carta, sin embargo, había dejado a ambos padres con preocupación, Allen había leído en El Quisquilloso sobre un atentado al Ministerio de Relaciones Muggles, el artículo no decía mucho, Allen lo había transcrito en su carta, luego de esto, el chico de doce años preguntaba si sus padres estaban bien a raíz de que ambos se habían ausentado casi una semana y la tía Tooth hubiera ido a Norte América en lugar de sus progenitores.

-Pensé que Flynn se encargaría de mantener esas maliciosas plumas bajo control – Refunfuñó una muy molesta Jack en shorts y playera.

-Él dijo que hablaría con la gente de El Profeta y de El Quisquilloso para que no se divulgara lo que nos pasó – Acotó Elsa luego del susto inicial – además, este artículo no da detalles de lo que ocurrió realmente, es una nota de cuatro renglones, tiene más preguntas que información.

-Pues más vale que nos inventemos algo que convenza a los niños o estaremos en problemas, preferiría no asustarlos… no aún.

-Pensaré en algo que responderle por la mañana, si tú le escribes posiblemente nos descubra.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Que Allen es más listo que tú.

-Ja ja, muy graciosa Elsa.

El platino se rió con disimulo ante aquel berrinche mientras ataba la carta y usaba su varita para dirigirla hacia una caja que había reservado en la sala de música para guardar aquellas cartas.

-Elsa, estaba pensando…

-¿Y no te dolió? – Bromeó el aludido

-… como decía, estaba pensando sobre lo que conversamos el fin de semana, quiero una tercera opinión, no confío en Draco Malfoy aun si es el padre de mi jefe…

-Al cual idolatras, eso me quedó claro.

-¡ELSA!... por Merlín, estoy hablando en serio…

-Bueno, ahora sabes lo que siento cuando te hablo en serio y me interrumpes con tus bromas.

-Sí, me doy cuenta, soy un imbécil… ¿podemos volver a la conversación inicial?

-¿Qué decirle a los niños?

-¡NO, ESA NO!… tener una tercera opinión.

-¡Ah, esa!

Jack le dedicó una muy mala mirada al oji azul que difícilmente podía ocultar la risa, sintiéndose frustrada ante toda aquella comedia, especialmente si aceptaba que ese era el papel que solía jugar dentro de su matrimonio, el del payaso bromista y no el del adulto serio.

-Quisiera ir a ver a la hermana de Finley y a su esposo.

-¿Gwyneth? ¿qué te hace pensar que ella dará con un remedio más rápido que Draco Malfoy? Es… demasiado joven.

-Lo sé, pero no es su opinión la que quiero, quiero que su esposo nos ayude.

-No lo sé, no lo conocemos mucho en realidad, yo en lo particular no estaría muy cómoda.

-Oh vamos, ¿Cuántas veces no hemos escuchado que el chico es un genio?

-No es sanador.

-Sí lo es… bueno… es más cosas, no solo sanador… ¡vamos! ¿qué podríamos perder?

Elsa realmente no estaba convencido, dejar su cuerpo en manos inexpertas, confiarle algo tan importante como la búsqueda de un antídoto o una contra maldición a un chico más joven que ellos… no parecía la mejor de las opciones.

-Déjame pensarlo.

-Bien, cuando te convenzas de que es lo correcto, ¿le pediremos a Finley que nos haga una cita con él o le mandaremos la petición por lechuza?

-Tendremos que pedírselo en persona, de cualquier modo, hablaríamos con él este viernes, él y Mérida estarán en la junta, ¿recuerdas?

-De acuerdo, entonces, el viernes me dirás si cambias de opinión o no.

Elsa se levantó entonces de su lugar encaminándose al dormitorio, Jack no tardó mucho en seguirlo mientras revisaba las ventanas y las puertas conforme las iban cerrando, luego de tanto tiempo, aquello se le había vuelto un verdadero hábito.

Las bolsas de compra de Elsa no se veían por ninguna parte, el platino se había encargado de guardar meticulosamente cada uno de los artículos comprados apenas llegar a casa, Jack por su parte tenía algunas prendas regadas sobre la cama, unas cuantas bolsas seguían aún sin abrir, arrumbadas a un lado del mueble con la ropa de la peliblanca, quien simplemente tomó toda la ropa nueva para hacerla bolita y dejarla caer sobre una cesta que descansaba sobre el mueble, cuando Elsa volvió del cambiador traía puesta una pijama sencilla en tonos verdes y negros, Jack no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso ahora Jack? – Dijo el ministro un poco cansado mientras des tendía su lado de la cama.

-Nada, nada, es que me parece más práctico dormir en ropa interior – Sonrió la peliblanca con malicia mal disimulada.

-Dijiste que comprara ropa acorde a mis gustos y necesidades Jack, y francamente, me siento más cómoda con una pijama decente que me permita descansar.

-Pft, como si fuera a violarte mientras duermes, actualmente me pareces tan sexy como un caldero de latón.

-Eso es muy grosero de tu parte, ¿sabes?, no pedí este cuerpo.

-Tampoco pedí este, de hecho, podría dormir completamente desnudo y seguro que ni caso me harías.

-Te mandaría al sillón.

-Ajá, claro…

Elsa se había acostado cuando notó que Jack tomaba una de las bolsas con aire divertido, la miró entrar al cambiador y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, suspiró por lo bajo, al menos Jack parecía despreocupada como era usual, Elsa por su parte, aun se sentía incómodo por completo, sentía comezón entre las piernas y no quería tocarse ahí si no era absolutamente necesario, decidió hacer lo más prudente para olvidarse del problema, tomó un libro que tenía al lado de la cama y comenzó a leer, se sentía mejor ahora que su mente estaba ocupada, había decidido comprar un compendio de plantas medicinales y sus atributos potenciales con la esperanza de descubrir algunos elementos de la poción que obviamente habían tomado, no habría notado nada fuera de lo normal si Jack no hubiera comenzado a aclararse la garganta luego de salir del cambiador.

-Elsa, ¿ya pensaste que haremos en cuanto al sexo?

Si sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas al escuchar aquella voz soprana hacer esa pregunta, lo que vio al bajar el libro le robó el aliento, corriéndole aquel sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-J Jack… ¿qué demonios traes puesto?

Frente a la cama estaba Jack, con su cuerpo de mujer, el cabello largo con algunas ligeras ondulaciones que terminaban a la mitad de su espalda, la tanga roja que estaba usando mostraba a detalle un enorme bordado en forma de fuego sosteniendo la prenda sobre una cadera redonda, con las flamas apuntando delicadamente hacia arriba, intentando alcanzar aquel lejano ombligo, los músculos a medio marcar en su abdomen eran disimulados por un par de telas translúcidas que caían cruzadas desde un sostén con pequeñas flamas bordadas en el escote, el cual se mantenía en su lugar con un par de delicados tirantes tan finos, que casi no se notaban.

-Dijiste que preferías dormir con una pijama, pensé seguir tu ejemplo – Contestó la peliblanca mientras tomaba una de las telas rojas y transparentes para admirarla un poco mejor – y esto lo compré en la sección de ropa de dormir, aunque estaba realmente escondido en la tienda, no entiendo porqué, es lindo, se parece a la ropa que te compraba cuando recién nos casamos.

-Jack, esa no es una pijama.

-¿A no? – Preguntó la oji azul con cara de inocente – vaya, pues ni modo, la usaré para dormir, si no te molesta, claro.

-Haz lo que quieras – Respondió Elsa antes de recomponerse y cubrir su rostro con el libro que había llamado tanto su atención.

Jack apenas podía aguantar la risa, no se había visto en el espejo porque prefería imaginar aquel conjunto sobre el cuerpo original de Elsa, sin embargo, a juzgar por la reacción de su esposa, la broma había salido a la perfección. Sonriendo y conteniéndose de comenzar a reír se acercó hasta la cama, corriendo las sábanas de su lado para acomodarse en una posición más cómoda, dejando la sábana entre su cuerpo y su brazo antes de voltear a ver a Elsa con detenimiento por algunos minutos.

-¿Qué quieres Jack? – Suspiró Elsa con visible molestia en el tono mientras cerraba los ojos apoyando el libro sobre su pecho.

-Quiero hablar como habíamos quedado más temprano, quiero saber ¿qué haremos cuando las hormonas nos den una descarga?

-No lo sé Jack, en serio, no lo sé, y francamente no me interesa en este preciso momento.

-O, no te interesa ahora, pero créeme, entre más tiempo pasemos en estos cuerpos, más nos comenzará a afectar, cuando te des cuenta, estarás pensando en sexo al menos la mitad del tiempo.

-Tú no piensas tanto tiempo en eso.

-Usualmente si… tengo estos pensamientos atrevidos y obscenos desde que entré a Hogwarts, y han venido aumentando conforme hemos venido creciendo.

-¡Eres un mentiroso Jack! Eras un niño cuando entraste a Hogwarts.

-No estoy muy seguro de que mi mente supiera eso… yo solo sé que desde la primera vez que te vi, desde esa precisa noche, mi mente comenzó a maquinar visiones realmente perversas, más sensuales y obscenas conforme pasaban los años… hasta que esto nos pasó, quizás sea por el shock inicial, pero es como si alguien hubiera apagado esa vocecita malévola en mi cabeza que no paraba de murmurarme sobre cuán sexy y apetecible eres.

Elsa no dijo nada, estaba completamente abochornado, esa era una confesión que no pensó escucharía nunca en toda su vida.

-¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿en qué momento comenzaste a tener pensamientos "impuros"? ¿fui el primero en despertar tus bajos instintos o ha habido alguien más en tu mente?

-Esas son cosas que no te incumben Jack y en lo que a mí respecta, esta no es realmente una conversación que quiera tener o que debamos tener.

-OK, ok, entonces, si solo de pronto me dan ganas y no puedo evitar imaginarte desnuda y jadeando bajo mis manos, haré lo que me parezca más adecuado, ¿está bien?

De nuevo se había sonrojado, aquello era realmente bochornoso, no es que fuera un santo o que no tuviera idea de lo que Jack estaba hablando, de hecho, en algún momento de su matrimonio habían comentado alguna que otra fantasía solo por diversión, ahora, sin embargo, todo era distinto, Elsa se sentía avergonzado con aquel cuerpo que era completamente incorrecto, era algo con lo que no deseaba lidiar y de lo que habría preferido olvidarse, llevaba una semana completa con él y en verdad, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en volver a tener el cuerpo con el que había crecido y al cual estaba tan habituado.

-Como quieras Jack, haz lo que te parezca mejor, yo voy a dormir, tengo cosas más importantes en las que concentrarme por ahora.

-De acuerdo majestad, que tengas buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Jack.

Y sin decir una sola palabra más o intercambiar ninguna muestra de afecto, cada cual se volteó a su propio lado, dispuestos a dormir.

.

La mañana no tardó en llegar, anunciada esta vez por una melodía distinta a la usual, Jack había cambiado la canción del despertador mágico por la simple y sencilla radio mágica, la voz del locutor en turno había comenzado a anunciar el día que daba inicio, deseando buenos días a los radio escuchas, Jack comenzó a abrir los ojos con pereza, se sentía sumamente relajada y cómoda, se movió un poco y descubrió algo raro, había una mano completamente ajena apretujándole uno de los senos, la sensación era extraña pero no la gran cosa, movió un poco aquella mano grande para poderse estirar a gusto antes de salir de la cama, obviamente, el dueño de la mano había terminado reacomodándose, pegándose más a su cuerpo y poniendo a Jack completamente nerviosa al darse cuenta de que algo duro, cálido y perfectamente erecto se había pegado justo en medio de sus nalgas, decir que Jack había saltado de la cama era poco para describir la acción mediante la cual había salido huyendo del lugar, maldiciendo por lo bajo lo que fuera que Elsa estuviera soñando y el pequeño listón rojo que era lo único que había protegido sus glúteos de una intrusión no deseada.

.

Otro día más de labores había dado inicio, Elsa se sentía ligeramente más a gusto ahora que portaba una túnica propia, negra con algunos listones en dorado como única decoración y una camisa azul celeste debajo, el cabello esta vez peinado completamente hacia atrás, si, se sentía más cómoda sin embargo, las miradas que aun le profesaban conforme iba andando lo seguían incomodando demasiado.

Jack podía decir que se sentía mucho más cómoda y libre para moverse ahora, con aquellas sandalias de tacón bajo y atadas al tobillo, la falda café a la rodilla sobre unas licras negras a medio muslo y la sudadera azul con adornos de escarcha encima del top blanco para deportes que había conseguido, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo baja, claro que esta no se notaba para nada puesto que se había subido la capucha de la sudadera para cubrir su rostro, en lo que llevaba del día no había podido mirar a Elsa a los ojos ni una sola vez, además de que mantenía la distancia obligatoria entre ambos por mero entrenamiento, quería evitar todo contacto físico con su esposa a como diera lugar al menos por ese día, las sensaciones con las que se había despertado aquella mañana no la habían dejado en paz y le parecía realmente difícil sacarlas de su mente, con todo esto fue completamente incapaz de notar las miradas extrañas que le mandaban por todas partes mientras caminaba girando su bastón con una sola mano.

Para cuando ambos llegaron a la oficina, Elsa se quedó parado al lado de la puerta mientras Jack hacía un esfuerzo por concentrarse y revisar todo antes de salir.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Elsa con algo de preocupación en los ojos deteniendo a la peliblanca en la puerta.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no me miras a los ojos?

Jack no respondió asomó la cabeza a la salida antes de intentar mirar aquellos ojos azules que la veían con preocupación, no pudo sostener la mirada ni siquiera por un segundo sin sonrojarse y voltear el rostro por completo.

-Estaba pensando que, tal vez, debería empezar a dormir en el cuarto de Allen.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sí, digo, tú te has sentido muy incómoda con todo este cambio últimamente y, bueno, no, no me gustaría incomodarte más, por accidente, eso es todo.

-Jack, en serio, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí, estoy, estoy bien, no pasa nada.

-Jack, ¿qué sucede? – Preguntó Elsa esta vez en tono autoritario, tomando a Frost de una mano para evitar que escapara, jalándola un poco para obligarla a verlo a los ojos - ¿Jack?

-Elsa, en serio, no quiero hablar de esto ahora, solo, hazme caso, llevaré mis cosas al cuarto de Allen cuando vayamos a almorzar, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo la peliblanca apartando la mirada de forma inconsciente.

-Bien, de acuerdo, pero vas a tener que decirme en algún momento que está pasando.

Jack no respondió, simplemente se sacudió aquella mano varonil y notablemente más débil que las suyas antes de salir y cerrar la puerta, realizando su trabajo de guarda espaldas en completo silencio por primera vez desde que había obtenido aquel puesto.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Y lo dejamos hasta aquí, en serio, quería avanzar un poco más pero, no, tengo bastantes ideas de cómo continuar pero creo que las reservaré para futuros capítulos, ¿qué opinan ustedes? Espero les esté pareciendo graciosa la situación, jejeje, por cierto que apenas Jack se sacuda su pequeño trauma matutino lo veremos, ahora sí, aprovechando su nueva apariencia para fastidiar a más de uno xD, jijijiji, yo sé, soy una mala persona, pero es para darle más sabor al caldo ;) por otro lado, muchísimas gracias a mi hermanito mayor, Shigeru Momonari por su aporte para la historia, nunca se me habría ocurrido lo de ir de compras.

Pasando ahora si a contestar todas sus dudas y comentarios, REVIEWS

**Aishiteru-Aiko **_Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que encontraras gracioso también este capítulo, jejejejejeje, estoy algo más inspirada también, muchas gracias, espero que el próximo capítulo también sea de tu agrado, estará en línea dentro de quince días sin falta._

**MyobiXHitachiin **_Yyyyyyy te ganaron el primer review, jajajajajajajaja, está bien, no problema, por otro lado, Draco Malfoy a los 70 años con su retoño fuera de casa y la comunidad mágica viéndolo feo, si su arrogancia no disminuyó, si aumentó su mal humor xD, jejejeje, no estoy todavía segura de cuando estará listo el antídoto, puede que antes que los gemelos vuelvan, puede que hasta que terminen su primer año en Hogwarts, es todo un misterio, por otro lado, estoy manejándolo como un encantamiento nuevo, no es raro que los magos se conviertan en otro mago con ayuda de una buena poción multijugos, pero que sus cuerpos simplemente cambien de género… esa ya es otra historia xD, jajajajajaja, espero que disfrutaras este cap y lo encontraras gracioso, al menos la parte de Jack despertando xD yo no paraba de reír cuando me imaginé la situación._

**CoposdeHielo **_Ciertamente ya extrañaba tus comentarios, veo que la historia te está gustando, me alegra, la situación es prometedora y más tratándose de estos dos, así que a cada cual le tocarán sus momentos especiales, ambos explotaron, ambos se han abochornado, pero aun les faltan varias cosas más por experimentar a cada uno, jejejejeje estoy segura que será completamente interesante y divertido, en cuanto al papá de Elsa, la mayor parte de las parejas cuando tienen dos hijos siempre espera tener a la parejita, ya sabes, un niño y una niña, aunque por lo general uno es feliz con lo que le toque, en fin, espero que hayas disfrutado mucho este cap y mucha suerte con la prepa, es toda una experiencia, si bien puede matar la inspiración, también te la puede aumentar, yo comencé a escribir fanfics cuando estaba en preparatoria, recuerdo que la clase de inglés y la de matemáticas me parecían particularmente inspiradoras para escribir… mis maestros no pensaban lo mismo xD._

**Tori Berk **_Jajajajajajajajajaja, veo que te gustó el cap anterior, espero que también hayas disfrutado con este, mil disculpas por los spoilers xD no me pude contener, y como dije un poco más arriba, realmente no sé si los gemelos verán a sus padres en este estado o no, aunque ya llegaremos a eso, cuídate mucho y sigue divirtiéndote, recuerda, las actualizaciones son cada quincena._

**Jobitachi **_Muchas gracias por el apoyo, sospecho que pasa algo extraño con los reviews, xD como que las historias se llenan y se llenan entre más tiempo tarde en actualizar el autor, no sé, es mi percepción, los haría esperar más si no sintiera que debo actualizar con regularidad, por otro lado, ;_; en serio, me halaga saber que te hago reír con todos los caps, espero este no sea una excepción, muchas gracias por tu apoyo con la historia y espero que te lleguen muchos muchos comentarios a tus fics, cuídate y nos estamos leyendo._

Pues ¡eso es to, eso es to, eso es todo amigos!, muchísimas gracias a los que dejaron un review, o agregaron esta historia a favs o follows, realmente les agradezco pues son quienes me impulsa a seguir escribiendo estas locuras, muchísimas gracias además a los que me están dejando alguna que otra idea para los caps, jejeje, mil gracias y si quieren colaborar un poco, ya saben, solo deben responder, ¿qué harían si estuvieran en el lugar de Jack o de Elsa? O bien, ¿cómo creen que reaccionarían sus amigos al verlos en esta situación? xD

SARABA


	6. Muggles, magia y Baymax

**GENDERBENDER**

_6.- Muggles, magia y Baymax  
_

Era viernes a la hora del almuerzo, la junta general se había terminado finalmente, todo indicaba que el souchef de "Suzette's" había sido manipulado por el hechizo imperio la noche que Elsa y Jack habían sido hechizados, fuera de esto no había muchas pistas con respecto a su caso, aun así, se había solicitado a todos los empleados que manejaran comida estar alertas ante cualquier comportamiento errático de sus compañeros y así poder detectar al culpable, aparentemente había ya otros cuatro casos de magos transmutados al otro género, de los afectados, tres eran parte del Wizengamot.

\- Y, ¿conocen a alguno de los otros afectados? - Pregunto Elsa luego de sacar un panini de atún, una ensalada de frutas y un termo con jugo de su bolsa.

-No realmente - confeso Mérida un poco desanimada - los otros dos ataques sucedieron en diferentes lugares.

-El ultimo suceder este fin de semana en Caldero Chorreante - Soltó Finley observando a sus interlocutores con suma atención.

-En ese caso, el departamento de aurores debe estar recabando pistas, ¿te parece bien si me doy una vuelta antes de la hora de salida Majestad?

El aludido dio un par de aceptaciones con la cabeza mientras masticaba su almuerzo.

-¿Y cómo han estado? - Continuo la pelirroja haciendo una pausa con su crema de calabaza - digo, parece que lo están tomando bastante bien.

-¿A qué te refieres? - Dijo Elsa con incredulidad.

-Verse seguros, usar ropa adecuada - comento Finley antes de notar las piernas abiertas de Jack cubiertas apenas por una mini falda negra y unos leggings ajustados y cortos en color gris - o casi.

Elsa miro a su guardaespaldas, además de la falda y los leggings traía unos horrendos zapatos blancos que los muggles usaban para ejercitarse, por encima una blusa de tirantes azul no muy holgada con unas pequeñas mangas saliendo debajo de sus hombros y el cabello atado en una cola de caballo.

-Jack pensó que debíamos comprar ropa apropiada para realizar nuestros trabajos, aunque sigo sin entender donde consiguió esos horrendos zapatos.

-Te da envidia que consiguiera calzado muggle, solo admítelo. - Dijo la peliblanca en tono de burla mientras comenzaba a guardar sus trastes de comida en la mochila que colgaba de su silla.

-Bueno, al menos no les cambiaron la personalidad - Soltó la escocesa con una ligera risilla.

-Seguimos siendo nosotros, estos siguen siendo nuestros cuerpos... Solo que en el género equivocado - Suspiro Jack.

-¿Como estar seguros?

-A Elsa no le agradó mucho, pero tuvimos que buscarnos marcas esta semana, todas mis cicatrices, por ejemplo, siguen en su lugar.

-¡Fue terriblemente incomodo!

-A mi me pareció interesante.

Mérida sonrió al notar al hombre de cabello platinado y túnica obscura sonrojarse levemente, eran esos detalles los que le reafirmaban que su amiga de trabajo seguía estando ahí, si cerraba los ojos e ignoraba el sonido de la voz grave de Arendalle, podía visualizarla ahí sentada y abochornada con una de sus túnicas de trabajo sin mayor problema.

-¿Que sentir distinto? - Le pregunto Finley a Jack

-Al principio era la diferencia de estatura, pero, si debo ser sincero, extraño tocar a Elsa, llevamos casi dos semanas en abstinencia y es extra...

-Jack, nadie pregunto eso - Soltó Elsa interrumpiendo a la albina con un tono de reproche y amenaza difíciles de pasar por alto.

Los escoceses rieron sin poder evitarlo, era normal ver a la agraciada Elsa Arendalle sonrojada de manera furiosa, pero la imagen de un Elsa varón, de marcados rasgos masculinos y voz profunda en la misma situación era simplemente hilarante.

-Cambiando de tema - La mujer auror espero un par de segundos a que el ambiente tomara un tono de seriedad, era la hora de los favores - Finley, nos preguntábamos si podrías hablar con tu hermana.

-¿De qué?

-Quisiéramos que ella y su esposo nos examinen y nos ayuden a encontrar una contra maldición.

-Nosotros pensar que Draco Malfoy hacer eso.

-Fuimos a verlo, si, pero queremos otra opinión, una con otro enfoque.

Finley lo pensó un poco, no dependía de él en realidad y aunque su hermana era una buena sanadora y su cuñado un verdadero genio...

-Veré que poder hacer.

-Gracias Finley - Dijo Elsa completamente agradecido.

.

La chimenea por la que habían aparecido daba a una habitación blanca y extremadamente pulcra, había muebles minimalistas en blanco y negro muy al estilo muggle, el suelo de madera se notaba pulido y las decoraciones en las paredes, aunque referentes a hermosos paisajes pintados a mano, solo te decían que a los dueños les gustaban las planicies escocesas y los castillo y cerezos japoneses.

Una mujer rubia, de facciones redondeadas y juveniles salió de pronto a recibir a los visitantes, la túnica de tela escocesa verde con rojo no hacía más que resaltar el color de sus ojos y recordar a las visitas que al menos ella no estaba de servicio aquel día.

-¿Señorita Elsa, Jack?

-Buenos días Gwyneth - respondió el platino con un leve sonrojo sobre los pómulos - espero no importunarlos, ¿como estas?

-Bien, gracias... ¡siéntense donde gusten! Le diré a Hiro que están aquí.

Nadie pudo decir nada mas, tan pronto como había aparecido por una arcada a la derecha, la menor de los McGuffin volvió a desaparecer, esta vez por una puerta ubicada a la izquierda de la sala.

-No ha cambiado nada - suspiro Jack acercándose a un sillón - sigue igual de tímida.

-¡Déjala tranquila Jack! No iba a cambiar de personalidad solo por ser prefecta.

-Pensé que cambiaría por haber sido premio anual, romper con su novio Sherman el día que lo promovieron a reportero y luego irse sola a Japón... Es más, ¿cómo le hizo para conocer a su esposo?

-Me ataco a preguntas durante la conferencia que di sobre el uso de la tecnología muggle para mejorar el orden y la organización mágica en los sanatorios - Respondió un hombre joven, de cabello negro y alborotado, facciones afiladas y ligeramente japonesas que llevaba una tabla de plástico con un enorme clip para sujetar varios pergaminos que estaba revisando con una mano mientras sostenía descuidadamente una varita en la otra, aparentemente guiando un cochecito rojo de metal que dirigió hasta la arcada donde el recién llegado, en ropa completamente muggle, se detuvo para echar un vistazo a los dos visitantes en su sala de espera, aquellos ojos café resplandecieron por un momento, mientras una sonrisa amplia dejaba al descubierto una dentadura blanca y casi perfecta, con un espacio pequeño entre los dientes frontales superiores.

-Hola Hiro, buenas tardes -Se apuro a saludar Elsa completamente ruborizado - te ruego perdones a mi esposo...

-No se preocupe, no es la primera vez que oigo un comentario así - respondió el pelinegro sonriendo antes de devolver su mirada a los pergaminos que estaba revisando - por aquí está mi área de trabajo, vengan.

Jack se levanto de un salto completamente dispuesta a seguir a aquel jovencito al cual solo había visto dos veces en su vida, Elsa no pudo evitar mirar a la albina con desaprobación, además de apenado por el comentario de su esposo, todavía se sentía bastante receloso.

-¡No sean tímidos, pónganse cómodos! - Espeto Hiro mientras se dejaba caer sobre una silla giratoria que ante el súbito impulso, había comenzado a dar una vuelta sobre su eje, misma que el pelinegro aprovecho para dejar caer los papeles en un escritorio pegado a la pared antes de tomar un vaso de plástico con la imagen de un robot gigante disparando algo de sus manos y darle un sorbo.

Jack por su parte se notaba sumamente atenta ante aquel entorno poco ordinario, mientras el muro del fondo era de color menta con una enorme plancha metálica y agujereada de la que colgaban todo tipo de herramientas muggles y una foto de un gato rechoncho intentando usar de asiento a un bebé de cabello negro y ojos azules y almendrados, seguramente Elvin, la pared de la izquierda estaba pintada en un tono crema con sombras de pagodas y bambús en diferentes tonos de sepia, era ahí donde se encontraba el escritorio de Hiro lleno de papeles y envolturas plásticas de dulces, una lámpara de escritorio muggle con algunos dibujos metálicos de robots y varias plumas de plástico además de un par de lápices y algunas reglas de metal, un poco retirado, hacia la arcada, había un caldero lleno con calderos de otros tamaños y materiales como si fueran muñecas rusas, encima había un par de repisas que albergaban frascos de cristal rotulados con todo tipo de ingredientes para hacer pociones, luego en la esquina de la pared y junto a la arcada estaba un escritorio con un librero, cajones y un artefacto muggle tan delgado como una libreta con un cable colgando de un lado.

Elsa también observaba, la pared del lado derecho era negra, había un espacio lleno de rayones hechos de diversos colores con algún material muggle que debía deshacerse, el piso en esa zona estaba impregnada de fino polvo de colores, el nombre de "Elvin" estaba delineado con elegantes letras plateadas un poco arriba de los rayones así como unos caracteres que iban de arriba hacia abajo también en plateado, Elsa sospechaba que era el nombre del pequeño hijo de Gwyneth en japonés, junto a estos garabatos había algunas placas seccionadas y unidas por varillas metálicas colgando ordenadamente en la pared, formando una pequeña pila; al fondo había una camilla como la que se encontraba en el cubículo de la sanadora que los había revisado en St Mungo y junto a esta, la caja roja que Hiro había guiado desde la puerta que daba a su casa.

Había una zona llena de fotografías que no se movían a un lado de la arcada, una mujer de cabello castaño y facciones caucásicas aparecía en algunas de ellas, había también un hombre joven, muy parecido a Hiro y utilizando una gorra con el cabello peinado hacia el frente en varias, por último un niño de entre trece y catorce años con el cabello negro y desordenado, en algunas sostenía herramientas muggles de la placa metálica, en otras mostraba con orgullo un robot de juguete o una varita, la leve separación entre sus dientes superiores frontales daba a entender que ese pequeño era, de hecho, el actual dueño de la propiedad.

-Lo olvidé, disculpen – Se disculpó el joven luego de terminar de dar un sorbo al líquido en su vaso – esas cosas planas de la pared son sillas, si no les agradan, pueden sentarse en los sillones, son esas cosas esponjosas que están en el medio de la habitación.

Jack observó los "sillones", un par de sacos de algún material muggle en forma de gotas, no tan grandes como un sillón y con algunas manchas de pintura, observó de las sillas a los sillones, sin estar muy segura de qué escoger, Elsa se notaba igual de inseguro mientras paseaba su mirada de un lado al otro.

-¡Magos! – Suspiró Hiro levantándose de su lugar – siempre tan recelosos, debería ser obligatorio que convivieran con muggles al menos un par de veces al mes, por, no sé, un año o algo así – sugería el joven de veintinueve años mientras sacaba dos de aquellas extrañas placas colgando de la pared negra para desplegarlas de un rápido movimiento y volverlas sillas, las cuales acomodó cerca del escritorio con los papeles – en serio, encontrarían algunas cosas bastante prácticas, como las sillas plegables.

-¿Estas cosas son seguras? – Preguntó Jack mientras movía levemente una de las sillas plegables con su bastón.

-No, ¡me gusta tomarles el pelo a los magos!

Ambos magos voltearon a ver a su interlocutor completamente sorprendidos antes de que este comenzara a reír a carcajadas.

-¡ES BROMA, ES BROMA! Jajajajajajajaja, no puedo creer que siempre pregunten lo mismo, jajajajajajaja, vamos, siéntense, son seguras, resistentes y están bien equilibradas, podríamos sentar ahí un obeso mórbido, de esos que pesan trescientos kilos y la silla aguantaría.

-Nadie pesa eso – Comentó Elsa mientras se acomodaba con cuidado en una de las sillas.

-No has visto a los muggles que residen en Estados unidos, ¿verdad? Hay algunos que parecen ballenas, sospecho que es la alimentación chatarra y la falta de ejercicio… aunque llevan años tratando de corregir eso.

-Lo habríamos confirmado – Comenzó Jack – pero tenemos el pequeño problema de que alguien quiso divertirse a costa nuestra y nos modificó.

-Estoy al tanto, en el departamento de misterio hemos estado tratando de averiguar que les sucedió a ustedes y a los otros cuatro magos que fueron atacados, lamentablemente no me habían permitido revisar a nadie en persona, ya saben, el departamento de misterio debe ser un misterio para todos… a veces incluso para los que trabajamos ahí.

-Así que, ¿saben algo de que nos hicieron? – Preguntó Elsa comenzando a tomar al joven frente a si con algo más de seriedad.

-Tenemos varias teorías, nada contundente aun, suponemos que alguien estaba intentando mejorar la poción multijugos o algo así, es solo una de las teorías.

-¿Tú qué crees que pasó? – Dijo Jack sin despegar la vista de Hiro, quien repentinamente había comenzado a buscar algo entre todos los papeles de su escritorio.

-Yo creo que no le caen bien a alguien, esa ley del secreto que tienen instaurada, no sé, estoy seguro de que es para prevenir ciertos problemas, pero posiblemente genere más de los que intenta prevenir.

-¿No es igual en tu país de origen? – Preguntó Elsa conmocionado.

-En realidad… no… Japón tiene una larga historia de tradiciones y creencias que se han ido fusionando de manera exitosa con la tecnología moderna, ciertamente no vamos por la calle gritando cosas como "soy un mago, puedo hacer cualquier cosa con un movimiento de varita" pero tampoco vamos cuidándonos de los muggles o excluyéndonos de su sociedad… ¿alguna vez han ido a Japón?

-No – Contestó la peliblanca sin dejar de observar a Hiro, quien parecía haber encontrado el papel que buscaba y le había hecho algunas anotaciones con uno de los lápices antes de voltear a verlos para preguntarles sobre viajes.

-¡Una lástima! Deberían ir algún día, yo vengo de Tokyo, creo que es una de las ciudades más interesantes de todo el mundo… bueno, mucha plática, necesito una muestra para analizarlos.

-¿Muestra de qué? – Preguntó Jack poniéndose a la defensiva y levantándose tan pronto como Hiro se levantó de su asiento.

-No es la gran cosa, – Sonrió el pelinegro alargando la mano – solo un cabello – Concluyó arrancando un cabello a Jack y otro a Elsa.

-¡Auch! – Se quejó Elsa, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor del cabello.

_/AUCH/_

El repentino sonido similar a una voz humana llamó la atención del matrimonio transmutado, Hiro ignoró la caja roja al lado de la camilla de exploración que súbitamente se había abierto y de la cual había comenzado a salir una cosa blanca y plástica que se estaba inflando, en lugar de ver las caras horrorizadas de sus invitados, sacó un par de probetas de cristal de una caja oculta bajo su escritorio así como una base para colocarlas, metiendo un cabello en cada probeta y saliendo de su área de trabajo para quedar al lado del enorme hombre de caucho blanco que había salido de la caja roja, observando ahora sí con una sonrisa burlona mientras el inusual ser se acercaba con pasos lentos a Elsa, deteniéndose para levantar la mano mientras Jack se ponía en una posición defensiva antes de colocar su bastón frente al hombre de cabellos platinados como haciendo un perímetro de seguridad.

-_Hola, yo soy Baymax, su asistente médico personal_ – Dijo una voz monótona y agradable saliendo del enorme hombre de plástico.

-¿QUÉ ES ESO? – Rugió la albina mientras daba pequeños empujones a "la cosa" con su bastón.

-Es Baymax, acaba de presentarse – Contestó Hiro con tranquilidad sin moverse de su lugar, estaba realmente cómodo recargado contra la camilla de exploración – no se preocupen, no es peligroso.

-_Escuché un sonido de queja, o, angustia_ \- Siguió explicando el robot antes de que una serie de caritas con diferentes expresiones apareciera iluminado en su enorme barriga – _en una escala de 0 a 10, ¿cómo definirías tu dolor?_

-¿Es a mi? – Preguntó Elsa no muy convencido mientras notaba que el robot seguía frente a él y no frente a Jack – Supongo… cero entonces.

-_Ahora procederé a escannearlo… escanner completo, preparando diagnóstico._

-Baymax, escanea también a la chica de cabello blanco – Ordenó Hiro mientras sacaba un frasco helado de debajo de la camilla de exploración antes de dirigirse al escritorio con los papeles y las probetas.

-¡Hey, no soy una chica!

-_Escanne completo, preparando diagnóstico._

-¿Qué acaba de suceder? – Preguntó Jack completamente confundida mientras el robot se hacía un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Bueno, este es Baymax, es… como un sanador robótico, tiene información de medicina muggle y una mejora sobre tratamientos mágicos.

-¿Tú lo creaste? – Preguntó Elsa finalmente

-No – Suspiró Hiro sin dejar de colocar cosas en el escritorio antes de comenzar a introducir gotas de diferentes compuestos en los tubos de ensayo – mi hermano lo inventó, él quería prevenir que la gente muriera en accidentes, nuestros padres murieron en uno, si hubieran sido ayudados de inmediato, seguramente habrían vivido para saber que uno de sus hijos era mago.

No hubo más palabras por un momento, Baymax observó a Hiro y luego volvió a voltear la cabeza a sus nuevos pacientes.

-_Hiro, detecto partículas Miyazaki proviniendo del interior de los pacientes._

-Son magos Baymax, ajusta el programa y vuelve a escannearlos.

-_Cambiando a programa de sanación… programa de sanación activado… escaneando… _

.

Hiro Hamada era uno de esos pocos niños genios cuyo potencial parecía no tener fin, sus padres eran muggles, su madre había sido inglesa y su padre japonés, tenía un hermano mayor llamado Tadashi, el cual había resultado completamente muggle. Hiro, como otros niños mágicos, había recibido una carta de aceptación a un colegio mágico a la edad de doce años, en aquel entonces residía en casa de su tía Cass, la hermana menor de su madre, sus padres habían muerto y Hiro pensaba que alguien le estaba jugando una broma, al menos, hasta que la directora de la institución mágica en cuestión se apareció un día en su casa, hablándoles del mundo mágico a la pequeña familia de tres personas y haciendo incapié en la importancia de que el pequeño asistiera para que pudiera aprender a utilizar sus habilidades mágicas con propiedad, Hiro se había negado en un principio, estaba por terminar de cursar la preparatoria y su hermano había estado tratando de convencerlo de ingresar a la universidad de Tokyo con él para aprovechar su enorme coeficiente intelectual, la escuela mágica cambiaría todos sus planes, Tadashi decidió interceder a favor de la escuela mágica, convenciendo a Hiro de tomar los cursos de la preparatoria en cada oportunidad de vacaciones a fin de que pudiera terminarla y luego concentrarse por completo en ese otro mundo, Hiro aceptó.

Al año siguiente, Hiro se había graduado de preparatoria y había avanzado dos grados, en lugar de uno dentro de la escuela mágica, su facilidad para aprender y su rápido dominio de las artes mágicas no le habían dejado otra opción a sus maestros, su familia estaba orgullosa, pasaría otro año antes de que su hermano mayor, Tadashi, muriera en un incendio escolar luego de que intentara rescatar a uno de sus profesores de la sala de conferencias que había estallado a causa de una fuga de gas, lo único que había dejado era el robot médico Baymax, el cual había dado su apoyo al joven mago, ayudándolo a salir de su depresión y volver a retomar sus estudios mágicos. A la edad de dieciséis años Hiro se graduaría del colegio mágico, sin posibilidad alguna de participar en el mundo de la magia por al menos dos años más, carecía de la mayoría de edad y no podía realizar ningún trabajo o entrar a una especialidad aun si había sido el mejor promedio en la historia de su escuela, así que, luego de recordar el plan original que había acordado con su hermano, decide ingresar a la Universidad de Tokyo para estudiar robótica, graduándose a los dos años y mejorando a Baymax para que fuera más liviano, completamente amigable con el medio ambiente y autosustentable pensando en que el mundo mágico carecía de electricidad, esto no sería suficiente, Hiro entraría poco tiempo después al Colegio de Sanadores de Japón, terminando su preparación completa a la edad de diecinueve y preparando un programa para Baymax, además de hacerle ajustes y mejoras a su escanner para identificar los problemas que aquejaban a los magos de su nación, ayudando a Hiro a ejercer esta carrera por dos años.

Tras un devastador éxito en el área médica del mundo muggle al introducir a Baymax en los hospitales como apoyo médico y en el mundo mágico al introducir nuevos procedimientos y encontrar algunos contra hechizos más efectivos a los tradicionales para ciertas enfermedades mágicas y especializarse completamente en alquimia, Hiro sería invitado a dar una conferencia en una Cumbre Internacional de Sanación sobre el uso de nuevas tecnologías como apoyo a las artes mágicas, ahí conocería a Gwyneth McGuffin con quien forjaría, en principio, una amistad estrictamente profesional, convirtiendo la relación en algo más personal con el pasar del tiempo.

Hiro cambiaría al Cuerpo de Aurores en Japón un par de meses después de las conferencias, luego de darse cuenta de la cantidad de heridos que resultaban de algunas bromas y actos aberrantes por parte de magos obscuros y los escasos grupos de puristas en su país, la seguridad mejoraría con el implemento de algunos artefactos mágico tecnológicos creados por él, algunas cuantas leyes serían cambiadas e implementadas en el área mágica de Japón y Hiro, luego de empezar un noviazgo a distancia y comprometerse en matrimonio, pediría ser transferido a Inglaterra para trabajar en el departamento de misterios e investigar a los thestrals, por alguna razón, Baymax era incapaz, aun hasta el momento, de detectar dichas criaturas con su escanner, el reto perfecto para una mente brillante que había fusionado a la perfección los conocimientos de dos mundos distintos.

Ahora, luego de tres años residiendo en Reino Unido, Hiro se encontraba traduciendo a sus invitados el diagnóstico de Baymax, esencialmente, el robot había detectado un desorden hormonal en ambos pacientes, demasiadas hormonas masculinas en Jack y demasiadas hormonas femeninas en Elsa, las cuales estaban intentando nivelarse a sus nuevos cuerpos, en cosa de una semana más, los niveles de hormonas se habrían normalizado para el tipo de cuerpo que ambos estaban presentando, además, había residuos de poción afectando a las partículas Miyazaki en ambos… Miyazaki era el nombre dado a las partículas mágicas en los magos de todo el mundo, habían sido descubiertas y comprobadas hacía poco por una muggle científica y conocida de Hiro, el descubrimiento se había mantenido oculto de los muggles, publicándose solo para el uso de magos, Baymax tenía la capacidad de detectarlas luego de una mejora especializada en su escanner.

-… en conclusión, lo que los cambió es una combinación de una poción derivada de la poción multijugos original bastante potente y una maldición lanzada con una varita al momento de ingerir la pócima – terminó Hiro de explicar mientras Baymax mostraba imágenes caricaturizadas del diagnóstico.

-Así que no solo se ingiere – Comenzó a cavilar Elsa.

-¿Y puedes hacer un contra hechizo? – Se apresuró a preguntar Jack, súbitamente preocupada por la regularización hormonal a la que se había hecho referencia.

-Será difícil – suspiró Hiro tallándose con nerviosismo detrás de una de sus orejas – pero haré lo posible, ahora, esto va a ser incómodo…

-¿Cómo que incómodo? – Se alarmó la albina luego de que su compañero se pusiera súbitamente blanco.

-Dentro de los resultados del escanneo de Baymax, y entre los activos afectando sus partículas Miyazaki, hay un rastro demasiado leve de afrodisiaco, lo cual concuerda con los reportes dados por los otros magos, lamentablemente, nadie me permite entrevistarlos en directo, lo cual no hace más que entorpecer y alentar el trabajo…

-O sea que… - Comenzó Elsa, tratando de que Hiro hablara más lento y les dejara saber sus suposiciones.

-Las preguntas que voy a hacerles no son por morbo o porque sea un ecchi… pervertido, pero me parece necesario, iré tomando nota, Baymax, necesito que grabes la conversación para analizarla.

-_Claro Hiro… activando modo de cámara._

-Bien, ¿Qué tanto recuerdan de la noche que fueron hechizados?

-Yo tengo recuerdo de casi todo – Confesó Elsa – hay algunas imágenes borrosas que no logro recordara, especialmente, no recuerdo cómo fue que me quedé dormida.

-Yo sí recuerdo todo – Respondió Jack, levemente sonrojada – Elsa, perdóname pero tuve que noquearte para detenerte, por eso no recuerdas esa parte, te lancé un hechizo aturdidor.

-Bien, vamos bien, ahora viene la parte embarazosa… necesito que sean muy explícitos acerca de lo que hicieron y sintieron desde que dejaron el restaurante hasta que se quedaron dormidos, por favor, no se guarden nada.

Ambos pacientes enrojecieron por completo, habían comentado antes sobre el deseo casi insoportable de tener sexo con el otro, pero nunca les habían pedido ser tan explícitos, Elsa incluso perdió la capacidad de hablar, así que fue Jack quien tuvo que dar toda la explicación primero, Elsa se limitó a dar algunos puntos de vista diferentes con respecto a su compañero, Baymax no dejaba de mirarlos fijamente ya que estaba grabándolo todo, Hiro no dejaba de tomar nota, hacerles preguntas ocasionales de lo más vergonzosas, y mezclar algunos reactivos más en los tubos de ensaye con los cabellos de ambos.

-Creo que necesito un vaso con agua – Soltó Elsa cuando Hiro le pidió a Baymax que apagara el modo de grabar - ¿puedo…

-¡Claro! Cruzando la sala de espera, toca antes para que no asustes a Gwyneth por favor, te servirá lo que le pidas – Respondió Hiro metido completamente en sus anotaciones y haciendo algunas anotaciones y operaciones matemáticas con su lápiz – una cosa más, Elsa, ten cuidado por dónde vas, Elvin aun no camina muy bien y tiende a gatear por toda la casa… a veces flota por ahí.

-Gracias, tendré cuidado.

Elsa salió de la sala sin decir ni una sola palabra más, dejando a una Jack observando cada vez con más aburrimiento mientras el genio mágico iba y venía tomando libros de consulta, haciendo anotaciones y finalmente, acercándose la caja roja de Baymax y la cosa plana con el cable utilizando su varita para no levantarse de su sitio, finalmente, conectó el cable a la base roja de Baymax, abrió la placa metálica en dos y luego de un rato, comenzó a teclear a una velocidad bastante alta muchas de las cosas que había anotado.

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Jack luego de tratar de asomarse a la luz que emitía la cosa metálica.

-Es una laptop, la utilizan los muggles, es mejor que un archivero, le caben más cosas y utiliza menos espacio.

-… ¿vienes de familia muggle?

-¡Completamente!... bien veamos… Baymax, necesito que me traspases el análisis de información y la grabación previa.

-_Por supuesto Hiro… ¿deseas que haga una copia de seguridad en mi sistema?_

-Si, por favor, archiva todo en la carpeta de estudio de transmutación genérica de tu sistema y prepara un espacio para un comparativo mayor.

-_Preparando archivos… copia de seguridad lista… iniciando transmisión de datos._

-¿Encontraste algo que te sirva? – Preguntó Jack luego de observar al robot colocando una mano sobre la "laptop" y transmitiendo una cantidad inmensa de imágenes y datos que se proyectaban a alta velocidad en su barriga mientras en la pantalla luminosa del artefacto muggle se observaba una barra llenándose poco a poco de un color azul cobalto.

-Sí, encontré muchos datos, debo agradecerles, con esto podré convencer a mis jefes de entrevistar y escanear a los otros pacientes...

-_Transmisión de datos terminada… Hiro, detecto a Elvin cerca de la puerta._

-Gracias Baymax, prepara la caja de gises por favor.

No pasó mucho antes de que un pequeño de poco más de un año, con el cabello negro y alborotado y los ojos azules con los rasgos redondeados entrara gateando, traía zapatos, shorts verdes y una camisetita roja con estampados de robots y caracteres japoneses en la panza y en las mangas, Baymax ya había sacado la caja de gises para colocarla en el suelo cuando Elvin se incorporó en sus dos piernas.

-¡BEMAS! – Gritó emocionado el infante intentando correr a los brazos del robot ante la atenta mirada de Jack.

-_Hola Elvin, ¿listo para trabajar en el muro?_

Un gritito infantil fue la respuesta del pequeño antes de soltar al robot y comenzar a gatear directo a Hiro, deteniéndose antes de llegar para observar fijamente a Jack.

-¡Ven acá, pequeño travieso! – Dijo Hiro mientras desatendía su trabajo para tomar al pequeño en brazos y lanzarlo al aire un momento, haciéndolo reír - ¿vienes a trabajar con papá?

-¡PAPÁ! ¡ROJO, ROJO! – Contestó el pequeño entre risas.

-Eso mismo estaba pensando, ese mural necesita más rojo.

Elvin volteó entonces a ver a Jack, señalándola antes de voltear a ver a su padre con cara de preocupación.

-Ella es Jack, tiene un problema y vino a pedir ayuda.

-¿Bemas?

-No, vino a pedirle ayuda a papá… Baymax ayudó, oye amigo, ¿por qué no vas a terminar ese fantástico mural que estás haciendo en tu lugar de trabajo?

-¡ROJO, ROJO!

-¡SIII! Rojo, claro, no olvides ponerle azul, a papá le gusta el azul.

-¡Bemas rojo!

El pequeño chocó un puño con su padre antes de bajar e irse gateando al muro negro, tomando un gis rojo y comenzando a pintar ante la atenta mirada del robot blanco que ahora, parecía hacer de niñera, Hiro sonrió un momento antes de volver a su trabajo, Jack observaba la escena desde su lugar con un poco de nostalgia, a veces, todavía podía ver a sus gemelos como si tuvieran esa edad… por suerte habían crecido con rapidez, Luna tendía a hacer estropicios mágicos con menos frecuencia conforme crecía.

-Gracias Gwyneth – Se escuchó la profunda voz de Elsa mientras volvía a entrar – realmente te ha quedado delicioso ese té… así que este es Elvin.

-Sí, ahí está, Hiro dice que Elvin está trabajando ahí. – Contestó la escocesa en voz baja y notablemente más tranquila.

-¡Déjalo hacer su trabajo Gwyneth, Elvin tiene que hacer un grandioso robot para papá!

-¡Robots, robots y más robots!, si no adorara tanto a Baymax, podría alegar que está dibujando otra cosa en ese muro.

-¡Sigo sin entender como no entiendes que los robots son geniales! – Contestó Hiro desde su lugar sin despegar la vista de su laptop y riendo un poco, Jack dedujo que aquella era una discusión recurrente dentro de la casa.

-Si Hiro pudiera hacer que Baymax volara, seguro volaría en Baymax y no en escoba – Le murmuró Gwyneth a Elsa haciéndolo reír un momento.

-¡Te escuché Gwyneth! Y te recomiendo que me dejes de dar ideas, o comenzaré a trabajar en una aleación lo suficientemente liviana y fuerte para modificar a Baymax y hacerlo volar, sería más seguro que volar en escoba.

-Si me disculpan, volveré a la casa, todavía tengo que terminar algunos quehaceres - Murmuró Gwyneth con una sonrisa tranquila antes de retirarse.

-Bien, está listo, siéntense por favor.

Los Frost se voltearon a ver sorprendidos mientras Elsa se aproximaba a la silla plegable para volverse a sentar, ambos observaron a Hiro entonces, atentos, mientras el genio asiático terminaba de teclear algunas cosas y ponía a funcionar un programa que mostraba varios algoritmos antes de detenerse en un complicado conjunto de letras, números y guiones formando figuras.

-Bien, la buena noticia es que, parece que podemos hacer un antídoto, tendré que trabajar en una contra maldición, esto va a necesitar una pócima potente y un movimiento de varita especial, creo que mis compañeros de trabajo y yo tenemos algo en lo que pensar ahora.

-¿Es en serio? – Preguntó Elsa incrédulo ante la rapidez con que su problema parecía haber sido resuelto.

-La mala noticia es que esta pócima – Continuó Hiro señalando el patrón de letras, números y guiones en la pantalla – va a tardar algo así como un mes en ser preparado.

-¿Tanto tiempo? – Dijo Jack sin poder reprimirse.

-Temo que si, lo que les dieron no es una poción cualquiera, así como la poción multijugos, lo que les dieron es de difícil y larga preparación, además de que algunos de los reactivos incluidos no son Europeos, de hecho, tiene componentes que solo se consiguen en China, lo cual me preocupa.

-¿Eso es malo? – Preguntó el platino.

-Mucho, hay que dar una alerta a nivel global, esta pócima no fue hecha completamente aquí y menos aun por magos ingleses solamente… esto va más allá… me temo que ustedes y los otros miembros del Wizengamot fueron solo conejillos de indias, quien haya hecho esto está detrás de algo más grande, solo imaginen que de un día para el otro, magos en todo el mundo sean transmutados, el caos y la confusión que esto produciría sería… trabajaré tanto como me sea posible en esto, lo prometo, ahora, si me disculpan, debo ir al Departamento de Misterio.

-Comprendemos Hiro, muchas gracias por tu ayuda – Dijo Jack levantándose junto con Hiro y Elsa de su lugar.

-No es nada, por cierto, tengo un favor que pedirte Jack.

-¡Claro! ¿qué necesitas?

-¿Podrías hablar con Scorpio Malfoy? Necesito un enlace con su padre y algunos permisos para conjugar la información, tengo entendido que ambos fueron a ver al señor Malfoy y los sometió a pruebas con artefactos especiales.

-¡Por favor, no nos lo recuerdes! – Suplicó Elsa con el rostro completamente rojo

-No era mi intención, es solo que quiero hacer una comparativa entre lo que Baymax y yo encontramos y lo que haya encontrado el señor Malfoy.

-Haré lo posible Hiro – Respondió la peliblanca con seriedad – y por favor, si tienen la contra maldición y el antídoto antes de tiempo, avísanos.

-¿Temeroso de ser mujer por dos meses más Jack? – Se mofó Elsa aprovechando la ocasión.

-Temeroso de esas hormonas que se están equilibrando según el malvavisco gigante – Soltó Jack con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Haré lo que pueda Jack, tú resiste – Respondió Hiro riendo un poco al comprender la situación. – Bueno, después de ustedes, yo todavía tengo que avisar a mi esposa, por cierto… Baymax, estamos satisfechos con tu cuidado.

El robot dejó de observar a Elvin para regresar a la caja roja, la cual se abrió para permitirle ingresar y comenzar a desinflarse hasta guardarse por completo.

-¡BEMAS! ¡BEMAS CON ELVIN! – Exigió el pequeño soltando sus gises y tratando de correr hasta la caja del robot médico.

-Lo siento Elvin, Baymax irá con papá afuera, ven, vamos con mamá.

El niño avanzó hacia su padre a regañadientes sin dejar de voltear a ver la caja del robot.

-Quiere mucho al robot, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Elsa con un pinchazo de ternura.

-Creo que es su mejor amigo por el momento… y su enfermero particular… y de vez en cuando su niñero, en fin, cuídense mucho, Jack, Elsa, un placer verlos de nuevo, los mantendré informados.

-Gracias Hiro, esperaremos noticias – Contestó Elsa mientras los tres adultos salían de la habitación para quedar frente a la chimenea de la sala de espera.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola a todos, bueno, pues aquí estamos todavía en tiempo, no prometo actualizar los viernes, pero si tratar de hacerlo en fin de semana cada quincena, y bueno, ¿qué les pareció este cap? Ya tenemos fecha de cambio a la normalidad, al menos dos meses más y, puff, adiós al genderbender xD, lo que significa que Luna y Allen no verán a sus padres así… ¿o me estaré equivocando?... no importa, ya llegaremos a eso poco a poco. Por otro lado, lo admito, estoy completamente fascinada con Big Hero six, y si, adoro a Baymax *-*, yo quiero uno bañado en chocolate, jajajajajajaja, ok no xD, aunque definitivamente la película me encanta, creo que podría enamorarme de Tadashi… si pasaran más cosas sobre él, mi personaje favorito definitivamente es Fred, digo, los demás son geniales y todo, pero Fred, creo que podría llegar a ser de mis mejores amigos xD, jajajajajajajaja, tiene unos enfoques impresionantes a veces. Por otro lado, muchas explicaciones en este cap, espero no se les haya hecho pesado, como datos curiosos, Rowling jamás ha comentado nada sobre partículas especiales que hagan magos a los magos, así que me remito a Star Wars, por supuesto, no podía poner que los magos tienen midiclorias, no trabajan con la fuerza, trabajan con magia xD, así que si, me saqué de la manga lo de las partículas Miyazaki, la descubridora en este caso sería Aiko Miyazaki a quien ustedes conocen como Honey Lemmon, si quieren saber más sobre estos personajes pueden buscar en la wikia de marvel en la sección Earth-616.

Bueno, es hora de responderles a los lectores que han dejado sus dudas o comentarios por aquí, así que…

**MiobiXHitachiin **_Jajajajajajajajajaja, por lo que comentas creo que sería divertido por un tiempo si tomaras la poción transmutadora xD, nah, no te creas, en cuanto a la lencería de Jack, recuerda que había dicho que compraba ropa para que Elsa le modelara, así que seguramente esa lencería era para cuando Elsa volviera a la normalidad, pero bueno, nos acaban de informar que eso va a tardar y que a estos dos las hormonas ya se les están acomodando para los nuevos géneros xD, a saber que les pase una vez estabilizada la situación hormonal, en cuanto al nuevo look de Elsa, creo que también se ve mejor con el cabello hacia atrás que con otros peinados… aunque en las imágenes que hay por la red no deja de recordarme a Draco Malfoy… xD tengo que dejar de ver imágenes en la red, jejejejeje, algún día._

**Aishiteru-Aiko **_Me alegra que disfrutaras el anterior, espero este también te haya gustado aun si no es tan cómico, y si, Jack y su trauma fueron realmente hilarantes, ni hablar, tendré que ponerlo en más predicamentos próximamente, jejeje, tenemos dos meses, bueno, o algo así, para hacerlo pasar por situaciones graciosas xD, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo._

**Jobitachi **_Muchas gracias por tu comentario, un placer hacerte el día y mil disculpas, esta vez no puedo hacer actualizaciones semanales pero las quincenales están confirmadas, así que puedes tener por seguro que habrá un cap nuevo con este par el fin de semana dentro de quince días._

**Tori Berck **_Jajajajajajajaja, es que la escena del sueño húmedo de Elsa era demasiado tentador, con Jack fastidiándola tanto con ese tipo de cosas, era hora devolvérsela un poquito xD, jejejeje, muchas gracias por el coment y espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado._

Ahora sí, me despido, cuídense mucho chicos, diviértanse y recuerden que la actualización para este fic es quincenal, gracias y más gracias a los que colocan esta historia en Fav, en follow o dejan un review *3* y saliéndonos un poco de tema, a los que están esperando actualización de D&amp;D Generation, creo que lo tendré para el próximo fin de semana, volvemos a los lemmons xD.

SARABA


	7. Inesperado, visitas y anotaciones

**Genderbender**

_7.-Inesperado, visitas y anotaciones._

Era domingo, habría sido un día pacífico y tranquilo en casa de los Frost, Jack se había levantado temprano para realizar entrenamiento físico o eso suponía Elsa cuando encontró vacía la habitación de Allen y a una muy sudorosa Jack practicando en el jardín con su bastón y un saco de arena, ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle si quería desayunar, conociendo de sobra la respuesta.

La casa, por otro lado estaba ligeramente desordenada, había ropa que lavar, juguetes que limpiar y muebles que sacudir además de un par de partituras para violín que debían ser desempolvadas, Elsa quería confirmar si podía tocar bien, aun con ese cuerpo.

Si, prometía ser un domingo de lo más normal y relajado, al menos hasta que un pequeño alboroto llegó a oídos del platino, ocupado con algunos juguetes en la cocina.

-_¿Esperamos a alguien?_ – Se preguntó Elsa de pronto mientras enjuagaba las cosas y se secaba las manos en una toalla para inspeccionar la sala.

-¿Esperamos visitas? – Preguntó la albina entrando a la casa usando un pantalón holgado y un top negro demasiado corto mientras se limpiaba el sudor de espalda y pecho con la playera que había estado usando para entrenar.

-No que yo recuerde… ve a ducharte, yo me encargo.

-De acuerdo Majestad, bajo en seguida.

No hubo más comentarios, Jack se apresuró a subir las escaleras mientras Elsa se aproximaba a la sala, apenas ingresó, sintió que algo se estrellaba contra sus piernas y torso, sus ojos no tardaron mucho en voltear a ver al pequeño de diez años abrazándola.

-¿Paul?

El aludido volteó, extrañado por la gruesa y varonil voz que lo había llamado, saltando completamente espantado al mirar al hombre al cual estaba abrazando.

-¡LO, LO SIENTO!... ¿Está mi tía Elsa?

-Si Paul, soy yo, ¿qué sucede?

El pequeño palideció un momento sin dejar de ver al platino con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, Elsa solo volteó a todos lados esperando ver a los padres de su sobrino, pero no había ni rastro de ellos.

-¿Estás bien Paul? ¿Paul?... ¡JACK, BAJA!

-¡En un minuto! – Se escuchó la lejana y amortiguada voz aguda y femenina de Jack gritando desde la regadera.

-¡JACK ES URGENTE! ¡CREO QUE ACABO DE TRAUMATIZAR A PAUL!

-¿Qué tú qué?... ¡OUCH!

.

Un rato después un todavía pálido Paul intentaba tomarse un té tibio, observaba atento a un preocupado Elsa tratando de acomodar y reacomodar las cosas de la sala sin dejar de voltear a la chimenea cada tanto, no pasó mucho cuando aquella chica de cabellos blancos y ojos azules reaparecía entre un humo verde por la chimenea con el rostro completamente fastidiado.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó Elsa deteniéndose de lo que intentaba hacer.

-Ahí vienen majestad – Contestó la albina de mal humor mientras se seguía caminando hacia la cocina.

No habían pasado ni cinco segundos de que Jack desapareciera de la sala cuando el humo verde de la chimenea lanzó a Anna y Kristoff, los dos igual de preocupados buscando hasta dar con su pequeño en el sillón más cercano, Anna fue la primera en acercarse y abrazar a su pequeño, se notaba un cierto alivio en su rostro mientras Kristoff se paraba frente a ambos con los brazos cruzados y el rostro serio.

-Paul, nos tenías preocupados – Comenzó Anna luego de soltar al niño y mantenerse en cuclillas para quedar a la misma altura de aquel rostro infantil – no vuelvas a salir de casa de esa forma, por favor.

-Lo siento mamá – Murmuró el niño con cansancio, bajando la mirada para evitar ver mientras su madre se levantaba y su padre se acercaba un poco más.

-Sabes que esto no te salva, ¿cierto jovencito?

-Si papá.

-Y sabes también que de hecho, esto solo va a incrementar tu castigo, ¿verdad?

Paul ya no respondió, simplemente afirmó con la cabeza en silencio sin atreverse a levantar los ojos.

-Bien, en lugar de estar un par de horas en tu habitación estarás castigado hasta el martes, solo podrás salir de tu cuarto para hacer los deberes y ayudar a tu madre con el quehacer de la casa, sin juegos, sin música y sin visitas al abuelo Paddy, ¿queda claro jovencito?

-¿Sin visitar al abuelo? – Preguntó el niño intentando rebatir y volteando a ver a su padre completamente alarmado, volviendo a sentarse apenas cruzar sus ojos con aquella mirada severa dejándose caer en el respaldo – De acuerdo – Suspiró sin más remedio.

Elsa, que solo había estado observando hasta el momento decidió acercarse a Kristoff con cautela.

-Ya que estamos en mi casa, aun puedo dejarlo comer un par de galletas, ¿cierto?

-Claro Els… ¿Elsa?

Tanto Anna como Kristoff se le quedaron viendo completamente atónitos, haciendo que el hombre rubio frente a ellos se sonrojara, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Pensé que Jack les había explicado la situación cuando fue a buscarlos – Comentó el hombre cruzándose de brazos y hablando repentinamente rápido.

-Pues si nos dijo pero – Respondió Kristoff completamente atónito – no podía ni imaginarte en esta condición.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo antes de que Elsa volteara a ver a su hermana menor, la cual seguía completamente anonadada.

-¿Anna? ¿Estás bien?

-Elsa, ¡eres un hombre!

-Sí, lo sé – Murmuró el otro ligeramente molesto y avergonzado.

-¡Eres un hombre! – Volvió a repetir la castaña cubriéndose la boca con una mano y señalando a su interlocutor con la otra.

-Anna, en serio, me estás preocupando, ¿estás…

-¡AL FIN TENGO UN HERMANO MAYOR! – Gritó la otra mientras se lanzaba de un salto a los brazos de un muy confundido Elsa.

-¿Anna? Me estás preocupando – Replicó Elsa mientras intentaba separase de la castaña que se le había pegado como una lapa.

-¡Estoy bien! – Contestó la menor de las Arendalle mientras volteaba a ver a aquel hombre tan alto como el propio Kristoff con admiración, era como si de la mirada de Anna salieran estrellas mientras se hacía un poco para atrás a fin de dar algo de espacio a Elsa y mirarlo por completo - ¡Oh por Merlín!, ¡te ves tan endemoniadamente bien!

-¡¿ANNA?!

-¡DIME QUÉ PUEDO DECIRTE ELSON! ¡POR FAVOR!

El aludido solo pudo voltear a ver a su cuñado que había comenzado a reír sin poder contenerse mientras se acercaba a su pequeño aún sentado en el sillón, calmándose para hacerle un gesto a su hijo de voltear a ver a su madre.

-Esa, hijo mío, es la mejor forma de fastidiar a tus hermanos.

-Kristoff, deja de burlarte y controla a tu esposa – Suplicó un muy sonrojado Elsa que repentinamente se había encogido, como tratando de ocultarse de la vista de todos y desaparecer.

-Pero es realmente divertido Elsa, no puedes negarlo – Soltó Siku mientras se levantaba, conteniendo la risa, para acercarse a su esposa y jalarla ligeramente desde la espalda – Y tú, deja de verla, verlo… bueno, solo para con lo que haces, me pondré celoso.

-Pero… pero Kristoff... – comenzó a contestar Anna mientras volteaba a ver a su marido con cara de cachorro – ¡siempre soñé con tener un hermano mayor! – Hizo una pausa para voltear a ver a Elsa, sin perder ese brillo especial en la mirada – no es que no me gustara tenerte de hermana mayor, pero… yo…

-Entendimos cariño, entendimos, porque no mejor vas y buscas un buen lugar para que este jovencito desobediente cumpla con su sentencia mientras estamos aquí un rato ¿eh?

-¡Claro! – Soltó la aludida antes de salir de la habitación saltando y tarareando algo así como "nos quedaremos un rato, con mi hermano mayoor" mientras salía a buscar.

-Gracias Kristoff, estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa.

-No es nada, por cierto, te queda el cambio… al menos te ves más distinguido que Jack, si me permites decirlo.

Por toda respuesta, el platino se sonrojó mientras se acercaba a la bandeja que había dejado en la mesita del té, levantándola frente a su cuñado.

-¿Galletas?

.

La hora de la comida había llegado antes de lo previsto, el ambiente era un poco extraño y algo incómodo, Kristoff tratando de conversar con Elsa, Anna mirando al ministro con adoración en los ojos, Jack tratando de hacer reír a Paul y Paul mirando fijamente a su plato para no reír y ser sancionado de nuevo.

-Oye Kristoff, ¿no crees que se te pasó la mano con el castigo? – Preguntó finalmente la albina – ¡ni siquiera se ríe de mis bromas!

-Se llama "educar" Jack, y me temo que no voy a permitirle a este jovencito escaparse cuando algo no le agrade – Respondió Kristoff ligeramente molesto luego de interrumpir su intento de conversación - … y que de gracias que su madre estaba más preocupada que molesta…

-Lo sé, mamá da mucho miedo cuando está enojada – Murmuró Paul para que su madre no lo escuchara.

-Tu madre da miedo cuando está aleccionando a cualquiera Paul – Repuso Jack también en murmullos y tapándose la boca de un lado para que la castaña no escuchara nada.

-¡Y qué lo digas! – Respondió Kristoff en la misma forma que Frost – podrías preguntarle a su amigo Hans como le fue con tu madre.

Tanto Jack como Kristoff trataron de ahogar la risa al recordar el lamentable incidente que le costó un día completo en detención a Anna cuando estaban en Howgarts.

-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? – Preguntó Elsa luego de tratar de que Anna viera otra cosa que no fuera él.

-De nada Majestad – Repuso Jack ligeramente lívida - ¿Qué tal quedó el pollo?

-Está bueno Jack… ya que tú cocinaste hoy, yo lavo los trastes.

-¡YO TE AYUDO, YO TE AYUDO! – Se apresuró a saltar Anna alzando la mano.

-No Anna, por favor, hem… ¿no tienen que ir a casa para que Paul cumpla su sanción?

Tanto Paul como Anna voltearon a ver a Elsa con cara de súplica, obviamente a disgusto con lo que acababa de soltar, Kristoff no pudo evitar reír un momento al notarlo.

-Anna, realmente sería muy divertido que se quedaran más tiempo – Respondió de pronto Jack, ganándose una mirada de advertencia de Elsa – peeeeeeeeeeeeeero Majestad y yo planeábamos salir a un chequeo después de comer, así que, creo que tendrán que volver a su casa.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó Anna con cara de cachorro a su anfitrión - ¿y no puedo ir con ustedes?

-Anna, lo siento pero… no quieres venir… los análisis no son… agradables – Repuso Elsa con un leve sonrojo y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Bueno y ¿Cuánto tiempo van a permanecer así? ¿ya tienen una idea? – Preguntó Kristoff de pronto.

-Tal vez dos meses – Contestó Jack – así que, creo que Anna puede venir otro día a molest… digo… a pasar algo de tiempo con Elson.

Si las miradas mataran, Jack habría sido atacado por un Avada kedavra en ese preciso instante, por suerte, Elsa aun no tenía suficiente poder como para lanzar un hechizo así sin utilizar la varita, Anna por otro lado se mostraba más resignada a retirarse y Kristoff realmente no paraba de reír con disimulo, aquella, estaba seguro, era la situación más graciosa en que había visto a esos dos.

.

Las visitas se habían retirado hacía un rato, Elsa había terminado sus quehaceres, Jack había terminado lavando los trastes, el baño, el cobertizo, la pequeña huerta y el polvo flu que se había acumulado en la sala, no había más opción, así como el pequeño Paul, ella también tenía que cumplir con las sanciones que le daban para intentar corregirla de sus malas acciones, aun si eso no le quitaba la enorme sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro.

Elsa estaba tocando el violín, verificando que, en efecto, el exceso de estatura le estaba causando problemas para dar con las notas correctas cuando un sonido lo sacó de su concentración, dejó el instrumento en su base y se apresuró a abrir la ventana, era casi de noche Olaf se encontraba ahí, al pie de la ventana, esperando con calma a que su dueña recibiera la nota que llevaba en la pata, Elsa no tardó mucho en ir corriendo a la cocina por algunas semillas para premiar al ave y observarla volando de vuelta a Howgarts, era raro que sus hijos enviaran cartas el domingo por la tarde, ¿habría sucedido algo urgente?

-¡JACK, BAJA!

-¿Qué sucede Majestad? – Se escuchó la voz de la peliblanca nuevamente amortiguada por el agua de la regadera, Elsa tenía que admitir que había demasiado polvo flú desperdigado por la sala.

-¡CARTA DE LOS NIÑOS!

-¿De los niños? ¡ya bajo!... Ouch.

-¡¿VOLVISTE A RESBALAR?!

-¿Tú que crees?

Jack masculló algunas cosas en ruso, o eso le pareció a Elsa que apenas y podía escuchar mientras se acercaba a la escalera para ver pasando la sombra de Jack encorvada y con la toalla atada a la cintura como si aún fuera hombre, esa era, quizás, la principal razón de que Elsa decidiera permanecer en la parte de abajo mientras Jack se bañaba últimamente, en realidad nunca le había molestado ver a su esposo medio desnudo mientras salía a la recámara para vestirse, pero, con ese cuerpo que tenía ahora, le parecía de lo más incómodo.

Para cuando Jack estuvo completamente vestida con unos shorts y una playera de su equipo favorito de Quidditch, ella y Elsa se sentaron en la sala para abrir la misteriosa carta que había llegado tan tarde.

Por suerte eran buenas noticias, noticias un tanto increíbles, escrita de puño y letra de Luna, se notaba que había estado completamente emocionada mientras escribía para informar que había sido seleccionada para participar en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, además de que era la segunda buscadora en aquella casa reclutada durante su primer año, se notaba a leguas que la pequeña estaba más que orgullosa de su pequeño logro luego de estar jugando con sus primos y amigos en el patio de la escuela, cerca del lago.

-Así que tendremos una jugadora de Quidditch en la familia ¿eh? – Comentó Jack sintiéndose más orgullosa de lo que aparentaba.

-Eso me recuerda – Contestó Elsa casi de inmediato - ¿por qué nunca te uniste al equipo de Slytherine? Eres muy veloz en esa escoba, adoras el Quidditch y por las pocas veces que he ido a los amistosos que juegas en el ministerio, realmente no lo haces mal.

-Porque, Majestad, odio seguir las reglas, soy malo jugando en equipo si mis compañeros no me agradan y los chicos de mi casa estaban obsesionados con ganar… además, tú estabas en Ravenclaw, ¿cómo iba a lograr que me hablaras si le daba palizas a tu casa en el campo de juegos?

-Créeme, no me habría importado.

-Lo olvidé, no eres muy fan.

-Me agrada el juego, es solo que, no sé, no entiendo por qué se lo toman tan en serio, ¡es solo un juego!

-Yo pienso igual Elsa, si no fuera así, Bunnymund no habría tratado de asesinarme en el último partido de verano por esa broma…

-Fue bastante gracioso.

-Explícaselo al canguro a ver si lo capta… en todo caso… nada de mencionar eso cuando Luna vuelva, es más, creo que yo le escribiré de regreso, tú podrías ofenderla.

-¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? ¡es mi hija, tengo derecho a escribirle una respuesta!

-Si lo sé, pero yo la comprendo mejor que tú.

Hubo un silencio seguido casi de inmediato por un par de carcajadas ante la situación, después de todo, no todos los días recibes visitas y noticias así de inesperadas.

.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Mil disculpas, me costó bastante trabajo escribir este cap, de hecho quedó super corto, siete páginas, como para que me de un infarto de lo corto pero, bueno, ¿ya que le hacía? La buena noticia es que el próximo estará en tiempo, ya lo tengo completamente planeado y prometo que valdrá la pena, por cierto, les aviso, no va a ser apto para gente del ministerio de magia xD, ya saben lo que Tooth dice de ellos, jejejejejeje, bueno, pasando a los reviews:

**MyobiXHitachiin **_Que bueno que te gustara, la peli de Big Hero 6 es tremendamente fabulosa *-* creo que todos queremos un Baymax xD, jejejejeje, en cuanto a la maldició, aun no sé quien se las lanzó, pero nos enteraremos tarde o temprano ;)_

**Missmarvel2000 **_¿Verdad que Baymax es una cosita genial? __*-* seguro tiene fanclub desde el preestreno xD._

**Tori Berck **_Que bueno que te gustara el cap, y si, sé que es cruel, pero Tadashi tenía que morir xD en cuanto a la contra maldición, puede que tarden dos meses, puede que uno y medio, puede que para Navidad, digo, la pócima de reversión tal vez tarde 2 meses en cocinarse, hay que conseguir todos los ingredientes, y luego conseguir un movimiento de varita efectivo con sus respectivas palabras xD no está realmente tan fácil como parece y además, tienes toda la razón, Elvin es tan lindo, tierno y ama los robots xD._

Y ya saben, mil gracias por sus favs, follows y comentarios, todo se agradece y si tienen ideas de situaciones graciosas, no duden en compartirlas, podrían ser utilizadas para torturar a Elson, digo, para amenizar la trama xD, muajajajajajajajajaja.

SARABA


	8. Cuestión de hormonas

**GENDERBENDER**

_8.- Cuestión de hormonas  
_

El partido de Quidditch entre el equipo de los aurores contra el equipo de los desmemorizadores llevaba ya cerca de 90 minutos, con un marcador de 50 a 75, los aurores iban ganando, Jack, con su uniforme de cazador no paraba de gritarle a Bunnymund para que le lanzara la quaffle luego de que dos bludgers le pasaran rozando al australiano.

-¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ FROST! – Dijo aquel hombre lleno de tatuajes antes de lanzar la quaffle a un hombre de cabello castaño en corte de hongo, rapado a los lados y con una cola de caballo salida de la base de su nuca y ojos verdes que pasó tan rápido como pudo para lanzarla por los aros.

-¡SI NO ME LA VAS A PASAR PARA QUE ANOTE, ¿QUÉ PRETENDES QUE HAGA?! – Dijo la peliblanca realmente molesta mientras observaba a su compañero castaño lanzar la quaffle, la cual era detenida por un tipo de cabello gris en puntas, alto y ligeramente musculoso - ¡ESE ORANGUTÁN TÉCNICAMENTE CUBRE LOS TRES AROS Y LOS GOLPEADORES DEL OTRO EQUIPO INTENTAN DERRIBARTE CADA QUE PUEDEN!

-¡NO ES VERDAD! – Gritó Bunnymund mientras giraba para alcanzar la quaffle en la dirección contraria agachándose justo antes de que un par de bludgers trataran de impactarle sobre el rostro - ¡SOLO ESTÁN JUGANDO!

-¡Si, claro! ¿por qué sigo jugando con estos _glupyy_? … ¡_PROKLYATIYE_!

Los desmemorizadores habían anotado otros diez puntos, Jack se lamentó de nuevo, esos locos ya llevarían 100 puntos si el capitán del equipo no hubiera cometido una Snitchnip accidentalmente, Jack por otro lado solo había logrado tener la quaffle para dos jugadas en todo el juego, decidió quedarse flotando ahí, a varios metros del área de la portería rival observando como Bunnymund esquivaba otros dos ataques con bludgers y Hawkins, el otro cazador, comenzaba a volar en círculos a Bunnymund esperando por la quaffle, cuando parecía que el australiano lanzaría el pase, un pelirrojo del equipo contrario apareció por encima, colgado de cabeza y haciendo un salto D'Orazio, arrebatándole la quaffle a Aster antes de que esta abandonara del todo sus dedos, Jack simplemente se dejó caer con aburrimiento, colgando boca abajo, importándole poco que el uniforme hubiera dejado al descubierto su cintura.

-¡OYE FROST! – Gritó el guardián del equipo contrario - ¡CON ESAS CURVAS PARECES UNA NENA!

-¡NO MOLESTES GRUBLIPLANK! – Devolvió la cazadora sin dejar de observar como los golpeadores de su equipo intentaban derribar a los cazadores contrarios para que Bunnymund y Hawkins lograran recuperar esa quaffle antes de que sus rivales lograran llegar a la otra portería, seguro Kapetan, la guardiana de cabello corto y pelirrojo intentaba de nuevo atajar sin mucho éxito, era una excelente auror, pero como guardiana nunca daba la talla.

-¡OYE FROST! ¡ESE CULITO SE VE MÁS BUENO QUE EL DE AMELIA! ¿HAS ESTADO COMIENDO PASTELILLOS Y TOMANDO EL TÉ COMO UNA DAMA REFINADA?

Por suerte Amelia había logrado bloquear con la escoba en el último momento, Hawkins tenía la quaffle, Aster venía tan rápido como le era posible mientras intimidaba a los cazadores contrarios y los golpeadores de su equipo acababan de tirar de la escoba a uno de los golpeadores contrarios con un dopplebeater que seguramente no se repetiría en mucho tiempo, Jack sonrió antes de tomarse fuertemente de su escoba para hacerla girar hasta quedar derecha nuevamente y voltear hacia el estúpido de Grubliplank.

-¡¿ASÍ QUE LO NOTASTE GRUBLIPLANK?! – Comenzó Jack mientras se palmeaba con fuerza el trasero - ¡Y ESO QUE NO HAS VISTO LAS CURVAS QUE TENGO AQUÍ ARRIBA! – gritó la peliblanca para que solo el guardián la escuchara mientras se sujetaba los senos con una mano de forma despreocupada, lanzándole al guardián una de esas miradas que le lanzaba antes a Elsa.

-¡PARA CON ESO FROST, ME PONES NERVIOSO!

-¿NERVIOSO? ¡PENSÉ QUE ESTABAS CURIOSO! ¿O SEA QUE NO QUIERES SABER QUE TAN SUAVES, FIRMES Y ENORMES TENGO LOS SENOS? – Preguntó la chica de cabellos blancos mientras se acariciaba despacio, relamiéndose los labios para terminar sin quitarle la mirada de encima al gorila que tenía enfrente.

-¡ERES UN MARICA FROST!

-¿Y TÚ NO? ¡SEGURO QUIERES MANOCEARME, PENETRARME Y DARME UNAS CUANTAS NALGADAS!... MMMHHH, NO HE TENIDO ACCIÓN EN DÍAS, TAL VEZ TE DEJE HACERLO.

Jack le guiñó un ojo al guardián del equipo contrario y justo en ese momento, Hawkins anotaba un punto de la forma más tonta posible al aro de en medio, Grubliplank solo notó esa anotación hasta que la quaffle ya estaba cayendo con lentitud.

-¡ERES ASQUEROSO FROST, ME ENGAÑASTE!

-¡OH, VAMOS, SOLO ESTÁS ALGO DESESPERADO GORILITA!

-¡NO ESTOY DESESPERADO! – Gritó Grubliplank lanzando con odio la quaffle, la cual no tardó ni medio minuto en volver a entrar, ahora por el aro de la derecha, mientras Jack se jalaba levemente el cuello de la túnica hacia abajo como si tuviera mucho calor.

-¡SIGUE DICIÉNDOTELO Y TAL VEZ LOGRES CONVENCERTE!

-¡NO FASTIDIES FROST! – Devolvió el guardián colorado de coraje mientras recuperaba la quaffle para lanzarla más lejos, habría sido un pase excelente a sus compañeros si Jack no se hubiera levantado levemente la túnica con una de sus manos haciendo como que se limpiaba algo.

-¿DECÍAS ALGO DE FASTIDIAR? – Preguntó la mujer auror con el rostro de lo más ingenuo posible.

-¡TE VOY A ACUSAR FROST! ¡SEGURO HAY ALGÚN TIPO DE INFRACCIÓN POR ESTO!

-¿INFRACCIÓN? ¡PERO SI TODAVÍA NO TE DEJO TOCARME! ¿CÓMO TE VAN A INFRACCIONAR? ¿NO SERÁ QUE TIENES UNA BUENA ERECCIÓN AHÍ ABAJO Y POR ESO NO LOGRAS ATAJAR NADA?

-¡FROST!

Y entró una tercera anotación por el aro izquierdo sin que Grubliplank se lo esperara, por supuesto, esta vez Aster quedó flotando a un lado suyo.

-¿Disfrutas hostigando a nuestro compañero?

-¡YO NO ESTOY HOSTIGANDO A NADIE!

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡todos te escuchamos gritándole algo así como que tiene un trasero mejor que el de Amelia! Por cierto, debo agradecerte, nunca la había visto tan enojada.

El guardián se sonrojó hasta las orejas, con el entrecejo fruncido y sin poder soltarse de la escoba con su mano derecha mientras lanzaba con la izquierda, mala elección, Jack atrapó esa quaffle justo antes de lanzarle un beso y un guiño para lanzarse al ataque de nuevo, haciendo una finta para que Aster anotara otra vez, en el aro izquierdo.

.

El juego terminó algunos minutos después, cuando la buscadora del equipo de los aurores alcanzó la snitch dorada un segundo después de que otra quaffle pasara por encima de Amelia, anotando en el aro de en medio, quedando el juego 240 a 85 a favor de los aurores.

Todos estaban en los vestidores gritando y armando un verdadero escándalo, Amelia le había dado un puñetazo con todo su odio a Jack en un brazo antes de abrazarla de nuevo y dirigirse a una de las duchas para mujeres con su ropa lista, Aster venía saliendo de una de las duchas con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, tenía tatuajes negros por toda la espalda, en los brazos y las piernas y se había parado detrás de Jack mientras esta se sacaba el uniforme hasta quedar solo con unos bóxers y un sostén, lista para tomar su ropa limpia e ingresar a una de las duchas de mujeres.

-¿Burlándote de Grubliplank?

-¡Ja! Él intentaba burlarse de mí.

-Quisiera saber que tanto le dijiste a ese imbécil, jajajajajaja, creo que nadie lo había visto tan avergonzado antes.

-¿En serio quieres saber? – Preguntó la chica mientras Aster sacaba unos bóxers negros para agacharse a comenzar a ponérselos con la toalla aun puesta, Jack aprovechó para delinearle uno de los tatuajes de la espalda con la punta de su dedo y susurrarle al oído – le pregunté si quería saber que tan firmes, suaves y grandes tengo los senos.

Aster saltó completamente sonrojado mientras Jack contenía la risa y se dirigía despreocupadamente a la regadera.

-¡FROST, COMO TE ODIO!

-¡También te quiero canguro!, por cierto, si fuera tú me apresuraría a vestirme, a nadie le gusta verte desnudo.

Jim Hawkin, quien acababa de salir de la regadera observó la escena, riendo a carcajadas ante la mirada de incredulidad y sorpresa de Aster al darse cuenta de que la toalla se le había caído y tenía los bóxers atorados en los tobillos.

-¿QUÉ? – Preguntó Bunnymund de malas luego de subirse la ropa y dirigirle una de sus miradas mortíferas a Hawkins.

.

Elsa estaba sentado en una de las bancas que había afuera de los cambiadores del estadio de Quidditch del ministerio, era raro que lo prestaran en miércoles, sin embargo, luego de un pleito enorme entre desmemorizadores y aurores por cuestiones de trabajo, se había llegado a la conclusión de que un partido sería la mejor manera de zanjar todo el asunto, especialmente porque todos los involucrados pertenecían a los equipos de las respectivas ramas del ministerio… aun si no todos los jugadores estaban implicados.

Los desmemorizadores salieron primero, conversando más calmados y con los ánimos fríos, Grubliplank, el enorme guardián del equipo le lanzó una mirada de lo más significativa al rubio sentado en las bancas con el libro entre las manos antes de alejarse sin decir ni pío, un poco más tarde venían los aurores haciendo todo tipo de bromas y comentarios, se veían felices, era lógico después de haber ganado el juego.

-¡Ministra Elsa! – Se apresuró Bunnymund a acercarse al rubio.

-Aster, hola, excelentes jugadas las de hoy.

-Si, como sea, dile a Jack que si se le ocurre hablarme lo que queda del mes, puede darse por muerto.

-¿Qué hizo ahora? – Preguntó el rubio sin muchas ganas de enterarse en realidad.

-¡A mí no me preguntes! – Contestó el australiano sonrojándose – pero que ni se le ocurra meterse conmigo de nuevo.

-Bien, le pasaré el mensaje Aster, salúdame a Tooth.

No hubo respuesta, Jack por otro lado salía de los cambiadores con el rostro resplandeciente, llamando la atención de su esposa quien, luego de pensarlo, recordó que no había visto a Jack tan feliz desde que los gemelos aprendieran a jugar al gobbstone.

-Buen partido Jack – Soltó Elsa mientras se emparejaba a su guardaespaldas para ir al área de chimeneas.

-Gracias Majestad, aunque no hice gran cosa esta vez.

-A mi me pareció que estabas haciendo un gran trabajo distrayendo al guardián del otro equipo, ¿qué le estabas diciendo?

-Nada importante, créeme, solo unas cuantas bromas inofensivas.

-Sí, bueno, Aster se acercó a pedirme que te dijera que si le diriges la palabra lo que queda del mes…

-¿Estoy muerto? Me lo debió haber repetido al menos unas veinte veces antes de salir de los vestidores – Contestó la peliblanca con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Jack, deberías dejar de molestarlos tanto, un día te vas a buscar un problema.

-Oh, vamos Majestad, solo son bromitas indefensas, nada que ponga en peligro a nadie.

-¡Ajá! Claro…

.

Ambos llegaron a casa cansados, Elsa solo había visto parte del partido, había tenido trabajo que hacer en el magisterio, no podía salir temprano, le habían terminado asignando a otro guardaespaldas solo mientras duraba el partido ya que algunos de los compañeros de equipo de Jack habían insistido, al parecer, estaban poniendo a prueba a la albina con aquel juego amistoso, el platino dejó sus zapatos en la sala, deseaba descansar un poco, se fue a la cocina, dispuesto a prepararse una tisana con algunas hierbas relajantes preguntándose por que Jack había subido a la habitación de los niños apenas llegar, se había puesto ligeramente más pálida luego de poner pie en la casa, quizás estaría cansada luego de haber trabajado de guardaespaldas desde temprano para irse a jugar Quidditch al final de la comida.

-¡Oh, siiiii! – Ronroneó Elsa luego de sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina y dar el primer sorbo a su taza, aquel remedio jamás fallaba.

Dio unos sorbos más, disfrutando del silencio completo en que se encontraba la casa, con aquella sensación agradable de calor llenándolo desde dentro y aflojándole los hombros, para cuando su bebida se hubo terminado se dio cuenta de que había demasiado silencio… como si no hubiera nadie más en casa.

-¿Jack?

No hubo respuesta, tal vez realmente estaba exhausta.

-¡JACK! – Gritó Elsa asomándose a la escalera - ¿QUIERES QUE TE SUBA UNA TISANA?

Esta vez el silencio fue roto por un gemido leve, tan leve, que el ministro dudó de haberlo escuchado.

-¿JACK?

El gemido se repitió, igual de leve y etéreo que segundos atrás, Elsa no pudo evitar preocuparse, subiendo tan rápido como pudo, llegando de inmediato a la puerta del cuarto de sus hijos, la cual estaba abierta, parecía vacía.

-¿Jack? ¿estás bien?... ¿Dónde estás?

No había nadie en la habitación, Elsa lo constató luego de entrar y asomarse a ambos lados de la cama y en el closet de su hija… no había nadie, y sin embargo, aquel gemido lánguido y lastimero le volvió a llegar, ahora se sentía realmente preocupado, salió de la habitación de nuevo, asomándose al baño de los niños - ¿Jack? – Estaba vacío, sus pies lo llevaron de inmediato a su alcoba mientras el pánico comenzaba a aflorar en su pecho - ¿JACK? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? – No había nadie en su habitación, sin embargo, la puerta que daba a su baño y cambiador estaba entreabierta, el gemido sonó más como un lamento ahora y provenía precisamente de ahí - ¿JACK?

.

El juego había sido justo lo que necesitaba para sentirse por completo a gusto con su nuevo cuerpo, no solo había dejado de molestarle, había encontrado la forma idónea de usarlo para llevar a cabo bromas completamente perversas que de otro modo, jamás habría podido realizar, al menos, no con tanto éxito, se sentía completamente feliz, podría aguantar uno o dos meses más en esa forma sin problemas, lo cual solo podía significar que tendría su cuerpo anterior en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, después de todo, el tiempo es relativo.

Todo el camino al área de las chimeneas no pudo evitar ir sonriendo, parloteando un poco para hacer reír a Elsa, teniendo absoluto cuidado de no mencionar su nuevo descubrimiento, seguro su esposa no se lo tomaría nada bien, para cuando llegaron a una chimenea vacía, tomó la mano de Elsa como hacía días no lo hacía, tomó algunos polvos flú y los lanzó mientras daba su dirección, saltando dentro de aquellas flamas azules de la mano de su esposa, y entonces, apenas dio el primer paso fuera de la chimenea, algo dejó de estar bien, algo en su interior le había dado un tirón, no dijo nada, solo comenzó a caminar, tal vez estaba demasiado estresada, lo mejor en ese caso sería descansar o eso pensaba Jack, quien había comenzado a sentir un malestar cada vez mayor en su interior conforme subía las escaleras, el tirón ya no se sentía como un tirón, estaba empeorando de manera considerable, su cabeza comenzó a nublarse poco a poco, haciéndola olvidar su idea de ir a la habitación que estaba ocupando, sus pies simplemente comenzaron a moverse solos, llevándola hasta el baño de la recámara donde dormía Elsa, ni siquiera lo pensó, abrió la llave del agua caliente para llenar la tina mientras se descalzaba, ¿le habrían echado una maldición?, ¿alguien la habría envenenado durante el partido?, ¿Grubliplank y Bunnymund habrían encontrado el modo de vengarse de sus bromas nada inocentes? No lo sabía, solo se dejó caer en el suelo conforme un dolor punzante comenzó a embargarla, imposibilitándola a quitarse la ropa o entrar en la tina, quedando colgada a un lado de esta mientras el agua seguía corriendo.

Pasó algo de tiempo antes de que Elsa comenzara a llamarla, apenas podía escucharla, le dolía demasiado, le dolía tanto que no podía hablar, en lugar de la respuesta que intentaba dar solo le salían quejidos, sentía ganas de llorar, se sentía completamente patética ahí tirada en el suelo, con el agua de la tina a punto de rebosar el borde, ¿se estaría muriendo? ¡No, eso no podía ser! Aun le faltaban tantas cosas por hacer, tenía que ver a su Elsa con su cuerpo original, tenía que vivir para hacerla feliz todavía, tenía que esperar a sus hijos en la estación para Navidad, tenía que felicitar a Luna por conseguir entrar al equipo de Quidditch, tenía que jugar otra partida de gobbstone con Allen, tenía que…

-¿JACK?, ¿JACK?

.

Finalmente la había encontrado, estaba tirada en el suelo con la piel tan pálida como el papel, incluso sus labios habían perdido todo rastro de color, Elsa tuvo que apurarse, cerró la llave del agua antes de agacharse para tocarle la frente a Jack, estaba helada y sudando, no se veía nada bien, decidió tocar el agua mientras se agachaba para acercar a Jack contra si, el agua debería estar caliente pero estaba helada, había escarcha por todo el baño, concentrándose especialmente en la parte de la tina donde había quedado colgando la mano de Jack.

-¿Jack?, ¿Jack?

La mujer auror volteó a verla, de sus labios solo salió un quejido antes de que se doblara completamente, haciéndose bolita y sosteniéndose el estómago, la mueca de dolor en su rostro hizo que Elsa retrocediera en el tiempo muchos años atrás, corriendo detrás de Madame Wendy mientras transportaban a Jack en una camilla luego de que fuera atacado por un grifo durante la copa de los tres magos.

-Jack, ¡JACK!

.

El dolor se había vuelto tan intenso, sentía como si alguien le estuviera lanzando una maldición cruciatus, y concentrándola de alguna forma extraña en su abdomen, ¡por Merlín!, iba a morir de la manera más estúpida posible y no tenía idea de la razón, se sentía frágil, completamente asustada y enfurecida, no podía terminar así, simplemente no podía.

.

La escuchó gemir de nuevo, sonaba a que le dolía demasiado, Elsa no estaba seguro de que hacer, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, completamente sobresaltado y asustado, esperó a que Jack dejara de retorcerse para tratar de cargarla, la sentía pesada en sus brazos, muy muy pesada, pero el miedo era mayor a su debilidad, de algún modo se las ingenió para llevar a la peliblanca hasta la recámara y recostarla en la cama, apenas la depositó en el mullido colchón, ésta volvió a retorcerse de dolor.

-Jack, Jack, tranquilo, tranquilo, aquí estoy – Comenzó a murmurar el platino mientras le frotaba la espalda a la mujer acostada en su cama, tratando de ayudarla para disminuir lo que fuera que la estuviera lastimando – estoy aquí Jack, todo estará bien, tranquilo, tranquilo, todo va a estar bien.

De pronto dejó de moverse, notó que respiraba demasiado rápido, tenía que aprovechar.

-¿Dónde te duele?

-Aquí – Dijo la albina en un hilo de voz sin dejar de sostenerse el estómago.

-¿Estás bien?

-No – Jack habría querido saltarle encima y decirle unas cuantas cosas en ruso ante semejante pregunta, pero no podía, realmente no podía articular muchas palabras.

-¿Te traigo algo? ¿llamo a un sanador?

-No – Volvió a responder Jack antes de que otra punzada de dolor la atacara, no pudo evitar retorcerse, lágrimas habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos, ¿qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

Elsa se limitó a sobar a la espalda de su esposo de nuevo, no sabía que estaba pasando y eso lo asustaba, tampoco podía mostrarse asustado, no quería que Jack se sintiera aun peor, tenía que ayudarla de alguna manera.

El dolor había cesado de nuevo, esta vez, Elsa se las ingenió para mover las manos de Jack a fin de levantarle la playera azul en degradados que portaba para revisarla, era un poco difícil, ya que Jack se negaba a ponerse de espaldas, seguía recostada de lado sobre la cama, no parecía haber nada extraño, el platino decidió buscar en la espalda de la peliblanca hasta dar con el broche del sostén, el cual desató sin mayor problema, aflojándolo tanto como le era posible, después comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de mezclilla que la peliblanca había decidido usar aquel día en particular, hasta ese momento Elsa creyó notar algo diferente, no pudo constatar, Jack volvió a encogerse, el dolor había vuelto otra vez.

-Tranquilo Jack, aquí estoy, tranquilo, pasará en un momento, no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

-No… duele mucho…

-Tranquilo, solo respira, vamos, trata de respirar… muy bien, toma aire y sácalo despacio… bien, bien, muy bien Jack, tranquilo, está por pasar… listo, ya pasó.

Elsa volvió a mover las manos de la Jack para verificar, no importaba si el cuerpo de su esposo era masculino o femenino, ese abdomen no tendía a abultarse tanto desde hacía varios años, eso lo sabía bien, obligó a la auror a acostarse lo más que pudiera sobre la espalda para verificar, palpándole el vientre antes plano, algunos quejidos más y Elsa comenzó a sonreír un poco.

-Me estoy muriendo – Murmuró Jack - ¿y tú sonríes?

-No te estás muriendo Jack… hay que quitarte el pantalón, vamos.

-No, por favor… no me muevas más… aaaaaaahh… ¡_vaity vastrat!_...

-No maldigas en ruso Jack… nunca sé lo que estás diciendo

-Dije… que esto… es una mierda… aaaaaaahhh.

Elsa esperó un poco más, escuchando algunas otras tantas palabras en aquel otro idioma que usualmente solo se escuchaba cuando Jack estaba despotricando o cuando se encontraba conversando con su padre y los niños, después de todo, querían inculcarles el idioma.

Finalmente la atormentada mujer dejó de estremecerse y abrazarse con fuerza, Elsa aprovechó ese preciso momento para sacarle los pantalones de dos jalones, por la mirada que la albina le había dedicado, estaba completamente seguro de que le habrían soltado un muy florido insulto de haberse podido.

-Creo que ya sé que tienes Jack, pero tengo que revisarte un poco más.

-¿Me estoy muriendo?, ¡no eres una sanadora! – Alcanzó a quejarse

-Esto será rápido, lo prometo.

Y sin más, el platino tomó uno de los muslos de aquella mujer en la cama para moverlo ligeramente hacia un lado, verificando al momento sus sospechas, Jack se había sonrojado de manera notoria ante la acción de su esposa, al cual no pudo reclamarle nada, no solo porque el platino hubiera salido de inmediato de la habitación, sino porque otra punzada de dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo, haciéndola retorcerse una vez más.

Cuando el dolor pasó, Elsa se encargó de mover las manos de Jack a un lado para colocarle una bolsa con agua caliente sobre el vientre, una toalla ligeramente húmeda y tibia sobre la frente y finalmente la había jalado también hasta que las piernas le quedaron colgando de la cama.

-¡Déjame morir en paz Elsa!

-No te estás muriendo – Contestó aquel hombre mientras suprimía una leve risilla.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mi entonces!

-No me burlo Jack, te estoy atendiendo.

Estaba a punto de contestarle algo, en ruso además, cuando sintió como su ropa interior era retirada casi de un jalón, la repentina sensación de aire y de ser observada la hizo tensarse ahí mismo, Jack se quitó la toalla que tenía cubriéndole los ojos, intentando incorporarse sin mucho éxito, se había sentido mareada apenas levantar la cabeza y lo único que había alcanzado a ver era el cuerpo de Elsa en cuclillas frente a su sexo expuesto.

Elsa por su parte se apresuró a tomar una prenda de ropa limpia a la cual le había colocado una toalla sanitaria antes de subirla hasta las rodillas de Jack, luego tomó una gasa ligeramente húmeda y, no muy convencido, comenzó a limpiar aquella zona íntima que realmente no quería ver y menos tan de cerca.

Jack volvió a sobresaltarse, sentía como sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza y cólera ante aquella sensación entre sus piernas, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?, ¿Habrían despertado las hormonas de Elsa?, ¿su esposa había decidido esperar a que se sintiera así de vulnerable para violarla?

-¡¿ELSA?!

-Ya casi termino – Respondió aquella voz grave sin que la sensación vergonzosa desapareciera.

.

Finalmente terminó de limpiar todo aquel desastre, tiró las gasas en una cubeta con agua que había llevado y terminó de subir la ropa interior de Jack para luego ponerle unos pantalones deportivos y holgados, volvió a acomodar a la albina en la cama y esperó a que pasara el siguiente espasmo, el cual ya no fue tan fuerte como los anteriores según pudo apreciar, entonces le ofreció una taza humeante a Jack, quien la veía con completa desconfianza.

-¿Qué carajos me hiciste ahí abajo?

-Solo te estaba aseando, no te pongas así; anda, bebe esto, te sentirás mejor.

-No quiero – Respondió Jack completamente enojada y en tono de puchero.

-Jack, por favor, tómalo, te ayudará a sentirte mejor.

-Dije que no… y en serio… ¿qué me estabas haciendo?, tú, abusadora de… de… ¡TÚ!

-Jack, te ves exactamente igual que Luna haciendo un berrinche.

-¡No estoy haciendo berrinches!

-Ajá; tómate esto por favor, es medicina.

Jack se negó a hablar, la mirada que le había dedicado a Elsa era completamente mordaz, si el platino no conociera tan bien a su compañera, seguramente habría temblado de miedo y habría salido de ahí, corriendo a buscar refugio, pero de sobra conocía a la persona postrada en la cama, así que simplemente cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y contó hasta veinte para tranquilizarse.

-Jack… te acaba de bajar la regla… ahora, sé una buena niña y tómate esto por favor, lleva un relajante muscular y una pequeña dosis de anestésico, te sentirás mejor, ¡lo prometo!

Sin dejar de ver a aquel hombre repentinamente desconocido, con el cerebro a medio funcionar y tratando todavía de procesar la información, la albina aceptó la taza, tomándose el contenido en dos largos sorbos sin quitarle la vista de encima a aquel impostor que había abusado de ella en tan lamentable estado.

.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que comenzara todo el drama en la casa, Jack estaba dentro de la ducha tratando de relajarse con el agua caliente, Elsa estaba a un lado, recargado contra la pared del espejo solo por si acaso, cuando la llave del agua se cerró, una toalla y un cambio de ropa interior limpia flotaron por encima de la cortina hasta llegar a manos de Jack, quien luego de secarse se había puesto la ropa con aquella extraña cosa algodonosa que había visto a Elsa comprando de vez en cuando.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – Preguntó la voz gruesa de Elsa desde el otro lado.

-Si – Contestó Jack todavía molesta - ¿es normal que quiera asesinarte?

-Tal vez.

-¿Tal vez? – Dijo Jack cuando terminó de ponerse la ropa interior - ¿TAL VEZ? – Podía sentir una furia extraña apoderándose de su ser mientras abría la cortina, saliendo sin importarle que el sostén estuviera un poco torcido y el calzón más arriba de lo que debería - ¡SE SUPONE QUE TÚ ERES LA QUE SABE LO QUE ME ESTÁ PASANDO! _¿KAK SHORT VAES MI, TY GEVARISH MIE TAKOE GLUPYE VREMYA?_

El platino se quedó en su lugar sin querer saber que le estaban diciendo, respirando profundamente y recordando como se había puesto Anna la primera vez que aquello le había pasado.

-Jack… mira, voy a traerte otro té, ¿de acuerdo? Solo métete a la cama, ponte la bolsa de agua caliente sobre el vientre y cuando te des cuenta, estaré aquí contigo de nuevo, ¿si?

-_Glupyy_ – Murmuró Jack entre dientes mientras se terminaba de vestir.

Elsa se apresuró a salir del cuarto de baño, estaba molesto, esa última palabra sí que la conocía, era de las pocas palabras en ruso que había podido aprender a lo largo de los años, respiró profundamente antes de bajar a la cocina para preparar otra tisana, esta vez incluyó algunas gotas de una pócima para dormir que tenía a mano para situaciones especiales… ésta definitivamente calificaba como una.

Un rato después se encontraba de nuevo sentado en la cama, cuidando de Jack, quien ahora estaba perfectamente cobijada con una pijama de franela y la bolsa de agua caliente sobre el vientre, se veía realmente triste mientras aceptaba la taza que se le ofrecía.

-Lamento mucho haberte gritado Elsa – Dijo Jack luego de darle un sorbo a su bebida – de veras lo lamento – Su voz se rompió mientras comenzaba a llorar, se veía completamente arrepentida - ¿podrías disculparme, por favor?

-Claro, no te preocupes – Contestó Elsa tratando de relajarse ante aquel cambio brusco de humor – vamos, termina tu tisana, le puse algunas hierbas que te harán sentir mejor.

-¡Eres tan buena Elsa!, ¡en verdad! – Murmuró Jack antes de limpiarse las lágrimas y sorber el líquido cristalino que intentaba salirle de la nariz – discúlpame, estoy dando un espectáculo lamentable.

-Y asqueroso – Respondió Elsa tratando de hacer una broma.

-Sí, lo sé, esto es repulsivo – Continuó Frost antes de darle un sorbo a lo que fuera que Elsa le hubiera dado - ¿cómo soportas que te pase esto cada mes?

-Bueno, por un lado te acostumbras… por otro lado, en realidad, a mi me dolía muy poco antes de que nacieran los niños, ahora apenas es una molestia, nada que no se quite con una tisana en la mañana.

-Eso explica tu adicción al té – Respondió la peliblanca dando otro sorbo a su bebida – Ouch… todavía me duele un poco.

-Es normal, no te preocupes, es la primera vez que te pasa esto después de todo.

-¿Tú también sentías que te mataban la primera vez?

-No, en realidad yo… bueno… tú aún no ingresabas al colegio, fue en mi primer año si mal no recuerdo, solo me desperté sintiendo un pequeño dolor de estómago y con las sábanas húmedas, por fortuna me bajó mientras estaba dormida, aunque fue sumamente vergonzoso tener que llevar mis sábanas a la tina de baño… ¡por Merlín! Vaya que fue embarazoso, Emily Prank estaba segura de que había mojado la cama porque extrañaba mi casa.

-¿En serio? – Jack bebió más té, sintiéndose repentinamente mejor y más relajada – suena a que te tengo envidia.

-Anna por otro lado… Mérida tuvo que ir a buscarme cuando le pasó, claro que, fue extraño, Anna ya tenía catorce, yo estaba segura de que había pasado por eso tiempo atrás.

-¿Anna?... ¿a qué edad les sucede esto a las niñas?

-Yo tenía 12 años.

-Mi pobre Luna – Comenzó a sollozar Jack - ¡condenada a sufrir este tipo de cosas siendo tan joven!

-Estará bien Jack, no te preocupes, es algo normal, además me aseguré de hablar con ella sobre esto antes de que se marchara, sabe exactamente qué hacer, no te preocupes.

-¡A diferencia de su estúpido padre que no tiene ni idea!

-Jack, la verdad, no esperaba que te pasara todavía… ni siquiera esperaba que te dieran cólicos tan fuertes… tal vez debas quedarte en casa mañana en lugar de ir a trabajar.

-¡Oh no, de eso nada!, iré a trabajar, tú vas a trabajar todos los días, Mérida también, y Tooth según tengo entendido… y todas las becarias y secretarias y asistentes jr… ¡incluso Amelia!… si ustedes pueden, también yo.

Elsa no dijo nada, solo le sonrió mientras recibía la taza vacía, observando cómo aquel par de ojos azules comenzaban a cerrarse mientras Jack dejaba escapar un enorme bostezo.

-Elsa

-¿Necesitas algo más?

-Solo… Te amo… mucho… pero mushhhhooo… zzzzzzz

-También te amo Jack – Respondió el rubio antes de acercarse a darle un beso en la frente a la mujer a la que había estado cuidando, estaba por irse cuando se dio cuenta de que las cobijas estaban completamente revueltas y no cubrían del todo a Jack, sabía que su esposo prefería el frío al calor, pero bajo estas circunstancias, lo mejor era mantenerla bien tapada, así pues, Elsa dejó la taza en la mesita de noche antes de tomar las sábanas con cuidado para volverlas a acomodar, dándose cuenta al momento de que los botones de la pijama estaban mal abotonados, tuvo que abrirle la camisa a Jack para poder acomodarla apropiadamente, justo había terminado de abrirle la camisa para reajustarla cuando se lamentó de su obsesión con el orden, el escote de Jack era más que notorio en aquella posición y con el sostén mal puesto dejaba poco a la imaginación, con mucho cuidado pasó la mano por la espalda de la albina para desabrochar aquella prenda, cerró los botones casi hasta el cuello y metiendo las manos por las mangas de la pijama, le sacó el sostén, el cual dejó caer al lado de la cama como si estuviera infestado de bichos.

Esa noche, mientras Jack dormía plácidamente en su cama por primera vez en casi una semana, Elsa se encontraba en la cama de Allen dando vueltas de un lado al otro, el rostro completamente sonrojado, la respiración un poco errática y la cabeza completamente llena de Jack en sus dos formas y sin nada que le cubriera encima.

-Estúpidas hormonas – Masculló Elsa antes de levantarse de la cama para encerrarse en el baño de sus hijos, prendiendo el agua fría de la regadera, el color se le subió al rostro aun más mientras se desvestía, confirmando lo que de antemano sabía le acababa de suceder…

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_**ANUNCIO ESPECIAL...**___El día de ayer, 11 de Junio, fue el cumpleaños de una de las lectoras de este fanfic, gran amiga no solo para mi, sino también, estoy segura, para otros escritores y lectores de la page, Krizz, capítulo dedicado a ti, muchas felicidades amiga y que cumplas muchos más, sigue divirtiéndote y poniendo de cabeza la web con tus ships y tus comments. _**... FIN DEL ANUNCIO ESPECIAL**_

_Glupyy_.- Estúpidos

_PROKLYATIYE_.- Maldición

_¿KAK SHORT VAES MI, TY GEVARISH MIE TAKOE GLUPYE VREMYA?.-_ ¿Cómo carajo me dices un estúpido tal vez?

Snitchnip.- Según el diccionario de Harry Potter, una de las infracciones que puede cometer un equipo es este, que alguno de los miembros que no sea el buscador atrape la snitch… no, no decía cual es la penalización, así que supuse que quitarles 15 puntos sería suficiente al menos para esta.

xD pobre Jack, jajajajajajajaja, acaba de pagar todas las que debe de una sola vez… estoy ansiosa por comenzar el capítulo siguiente, no tienen idea de cómo estoy de entusiasmada, creo que torturaré a Jack un poco más… y a Elsa también, hay que ser equitativos ¿no? ;) por otro lado, no encuentro en ningún lado si existen artículos especiales para brujas en sus días difíciles… obviamente no es algo que Rowling se preguntara, así que daré por hecho que usan lo mismo que las simples mortales que poblamos el mundo, digo, es eso o ponerlas a la antigüita, lo cual sería muy poco práctico… ¿y a ustedes qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Me disculpo de antemano por toda la sarta de improperios que estuvo soltando Jack, pero no pude detenerlo xD, aunque si pude omitir más de la mitad, jajajajajajajajajaja, y pues, como dato curioso, yo si quedé algo traumatizada con mi primera vez °-°, fue horrible, pensé que me estaba muriendo, mi abue y mi mamá pensaron que me había aplastado algún órgano o que se me había reventado algo… hasta que aun de mis tías se le prendió el foco xD, en serio, ¡qué horror!, jajajajajajajaja, claro que yo no me puse a insultar a diestra y siniestra, estaba dolorida y asustada, solo quería que alguien terminara con mi miseria, pero pues no, aquí sigo xD, un par de sincoles, un par de tazas de té de manzanilla, una bolsa de agua caliente y un cambio de ropa limpia me ayudaron a sobrevivir, tuve una amiga a la que como envidié cuando nos platicó que le pasó así como a Elsa, se despertó con dolor de estómago y las cobijas húmedas… ¡Y YA, ESO FUE TODO! ¬¬ ni hablar, bueno, pues vamos a la sección donde yo les contesto a ustedes… a, por cierto, las jugadas no me las inventé, tuve que leer un poco sobre reglas de Quidditch y eso… ahora si, a contestar :D

**MyobiXHitachiin **_Lo juro, lo juro, realmente no sé quien fue xD, un escritor no siempre sabe lo que está pasando en su propia historia, tiene que irlo descubriendo también… algunos hacen trampa y empiezan por ahí xP, en cuanto a Anna… ¡ESTÁ LOCA! Jajajajaja, por eso es tan genial xD en fin, me da gusto que te gustara el anterior, espero hayas disfrutado mucho con este, y mil mil mil gracias por el review ;-; se te agradece mucho mucho mucho._

A todos los que han puesto esta historia en favs o follows, muchas gracias, a los que dejan reviews, muchísimas gracias más, y ya saben, críticas, tomatazos, comentarios de todo tipo e incluso anécdotas sobre cosas como las que le pasan a Jack o a Elsa… y respuestas a nuestra pregunta de la historia xD, no dejen de escribir.

SARABA


	9. Amelia y Ariadna

**GENDERBENDER**

_9.-Amelia y Ariadna  
_

20 de Septiembre, domingo, a diferencia de otros fines de semana, Jack no se encontraba en casa con Elsa, muy por el contrario, mientras el Ministro daba una última revisión a algunos papeles sobre un par de tratados muggles que podrían haber afectado el estilo de vida de los magos, Jack se encontraba en casa de su padre, justo al otro lado de la villa.

Habría podido llegar caminando como de costumbre, lamentablemente, las circunstancias no se lo permitían, había preferido utilizar la chimenea antes que escuchar a todos sus conocidos de la infancia devolviéndole alguna de las tantas bromas y trastadas que, sabía, le venía debiendo a todo el mundo en aquel lugar.

-... y así fue como el señor Colmarck decidió que si no podía tener una mecedora según su inestable diseño, bien podría convertirla en algo más útil.

-¿Y por eso estoy aqui contigo tallando un horroroso canguro porta toallas?

-Y por eso estamos aqui TALLANDO un ADORABLE pero extraño canguro porta toallas.

-No te ofendas viejo, pero deberías declinar a hacer este tipo de trabajos, además, ¿donde pensaba el señor Colmarck poner su trasero en esta cosa?

-No tengo idea hijo, pero, ya sabes lo que dicen, ¡EL CLIENTE...

-... SIEMPRE TIENE LA RAZÓN! no paras de decirlo cuando te encargan hacer este tipo de basura.

-No seas tan cruel Jack, de algo tengo que sacar unos cuantos galeones, ¿no crees?

-¿No sería mejor sacar tu propia línea de muebles?, ¿poner tu propia tienda de venta y reparación de muebles? digo, algo así como "Dervish &amp; Banges".

-Esa es una tienda de instrumentos musicales.

-Lo sé, pero la idea es la misma.

-Jack, ya lo hemos discutido antes, no voy a poner una mueblería, no me daría abasto para construir suficientes muebles, no sabría que hacer con los que no se vendan y no pienso dejar la comodidad de trabajar desde casa.

-Podrías contratar algunos elfos de la villa, ¡ya sabes! con paga, prestaciones, contrato y todo, seguro que eso sería un avance para las relaciones amistosas.

-Ajá, sabes que los elfos de la villa solo trabajan para los elfos de la villa... a menos que hayan hecho un trato con alguien antes de trasladarse aqui... cuando un elfo ponga una tienda y contrate magos, entonces podré pensar en poner una tienda y contratar elfos... sería más fácil contratar yetis en estos momentos.

Jack guardó silencio por un momento, rindiéndose ante aquella infinita discusión que habían sostenido desde que él cumpliera los 11 años.

La peliblanca puso el cincel con que había estado trabajando a un lado mientras alcanzaba una de las lijas que su padre tenía regadas por la mesa de trabajo para comenzar a retirar astillas, impurezas e imperfecciones, estaba lo suficientemente sumida en observar donde tallar para dejar la pieza lo más lisa posible como para atender a su padre la primera vez.

-¡JACK!

-¿Si?

La albina volteó un momento, deteniéndose en lo que hacía, su padre hacia lo posible por no verla directamente, pero aquellas miradas furtivas que le lanzara desde que había llegado no le habían pasado desapercibidas, al parecer, al fin vendrían los comentarios "incómodos".

-Me preguntaba, hem, como, ¿cómo va todo en casa?

-Bien, todo bien papá, gracias.

-¿No han tenido demasiados problemas? con, bueno... ¡ya sabes!

-¿Cambiar de género?... pues no, todo bien, lo recomendaría ampliamente de no ser por esa estúpida cosa de las hormonas - Soltó la auror en un tono sarcástico.

-JOJOJOJOJOJO, ya veo, ya veo... ¿cómo lo está llevando Elsa?

-Bien, ahora si puedo decir que tienen TODO bajo control.

Jack sonrió de forma ladina mientras retomaba su trabajo con la lija, dejando que los recuerdos pasaran frente a sus ojos como si se trataran de una fotografía mágica.

_El viernes por la noche, justo después de haberse ido a acostar, cuando el sueño al fin comenzaba a hacerla su presa, había recordado levantarse para ir al baño y "asearse", se sentía ligeramente incómoda y pegajosa, pero no tanto como en días anteriores, habría realizado el proceso sin mayor problema antes de ir a dormir si no hubiera dado un pequeño vistazo al material higiénico que estaba por desechar, el corazón comenzó a latirle de forma acelerada mientras su mente comenzaba a trabajar, ahora, el temor de que hubiera contraído algún tipo de enfermedad o que se hubiera envenenado de algún modo en el trabajo la inquietaron lo suficiente como para terminar rápidamente con lo que estaba haciendo antes de salir del baño para dirigirse a la recámara principal, el hecho de hacer un recuento mental de todo lo que había hecho e ingerido los últimos días, detalle a detalle desde que se presentara a trabajar con aquellos molestos cólicos el jueves hasta el momento en que se había sentado en el retrete minutos antes la obligaron a dirigirse a la habitación con lentitud, la suficiente como para que no se escucharan sus pasos, estaba tan perdida en sus cavilaciones de qué podría estar mal con su cuerpo, que abrió demasiado despacio la puerta..._

_-¿El...sa?_

_Por unos segundos no pudo comprender del todo lo que estaba viendo, ahí estaba el Ministro recostado en su cama, los cabellos platinados ligeramente alborotados, el rostro sonrojado, la respiración errática, la playera de la pijama ligeramente levantada para permitir a una de aquellas manos masculinas acariciar aquellos biceps planos y apenas insinuados mientras la otra se hallaba debajo de las cobijas moviendo algo._

_Jack contuvo el aliento mientras su esposa volteaba el rostro con los ojos ligeramente febriles, su mente estaba dejando de lado todo el problema completo mientras registraba la información que sus ojos le acababan de proporcionar, Elsa la vio entonces, poniéndose completamente colorado, había vergüenza por todo su rostro y luego una chispa de furia en aquellos ojos de hielo mientras retiraba la mano de la entrepierna y alcanzaba una almohada con la otra para cubrirse a la par que se sentaba con uno de los movimientos más ágiles que su compañero la había visto hacer en todo lo que llevaban de existencia._

_-¡¿JACK, QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUI?! ¿PORQUÉ NO TOCASTE?_

_-Yo... yo... lo siento Elsa... no sabía... bueno... creo... creo que volveré después... hem... perdona... llamaré a Gwyneth._

_-¿A Gwyneth?... ¿pasa algo?_

_-No es nada... tú termina y yo..._

_-¡Jack!_

_-Bueno - Soltó la albina en un suspiro - me estaba aseando y... en lugar de sangre estaba esta cosa café y extraña... solo quería saber si es normal o debo ir a que me hagan algunos exámenes._

_Elsa seguía sonrojado, sin embargo, su ira parecía haberse esfumado en la nada mientras sonreía comprensiva sin moverse de su lugar._

_-Es normal Jack, solo es sangre vieja, significa que para mañana habrás terminado con tu periodo._

_-¿En serio? ¿no estoy envenenado ni enfermo de nada?_

_-No Jack, es normal._

_-¿Entonces no tengo que ir a Saint Mungo?... ¿o revisar mi testamento por si hay que hacerle ajustes?_

_-Es normal Jack, estarás bien._

_-¡Vaya, eso me deja más relajado!, muchas gracias Majestad, bueno, creo que regresaré a dormir... ¡QUÉ TE DIVIERTAS!_

_Jack había salido de la habitación tratando de reprimir la risa que le había dado cuando la otra almohada sobre la cama voló con dirección a la puerta a la par que Elsa subía la voz para correrlo y recordarle de una forma muy poco educada, que la próxima vez tocara la puerta._

Jack observó la pieza lista para pintar y barnizar entre sus manos, aguantando la risa que le había dado recordar todo el incidente, pensando en lo irónico de las cosas, recordaba con claridad como había sido regañado y acusado de masturbarse en la ducha hacía tres semanas cuando solo se estaba reconociendo... y ahora resultaba que la santurrona de su esposa era quien había sucumbido primero ante la tentación, más risas, realmente esperaba no haberle estropeado demasiado la fiesta a su esposa, sabía por experiencia que no era muy agradable cuando eso pasaba... lo cual no hizo más que producirle más risa aun.

-Hola tío... ¿qué es tan gracioso?

Padre e hija voltearon a la puerta del pequeño taller del patio, ahí en la entrada había una joven de cabellos castaños y cortos con los ojos verdes sosteniendo de la mano a una pequeña de 6 años, cabellos rubios y ojos castaños, Jack observó un poco más al fondo, descubriendo al pequeño Eugene sosteniendo un gnomo de jardín con ambas manos al cual estaba zangoloteando sin piedad, sin duda preparándose para lanzarlo al otro lado de la barda del jardín.

-Rapy, Margaret, hola, estábamos trabajando cuando este holgazán comenzó a recordar alguna travesura.

-¡HEY!

-¿De que te reías entonces hijo?

-¡_Jëmone_! - Soltó la albina al haber sido descubierta

-JOJOJOJOJO, ¿LO VES JACK? solo hay una buena razón para que te rías tú solo.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso papá.

Tanto Rapy como Nicolai no pudieron evitar reír por un momento, antes de que la recién llegada soltara la mano de su hija menor para dejarle ir a jugar con su hermano, la castaña se acercó entonces a los Frost mientras observaba las piezas que ambos estaban trabajando en aquel momento.

-Te ves bien Jack, no imagino como quedó Elsa después de que los cambiaran, ¿cómo está?

-Las becarias dicen que se ve ardiente, la verdad no tengo idea, me siguen gustando más las mujeres.

-¡Cómo eres bobo! me refiero a su estado de ánimo, ¿cómo lo está llevando?

-¿Ahora?, mejor de lo que nadie se podría esperar.

Rapy sonrió un momento, entendiendo la frase de forma incorrecta antes de tomar una de las piezas terminadas y observar los botes de pintura en el suelo, Nicolai no tardó mucho en pasarle un frasco con pintura marrón y un pincel.

-Es un canguro toallero para el señor Collmarck - Comentó Nicolai con suavidad.

-¡No preguntes! - Advirtió Jack antes de darle los últimos toques a su pieza para dejarla en la pila y comenzar a tallar una más pequeña.

-¡De acuerdo! al cliente lo que pida, ¿cierto tío?

-Cierto Rapy.

Ambos sonrieron antes de comenzar a trabajar nuevamente.

No pasó mucho antes de que Rapunzel comenzara a hacer comentarios sobre como iba todo en Londres, al parecer, había decidido pasar a saludar a sus padres y luego a los Frost, Flynn había planeado salir de viaje con ella y los niños para recorrer algunos países de Asia, muy especialmente La India y Hong Kong, quería conocer un poco más acerca de la arquitectura, la cultura y el tipo de plantas mágicas que se utilizaban en aquellas regiones, después de todo, había comenzado a escribir un libro de aventuras y misterio, ¿qué podría resultar más misterioso y aventurero para los magos de Gran Bretaña que un vistazo al otro continente?

-Hong Kong... ¿eso está en China, verdad? - Preguntó Jack repentinamente.

-Bueno, si, eso me parece, Flynn contrató ya un par de intérpretes que nos estarán esperando en los consulados mágicos de ambos países, dice que son buenos guías de turistas y...

-Tengan mucho cuidado cuando estén allá.

El tono serio con que la albina había pronunciado aquella frase dejó sin aliento a sus dos acompañantes, los cuales se detuvieron de lo que hacían para mirarla como si de repente le hubiera salido un hongo de la cabeza, Jack ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de esto, su rostro antes radiante ahora se notaba preocupado y sombrío, algo que ni su padre ni su amiga habían visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿Pasa algo malo Jack? ¿cuéntanos? - Pidió su padre al notar a la auror completamente encerrada en sus pensamientos.

-Conocimos a una persona del departamento de misterios, Elsa y yo no somos los únicos que han sido afectados con esta "maldición", ha habido más ataques, por el momento todos han sido gente del ministerio pero... parece que una parte de los ingredientes proviene de China... - Hubo un silencio que Jack aprovechó para pasar un poco de saliva y refrescar su garganta que de pronto, se sentía completamente rasposa, no pudo evitar entonces voltear a ver a su mejor miga con sincera preocupación - sean muy cuidadosos con lo que comen, si es posible, no ingieran nada que sea de cortesía y procuren no quedarse mucho tiempo en los establecimientos de comida, podrían ponerles la misma poción y luego lanzarles el mismo hechizo que a nosotros sin que se den cuenta, Elsa sufrió mucho cuando esto nos pasó, no quiero que tú tengas que pasar por lo mismo... o tus hijos, no sé como reaccionarían ellos.

-Jack, gracias pero...

-Hijo, ¿porqué no habías dicho nada de eso?

-No me pareció que fuera necesario papá, ¿porqué preocuparte si de sobra sé que nunca comes fuera de casa?

-Si, pero...

-¿Hay alguna otra recomendación que puedas hacernos Jack?

La oji azul lo pensó un poco mientras observaba a la oji verde, en verdad, no podía ni imaginar como podría verse afectado el ánimo de aquella mujer a la cual consideraba como una hermana, especialmente teniendo a los pequeños siempre a su lado.

-Si, pero a Flynn no le va gustar.

-No importa, solo dime, por favor.

-... manténganse en abstinencia durante el viaje, me refiero, bueno... al parecer el último ingrediente para esto es un intercambio de fluídos... quizás si no mantienes relaciones con Flynn en ningún momento, y por casualidad los atacan con eso, tal vez estén bien, la noche que nos cambiaron los cuerpos tanto Elsa como yo sentíamos una necesidad casi enloquecedora de... eso... tuve que noquear a Elsa y luego noquearme yo o habríamos estado como conejos hasta morir de cansancio en sentido literal, así que...

-Gracias Jack, se lo comentaré a Flynn.

.

La hora de la comida había llegado en un parpadeo, para cuando terminaron, Nicolai llevó a los pequeños Ryder una enorme bola de masa con chispas de chocolate para hacer galletas, por supuesto, ambos niños se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato, después de todo, tardarían un par de meses en ver de nuevo al tío abuelo Nicolai, Jack los miró un momento, recordando cuando sus hijos realizaban la misma actividad con su padre unos años atrás, eran recuerdos agradables que Rapunzel terminó por interrumpir.

-Hey, Jack, ven un momento conmigo.

-¿A donde?

-Tú ven y no hagas preguntas.

Ambos subieron hasta llegar a la que había sido la habitación de Jack, ahora era una habitación completamente diferente, en lugar de la cama con la hamaca encima, había ahora unas camas literas, el papel invernal que antes hubiera adornado la pared había sido cambiado por pintura en verde claro con dibujos de flores por toda la parte de abajo y copos blancos en toda la parte de arriba, el desordenado librero ahora albergaba cuentos para niños, algunos peluches y juguetes mágicos, el armario ya no guardaba la ropa de Jack o los dibujos donde Elsa estaba retratada, ahora la mitad del mismo tenía ropa de Allen y la otra mitad ropa de Luna, había algunas fotos mágicas de los gemelos y dibujos hechos por ellos decorando el interior de ambas puertas, lo único que no había cambiado era el cuadro en la pared donde se podía ver a la madre de Jack cargando un pequeño bulto y a un Jack de tres años saltando para ver dentro del mismo, fue justo ahí donde Rapy se detuvo, admirando la foto como solía hacer de vez en cuando.

-El cumpleaños de tu padre será en unas semanas más y no estaré aqui para darle su regalo.

-Así que era eso... ¿ya sabes que regalarle?

-Si, justo me acabo de dar cuenta de que sé exactamente que le quiero regalar, pero necesito de tu ayuda.

-Por supuesto, si necesitas que se lo entregue...

-No, no, no, para hacerlo... me encargaré de enviárselo a tiempo, después de todo, tendré que hacerle algunos retoques y quiero añadirle cosas de las ciudades que vamos a visitar.

-... ok... ¿qué tienes en mente?

-Quiero regalarle una fotografía... una muy especial.

La castaña sonrió un momento mientras Jack la observaba tratando de imaginarse que tipo de fotografía tendría en mente, sin alcanzar a descubrirlo.

-Bueno Jack, quiero que me jures que harás todo lo que yo te diga entonces.

-Eso no me da buena espina - Respondió la peliblanca mientras sentía un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

-Oh, vamos, solo júralo, es para tu padre...

-Bien, bien, de acuerdo... pero no es nada malo, ¿cierto?

-Yo no te obligaría a hacer nada malo Jack.

-Rapunzel Crown, ¿tengo que recordarte todas las veces en que tuve que echarme la culpa de alguna de tus ideas?

-Teníamos 10 años y esta vez no tiene nada que ver con miel, hielo y plumas de pato.

-Ja, ja, ja, no estaría tan seguro.

La castaña sonrió antes de tomar a la chica frente a si de la mano para salir hacia la habitación de Nicolai, como siempre, se veía más sobria que todo el resto de la casa, sin embargo no solo entraron, la castaña soltó a Jack para usar un hechizo y mover un poco el enorme armario de caoba que guardaba las pertenencias del viejo carpintero, finalmente, y para sorpresa de Jack, una trampilla había quedado al descubierto en el suelo, Rapy se apresuró a abrirla y asomarse al agujero que se había formado, con algo de esfuerzo, terminó por sacar una caja de un tamaño considerable con estampado de rosas en diferentes colores, Jack estaba anonadado, no recordaba haber visto ni la trampilla ni la caja nunca en toda su vida.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un cofre de tesoros - Contestó Rapy - la encontré por casualidad cuando vine a ayudarle a tu padre a ordenar la casa luego de que te casaras, no fue mi intención, una de tus bombas de broma se había escurrido debajo del armario.

-¿Todavía me quedaban?

-¡Por favor Jack!, deberías saber cuantas baratijas de Zonko y Sortilegios Weasley tenías guardadas bajo tu cama.

La aludida sonrió apenada, el día que se había mudado al departamento de Londres había estado tan emocionada y apurada, que no había empacado todas sus pertenencias, solo aquellas que no le causarían problemas con su esposa.

-En fin, viéndote como estás y luego de ver el cuadro de tu madre, se me ocurrió una excelente idea... y como ya juraste que me ayudarías, la llevaremos a cabo hasta el final.

-¿Sabes que no me gusta cuando hablas así?

-Se me hace raro, Flynn adora cuando hablo así.

-Flynn está loco y es un pervertido de primera, no quiero ni imaginar las cosa que hacen ustedes dos.

-Muy gracioso Jack, ahora ven acá, necesito verificar algo.

La auror se acercó lo suficiente para ver como su mejor amiga sacaba un vestido negro con un estampado de rosas de aquella caja, quedándose congelado en su lugar antes de observar ansiosa y preocupada el resto del contenido de la caja.

-Son las cosas de mamá - Murmuró Jack casi sin aliento.

-Si, eso fue lo que pensé, este es el mismo vestido que trae puesto en la foto de tu alcoba, y mira, también encontré todos estos... esto de aqui debe ser de tu hermanita, ¿verdad?

-Rapy, hay que devolver todo a su lugar.

-¡Oh, vamos Jack! ¡no seas aguafiestas!

-No Rapy, no es correcto, guarda eso de una vez.

-NO... ¡juraste que me ayudarías y me ayudarás!

-¡RAPUNZEL CROWN!

-¡JACK FROST!... solo deja de lloriquear ¿quieres? no haremos nada malo.

Jack no tuvo más opción que cerrar la boca y tragarse ese sentimiento de nostalgia y culpa que la había embargado repentinamente mientras observaba las últimas posesiones de su madre y de su hermana fallecidas regarse sobre la cama de su padre, sin saber que hacer o que pensar.

-Bien, eres un buen chico Jack, ahora se aun un mejor chico y quítate la ropa.

-¿QUÉ?... vivir con Flynn ya te afectó, ¡eres una pervertida!

-Claro que no, ahora ¡quítate la ropa o te la quitaré yo!

.

Minutos después Jack estaba sentada en el suelo con la cara llena de molestia, las mejillas sonrojadas y uno de los vestidos de su madre encima, inmóvil mientras Rapunzel se encargaba de arreglarle el cabello y peinarlo en lo que parecían un par de trenzas, por alguna razón, su amiga estaba obsesionada con dejarle el cabello perfectamente arreglado mientras tarareaba una de esas canciones en las que había trabajado para hacer los coros antes de que naciera su hija menor.

-Bien, casi listo, hora de darle el toque final... _¡Putari coma! _... ¡Increíble! es mi turno ahora.

Jack no le prestó atención a la visita, simplemente atinó a echar un vistazo a un espejo enmarcado cerca de la puerta, lo que vio, sin embargo, le cortó la respiración, ahí en el espejo no se veía a si mismo, la mirada se la devolvía una joven de su edad, de cabellos castaños y trenzados, los ojos azul hielo y algunas pecas apenas insinuadas sobre la nariz y las mejillas, era como ver a...

-¿Qué tal me veo Jack?

La aludida volteó, encontrándose con una imagen que le hizo picar los ojos, sabía que era su amiga, sin embargo, el hecho de verla con arrugas a ambos lados de los ojos, el vestido negro con flores de su madre, los ojos castaños y el cabello exactamente igual a como su progenitora lo tenía en las fotografías familiares y algunas canas veteándole el peinado, la hicieron dudar por un momento.

-¿Tan mal me quedó?

-No... serías peligrosísima en el departamento de espionaje, ¿sabías?

-¿Gracias? ... bueno, ahora, será mejor que vayamos al balcón, menos mal que siempre cargo con mi cámara.

-¿Y exactamente que haremos? no podemos quedarnos estáticos para la foto.

-De hecho, no importa, la foto no será mágica porque no tengo manera de darles movimiento... y la cámara es muggle, así que...

-Muy bien, eso lo hace menos difícil... acabemos con esto de una buena vez, ¿quieres?

-Claro, por cierto... te ves como debería verse Ariadna.

-Y tú te ves como debería verse mamá... ahora vamos, antes que te salte encima, llore como no lo hago desde que nos dejó y me ponga emocional.

La sesión de fotos comenzó, Rapy se encargó de encantar la cámara para que esta se mantuviera a flote disparando el obturador mientras ambas modelos sonreían, se abrazaban, o lanzaban saludos, Jack se mantuvo pensando todo el tiempo en lo que su padre pensaría cuando viera esas imágenes... esperaba no tener que internarlo en Saint Mungo por un ataque de tristeza o algo así.

.

-¡YA VOLVÍ! - Gritó Jack nada más cruzar la chimenea de su casa.

-¡LLEGASTE TEMPRANO! -Le respondió la voz grave de Elsa desde el estudio, por lo que Jack se apresuró a asomarse.

-No pude quedarme más tiempo, a papá le llegaron visitas inesperadas... ¿terminaste?

-No - Suspiró el platino - aun me falta revisar unos papeles más.

Jack observó el escritorio de trabajo de Elsa, estaba lleno de papeles a ambos lados, la mesita auxiliar contaba con una tetera de la cual no salía vapor alguno, una taza con la cuchara dentro y la azucarera destapada, no había signo alguno de que el ministro hubiera comido algo más substancioso.

-¿Comiste algo?

-En un momento... aun no tengo hambre.

Jack sonrió con cansancio antes de dirigirse a la cocina, estaba exactamente igual a como la había dejado antes de irse, los trastes del desayuno estaban limpios y secos en el escurridor, fuera de eso, no había indicios de que se hubiera vuelto a utilizar en todo el día.

-¿TE GUSTARÍA UNA CREMA DE CALABAZA Y ENSALADA CON CORDERO?

-SI, GRACIAS.

Sin más, Jack tomó las sobras de la comida del día anterior para comenzar a calentarlo todo, intentando distraer sus pensamientos de lo que había pasado en casa de su padre y sin poder hacerlo, ¿qué pensaría su madre de la maldición que les habían echado?, ¿le agradaría Elsa?, y Ariadna, ¿se habrían parecido tanto si su cabello no hubiera cambiado de color?, ¿se habrían llevado tan bien como se llevaba con Rapy?, ¿estaría alguna de las dos de acuerdo con lo que acababa de pasar?, no tenía ni idea, solo sabía que era extraño pensar en cosas que no tenían sentido ni respuesta, por lo que sacudió su cabeza, como tratando de sacarse todas esas preocupaciones inservibles y comenzó a servir la comida para luego ponerla en una bandeja y llevársela a su esposa.

-Aquí está su comida Majestad - Soltó la albina con una pequeña sonrisa mientras usaba su varita para hacer flotar la bandeja en desuso del té - le traeré un poco de pan y algo de agua también.

-Gracias Jack - Le sonrió aquel hombre con lentes y el cabello ligeramente alborotado mientras terminaba de hacer algunas correcciones a uno de los tantos papeles en el escritorio - no sé que haría sin ti.

-Pasarías hambre - Sonrió la aludida antes de volver a la cocina y regresar con las cosas prometidas.

Un poco después, Elsa había terminado de comer, no se había percatado de que Jack estaba en la misma habitación hasta que la peliblanca se levantó de la silla donde se había instalado a esperar, para llevarse la bandeja con platos vacíos, hasta ese momento fue que el platino se percató de que algo no andaba como de costumbre.

-¿Jack? ¿Estás bien?

-Si... por supuesto.

Elsa se apresuró a terminar con lo que estaba haciendo, dio un último vistazo a la carta que acababa de redactar antes de quitarse los anteojos y alcanzar a su esposo en la cocina, el grifo del agua estaba abierto, Jack parecía estar lavando trastes a la velocidad de un caracol, se notaba completamente extraña de esa forma, era raro verla así, tan ensimismada y seria, incluso parecía otra persona.

-¿Estás bien? ¿en verdad? porque no estás actuando de forma normal - Dijo Elsa mientras abrazaba a la peliblanca por la espalda.

-Lo estoy - respondió Jack apresurándose a enjuagar los trastes para zafarse de aquel abrazo - no te preocupes.

-Vamos Jack, no es normal que estés tan serio... dime que pasa.

Se negó a hablar, observando para otro lado y tratando de poner distancia mientras recargaba contra una de las encimeras de la cocina, cruzándose de brazos con los hombros rígidos, sintiendo aquella mirada de colores glaciales sobre si, un suspiro y de pronto todo salió de sus labios, la idea de Rapy, la imagen en el espejo, la transformación de su mejor amiga en su madre muerta, como si nunca se hubiese ido, como si se hubiera quedado con ellos y hubiera envejecido, las preguntas que le habían comenzado a dar vueltas en la cabeza desde que se hubiera obligado a posar con una sonrisa frente a la cámara en el balcón, de pronto no pudo hablar más, los brazos de Elsa la rodeaban con fuerza, había notado apenas una ligera humedad en sus mejillas, no se había dado cuenta de en que momento habían comenzado a salirle lágrimas, y sin embargo el calor de aquel cuerpo, ahora más alto que el suyo, era verdaderamente reconfortante; tardó un poco en aceptar aquel abrazo, casi al mismo tiempo recargó su cabeza contra el pecho plano de Elsa y guardó silencio, a la espera de que sus ojos dejaran de producir agua salada y su corazón se calmara un poco, sintiendo un de las manos de Elsa acariciarle el cabello en completo silencio.

-Jack, hay algo que debo confesarte - Dijo Elsa de pronto.

-¿A si? - Fue todo lo que pudo contestar Jack, dándose cuenta un segundo después que había desperdiciado aquella oportunidad para jugarle una broma, claro que no estaba de humor para eso.

-Cuando estábamos terminando los preparativos para la boda, tu padre fue a buscarme, me pidió que no te dijera nada porque no estaba seguro de como reaccionarías.

-No me gusta el rumbo que está tomando esto, ¿sabes?

-Sshh, solo escúchame... me entregó una carta sellada, se veía algo vieja pero estaba en perfectas condiciones, me habló de Amelia, tu madre, de como había estado preocupada por ti durante sus últimos días y todas las cosas que le preocupaban, tu padre dijo que seguramente ella y tu hermana estaban contentas de que fueras una buena persona, y de que me hubieras encontrado para cuidarte, después leí la carta... tu madre la dejó para mi.

Jack se tensó en ese preciso momento, separándose un poco del calor para observar a Elsa a los ojos.

-¿Para ti?

-Si, también se me hizo extraño pero... bueno... dejó una carta para la mujer que se casara contigo, decía muchas cosas pero, sobre todo, que le alegraba que su hijo encontrara alguien con quien formar una familia, alguien que lo hiciera feliz.

-¿Porqué a mi no me escribió nada?

-No lo sé, supongo que todo lo que hubiera querido decirte, lo dejó con tu padre, para que él te lo dijera, como el echo de que entraras a Howgarts... ¿te gustaría leerla?

-Si, me gustaría mucho.

Ambos sonrieron, tomándose de las manos para dirigirse a su habitación, Elsa abrió entonces el cajón de su mesita de noche, vaciandolo para poder sacar una bolsa de terciopelo en la que guardaba cosas especiales, Jack había visto aquella bolsa muchas veces, pero no sabía realmente que contenía, suponía que serían cosas privadas que Elsa prefería guardarse para si, dentro había algunas cosas que no parecían tener mucho sentido, un par de pergaminos doblados con la letra de Jack en ellos, algunas hojas y flores secas, un par de envolturas de chocolate perfectamente dobladas, un listón azul entrelazado en un moño con otro rosa, un separador de libros con copos de nieve dibujados con movimiento descendente y finalmente, la famosa carta, esta última Elsa la sacó con cuidado, se notaba a leguas que había sido leída y releída una y otra vez a lo largo de todos esos años, Jack la abrió apenas la tuvo en sus manos, sintiéndose mal por no poder reconocer en aquellos trazos, la letra de su madre, sin embargo, comenzó a leer con atención, tan concentrada estaba que no había notado cuando Elsa había abandonado la habitación.

Minutos después, la albina salía, aun con la carta en las manos para buscar a su compañero, el alto platino se encontraba recargado contra la pared de la habitación, justo a un lado del marco de la puerta, observando al momento cuando Jack había salido, había una sonrisa agradecida en su rostro, Elsa le sonrió de regreso cerrando los ojos, sorprendiéndose al sentir un peso abalanzándosele encima, unos brazos alrededor de su cuello y los labios de Jack sobre los suyos... ¿cuanto hacía que no se besaban?

-¿Jack? - Dijo Elsa entre asustado y conmocionado cuando el beso se cortó.

-¡Gracias! - Respondió la albina antes de besarlo de nuevo - Gracias, gracias - un beso más y finalmente lo soltó - necesitaba leer todo eso Elsa, gracias.

-Está bien, está bien... solo... bueno... ¿crees que podrías ser un poco menos efusivo?

-¿Porqué?

-Porque no me gustan las mujeres...

-Y a mi no me gustan los hombres... pero no puedo dejar de amarte.

-También te amo Jack, pero nada de besos hasta volver a la normalidad, ¿está bien?

-¡Oh! así que, ¿está bien que juguetees con tu juguetito nuevo pero no está bien que te de unos cuantos besos?

-¡JACK!

Elsa estaba sonrojado, Jack con la mirada que siempre le dedicaba cuando le jugaba una broma y una amplia sonrisa ladina, finalmente ambos rieron un momento, al parecer, Jack había vuelto a la normalidad, solo un poco más y todo volvería a ser como antes.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

*Jëmone: Demonios

*Putari coma: Cabello decolorado en latín

Mil disculpas a todos, mi bloqueo se me extendió más de lo que es sano, pero ya estoy de vuelta, espero que este cap les haya gustado y no os preocupeis, ya sé que poner para el siguiente, planeo iniciarlo de inmediato para que la idea no se me vaya de las manos y no tardarme tanto como en esta ocasión, jejeje.

Bueno, pasando a la sección que a mi me gusta... REVIEWS:

**missmarvel2000 .- **_Jajaja, si, yo sé que fue raro que Elsa tardara en darse cuenta pero, tengamos en cuenta, nosotros lo estamos leyendo por diversión y Elsa estaba preocupada xD, jejejeje, como que el cerebro tarda en conectar una cosa con la otra en momentos así, y tienes razón, tuviste suerte, la menarquía puede ser una verdadera pesadilla o pasar como si nada, lo de tu hermanita definitivamente es gracioso... y si, Jack es un pervert y un bromista despiadado, aunque creo que está más que consciente de ello._

**vivitoon.- **_Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia y no te preocupes, estás disculpada, de hecho, la que debe pedir disculpas ahora soy yo, tardé demasiado en actualizar, haré lo posible por evitarlo, en cuanto al karma de Jack... dicen que todo se paga en esta vida xD obviamente él no podía ser la excepción._

**yoaska2013 (yoi).- **_Gracias por los PM's y por tanta paciencia de tu parte, en serio, me siento super apenada por no haber subido antes pero apenas ahorita voy terminando de escribir, pero bueno, ahí vamos poco a poquito, espero tener el próximo de este y de Generation en tiempo para no tenerlos esperando tanto, gracias de nuevo por el apoyo y nos estamos leyendo ;)_

Bueno, pues eso es to, eso es to, eso es todo amigos, jejejeje, al menos por esta semana, a los que tienen esta historia en Fav o en Follow, muchas gracias por el apoyo, a los que además dejan mensajes, mil gracias más por el apoyo y los comentarios, saber que cosas les agradan y que les parecen extrañas o fuera de lugar me ayuda a mejorar estas historias, y pues, aunque este no fue tan gracioso como los anteriores, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, así pues, espero, hasta la próxima quincena.

SARABA


	10. Problemas por aqui, problemas por allá

**GENDERBENDER**

_10.- Problemas por aqui, problemas por allá.  
_

La semana se había pasado en un parpadeo, si bien tanto Elsa como Jack habían tendido a pensar repentinamente en los últimos besos que habían compartido, ninguno de los dos los había vuelto a mencionar, simple y sencillamente como si nunca hubieran sucedido.

Aquel viernes había tenido lugar una junta dentro del Ministerio de Magia como cada semana, en esta ocasión, sin embargo, Tooth había formado parte para presentar un par de problemas ante la mesa del ministerio de relaciones muggles... un par de parejas muggles habían sido cambiadas de género y no a causa de una operación como las que los muggles llegaban a practicarse.

El incidente había ocurrido durante un fin de semana, el lugar, un popular restaurante de Francia llamado "La Ratatouille", uno de los pocos lugares donde magos y muggles se mezclaban a la hora de las comidas sin mayores problemas, la comida ahí era tan buena, que los dueños del lugar, aun a pesar de ser magos, brindaban sus servicios a todo tipo de público dada la demanda que tenían sus platillos, no era de extrañar que un par de millonarios snobs se hubiesen quejado cuando a una pareja de magos se les ofreciera un postre especial por parte de la casa y terminaran bajo los efectos de la maldición, tanto ellos, como sus convidados, otra pareja de snobs menos altaneros o problemáticos.

-La chef Tatou y su compañero Lingüini están ahora mismo en las oficinas del Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos - Comenzó a informar Toothiana - ambos ya dieron su declaración en las oficinas de Francia, sin embargo se les extraditó para acá a fin de obtener más información.

-¿Algún otro de los chefs del restaurante es mago? - Preguntó la Ministra de Magia Rose.

-Si Ministra, dos, el souchef y el chef encargado de las sopas, lamentablemente ambos son franceses - Respondió Tooth con desánimo - traerlos supone más problemas que traer a sus jefes.

-Hagan todo lo necesario entonces, necesitamos interrogarlos. - Sentenció la Ministra.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con el restaurant y el resto del staff? ¿son muggles? - Preguntó Elsa repentinamente.

-El restaurant fue cerrado por el momento, se colocó un anuncio de remodelación del edificio, el Departamento de Excusas de Francia también se puso en marcha para interrogar al resto del staff, incluso los sometieron a los desmemorizadores para inducirlos a pensar que el techo de una parte del área de comidas se había desmoronado apenas cerrar el lugar - Respondió Tooth luego de verificar la información que tenía en las manos.

-¿Qué hay de los muggles afectados? ¿donde se encuentran? - Inquirió otro de los magos ahí reunidos.

-Fueron transferidos del hospital psiquiátrico donde se encontraban a un hospital mágico en Francia - Respondió el Ministro de Relaciones Francesas.

-Ministro Duboi, - Comenzó Rose Weasley - será mejor que inicie los trámites pertinentes para trasladarlos aqui, igual a la pareja de magos afectados, Bunnymund, informe a su superior Scorpio que necesitaremos escoltas para las seis personas que serán transportadas desde Francia, en cuanto a usted, señor Filch, el departamento de aurores debe movilizarse inmediatamente para compartir información con el departamento de aurores francés acerca de este caso, escoja a sus mejores rastreadores y algunos aurores del cuerpo de espías para que se desplieguen por Francia, señorita Scamander, sé que el profeta se dedica a dar noticias, sin embargo, no quiero que salga una sola palabra de esto en las páginas del periódico, ¿he sido clara? en lugar de esto, quiero que se entreviste con el departamento de aurores, sección guardaespaldas para que le indiquen recomendaciones de seguridad en lugares de comida para prevenir a la población, debemos emitir una alerta, sin embargo, es necesario evitar que cunda el pánico; en cuanto a todos los demás, quiero informes detallados de todos los casos detectados hasta ahora, lugares de ataque, síntomas, fechas en que se ha dado cada uno de los ataques, además de lo que se sepa hasta ahora de la maldición en si, Monsier Hamada, está usted a cargo de esta situación dentro del Departamento de Misterios, tiene carta abierta para proceder como crea más conveniente, en cuanto a la información que he solicitado, quiero esos expedientes listos y con copia al español, francés, italiano y alemán, me encargaré en persona de transmitir la información a la Confederación Internacional de Magos; ¿alguna duda?

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada, sin embargo todo el mundo terminaba de revisar sus notas y asentir ante las indicaciones dadas.

-En ese caso, la reunión de esta semana ha terminado, vayan a refrescarse y después los quiero a todos llevando a cabo mis indicaciones a la brevedad posible.

Sin más, la Ministra de Magia salió de la sala, seguida de cerca por Hiro Hamada y Artemisa Scamander, los demás tardaron un poco en guardar las cosas para comenzar a salir entre murmullos, la preocupación se sentía en el aire, el problema se les estaba saliendo de las manos.

.

-Hola chicos - Saludó Tooth sin su entusiasmo usual a Jack y Elsa justo antes de tomar asiento con ellos para el almuerzo, venía sola.

-Hola Tooth - Respondió Elsa

-¿Qué hay? - Contestó Jack observando repentinamente a su nueva compañera de mesa - ¿donde dejaste al canguro? pensé que habían salido juntos.

-Aster se fue directo a la oficina de Scorpio apenas terminó la junta, ya sabes como es.

-Responsable hasta las orejas... ¿no se pondrá muy gruñón si no come sus zanahorias?

-¡Jack! - Murmuró Elsa en tono de reproche a la peliblanca mientras le daba una ligera patada bajo la mesa - discúlpalo Tooth, sigo tratando de que no diga cosas inapropiadas en el trabajo.

-Está bien Elsa, no te preocupes, si soy sincera, Aster no se queda atrás cuando comenta cosas de Jack, creo que la lista de sobrenombres que le tiene ha venido aumentando desde que... bueno... desde el incidente.

Hubo un silencio que todos aprovecharon para comenzar a comer, al parecer se había vuelto una moda llevar el almuerzo y la comida preparados desde casa, por lo que podía observar la peliblanca, la gran mayoría de las personas en el área de comida habían sacado trastes de sus bolsas, fue hasta ese momento que cayó en la cuenta de que la cafetería estaba casi desierta, en su mayoría, las personas de pie frente al mostrador solo pedían agua caliente y el té o café a parte para prepararlo, uno que otro se encontraban pidiendo comida, sin embargo, aparentemente estaban solicitando observar como era preparado cada platillo antes de recibirlo, sin lugar a dudas, las noticias se habían expandido ya por todo el Ministerio, Jack se preguntó entonces si se habría corrido el rumor también dentro de la comunidad mágica, después de todo, era una comunidad relativamente pequeña.

-¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A JACK!

-¿Mandé? - Soltó la aludida ligeramente desorientada antes de notar la mano de Tooth frente a sus ojos.

-Realmente estás en las nubes Jack, en fin, estaba comentando con Elsa sobre el incidente en Francia, me ha recordado que tú eras amigo de Alfredo Lingüini.

-Pues, tanto como que amigos, no, Alfredo era más amigo de Hiccup que mío.

-¿Y no les gustaría ir a verlos? parece que él y Colette no solo son socios en el negocio restaurantero.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento Tooth - Respondió Elsa - pero creo que por el momento, sería inadecuado, aun queremos mantener esto lo más... discreto posible.

-Nos preocupa que los niños se enteren - Puntualizó Jack.

-¿Niños? - Sonó una voz sumamente grave y con un ligero acento australiano cerca de la mesa - ¡ah, es verdad! tú tienes dos, ¿planean tener otro? podrían aprovechar y que esta anciana decrépita geste al siguiente.

-¡Canguro! seguro te haría mucha gracia verme embarazado, ¿no?

-Luego de verte teniendo la regla, créeme, sería una bendición ver como el destino se cobra todas las que debes - Comentó Aster con una sonrisa retorcida mientras tomaba asiento junto a Tooth.

-Me encantaría verte en la misma situación... si no supiera que Tooth también tendría que sufrir las consecuencias - Respondió Jack medio en broma.

-Por mi no habría problema - Soltó la pelinegra repentinamente - seguro sería interesante despertarme un día en mi versión masculina, seguro hay un montón de cosas nuevas que podría experimentar, de hecho, siempre me he preguntado como es que a los hombres les toma menos tiempo masturbarse, creo que sería lo primero que probaría, ¿tú lo has hecho Elsa?

La situación no podría ser más graciosa, Tooth diciendo aquel discurso con toda la inocencia del mundo y Elsa atragantándose repentinamente con su té mientras su cara tomaba un color escarlata difícil de pasar por alto.

-Tooth, no puedes hablar en serio - Se apresuró a decir Jack tratando de contener la risa.

-¡Oh, pero lo digo en serio!, -Se defendió Pixie antes de dar un rápido sorbo a su jugo de frutas para retomar el tema con toda la seriedad y emoción con que un niño habría argumentado porqué necesitaba recibir cierto juguete para Navidad - me gustaría saber si lo de la estatura me afectaría a mi, siempre he querido ser más alta, y luego está toda esa teoría de que los hombres son más fuertes por naturaleza, me encantaría poder corroborarlo, además del sexo, claro, el sexo siendo mujer es divertido pero, en ocasiones he pensado que los hombres se llevan la mayor parte de la diversión...

-Tooth, cambia de tema - Gruñó Aster en una voz baja y cavernosa que parecía ser una advertencia.

-¡Oh vamos, Aster! no lo decía por ti, siempre te aseguras de complacerme.

-Por Merlín, ¡esas cosas no se comentan en la mesa! - Respondió el australiano con una mirada sombría dirigida hacia las tiras de carne seca que había estado masticando desde que llegara.

-Solo estaba exponiendo mi punto de vista - Rebatió Tooth observando a su compañero con una enorme sonrisa antes de volver a sus interlocutores - ¿y ustedes han probado cosas nuevas?

-Me corté el cabello - Murmuró Elsa con disimulo.

-Yo usé lencería el día que fuimos de compras... ¡a que te gustaría vérmela puesta canguro!

El rostro de Aster se puso verde por un momento antes de dirigirle una mirada asesina a la peliblanca, la cual había comenzado a sonreírle con un aire ligeramente coqueto y un guiño que si bien habían sacado una carcajada a Tooth, habían desconcertado por completo a Elsa.

-¿Jack? - Alcanzó a articular Elsa en susurros luego de salir de su desconcierto - pensé que no te gustaban los hombres.

-No me gustan, pero la cara que pone Bunnymund con esos comentarios no tienen precio - Contestó Jack de lo más feliz antes de comenzar a recoger sus cosas.

-Y bueno, volviendo al tema - Interrumpió Tooth - ¿no han experimentado un poco más allá? de todas formas, están casados, supongo que no tendría nada de malo que siguieran "haciendo vida marital" aun cuando están en estas condiciones.

-Las mujeres no son precisamente mi tipo Tooth - Soltó Elsa ligeramente avergonzada por la pregunta - y Jack está igual, no le gustan los hombres... no se como podríamos llevar la relación como normalmente.

-Pero si hay amor de por medio... - Dijo Tooth dejando que el resto de la frase flotara en el aire.

-Tooth, si no estás en esta situación, no creo que lo entiendas, yo amo a Elsa, seguiré protegiéndola, si necesita ayuda estaré ahí para ella pero... no creo que pudiera dejarla hacerme lo mismo que yo le hacía... no importa si me da curiosidad o no, simplemente no podría.

-¡Aburridos! - Murmuró la pelinegra antes de comenzar a guardar sus cosas - bueno, ya que eso quedó aclarado, solo me queda una duda, y espero que no se ofendan pero... ¿cómo lidian con las hormonas?, ¿o no sienten cuando el cuerpo necesita un poco de "amor"?

-¡Tooth, vámonos! creo que los estás poniendo más incómodos de lo que estaban.

-¡Pero Aster...!

-¡Silencio jovencita!, esa gran bocota que tienes va a terminar metiéndote en problemas un día, te lo he dicho demasiadas veces.

-No veo que te quejes cuando uso mi GRAN bocota contigo.

Aster no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras se levantaba como accionado por un resorte para tomar a su pareja de la mano y salir de la escena lo antes posible, Elsa también se había sonrojado ligeramente, aunque lo suyo llevaba más tiempo en su rostro, Jack por su parte no paraba de reír tomando nota de que él no era el único que fastidiaba al pobre auror australiano según parecía.

.

-Vaya día - Musitó Elsa apenas llegar a casa, estirándose a todo lo que daba antes de dirigirse a la cocina de la casa.

-¡Y que lo digas! - Respondió Jack masajeándose ligeramente en los hombros y revisando su pantalón de campana, notando al momento un pequeño agujero hecho por quemadura - hacer bromas de ese tipo justo después de recibir esa noticia en la junta... espero que la Ministra Rose tenga un poco de compasión con ese pobre chico.

-No es como si fueran a reabrir Azkaban por una broma Jack - Comentó el platino desde la puerta de la sala - voy a preparar algo de té, ¿quieres un poco?

-No, así estoy bien, gracias... creo que subiré a tomar un baño caliente, me duele todo.

El ministro se dirigió a la cocina sin más mientras la auror subía las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que estaba utilizando, sacó algo de ropa limpia y pasó al baño, comenzó a llenar la tina y finalmente comenzó a desvestirse tratando de vaciar su mente para poder relajarse en el agua, si bien, el calor nunca había sido de su agrado, tenía que reconocer que era un remedio excelente para relajar los músculos.

Elsa por su parte no dejaba de dar vueltas a todo el asunto mientras ponía el agua en una tetera y la colocaba al fuego, por un momento el pánico había cundido por toda el área de Relaciones Muggles del Ministerio, en verdad, el pequeño Nicholas Alphonse Bonaccord no podía haber escogido un peor momento para hacerle una broma a su madre, Bridget Weasley.

Todo había ocurrido una hora antes de la hora de salida, la mayor parte del personal del Ministerio de Relaciones Muggles y las secciones del Ministerio de Magia relacionados con el caso de la maldición transgénero habían estado demasiado ocupados con papeleo, recopilaciones y transmitiendo información como para notar que el joven Nicholas, de 10 años, había estado dando vueltas por ahí, completamente aburrido y tratando de llamar la atención de su madre, quien fungía en ese momento como secretaria.

No muchos lo sabían pero Nicholas había sido concebido con mucho esfuerzo por parte de sus padres, había sido consentido y mimado hasta el hartazgo, lo cual había desembocado en la renuncia de su nana en turno, con esta ya iban al menos 5 en lo que iba del año, Bridget no había tenido otra opción y se había llevado a su pequeño al trabajo, el niño por su parte, con la cantidad de recursos con que contaba usualmente, se había hecho de algunas bromas y juguetes de Sortilegios Weasley a escondidas y los había llevado cargando ese día al trabajo de su madre, la cual, con toda la conmoción, había tenido más trabajo de lo usual.

Las bromas de Nichlas habían provocado un verdadero caos en el Ministerio, había comenzado lanzando un par de inocentes bolas de humo para fiestas, las cuales habían hecho ruido y cegado a la mayor parte de las secretarias y gente que iba y venía por el corredor, no contento con esto, el chico también había decidido activar algunos lanzadores de pintura mágica luego de adherirlos a las paredes, hasta ahí las bromas no habían pasado a mayores, el problema había surgido cuando Jack había alcanzado a tomar al mocoso por el cuello de la túnica para levantarlo y ver de quien se trataba, al joven Bonaccord se le había salido en ese momento una bomba de fuegos artificiales que sus tíos aun no habían puesto a la venta por tenerla en fase de pruebas... algunos papeles y registros comenzaron a arder al contacto con las cuantiosas chispas, la gente más susceptible a padecer ataques de pánico había salido huyendo en desbandada, golpeando a cuantos magos se les atravesaron en el caos creado por la obscuridad y las chispas, Jack había debido lanzar a Nicholas al techo para evitar que lo pisaran, congelándolo ahí mismo para que no cayera y no fuera herido por las chispas al mismo tiempo que hacía lo imposible por poner a Elsa a salvo de aquella enorme confusión y dejarlo en un lugar seguro, el cuerpo de afanadores llegó cuando finalmente el pasillo había sido desalojado, seguido de cerca por algunos sanadores que se encontraban en el lugar, la ola de pánico había tenido consecuencias serias, no solo se había perdido parte del trabajo del día sino que además, una de las becarias, dos secretarias y el ministro Francés habían resultado heridos a causa de los empujones, pisotones y uno que otro hechizo realizado accidentalmente durante la confusión, en cuanto a Nicholas, la Ministra Rose había decidido llevarse al jovencito y a su madre ante una parte del Wizengamot para decidir que hacer con ambos.

Por supuesto, nadie pudo salir a su hora, aun cuando se les haría una remuneración económica, la mayor parte de los magos que habían perdido sus avances de trabajo habían debido quedarse al menos dos horas más, por fortuna, no se había perdido ninguno de los documentos originales de investigación de caso.

Elsa apagó el fuego cuando la tetera comenzó a pitar, retirándola con cuidado para servirse aquella humeante bebida, tomó algunas hierbas de la despensa y comenzó a mezclarlas en el agua caliente antes de endulzar todo con miel, podía sentir la cabeza todavía punzante por el esfuerzo del trabajo extra y el susto, aun cuando estaba hasta cierto punto acostumbrado a que de vez en cuando hubiera bromitas pesadas en el ministerio, esa en particular había sido de las más destructivas.

-Menos mal que nunca tuve que llevar a Luna conmigo - Se dijo Elsa a si mismo luego del primer sorbo, sintiendo como el líquido cálido bajaba por su garganta y comenzaba a hacerle efecto.

Minutos después, el platino había decidido emplear su varita para enviar los trastes sucios al fregadero, empleó su magia para que los trastes se limpiaran por si solos también, usualmente evitaba usar su varita para ese tipo de tareas pero en esta ocasión, realmente no se sentía de humor para hacer las cosas a mano.

Una vez seguro de que los trastes se colocarían solos en el escurridor, decidió subir a su habitación, la idea de Jack sobre un baño en realidad era buena, estaba seguro de que tenía cenizas en el cabello y algunas otras partes de su anatomía, un baño espumoso le vendría bien además para terminar de aclararse, no sabía que le pasaría a Bridget o a su pequeño, lo cierto es que de pronto ya no era algo tan importante en lo que pensar, de todas formas, terminaría enterándose el lunes, tal vez antes.

Para cuando la tina estuvo lista, Elsa comenzó a buscar las sales y los polvos relajantes que reservaba para días especialmente ajetreados, sin embargo, no estaban en su sitio, buscó un poco más, hasta que decidió colocarse una bata para ir a preguntarle a Jack, tal vez el esfuerzo de moverse de prisa y protegerlo de la multitud la habían lastimado más de lo que había pensado.

.

Intentar poner la mente en blanco no había sido suficiente, el agua caliente le había ayudado a relajarse, pero seguía sin ser suficiente, comenzó a mirar el techo, por alguna extraña razón, los comentarios de Tooth habían terminado por resonar en su mente, había intentado deshechar la idea pero, luego de pensarlo bien, había veces en que de verdad, no encontraba otra forma de liberar estress.

No muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, Jack comenzó a acariciarse, al principio sintiéndose completamente ridícula por lo que estaba intentando, luego se le ocurrió otra idea, cerró los ojos y comenzó a visualizar a Elsa, se concentró lo suficiente para definir en su mente aquellas curvas que le volvían loco, la ondulación de su cabello platinado, lo sensuales y apetitosos que se le veían los labios luego de besarla un par de veces, se visualizó también abrazándola, tocándola por todas partes, el truco le estaba funcionando, dejó de sentirse incómoda mientras continuaba con su pequeña fantasía, tratando de imaginar que el cuerpo que tocaba no era el suyo, incluso había comenzado a disfrutarlo, era una sensación tan placentera y liberadora...

.

No escuchó ruido dentro del cuarto de baño, la puerta incluso estaba semiabierta, tal vez Jack se encontrara ya en otra parte de la casa.

-¿Jack? - Preguntó Elsa en voz baja, no hubo respuesta, por lo que entró al baño.

Comenzó a buscar entonces, asomándose a los pequeños estantes de la habitación sin cajones, sonrió al ver los juguetes de baño de sus hijos en una cesta y las toallas de colores dobladas bajo el lavamanos, había algunos artículos de higiene pero ni rastro de sus sales, el platino se detuvo a pensar un momento, tal vez estarían al lado de la tina, así que se dirigió ahí, ya había tomado la cortina para correrla cuando escuchó un gemido dentro de la misma, no pudo detener su mano de mover la cortina, la orden ya había sido enviada por lo que había terminando abriendo antes de terminar de cambiar de opinión, el encontrarse a una Jack Frost completamente desnuda, sonrojada y sumergida en el agua transparente y ya sin vapor habría sido suficiente para espantar a Arendale, el echo de notar donde tenía Jack sus manos había sido lo que hiciera saltar al platino como si se hubiera encontrado con una araña gigantesca en la escena.

-¡LO SIENTO! -Alcanzó a decir Elsa antes de darse vuelta.

-¿Elsa? - Preguntó Jack repentinamente asustada y avergonzada al darse cuenta de que había sido atrapada con las manos en la masa - Lo siento, discúlpame, no te escuché entrar, en serio, oye... esto no es, no es lo que piensas, Elsa... ¿Elsa?

Elsa no pudo contestar, algo en toda la escena había activado su cuerpo de una forma que realmente no esperaba, olvidándose de las sales de baño y de la idea de desestresarse con burbujas, salió de ahí con dirección a su propia habitación dejando un ligero rastro de escarcha en el suelo, le urgía un baño de agua helada, y definitivamente, tendría que hablar con Jack, por lo visto necesitaban algún tipo de sistema para no ser encontrados en situaciones así de vergonzosas.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Terminé... pensé que me tomaría más tiempo pero en fin, logré poner un par de ideas en el cap tal y como quería, ¿qué opinan?

A todos los lectores, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de pasarse a dar una ojeada, gracias también a quienes han colocado esta historia en fav y follow y por supuesto, no dejen de escribir algún comentario para esta historia, sus comentarios, críticas y anécdotas son siempre bien recibidas.

SARABA


	11. Lo que traen las lechuzas no siempre

**GENDERBENDER**

_11.- Lo que traen las lechuzas no siempre son lo que esperas_

Los tonos nostálgicos, tristes y ligeramente angustiantes del piano inundaban la casa entera, la pieza era muggle, y era de las que más habían sonado a lo largo del mes interpretadas en el piano de los Frost, Jack no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para recordar tanto al autor como el nombre de aquella obra, Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven… por alguna razón, Elsa conocía más piezas de este autor que de cualquier autor del mundo mágico, en parte porque su padre estaba profundamente enamorado de su música… en parte porque de alguna manera, sus piezas alcanzaban a embonar perfectamente con los sentimientos de la mayor de las hermanas Arendalle, fuera como fuese, apenas llegar a la parte alegre de la melodía, la música cesó sin miramientos, tal y como había estado sucediendo todo el mes de Septiembre, al menos, esta vez no la había interpretado en el violín, la auror sentía un terrible sentimiento de angustia cada vez que las notas de la melodía eran interpretadas en el violín.

Tomando algo de aire y asegurándose de que las tazas de té en sus manos aun siguieran humeantes, Jack ingresó a la sala para dejar ambas tazas en una mesita auxiliar y acomodarse en el taburete del piano, justo a un lado del melancólico platino para luego pasarle un brazo por el pecho y jalarlo un poco para poderlo abrazar, antes de comenzar a acomodarle el cabello con la otra mano sin dirigirle mirada alguna, esperando hasta que sintió a Elsa soltar un ligero suspiro.

-¿Te sientes mejor Majestad?

-Si, gracias Jack... discúlpame, debe ser deprimente vivir conmigo en este preciso momento.

-No tanto como cuando estabas embarazada... te veías tan sexy con esa bonita barriga de embarazada y los senos taaaaaaan enormes...

-¡JACK!

-Jajajajajajaja, oh vamos, tú no sabes lo que es sentir las manos cosquilleando por la tentación de apretujarte los senos cada vez que te me ponías en frente.

-¿Si? pues tú no tienes idea de lo doloroso que era cuando me los apretabas... ¡los tenía demasiado sensibles!

-Mmh... puedo dejarte apretujarme los senos para darme una idea.

-¡No, gracias!, además no podrías darte una idea, no es lo mismo.

-¿Por qué? siguen siendo senos.

-Si pero... ¡olvídalo! esta conversación se está poniendo demasiado extraña.

-A mí me parecía interesante... ¿té?

-Por favor... gracias Jack.

Ambos bebieron más tranquilos, la peliblanca se fijó entonces en la nota a medio doblar aun sobre la mesa en el centro de la sala.

-¿Y eso?

-Un citatorio... de Howgarts.

-¿QUÉ, QUÉ?... ¿qué sucedió?

-Parece que Luna hizo de las suyas... con Allen y Aaron.

-Si Allen está involucrado no pudo haber sido tan malo... ¿verdad?... ¿no será que el director está exagerando un poco?

-No lo sé Jack, solo sé que nuestros hijos congelaron a varios compañeros mientras Aaron los hacía vomitar babosas en la torre de astronomía.

-... ¿Y cuándo nos están citando exactamente?

-Dado que ambos trabajamos en el ministerio de magia, nos están solicitando acudir a más tardar el sábado... imagino que a Anna le pusieron que fuera mañana, dado que Aaron está involucrado en esto.

-... Anna va a matarme cuando me vea.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno... el día que la vimos en la estación del tren, le dije que no se preocupara de que a su "angelito" le pasara algo, sino de recibir un citatorio por algo que él hiciera.

-... Anna va a matarte después de disciplinar a Aaron, eso tenlo por seguro.

Ambos sonrieron un momento, de pronto Jack se volteó hacia el piano, comenzando a tocar una pieza más bien alegre, una pieza compuesta por un mago en siglos pasados, no muchos la conocían, sin embargo, era una pieza especial para la peliblanca, recordaba claramente la voz de su madre cantando aquello mientras mecía a su pequeña hermana antes de acostarla a dormir, era de esos escasos recuerdos que no había perdido con el tiempo, una canción de nieve y diversión.

...

Aquella había sido una semana de lo más ajetreada, no era sorpresa que el sábado hubiera llegado técnicamente en un parpadeo.

-¿Maestra Vidia?, ¿es usted? - Preguntaba una mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos azules mientras salía de detrás de una columna cercana a la estatua que resguardaba las escaleras que llevaban directamente a la oficina del director - estaba seguro de que se había jubilado hace algún tiempo.

La aludida era una mujer alta, esbelta, su figura poco musculosa se mostraba atlética y elástica a pesar de las pocas arrugas que adornaban los ojos fieros y la comisura de unos labios burlones y sarcásticos, el cabello antes negro y largo ahora se mostraba en un corte oriental, en diagonales a ambos lados del rostro y un flequillo de lado casi inexistente en un tono plateado resplandeciente.

-¿Quién lo pregunta? - Dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba a la mujer aun oculta entre las sombras, la cual volteó a ambos lados antes de acercarse lo suficiente para dejar su rostro al descubierto.

-Si se lo digo no me lo creerá... en todo caso, ¿el director Longbottom tardará mucho en recibirme? el citatorio decía que me vería hace 10 minutos, llevo 15 esperando.

Vidia observó un poco a su interlocutor mientras recordaba los nombres de los padres que asistirían esa semana, solo se había citado a los padres de tres estudiantes, Anna Siku ya había estado ahí en la semana, si recordaba bien entonces esta debería ser...

-¿Elsa Arendalle? la recuerdo más rubia y con el semblante y la ropa más elegantes.

-Eh, bueno... por favor maestra, solo dígame si el director tardará mucho, en verdad no me gustaría toparme con mis hijos en este momento.

Aquellos gestos, la forma en que se movía, la pequeñisima diferencia entre el tono de ojos y por supuesto, el color del cabello aunado a los rumores que podían escucharse en las tabernas de Hogsmade, por un momento, la fugaz idea le parecía irreal pero, fijándose bien incluso en la indumentaria, pronto el asombro se apoderó de sus facciones...

-¡¿Jack... Frost?!

La peliblanca dio un respingo mientras brincaba de regreso a las sombras, no solo el hecho de escuchar su nombre en los pasillos de Howgarts luciendo como una mujer la habían alertado, el mecanismo de la escalera puesto en acción también le había puesto sobre aviso de intrusos obligándola a volver a esconderse, mimetizándose de manera casi automática con la columna y el muro detrás de sí.

No pasó mucho para que de la escalera emergieran un par de vikingos, Hiccup, cuyos músculos se notaban más desarrollados de lo usual, su rostro completamente el de un adulto marcado por aquella barba de candado ligera que se había estado cuidando en el último año y la ropa de cuero con el chaleco peludo que ahora acostumbraba llevar a todas partes, a su lado, Astrid no parecía haber cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que se hubiera presentado ante sus amigos, quizás el largo de su trenza era lo único que había aumentado, su ropa era similar a la de su marido, cuero curtido y piel de algún animal mágico y excesivamente peludo, ambos habían detenido su charla un poco antes de que la escalera desapareciera mientras observaban a la maestra de vuelo detenida con cara de sorpresa viendo hacia uno de los muros, Hiccup fue el primero en espabilarse para salir de donde estaba y buscar con la mirada a su viejo amigo.

-¿Jack?... maestra Vidia, ¿se siente usted bien? pensamos que había dicho que Jack estaba aqui.

-Ahí está - Respondió la instructora sin poder creer del todo lo que veía mientras señalaba con el dedo al que alguna vez fue el alumno al que más le había rogado para que se uniera a su equipo de quidditch.

-Pero no puede ser, Jack no es una mujer... ¿verdad? - Respondió Astrid observando fijamente a la persona de cabellos blancos y ojos azules con pantalones café y blusa azul justo antes de soltarse riendo - ... no puedo creerlo, -murmuró la vikinga tratando de contener la risa - es ÉL - Volvió a murmurar tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no reír sin obtener éxito alguno.

-¿Jack? ¿es en serio? - Preguntó cuidadosamente Hiccup tratando de evitar que la sonrisa aflorara a sus labios mientras se acercaba al lugar únicamente para tocar la pared, retirando la mano despacio para verificar que había hielo alrededor de la peliblanca, quien veía a Astrid con muy malos ojos.

-¿Quieren callarse? Luna y Allen podrían pasar por aqui en cualquier momento.

Astrid ya no pudo soportarlo más, soltando una carcajada tan sonora como el rugido de un dragón, la profesora Vidia perdió en ese momento su rostro de estupefacción para cubrirse una sonrisa mordaz y mal disimulada.

-Esto debe ser un castigo divino por todas las que debes Frost... incluyendo no entrar al equipo de quidditch, ¿sabes de cuantas victorias privaste a la casa de Slytherin?

-Esto NO ES un castigo divino y realmente no servía para el quidditch en aquel entonces profesora, se lo dije entonces y se lo digo ahora, la casa no perdió nada porque yo no formara parte del equipo.

-¡No me digas que el director Longbottom te está esperando! ¡Por Merlín! si es por lo de la torre de astronomía, espero que estés preparado Jack... ¿o debo llamarte Jaquelin?

Más risas en el pasillo, Jack no les habría dado importancia si no estuviera volteando de un lugar al otro como loca para cerciorarse que ninguno de sus hijos o sobrinos vagara por ahí en aquel momento.

-No es gracioso que me cambies el nombre pecas... y si, parece que mis hijos hicieron no estoy muy seguro de qué cosas en la torre... momento, ¿cómo es que ustedes están enterados?

-Algunos niños del campamento asisten este año a Howgarts - Respondió Astrid más calmada - y en serio, tal vez deberías considerar darle un par de nalgadas a tus pequeños delincuentes... aunque te recomiendo que primero vuelvas a ser hombre Jack, podrían reír en vez de llorar.

-Muy graciosa Astrid... ¿Alguien podría decirme como subo?

-Es fácil Jack, sabes que hacer, te vi venir aqui muchas veces... aunque la contraseña de este año es _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_, espero que lo recuerdes.

-Si, gracias... mal amigo... después les explico la situación, ¿sí?, con permiso.

Y haciendo gala de su magnífica velocidad, la peliblanca se les escurrió como agua por entre los dedos para dirigirse a la oficina del director Longbottom sin ser vista de nuevo en la escuela.

...

El Ministerio de Magia se encontraba más ajetreado de lo normal para ser sábado, había gente corriendo de aquí para allá, llenando formularios, pasando información y aviones de papel volaban de un lado al otro, aquello era un verdadero desbarajuste y no era para menos.

En la principal sala de conferencias se encontraban reunidos ya varios representantes de diferentes naciones, algunos aurores, un par de representantes de la prensa internacional, además de los representantes de los ministerios muggles, personal del departamento de misterios y Elsa, enfundado en un traje negro con verde y el cabello bien peinado, si había que ser sinceros, el ministro de relaciones muggles había escogido aquel atuendo para verse con uno de sus antiguos profesores en la sala del director en la escuela de sus hijos, y ahí estaría ahora si no hubiera llegado una petición de último minuto para que asistiera al ministerio de magia.

La junta había dado inicio con una breve introducción acerca de la nueva amenaza que enfrentaba el mundo mágico, "el hechizo transgénero", Hiro Hamada, actual jefe de proyecto en el departamento de misterios se encargó de comunicar a los presentes lo que se había descubierto, Elsa tenía que poner más atención de lo usual a causa de los secretarios bilingües que en aquel momento hacían de traductores para algunos de los ministros de magia reunidos en la enorme sala.

-... es así que gracias a algunos avances tecnológicos y el apoyo del señor Draco Malfoy, hemos descubierto que la _epidemium grandiflorum,_la_fallopia multiflora_y la_withania somnifera_ forman parte de la poción que es necesario ingerir para que el hechizo logre funcionar, además de estos ingredientes, hemos descubierto que ingredientes de la poción multijugos...

Elsa dejó de prestar atención por un momento, estaba preocupado por la conducta de sus hijos en el colegio, estaba preocupado de que alguno de los gemelos descubriera a Jack con ese cuerpo voluptuoso que, por fortuna, no conocían; estaba aún más preocupado de que el director decidiera darle a sus pequeños un castigo más severo por lo que fuera que Jack pudiera intentar alegar con tal de ayudar a sus pequeños a evitar las consecuencias de sus actos... finalmente recordó donde se encontraba y volvió a poner atención al genio japonés que su mejor amigo tenía por cuñado.

-... según creemos en el departamento, aclarado el avance que llevamos hasta ahora para encontrar una cura, los dejo con Scorpio Malfoy.

Elsa tragó pesado al escuchar aquel nombre, no pudo evitar recordar el temor y excesivo respeto que Jack le tenía a aquel hombre que en aquel momento, se veía sumamente amenazador, parecía estar furioso aun cuando en su voz no se escuchara rastro alguno de emoción.

-Luego de los informes que el departamento de misterios ha compartido con el cuerpo de aurores, debo declarar que un grupo seleccionado de los mejores rastreadores ha partido ya a China para localizar a todas aquellas personas que hayan comprado recientemente las plantas que mi compañero de trabajo acaba de mencionar, es también mi deber reportar que el departamento de aurores de Inglaterra ha comenzado a compartir información y esfuerzos con los departamentos de aurores de toda Europa, parte de Asia, África y América en un esfuerzo por mantener una red de información lo más completa posible, ha sido a causa de esta nueva red de vigilancia que hemos logrado detectar nuevos casos de transfiguración de género en Alemania, España y Portugal, las víctimas del hechizo ya han sido puestas bajo vigilancia y los lugares donde aparentemente fueron atacados están siendo examinados a profundidad, así mismo y luego de comentarlo toda la semana con algunos miembros de los otros departamentos, hemos decidido incluir a una experta en el manejo de pociones, plantas exóticas y maldiciones, mis hombres lograron traerla con éxito y en el mayor secreto posible esta madrugada, les presento entonces a Kidagakash Negakh, maestra de alquimia de la escuela Castelobruxo en Brasil.

Algunos aplausos se escucharon en la sala mientras todas las miradas eran dirigidas a una maga atlética de piel tostada, cabellos blancos y unos extraños tatuajes azules en el rostro y aparentemente, en el resto del cuerpo, la maestra alquimista parecía no estar a gusto con el clima inglés, o esa impresión le dio a Elsa al notar que usaba botas afelpadas, una túnica larga y una capa con bordes de armiño además de guantes, el cabello parecía un tanto descuidado y la mirada que les dirigía a los presentes era de curiosidad, tras un breve intercambio de palabras con otra persona, un hombre rubio, de semblante inglés que a Elsa se le hizo familiar, con una túnica masculina en café con blanco, la recién llegada volteó hacia la audiencia, lista para comenzar a hablar.

-Buenos... días... soy Kidagakash Negakh, sé que es un nombre largo... Kida está bien... haré lo posible por ayudar con problema, dudas o comentarios, por favor, mi esposo Milo traducirnos, gracias.

La sala no tardó en explotar en comentarios en diversos idiomas luego de que Kida se hiciera a un lado esperando los comentarios que no tardaron en llegar como una avalancha contra su esposo, Elsa, aunque preocupado por la posibilidad de verse de nuevo en su cuerpo de mujer decidió salir de la sala de conferencias para volver a casa, definitivamente había sido una pésima idea dejar a Jack para que asistiera sola a ver al director de Howgarts, después de todo, no se había dicho gran cosa sobre el avance en cuanto al remedio o la contra maldición y la posibilidad de que sus hijos descubrieran lo que había pasado tenían a platino completamente preocupado en aquel momento.

…

-¿Estás seguro de que ninguno te vió? – Preguntaba Elsa sin dejar de arrugarse partes de la túnica luego de que Jack llegara a casa, evitando que el platino terminara de cavar un agujero en la sala de la casa de tanto ir y venir.

-Te digo que no… en serio mujer, ¿no puedes tenerme un poco de confianza?, ¿cómo crees que le hacía para volver contigo antes de que me permitieran unirme al cuerpo de guarda espaldas?

-Tienes razón, lo lamento.

-Por cierto, Hiccup y Astrid te envían sus saludos, Astrid preguntó si sería posible que vinieran de visita ya que están en el país… le dije rotundamente que no, no voy a permitir que se burle de ti también.

-¿Qué hacían ahí?

-No tengo idea, algo relacionado con dragones… a si, el director Longbottom también te envía sus saludos, lamenta profundamente nuestra situación actual y espera que volvamos pronto a la normalidad, incluso ofreció darnos una coartada para que los niños no regresen a casa en Navidad si es necesario.

-Realmente espero volver a la normalidad antes de las vacaciones, no voy a soportar pasar las fiestas sin mis hijos… son demasiado pequeños para pasar Navidad fuera de casa.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero deberíamos considerarlo, ¿no crees?

-¿Y exactamente por qué nos citó?, ¿qué hicieron?

-Bueno, parece que todo fue en defensa de Evangeline, al parecer unos chicos de Slytherine estaban haciendo bromas sobre haberla visto en la villa de los elfos durante el verano, Aaron intentó defenderla, la cosa se salió de control y Luna y Allen terminaron congelando a los chicos para "refrescarles las ideas" o algo así, al parecer tres de esos chicos terminaron en el ala de sanación, a los chicos se les pasó la mano con el hielo, al parecer, tanto Aaron como nuestros gemelos pasaron todo el día de hoy en detención, mañana los pondrán a ayudar al sanador en turno a limpiar el ala de sanación, hacer inventario y parece que el lunes tendrán que ayudar a algunos de los profesores después de clases… me pareció algo excesivo si actuaron en defensa de Eva pero, el director insiste en que los chicos deben aprender a reportar estas conductas en lugar de hacer justicia por propia mano.

-¿Qué hay de los chicos que atacaron a Evangeline?, tendrán algún tipo de sanción supongo.

-Perdieron algunos puntos, por supuesto, el director dijo que pidió personalmente al profesor responsable de la casa Slytherine que hablara con ellos sobre los derechos de los elfos y el respeto hacia sus compañeros pero… dado que nuestros niños ya los habían castigado, no hay nada más que pueda hacer el colegio.

-Debe ser difícil ser el director…

-Eso parece… ¿y qué me dices tú?, ¿por qué te necesitaban con urgencia?

-Más malas noticias, más casos de trasfiguración fuera del país, aunque parece que están avanzando con la solución, trajeron a una experta en alquimia desde Brasil, así que…

-Bueno, seguiremos esperando, ¿verdad?

Jack le sonrió al hombre de pie frente a si en la sala, tuvo que tomar su rostro y obligarlo a bajar para poder depositarle un beso en la frente, después de todo, el misterio alrededor de sus cuerpos aun no tenía solución y, si sus cálculos no fallaban, algo verdaderamente turbio etaba por ser descubierto.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

En verdad, mil disculpas a todos por esta mega tardanza, volver a ser mamá luego de 5 años ha resultado ser más difícil de lo que esperaba, además de que escribir este cap me ha costado más de lo imaginable, en todo caso, ya tengo más claro hacia dónde vamos con todo esto, por cierto, trataré de meter un poco más de comedia a futuro, creo que la historia se nos está poniendo demasiado seria y realmente me atraía escribir algo cómico, digo, la situación da para muchos tipos de chistes y creo que aún no los aprovecho todos, haré lo posible.

Pasando a los reviews anteriores:

**_missmarvel_**, que bueno que te divirtiera el cap anterior, jejejeje Tooth es tan genial, tengo que usarla más seguido para incomodar a estos dos xD, eso es seguro.

**_Guest_**, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado, como bien dices, Hiccup y Astrid también son importantes, aunque esta vez la historia está más centrada en el duo congelante, los amigos siguen formando parte del círculo que compone toda esta historia, si bien no pudieron aparecer mucho tiempo, prometo que volverán a aparecer, se me vienen varias ideas a la cabeza, así que de una vez las dejaré anotadas para ayudarme con el siguiente cap.

De nuevo, mil disculpas a todos los lectores por dejar la historia "colgada" tantos meses, haré lo posible por continuarla sin tantos contratiempos, cuídense mucho y no olviden dejar sus opiniones, críticas, sugerencias y demáses en la caja de reviews.

SARABA


	12. Lo que el enemigo esconde

**GENDERBENDER**

_12.- Lo que el enemigo esconde_

-Gracias por todo Elsa, con esa información nos bast. Jack.

-Milo.

Ministro y auror estrecharon las manos de aquel hombre de cabellos rubio oscuro y lentes de fondo de botella justo antes de verlo salir a donde ya lo esperaba la experta alquimista de Brasil.

Ambos voltearon a verse luego de cerrar la puerta de la oficina que ocupaba Elsa, después de todo, había sido una verdadera sorpresa encontrarse con que el esposo e intérprete de la brasileña fuera un ex compañero de escuela de Jack y ex novio de Rapunzel.

-Jamás pensé que Milo se iría a Brasil, daba la impresión de que nunca iría a ningún lado que no fuera una biblioteca – Aseguró la peliblanca.

-Pues yo no pensaba casarme contigo, ¡y mira! – Respondió el platino en son de broma mientras reacomodaba los papeles que acababa de utilizar para darle copias a Kida y Milo.

-En eso tienes razón… claro que era imposible que no cayeras rendida ante mis encantos – Dijo Jack en tono coqueto mientras le lanzaba un guiño a su pareja.

-Lo que tú digas Jack… bueno, faltan unos minutos para el almuerzo, si no vas a ayudarme a reorganizar todos estos apuntes, te sugiero que vayas afuera a verificar como esta todo.

-Cómo ordene Majestad.

Las cosas habían venido a andar demasiado tranquilas en el Ministerio para el gusto de Jack, si bien se había enviado a una experta alquimista, la cual había andado de un lugar para el otro lanzando preguntas y frases en portugués a diestra y siniestra, también era cierto que no había habido demasiado movimiento por ninguna otra parte desde el sábado y ya era jueves, era extraño que ni El Quisquilloso, ni El Profeta hubieran tenido una sola nota sobre los puristas en lo que iba de la semana, vaya, ni siquiera habían notas rojas en Corazón de Bruja, todo esto no hacía más que dejar con un mal presentimiento a algunos de los aurores que trabajaban con gente del ministerio, Jack Frost no era la excepción, aun si nadie se daba cuenta, la peliblanca se mantenía alerta aun cuando bromeaba con su esposa o le soltaba alguna respuesta ingeniosa a las becarias o a sus compañeros aurores, era como si nada raro estuviera pasando.

La hora del almuerzo se fue en un parpadeo, se podía ver magos de las diferentes oficinas llegar al sitio de descanso o retirarse como estaban haciendo los Frost, nada inusual, nada del otro mundo, tal vez lo único que parecía fuera de lugar era ver a la alquimista Kida deambulando por ahí con ropa de invierno y sus tatuajes luminicentes en azul, tan brillantes…

-¡JACK!

Todo estaba sumido en una asfixiante y densa nube de humo, algunos rayos de colores habían empezado a verse casi de inmediato así como el ruido de pisadas rápidas y gritos se dejaban caer pesadamente, creando una atmósfera de miedo e incertidumbre.

-¡ELSA!

Jack había estado buscándolo con desesperación sin dar con él, lo había escuchado gritar cerca pero sabía por experiencia que aquella nube de humo mágica también tenía efectos sobre la audición, no podía estar segura de haberlo escuchado realmente a su lado, además, recordaba haber caminado detrás suyo.

-¡JACK! ¿DONDE ESTAS? ¡JAACK!

La auror supo lo que tenía que hacer cuando una maldición de un relampagueante tono morada pasó rozándole un brazo, simplemente se quitó los zapatos tan rápido como pudo antes de colocar también sus manos sobre el suelo, rastreando el frío que había comenzado a emanar del cuerpo del ministro de relaciones muggles, no pasó mucho antes de que pudiera encontrarlo, tomarlo en brazos y comenzar a correr mientras seguía un camino helado que había sembrado tiempo atrás, guiándola directo hacia la oficina donde se apresuró a entrar para resguardar a su pareja.

-¿Jack?, ¿qué está sucediendo?

-No lo sé Majestad, espera, hay alguien ahí.

Jack tomó su cayado, apuntando con él hacia uno de los estantes en la oficina, dos pares de manos asomaron de detrás de la silla que había al lado, fue entonces que Jack y Elsa pudieron volver a respirar mientras las dueñas de aquellas manos se levantaban con lentitud.

-Tip, Sam, ¿están bien? – Preguntó Elsa acercándose rápidamente a sus becarias, las cuales no dejaban de temblar mientras bajaban las manos.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando ahí afuera? – Preguntó Tip luego de bajar sus manos morenas hasta sus caderas mostrándose completamente molesta y un poco desesperada.

-¡Estábamos asustadas Ministra Elsa! Lamentamos mucho haber irrumpido en su oficina – Respondió Samantha mientras alisaba nerviosamente sus cabellos rojizos y observaba hacia todos lados con sus enormes ojos azules.

-¡Elsa, espera! – Ordenó Jack – estamos bajo ataque y ellas no estaban con nosotros hace cinco minutos, conoces el protocolo.

-No recuerdo que me hayas hecho la pregunta de rutina hace un rato.

-Se que eres tú, si fueras otra persona o estuvieras bajo la maldición imperio no habrías congelado el suelo o mi chaqueta nueva.

Jack tenía razón, y Elsa no podía dudar de su guardaespaldas, nadie más sabía de la tira de hielo en el suelo. El platino se apresuró a hacer las preguntas de seguridad bajo la atenta mirada de la peliblanca que custodiaba la puerta, estaba nerviosa, aun escuchaba los gritos fuera de la oficina y podía jurar que un par de maldiciones habían dado contra el muro por accidente.

-Son ellas Jack.

-Bien, tengo que salir a apoyar a mis compañeros, ustedes dos, hagan todo lo que diga la ministro, y tú, ya conoces el protocolo.

-Pondré las protecciones de inmediato, ve con cuidado.

-Lo haré.

Apenas Jack salió de la oficina, Elsa dio instrucciones a sus dos compañeras sobre los hechizos de protección que debían conjurar y en que rincón de la oficina hacerlo, no podían utilizar las chimeneas para escapar, podrían estar intervenidas, tampoco podían fiarse de estar a salvo en aquel cubículo, Jack ya había sido gravemente lesionado una vez por pretender que encerrarse en la oficina mantendría a Elsa segura, lo único que podían hacer era colocar varios hechizos en una de las esquinas de la oficina y mantenerse juntos y callados esperando que la puerta no fuera a abrirse por alguien diferente a la auror que debía protegerlos.

.

Fuera de la oficina de Elsa reinaba el caos, no había visibilidad, se oían gritos y llantos por doquier, y por los destellos de luz golpeando a diestra y siniestra, Jack supo que un combate de maldiciones se había desatado en los pasillos.

-¡ALTAIR, LA JUGADA! – Gritó la recién llegada luego de cubrirse tras la maceta que sabía, estaría más cerca de la puerta.

-¡AMAGO DE MUND!

-¡Oh, por Merlín! – Soltó Jack en un suspiro mientras lanzaba una secuencia de hechizos congelantes hacía el techo – ese estúpido canguro no va a dejar de fanfarronear por un mes.

Apenas terminó de quejarse colocó su cayado en el suelo, comenzando a congelar aquella superficie mientras esperaba que su compañero lanzara un pequeño tubo de polvo para luego hacerlo estallar con un hechizo, al momento, la nube comenzó a deshacerse mientras los intrusos seguían lanzando ataques en descampado, hasta ese preciso momento fue que los aurores pudieron contra atacar en realidad, correr a los puntos estratégicos de la oficina y desatar algunas de las trampas que habían sembrado meses atrás, todo tipo de hechizos de defensa y maldiciones salieron volando de un lugar al otro, el combate comenzó a moverse de lugar, era parte del plan sacar a los intrusos del área de oficinas, los aurores ya habían acorralado a varios intrusos cuando de improviso, una nueva bomba de humo intervino en medio de aquel intercambio de pesadilla, el sonido de algunos pitidos y las chispas que se arremolinaban aquí y allá le dio a Jack la información necesaria para saber que aquella nueva nube había salido de Sortilegios Weasley, nada menos que la nube de fiestas.

-¡A LAS CHIMENEAS! ¡CIERREN TODO! ¡VAN A ESCAPAR! – Comenzó a gritar la peliblanca apenas reconoció aquella nube de broma - ¡ESTÁN ESCAPANDO!

Los multiples destellos verdes lo confirmaban, los atacantes habían comenzado a huir, pronto acabaría todo, o eso pensaba Frost justo antes de chocar con el cuerpo de un atacante vestido en su totalidad de negro, quien fuera que había caído junto con Jack no tuvo tiempo de defenderse de la ráfaga de hielo que ésta le mandó, la peliblanca podía sentir la adrenalina invadiéndola por todos lados, su respiración quemaba en los pulmones, sus ojos habrían tenido un mayor alcance sin esa molesta nube de fiesta, sus oídos sin embargo habían alcanzado a escuchar una puerta al abrirse, algunos cuantos golpes sordos, libros cayendo, unos cuantos gritos y luego una conmoción que la hicieron girar la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡ELSA!

Como pudo, se levantó luego de trastabillar un poco por la prisa, cuando estuvo de pie lanzó sobre sí misma el hechizo que le permitía manipular la densidad del aire a su alrededor para correr mucho más rápido y al mismo tiempo, despejar el humo que llenaba el lugar, pronto llegó a su destino, chocando con la puerta de la oficina abierta de par en par.

-¡ELSA, ELSA! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

El platino ni siquiera tuvo que contestarle, estaba expuesto en una esquina distinta a la que usaba para ocultarse, con la cara llena de lágrimas y un enorme moretón en la mejilla izquierda, en el suelo se encontraban desmayados Altair y un sujeto desconocido con el traje negro y el brazo tatuado de los mortífagos.

.

Todo era un verdadero desastre en el ministerio, tenían al menos a cuatro atacantes encerrados en las mazmorras del sótano esperando ser interrogados y enjuiciados, el personal de aseo se encontraba desperdigado por toda el área de relaciones muggles y a la entrada del departamento de misterios reparando los daños materiales, también había sanadores de St Mungo atendiendo heridos por todos lados, Elsa solo había necesitado un pequeño toque de varita para librarse de la marca del puñetazo que su atacante le había asestado en el rostro, Jack sin embargo había requerido de más cuidados, la maldición que le había rozado en su brazo había comenzado a extenderse poco a poco hasta dejarle el brazo, el hombro y parte de su espalda y pecho de un desagradable color gris con escamas, de haberle dado de lleno, ahora se encontraría en el suelo junto a otro compañero, dos secretarias y una de las personas que se encargaban de atender el área de comidas, cubierta con una manta blanca de pies a cabeza sin ninguna manera de remediarlo.

Jack no era la única a la que los sanadores estaban atendiendo en aquella zona, Altair y Kidagakash también habían requerido asistencia médica, ambos se habían defendido lo mejor que habían podido y ambos habían recibido algunos golpes y habían sido rozados por alguna maldición, apenas hubieron sido atendidos y dados de alta, fueron enviados a casa para poder descansar, las redes flú de todas formas ya habían sido revisadas y eran seguras de nuevo.

.

-¿Segura que estás bien? – Preguntaba Jack por enésima vez mientras le administraba al platino una taza de té.

-Te digo que sí, no te preocupes, no iba por mí.

-¿Y entonces qué hacía ese ahí?

-No lo sé Jack, solo entró y cuando no vio a nadie, comenzó a lanzar objetos y maldiciones por todas partes, si yo no hubiera salido, nos habría lanzado el escritorio, ya lo tenía en alto con la varita.

-Aun así… ven, déjame ver.

-Jack… ya me revisaron… no necesitas… - Decidió ceder un momento y dejarse examinar, no importaba si Jack estaba vendada con un ungüento mágico cubriéndole toda la piel, no importaba si la auror se veía casi tan pálida como su cabello, sabía que Jack no dejaría de preocuparse hasta haber hecho su propia revisión, Elsa soltó un suspiro mientras las manos de Jack abandonaban su rostro delicadamente, mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa de alivio.

-Lamento mucho no haberme mantenido cerca, esto no debió de haber sucedido.

-Solo estabas cumpliendo con tu trabajo Jack, no te preocupes… yo iré a dormir, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Eso haré, que descanses Majestad.

Cada uno se dirigió a una habitación, Elsa a la principal y Jack a la habitación de sus gemelos, ambos dispuestos a descansar luego de los caóticos eventos del día, lamentablemente ninguno tuvo éxito.

La mente de Elsa se había llenado de pesadillas, una tras otra, su mente no hacía más que repetirle una y otra vez el momento en que la puerta se había abierto despacio, el intruso con su capa negra manteniendo la identidad de aquel hombre en las sombras, los objetos volando por todas partes, las becarias llorando y gritando cuando el escritorio se elevó del suelo, el momento en que decidió salir de la zona de seguridad para enfrentar al intruso, como había logrado deshacer el hechizo que mantenía el escritorio en el aire, la amenaza que le había hecho mientras comenzaba a lanzarle hechizos congelantes haciendo lo posible por alejar al encapuchado de donde estaban las becarias, el mago evadiendo con gran velocidad sus encantamientos hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca para asestarle un golpe en el rostro, la forma salvaje en que lo había levantado del cuello de su camisa para comenzar a preguntarle donde estaba pero, ¿Quién?

Lamentablemente para Elsa, en sus pesadillas Altair no escuchaba nada, la paliza continuaba sin descanso mientras la pregunta "¿Dónde está?" seguía saliendo de forma ronca y cavernosa de aquel rostro en tinieblas, finalmente logró despertar cuando en su pesadilla no solo volvía a asumir la forma de una mujer, sino que además, su captor dejaba de golpearla salvajemente para burlarse y comenzar a sacarle la ropa a tirones.

-¡JACK! ¡JACK!

La peliblanca no tardó más de cinco segundos en atravesar la puerta de la habitación para tomarlo en brazos, Elsa se sentía sumamente impotente, asustado y nervioso mientras no lograba dejar de temblar y llorar, le costó trabajo escuchar la voz aguda y dulce de su guardaespaldas tratando de arrullarlo, asegurándole que todo había sido una pesadilla, que estaba a salvo en casa, no fue sino hasta bien entrada la noche que logró dejar de temblar y sollozar.

-Jack, ¿te quedarías conmigo? ¿por favor?

-Por supuesto Majestad.

Jack se bajó de la cama, dirigiéndose al sillón que descansaba al fondo de la recámara, estaba por encantarlo para poder moverlo junto a la cama cuando Elsa la alcanzó.

-No, no en el sillón… no voy a poder dormirme de nuevo así… necesito… yo… ¿podrías abrazarme?... sé que es mucho pedir pero estoy demasiado asustada para cerrar los ojos… por favor.

-De acuerdo – soltó Jack en un suspiro – Si con eso te sientes más tranquila, está bien, te abrazaré y haré guardia, ¿te parece bien?

-Gracias, Jack, gracias.

-Solo asegúrate de no tener sueños húmedos… es… incómodo.

Sabía que era una broma, que solo era un intento por tranquilizarlo, aun así no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal mientras asentía antes de meterse a la cama, conociendo a Jack, supuso que esa era en realidad la causa de que ahora su cama le pareciera tan grande y vacía cada noche.

El viernes se enviaron algunas lechuzas a los magos que se habían visto lastimados de alguna u otra forma durante el ataque, no era necesario que se presentaran ese día, pues había más destrozos de lo que se esperaba en un primer momento, aun cuando el día había sido aparentemente tranquilo, con ambos vagando por la casa, atendiendo cosas sin demasiada importancia como el polvo almacenado en algunas esquinas, la ropa que había que lavar, las quejas de Jack cuando fue necesario cambiarle los vendajes y ponerle una nueva dosis de ungüento en el hombro y el brazo… aun así, Elsa no pudo volver a dormir sola ni ese día ni los siguientes.

.

Lunes, los Frost nunca habían odiado tanto volver al trabajo como ese preciso lunes, la primera vez que habían asistido con sus cuerpos cambiados Elsa se había sentido completamente avergonzado, cuando Jack se había reincorporado a trabajar luego de recibir una terrible maldición en la espalda, había sentido culpa y algo de una siniestra curiosidad al acercarse al cubículo de Elsa donde había sido herido, esta vez era algo completamente distinto, Elsa parecía estar bien hasta que comenzó a temblar frente a la puerta de su oficina, Jack había sentido vergüenza y algunos cuantos escalofríos al abrir la puerta para revisar que estuviera todo en orden, retrasando a ambos para realizar sus respectivos trabajos, lamentablemente, y a diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta vez no hubo tiempo para que se aclimataran, la voz del secretario particular de Rose Weasley se escuchó por toda el área de relaciones muggles solo cinco minutos después de que el matrimonio se instalara en sus puestos.

-A todo el personal, se les informa que el departamento de aurores ha logrado capturar a varios de los neo mortífagos responsables del ataque del jueves, agradecemos infinitamente a los aurores Amelia Ogden, Jack Frost, Altair Scamander, Aster Bunnymund y Jim Hawkins por su buen desempeño…

Se escucharon algunos aplausos que tomaron por sorpresa a la peliblanca mientras el platino se asomaba apenas por la puerta en un intento por felicitarla.

-… también se les informa que hemos aprehendido a cinco de los intrusos que nos atacaron el viernes, cuatro de ellos se encuentran en St. Mungo incapacitados momentáneamente para atestiguar, uno de los cinco detenidos sin embargo se encuentra en los calabozos del ministerio, motivo por el cual se invita al personal que desee asistir a atestiguar el juicio que será celebrado en media hora a partir de este momento, gracias por su atención.

-¿Es mi imaginación o están invitando al departamento como si fuéramos a ir al circo? – Cuestionó Jack dándose cuenta de la persona semi oculta detrás de la puerta.

-Es inusual, nunca antes se había avisado de un juicio de forma tan… informal.

-Supongo que la Ministra Rose trama algo, quizás quiera utilizar a este tipo como chivo expiatorio, después de todo…

-No necesitas ocultarme nada Jack, se que murieron buenos magos y brujas el jueves.

-Tú pudiste ser una de ellas por mi culpa.

-Jack, estabas haciendo tu trabajo, no puedes culparte por lo que pasó.

-Mi trabajo es protegerte a TI… no perseguir atacantes hasta Merlín sabe donde.

-Jack, solo cálmate… además, parece ser que atrapaste a uno, ¿crees que sea el que van a enjuiciar hoy?

-No, estaba tan angustiado que seguro lo mandé a St. Mungo completamente congelado…

-En todo caso, quiero asistir, si estás de acuerdo… quiero saber que está pasando.

-Si es tu deseo, entonces será mejor que guardes tus cosas y bajemos a la sala del Wizengamot, seguro no seremos los únicos en bajar.

El platino asintió con la cabeza antes de entrar a poner todo en orden, estaba saliendo cuando otro auror ya los esperaba para escoltarlos, el ministro de relaciones muggles miró a su guardaespaldas con la pregunta inscrita en sus ojos, esta solo le alcanzó a tomar la mano un momento para depositar un beso en su dorso mientras Elsa sentía un pinchazo en la palma, cuando observó el mensaje que Jack había ocultado ahí entendió todo, ellos carecían de elección para asistir a juicio, se les estaba solicitando que atestiguaran contra el atacante en cuestión, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa…

.

-Lamento mucho por lo que ha tenido que pasar ministra Elsa – Decía la ministra Rose con voz alta y clara mientras el resto del Wizengamot lo observaba de pie al frente del área de los testigos - ¿tiene usted idea de qué buscaba su atacante?

-No señora, no tengo idea alguna.

-Le agradecemos mucho su testimonio ministra Elsa – Decía ahora una mujer con el cabello blanco, la cara larga y ligeramente arrugada, ojos oscuros y sagaces ocultos detrás de unos lentes de armazón negro portando una túnica ciruela con una W bordada en plata sobre el corazón como los otros 49 magos a su alrededor – puede retirarse ahora.

-Le agradezco mucho Consejera Lucille.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la auror de ojos de hielo apenas se hubo sentado de nuevo en su sitio – tus manos han estado temblando desde que te pidieron atestiguar.

-Estoy bien Jack, no te preocupes.

-¿Segura? Sólo pídemelo y te saco de aquí en un momento, no tienes por qué estar en la misma habitación que ese _plüela_ si no quieres.

-En serio Jack, estoy bie…

-¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE SEMEJANTE IDIOTEZ?

Todos guardaron silencio súbitamente mientras el ocupante de la silla del acusado se volvía por completo el centro de atención.

Era un hombre de rasgos toscos, gruesas extremidades y un vientre un poco prominente, la cara se le notaba sucia a causa de los días que había estado encarcelado sin posibilidad de afeitarse aquellas espinas obscuras que sobresalían de su barba, sus ojos grices ahora destilaban cólera mientras se mantenían fijos en su interrogadora en turno, su cabello negro y corto se veía ligeramente alborotado y su nariz se notaba quebrada y chueca, usaba una túnica negra y desgastada pero sin señales de la capucha que hubiera portado la semana pasada al irrumpir en la oficina de Elsa.

-¡Soy yo quien hace las preguntas aquí, usted solo debe contestarlas! –Sentenció Amelia luego de recomponerse del susto inicial, - así que se lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿usted y su organización son quienes están detrás de los ataques por toda Europa con el hechizo transgénero?

-No, los neo mortífagos no somos quienes han inventado semejante maldición, nosotros solo intentamos mantener el mundo mágico lo más limpio posible, lo más alejado de esos sucios muggles que merodean por ahí, nosotros solo estamos esperando a que otro Señor Oscuro se levante para llevarnos de a la gloria de la sangre pura.

-¿Con qué intención atacaron entonces el ministerio de magia?

-Porque nuestros informes nos trajeron aquí, para cazar a esos inmundos traidores infelices.

-¿Inmundos traidores?

-Sí, esos remedos de magos que están haciendo esta estúpida revolución con su asquerosa maldición transgénero.

-¿Podría darnos los nombres de los magos a que se está refiriendo?

-Por supuesto, Ministra Rose –Escupió el nombre y título el acusado mientras una macabra sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – nuestros sospechosos, los responsables de tan deplorable uso de la magia son…

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_Plüela_: Basofia, desperdicio, basura.

Sé que tiene meses que no logro subir nada a la red y pido una sincera disculpa, realmente he estado cansada, atascada con el capítulo anterior y con falta de tiempo y de inspiración, por suerte, la musa decidió volver de sus vacaciones en Taití o donde quiera que se haya metido y bueno, la buena noticia es que ya tengo bosquejo de los próximos capítulos hasta el 19, la mala noticia es que con esto he decidido terminar la historia en el capítulo 20, así que ya tenemos línea de meta, finalmente.

Espero que este cap les haya gustado, fue difícil comenzarlo, más aun porque el primer bosquejo lo había escrito en la computadora… y se murió… juro que esta vez no la agarré a karatazos, parece que fue un problema con la clavija de alimentación eléctrica y los cablecitos internos, no sé, el caso es que no se pudo arreglar, por mientras estuve trabajando en los bosquejos nuevamente pero esta vez, a la antigua, en el cuaderno donde he estado haciendo anotaciones desde Colegio… si, el cuaderno andaba perdido, tuvimos una mudanza hace dos meses y antes de eso, el cuaderno se había perdido entre materiales, libros y cuadernos guardados en el estudio de mi casa anterior… PERO YA APARECIÓ, así que, ahora que tengo algo más de tiempo y todo este montón de inspiración, estaré haciendo lo posible por volver a las actualizaciones semanales, sin embargo, no prometo mucho, no con una bebé de casi 8 meses intentando comerse todo lo que hay en casa.

REVIEWS

**Yoaska2013.- **Mil gracias por el apoyo, a mi también me gusta bastante escribir los lemons pero, de momento la historia no nos está dando para, en todo caso, trataré de actualizar también Generation para tener una buena dosis, después de todo, aun faltan cosas por abordar en esa otra historia, de nuevo, gracias por el apoyo.


	13. El enemigo de mi enemigo

**GENDERBENDER**

_13.- El enemigo de mi enemigo_

-Mi nombre es Atticus Blake – Respondió el acusado, un hombre de rasgos toscos, gruesas extremidades y un vientre un poco prominente, la cara de un tono rosado se le notaba sucia y con la barba llena de un vello parecido a espinas obscuras, sus ojos grices se notaban tranquilos, daba la impresión de que había un destello de deleite en su interior, su cabello negro y corto se veía ligeramente alborotado y su nariz se notaba quebrada y chueca.

-¿De dónde es usted originario señor Blake? – Cuestionó la Ministra Rose Weasley mientras su asistente Jr se encargaba de tomar notas de todo lo que sucedía.

-Provengo de las Tierras Altas, en Escocia.

-¿Es cierto que usted y otros magos atacaron el Ministerio de Magia el Jueves pasado a eso del medio día?

-Sí, así es, éramos un total de trece personas en mi grupo, ustedes dejaron fuera de combate a otros cuatro, los demás lograron escapar, no sé en qué condiciones estén.

-¿Sabía usted que su ataque provocó la muerte de varios magos y brujas?

-Daño colateral – Contestó Blake con una ligera sonrisa asomada a la comisura de sus labios.

-Señor Blake, usted y los otros puristas cometieron un delito grave al invadir el Ministerio de Magia, su sentencia será aun peor a causa de las vidas que tomaron, ¿lo comprende?

-Neo Mortífagos.

-¿Cómo dice? – Preguntó otro mago del Wizengamot ligeramente confundido por la respuesta del acusado.

-Somos Neo Mortífagos, la mayoría provenimos de familias puristas, no todos, pero si la mayoría, aunque también puedo afirmar que existen magos en el Reino Unido que creen en la pureza de la sangre pero no son Neo Mortífagos.

-Dígame señor Blake, -Continuó Rose restándole importancia a la explicación del acusado -ustedes los puristas…

-Neo Mortífagos, somos Neo Mortífagos ministra Rose, ya se lo expliqué.

-Muy bien, en ese caso, ¿son los Neo Mortífagos los responsables de las transfiguraciones de género?

-¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A PREGUNTAR SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ?, NOSOTROS SOMOS UNA ORGANIZACIÓN SERIA, ¿CÓMO PODRÍAMOS SER LOS RESPONSABLES DE ESE REMEDO DE MALDICIÓN? ¿ACASO ESCUCHA LAS IDIOTECES QUE SALEN DE SU BOCA?

-¡Soy yo quien hace las preguntas aquí, usted solo debe contestarlas! –Sentenció Rose luego de recomponerse del susto inicial, no era la única que había sido tomada por sorpresa ante el cambio de actitud del acusado, tanto los asistentes del Wizengamot como los demás magos que observaban el juicio se habían sobresaltado ante aquel arrebato de furia, después de todo, el acusado se había mostrado cooperativo y sereno durante todo el interrogatorio.

-No, los neo mortífagos no somos quienes han inventado semejante maldición, nosotros solo intentamos mantener el mundo mágico lo más limpio posible, lo más alejado de esos sucios muggles que merodean por ahí, nosotros solo estamos esperando a que otro Señor Oscuro se levante para llevarnos de nuevo a la gloria de la sangre pura.

-¿Con qué intención atacaron entonces el Ministerio de Magia?

El silencio reinó en la sala por unos segundos, Jack no era la única ahí apretando los puños fuertemente, como tratando de contenerse de lanzarle un cruciatus al acusado, había otros aurores que también parecían estarse deteniendo a sí mismos para no interferir.

-Porque nuestros informes nos trajeron aquí, para cazar a esos inmundos traidores infelices.

-¿Inmundos traidores?

Los susurros no se hicieron esperar, tanto el Wizengamoth como el resto del público cuchicheaban ahora, sin alcanzar a comprender a que se refería aquel hombre de ojos grices, piel sonrosada y cabello negro vestido de aquel mismo color desde el cuello hasta los dedos de los pies.

-Sí, esos remedos de magos que están haciendo esta estúpida revolución con su asquerosa maldición transgénero – Ladró Blake antes de escupir, como si la sola mención de aquella maldición fuera una maldición por sí misma.

-¿Podría darnos los nombres de los magos a que se está refiriendo?

-Por supuesto, Ministra Rose –Escupió Blake el nombre y título mientras una macabra sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – nuestros sospechosos, los responsables de tan deplorable uso de la magia son Hiro Hamada del Departamento de Misterios…

Los cuchicheos subieron estrepitosamente de intensidad mientras Jack y Elsa se miraban a los ojos incrédulos.

-La consejera Lucille Krunklehorn… si consejera… usted es una de nuestras sospechosas, no ponga cara de sorpresa, ni siquiera es mestiza, usted no es más que una vil…

-¡NO VOY A TOLERAR MÁS INSULTOS EN ESTA SALA! ¿Me ha entendido señor Blake?

-Por completo Ministra…

La sonrisa del acusado no pasó desapercibida para Jack, quien miraba atónita como dos de sus compañeros irrumpían en las bancas del Wizengamot para escoltar a una muy confundida consejera Lucille cuyo cabello pasaba de ser blanco a decolorarse ligeramente a rosa mientras se erizaba tras su nuca, en ese momento se preguntó si le habrían hecho lo mismo a Hiro.

-… en ese caso, continuaré… la becaria de relaciones muggles Gratuity Tip Tucci y el asistente principal del departamento de excusas a los muggles, Michael Yagoobian, una de esas sucias… digo… uno de estos "magos" ha estado reportando todo a su propia organización y por eso ustedes, EN SU INCOMPETENCIA, ¡NO HAN LOGRADO DETENER LA OLA DE CAMBIOS DE GÉNERO QUE HEMOS ESTADO PADECIENDO EN TODA EUROPA!

-Tomaremos cartas en el asunto señor Blake, sin embargo, y ya que parece que ustedes están tan preocupados como la gente del ministerio, explíquenos, ¿qué es lo que ustedes han descubierto sobre esta maldición?

-Creemos que esos adoradores de muggles desean una cosa y solo una… acabar con el estilo de vida de los magos… aboliendo la Ley del Secreto.

La sala se llenó de suspiros de sorpresa e incredulidad, los cuchicheos habían alcanzado repentinamente un volumen tan alto que la Ministra Rose no tuvo más remedio que aplicarse un hechizo de altavoz para solicitar a todos los asistentes que guardaran compostura y silencio, Elsa estaba completamente tenso cuando sintió una mano firme sujetándolo del brazo.

-No sé tú Majestad, pero este circo ha dejado de gustarme.

-Opino lo mismo, no pueden estarle creyendo a ese lunático.

-¿Te parece si salimos de aquí? No creo poder contener mis ganas de devolverle el golpe que te dio si sigo escuchándolo.

-Te sigo.

Ambos aprovecharon el cúmulo de discusiones, y los gritos que no paraban en la sala para escapar del lugar, el piso 10 nunca les había parecido tan atestado como en ese preciso momento, estaban saliendo de la sala por una de las puertas laterales cuando se toparon con la consejera Lucille, cuyo rostro se notaba decrépito ante la confusión, y con la becaria preferida de Elsa, la joven de piel oscura tenía sus ojos azules anegados de lágrimas que se negaba a dejar escapar, su rostro se veía molesto pero Elsa la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que la chica no solo estaba frustrada y asustada, tenía el orgullo herido, Elsa se las arregló para acercarse a la joven de cabellos chinos escoltada por aurores, los cuales le habrían dicho o hecho algo ante su intromisión de no ser por Jack, que se encontraba ya en posición defensiva a su lado, lista para atacar de ser necesario.

-Tip, tranquila, sé que tú no tuviste nada que ver, no te preocupes.

-Le agradezco su confianza ministra, ¡pero ese desgraciado…!

-Lo sé, lo sé, y veremos que pague por haber irrumpido en el edificio y por intentar lastimarte, pero no es el momento, concéntrate, mantente relajada y tranquila tanto como puedas, vas a necesitar tener la mente clara para el interrogatorio, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

El platino se volteó entonces a ver a la anciana de cortos cabellos rosados y gafas circulares, Lucille había sido despojada de su túnica del Wizengamot y ahora lucía un sencillo traje sastre amarillo con florecillas azules, sus medias color crema, y sus zapatos a juego con las largas mangas rosas que utilizaba con frecuencia para ir a trabajar en el departamento de excusas.

-¿Está bien consejera?

-¡Yo no hice nada Elsa!

-Lo sé consejera.

-¿Y entonces por qué?, no es culpa mía que mis padres fueran muggles, mis padres ya ni siquiera están vivos, todos mis parientes muggles han muerto, ¿cómo pueden acusarme de nada?

-Consejera debe calmarse, le harán algunas preguntas, usted lo sabe, solo mantenga la compostura y estará bien, la verdad saldrá a la luz.

-Por favor, avísenle a Bud lo que está pasando, ¡él debe estar aquí!

-Acabo de informarle a su esposo consejera, no se preocupe, vendrá en un momento – Respondió la auror de ojos azules mientras una luz plateada regresaba a su cayado antes de desaparecer por completo.

-Muchas gracias Jack, espero que llegue pronto, no creo poder mantener la compostura si él no está aquí.

-Descuide, todo saldrá bien consejera – Se despidió el platino antes de salir.

Los Frost estaban estupefactos, los puristas nunca habían sido amigos del Ministerio en realidad, la última vez que habían tomado el poder había resultado en una guerra, solo muerte y destrucción podían salir de las palabras de aquel tipo, y aun así…

-¡JACK, ELSA! … menos mal, pensé que no había nadie en el ministerio.

-¿Hiro? – Respondieron los aludidos al notar al hombre de facciones asiáticas acercarse a ellos desde la entrada del piso 10.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? Tuve que salir del laboratorio para solicitar ayuda de emergencia pero no hay ni un solo auror disponible, tampoco hay nadie en los pisos 9 y 11.

-Es por el juicio de un tal Blake – Se apresuró a responder Elsa – es uno de los responsables del ataque del jueves.

-Espera, alto – Soltó Jack de repente - ¿Cómo que no has visto a ningún auror? ¡acaban de acusarte de traición ahí dentro! Deberías tener al menos dos aurores custodiándote desde hace unos minutos.

-¿En serio? ¿traición?... no importa, esto es grave, muy muy grave, alguien se ha robado algunas muestras de poción que teníamos guardadas bajo llave y varios encantamientos en el departamento de misterios, también encontré algunas alteraciones a las notas que tenemos y además, uno de mis colegas perdió la memoria, lo encontramos tirado hace media hora aquí en el pasillo, estaba completamente desorientado y no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí desde que entró en el Ministerio, también faltan algunas notas sobre los movimientos de varita para deshacer la maldición transgénero, es como si alguien intentara sabotearnos.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –Preguntó la peliblanca completamente horrorizada.

-Muy muy en serio, y sé exactamente qué cosas fueron alteradas porque los archivos digitales de Baymax no coinciden con los libros de anotaciones.

-Hiro, esto es grave, realmente grave, y creo que tendrás oportunidad de explicar lo que sucede ante la ministra Rose antes de lo que piensas – Murmuró el ministro de cabellos rubios como si temiera que alguien los escuchara.

-Es cierto, aun estás acusado de traición – Acotó Jack.

-¿Traición en qué sentido?

Elsa se dispuso a comentarle rápidamente al pelinegro lo que había sucedido durante el juicio de Blake, y no paró hasta comentarle que él había sido uno de los supuestos sospechosos de los Neo Mortífagos de espiar y sabotear todo lo que tuviera que ver con revertir o detener los desperfectos que aquella extraña maldición habían causado.

-Les agradezco pero, no estoy en riesgo de nada.

-¿Estás seguro? Acaban de tomar bajo custodia a una de las consejeras del Wizengamot – Replicó la peliblanca.

-Y les agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pero no es necesario, la Ministra Rose fue quien me solicitó ayuda con todo esto en persona, es a ella a quien entrego todos los informes de avance, ella incluso tiene una copia de los archivos de Baymax, por suerte la madre de la Ministra Rose también proviene de una familia muggle, así que le ha estado enseñando a utilizar tecnología muggle, yo no podría engañarla o sabotear el proyecto y sabe que aunque la Ley del Secreto me parece más problemática que nada, también está al tanto de que no planeo meterme en asuntos de política, no tendría sentido, ahora, ¿qué les parece si me acompañan? Uno de mis compañeros necesita ayuda y yo no pienso abandonar este edificio hasta no dar con lo que está pasando y darle una declaración a la Ministra.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Y parece que volveremos a las actualizaciones semanales, tal y como prometí, tengo algo más de tiempo, orden e inspiración para continuar, a todos aquellos que continúan leyendo esta historia, les agradezco mucho por su paciencia, esta vez definitivamente no planeo detener las actualizaciones.

SARABA


	14. Cuando los puristas son el menor de los

**GENDERBENDER**

_14.- Cuando los puristas son el menor de los males._

Los juicios estaban terminando cuando se reportó la ausencia de Michael Yagoobian a la Ministra Rose, quien interrogó a Tip y Lucille por mero trámite, en cuanto a Hiro Hamada, este último había ingresadoa la sala de juicios a dar declaración de cuanto había sucedido luego de jurar que no estaba interesado en modificar la política del país.

Para el día siguiente sucedía algo completamente fuera de lo usual, todos los aurores de la sección de guardaespaldas habían sido llamados al Departamento de Aurores conforme iban entrando al Ministerio.

Elsa se encontraba nervioso a más no poder, su puerta estaba sin vigilancia alguna, no había rastro de Jack y era casi hora del almuerzo.

-Ministra – Dijo Tip asomada a la puerta provocando que el aludido diera un leve respingo en su lugar, justo como había hecho cada vez que alguien tocaba la puerta o se asomaba por ella.

-¡Tip!... ¿qué sucede?

-El almuerzo comenzó hace diez minutos, Samantha y yo nos preguntábamos si le gustaría acompañarnos al área de descanso.

-Gracias Tip… vayan ustedes… yo… iré en cuanto termine con este documento.

\- De acuerdo Ministra, no tarde demasiado, el señor Frost se molestará mucho si usted se malpasa en su ausencia.

-Lo tendré en mente Tip – Contestó el platino mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía repentinamente en su rostro – gracias.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de que la puerta se cerrara cuando volvió a abrirse, esta vez Elsa no se inmutó, solo apresuró la lectura que tenía en frente mientras movía la pluma por algunas líneas para terminar de hacer los ajustes pertinentes.

-Tip, en serio, adelántense, iré en cuanto termine con este documento.

-Si vas a dejar de comer en mi ausencia como dijo Tip, entonces voy a comenzar a preocuparme seriamente.

Pluma y pergamino cayeron al suelo ante aquella voz femenina y seria mientras Arendalle volteaba el rostro para encontrarse con el semblante preocupado de su pareja, Jack por su parte terminó de entrar en la oficina con cuidado de cerrar la puerta en completo silencio, sin dejar de observar al hombre que había comenzado a incorporarse detrás del escritorio.

-¿Jack? Lo siento, estaba realmente ocupada, me estuvo costando algo de trabajo concentrarme… ¿cómo te fue en la reunión?

-Mal y peor que mal.

-¿Cómo es eso?

Elsa se acercó a la puerta despacio, Jack tenía el rostro sombrío mientras pensaba como decirle al ministro lo que había sucedido durante la mañana, estaba tan concentrada que soltó un suspiró en cuanto las manos del platino tocaron las suyas para traerla de vuelta a la realidad, lo observó a los ojos por un segundo, sintiéndose reconfortada al encontrar que aquellos irises azul hielo no habían cambiado ni un poco desde que se habían conocido años atrás.

-Bueno, nos convocaron a todos los aurores, no solo al cuerpo de guarda espaldas, sino… a todos… novatos, veteranos, especialistas… si te soy sincero, nunca los había visto a todos juntos… Seth también estuvo ahí, parece que mandaron traer a todos los aurores ingleses porque… bueno…

_ ~. .-.~_

_Todos los aurores que hubieran trabajado alguna vez en el departamento de Inglaterra se encontraban ahí reunidos, los que aun se mantenían en servicio estaban de pie dentro del humilde Estadio de Quidditch del Ministerio de Magia mientras los líderes y algunos aurores retirados se encontraban sentados discutiendo sobre una tarima suspendida en el aire, finalmente uno de los aurores más viejos se paró en el estrado, pidiendo silencio a sus colegas, Jack lo reconoció como uno de los actuales miembros del Wizengamoth, este se apresuró a poner al día a todos los aurores que habían estado trabajando en el extranjero, comentó sobre el incidente con los puristas, el juicio que se había llevado a cabo y el consiguiente interrogatorio al cual habían sometido a Blake el fin de semana, hubo algunos murmullos ante la mención de los magos radicales a los cuales estaban cazando los puristas, Jack alcanzó a escuchar algunos comentarios al azar sobre puristas atrapados en el extranjero que preparaban redadas para atrapar a alguien y lo poco cooperativos que habían estado, finalmente, el consejero dejó el estrado para dar paso a Scorpio Malfoy, Jack y otros varios aurores no pudieron evitar el impulso de ponerse en una rígida pose de firmes al escuchar la voz de su jefe directo._

_-Como todos ustedes saben, el departamento de aurores ha estado dividido por años, hemos creado ramificaciones para obtener mejores resultados en trabajos cada vez más específicos, guarda espaldas, espías, interrogadores, rastreadores, custodios, actualmente contamos incluso con aurores de oficina, verdaderos expertos en descubrir fraudes mientras trabajan detrás de un escritorio… lamentablemente debemos dar un paso atrás en esta ocasión, las ramificaciones del departamento de aurores desaparecerán de manera temporal para enfocarnos en un problema mayor al que enfrentaba cada ramificación, nuestra sociedad está en riesgo y es por esto que el departamento de aurores vuelve a ser una unidad._

_Jack sintió como se le revolvía ligeramente el estómago, algo en todo aquel discurso no le estaba gustando en lo absoluto._

_-El día de ayer, la rama de interrogadores logró sacar información a los neo mortífagos que se encuentran hospedados en St. Mungo a la espera de que se les de "de alta" para ir a juicio, la información que nos dieron es mucha y nos hizo ver lo necesario de tomar estas medidas…_

_-¿Van a tomar otras medidas además de deshacer las ramas de especialización? – Gritó Amelia que se encontraba más próxima que Jack a la tarima, Scorpio le dedicó una mirada de molestia por haber sido interrumpido, estremeciendo a varios de los presentes._

_-Si – Contestó Scorpio despacio, como tratando de controlarse – hoy en la madrugada algunos de nosotros tuvimos una reunión con varios de los líderes puristas y neo mortífagos, no fue agradable pero el fin justifica los medios… ellos también están preocupados por la ola de transfiguraciones de género que se han estado padeciendo por toda Europa, por tal motivo estaremos trabajando junto con ellos…_

_Hubo varios gritos en contra, bullas por diferentes lugares y murmullos cada vez más fuertes, Jack sabía que Scorpio no estaba contento con las nuevas medidas de trabajo, lo notaba no solo en su mirada asesina sino también en las temibles "arrugas del juicio" que se le habían formado a ambos lados de los ojos y sobre el puente de la nariz, tal vez era por esas arrugas que ningún otro guarda espaldas intentó siquiera, mostrar su descontento junto con el resto del departamento._

_-¡BASTA! _

_Al momento todos los aurores guardaron silencio, el hombre frente a ellos, de cabellos negros con algunas vetas plateadas, los anteojos redondos y la cicatriz en forma de rayo que asomaba en su frente había tomado la palabra repentinamente, una mirada a Scorpio y este le dejó su puesto en el estrado volteando hacia otro lugar en el proceso._

_-Compañeros, tal vez tenga tiempo que no trabajo a lado de ustedes, sin embargo, y dados los acontecimientos que hemos padecido, decidí dejar mi retiro para apoyar como me fuera posible, ustedes me conocen, nadie aborrece más que yo a los mortífagos, hasta hace unos días no había intentado hacer nada porque, bueno, no había muerto nadie en los ataques de transfiguración, confiaba en que el Departamento de Misterios se encargaría de encontrar una cura, un contra maleficio o algo, estaba seguro de que todo esto no era más que una jugarreta, una broma que se había salido de control… al igual que ustedes me siento indignado por las medidas que tomaron estos supuestos "neo mortífagos" al irrumpir como hicieron en el Ministerio, herir a varios de ustedes y tomar las vidas de buenos magos y brujas, y al igual que ustedes, siento que traiciono una parte de lo que soy al aceptar ayuda de gente semejante… sin embargo, los responsables de las transfiguraciones no están lanzando su maldición en broma, ellos se las han ingeniado para sabotear los avances del Departamento de Misterios, además, hoy en la madrugada la maldición transgénero se cobró su primera víctima, al parecer esta información salió del ministerio y uno de los magos afectados cometió suicidio hoy en la madrugada, ha habido ya un par de parejas muggles afectadas por la maldición también y ellos realmente no tienen como combatir este tipo de situaciones, así que por el momento, aun a pesar de cuanto nos pese o nos irrite esta situación, trabajaremos con los puristas para atrapar a los responsables de la maldición transgénero, desmembraremos su organización y cuando hayamos logrado frenarlos, entonces nos encargaremos de ajustar cuentas con nuestros "aliados" momentáneos._

_Hubo una súbita ovación mientras el señor Potter regresaba a su asiento y Scorpio volvía a tomar control del podio, esperó con paciencia un momento a que los gritos y aplausos se aplacaran y continuó con lo que estaba diciendo._

_-Gracias señor Potter… volviendo al tema, entre la información que se nos ha revelado, el departamento de aurores volcará todos sus esfuerzos en buscar y atrapar a Michael Yagoobian, ex asistente en el departamento de Relaciones Muggles, Roxanne Ritchi, ex periodista del diario El Profeta y un tal Killian Jones, estos tres magos han dejado de ser sospechosos para pasar a ser considerados enemigos por traición a la comunidad mágica internacional, ustedes serán divididos en equipos acorde a sus habilidades y desempeño, debemos traer a esos tres ante la justicia si queremos encontrar a todos y todo lo que hay detrás de estos ataques por toda Europa._

_~.-.~.-.~_

-Después de eso, nos reunieron por equipos y nos avisaron de nuestras nuevas obligaciones, yo tuve suerte de que no me mandaran a trabajo de campo Elsa, sin embargo…

-¿Te van a reubicar?

-Ya lo hicieron, solo vine a avisarte, estaré junto con Bunnymund, Willowse y Amelia custodiando el Departamento de Misterios, los jefes temen que haya otro intento de robo, el lado positivo es que, seré el primero en saber si tienen lista nuestra cura.

-Bien, me sentiré más tranquila si estás dentro del Ministerio.

-Si, lo sé… y… hem… ¿Elsa?

-¿Pasa algo?

-Si… hem… ¿tendrás de esas cosas que usabas cuando eras mujer y? bueno…

-Usaba muchas cosas que ya no uso Jack, ¿olvidaste algo en casa?

-Si… y no quisiera tener que cambiarme de pantalones, estos que traigo… en verdad me gustaría vértelos puestos cuando volvamos a la normalidad y no lucirán nada bien si se manchan.

-¡Oh! – Dijo Elsa comprendiendo de pronto a lo que se refería Jack y haciendo un movimiento de varita hacia uno de los libreros.

.

Era ya tarde, los Frost se encontraban en casa donde los esperaba una lechuza con una carta de Howgarts, sus hijos se habían alarmado al leer las noticias sobre el ataque al ministerio y enterarse que una de las brujas que habían perdido la vida en el ministerio era la madre de uno de los compañeros de habitación de Luna, ambos decidieron responder cuanto antes para luego dirigirse a la habitación.

La temperatura había estad bajando cada vez más, Elsa había usado esto de pretexto para solicitarle a Jack que durmiera con él y lo abrazara, ambos sabían que aquello era solo una excusa, después de todo, el frío jamás los había molestado.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Mil disculpas a todos, no había logrado concluír con la redacción, el primer año de todo bebé es espantosamente difícil para cualquier madre, hasta para las más expertas, seguiré publicando el fanfic, solo que no sé que tan seguido pueda publicar, tengo una bebé bastante latosa de 9 meses que me dificulta mucho dedicarme a escribir, se mete en demasiados problemas dentro de la casa y sus hermanos la incitan a cometer todo tipo de travesuras cuando están con ella, así que ya se imaginarán.

Los reviews también comenzaré a responderlos vía PM… a menos que no me aparezca que tienen cuenta en , entonces contestaré por aquí.

Muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo y espero que este episodio les haya parecido interesante.

SARABA


	15. Desde China con amor

**GENDERBENDER**

_15.- Desde China con amor._

Cinco ataques nuevos, diez magos y brujas habían cambiado de sexo en el lapso de 24 horas, esta vez se trataba de dos parejas de Dinamarca y tres en Alemania, los ataques habían sido casi simultáneos.

Elsa dejó el periódico sobre la mesa de almuerzo antes de dar un vistazo en rededor, sus becarias se encontraban comiendo a ambos lados de él, riendo y charlando amenamente mientras Jack seguía cubriendo su turno en el Departamento de Misterios

Elsa guardó sus trastes de comida soltando un ligero suspiro para luego disponerse a doblar meticulosamente su ejemplar de El Profeta antes de lanzar un vistazo al pasillo por el cual se llegaba a las puertas que Jack se encontraba custodiando en ese momento, apenas llevaba dos días sin tener a esa odiosa cerebro de nieve y la extrañaba como hacía años no lo hacía, hizo memoria por un par de segundos para recordar aquellos días en que Jack debía salir a trabajo de campo antes de pasar a ser su guardaespaldas, lo más difícil no era pasar el día sin su presencia, sino las noches, ojalá no tuviera que hacer guardias nocturnas, no estaba del todo seguro de poder tolerar estar en casa, con los puristas sueltos y sin la seguridad que la presencia de aquella auror le brindaba.

-Ministra Elsa, ¿lista para volver?

El platino observó con atención a la joven de cortos cabellos pelirrojos y enormes ojos llenos de júbilo y anticipación, Samantha era, en definitiva, una mujer llena de entusiasmo, seguramente habría funcionado bien como presentadora de noticias o algo así de haber sido muggle, su interés en la ciencia sin magia era una de esas cosas que la mantenía todo el tiempo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aun recordaba el primer día que aquella joven había aparecido para trabajar, había hecho cientos de preguntas sobre aparatos y objetos muggles, era ella quien le llevaba los diarios muggles que debía revisar cada día y era quien la apoyaba a revisar la gran mayoría de estos, más por la curiosidad de aquella otra cultura con la cual apenas interactuaban que por buscar indicios de que algún mago o bruja estuvieran causando algún problema entre la población carente de magia, con o sin la intención de hacerlo.

-Gracias Sam, estoy lista.

Todo habría sido cosa de levantarse y avanzar de vuelta a la rutina, de no ser porque un rayo congelante pasó demasiado cerca de la becaria, rozando levemente la mano del ministro de relaciones muggles, este tomó a sus acompañantes para obligarlas a esconderse bajo la mesa mientras hacía lo propio sin apartar la mirada del pasillo de donde había salido aquel hechizo de escarcha, el mismo por el cual salía corriendo una persona menuda, tan delgada que pareciera que cualquier brisa podría alzarla y llevársela por los aires, el cabello negro y corto, estilo pixie con las puntas levantadas, aquella bruja cuya túnica se había roto por completo a medio muslo, dejando al descubierto unas piernas ágiles y bien torneadas ya se dirigía a la zona de chimeneas mientras un furioso Bunnymund corría con una especie de palo de madera doblado en forma de V el cual no tardó mucho en lanzar, tras el australiano salió corriendo un puma de gran tamaño y pelaje castaño rojizo, corriendo de forma ágil y mostrando los dientes luego de lanzar un rugido sonoro que puso sobre alerta a todas las personas dentro del área de descanso que aun no habían notado el alboroto.

El boomerang parecía haber fallado, la joven a la que perseguían los aurores se había agachado en el último minuto sin notar el ligero movimiento de varita que Aster había hecho, provocando que un polvo opaco cayera sobre su víctima, la cual comenzó a bostezar y bajar la velocidad de manera inconsciente, el puma aceleró al ver una oportunidad, sin embargo, Elsa alcanzó a notar que la joven estaba a punto de lanzarse de cabeza por una de las chimeneas, ya había sacado un puñado de algo que se apresuró a lanzar a la chimenea más cercana, su salto coincidió con el salto del puma que alcanzó a arañarle una de las piernas, la persecución terminó al cabo de un par de segundos, Bunnymund seguía corriendo con una media sonrisa de triunfo, el puma se había convertido en Amelia que había sujetado ya las piernas de la perpetradora a la cual jalaba para poder ponerle unas correas mágicas en los brazos mientras Jack descendía con todo y escoba de lo más alto del techo soltando un grito de victoria seguido por risas de diversión, un vistazo rápido le confirmó a Elsa lo que ya intuía, la entrada a la chimenea había sido cristalizada en hielo justo cuando los polvos flú estaban por caer dentro de esta.

La chica a la cual intentaban inmovilizar alzó una mano desesperada por ingresar, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta contra qué había chocado, ya que algunos pedazos de hielo le habían resbalado por las manos.

-¡KAPETAN, FROST, NO LA DEJEN IR!

-¡CALLATE BUNNYMUND! YA SABEMOS QUE HACER.

-¡SI CANGURO, NO TE PREOCUPES! DE AQUÍ IRÁ DIRECTO A LA SALA DE INTERROGATORIOS.

Aquel mago alto cuyo rostro y cuerpo estaban llenos de tatuajes no tardó más en alcanzar a sus compañeros, Amelia ya había inmovilizado por completo a la bruja mientras Jack recargaba una de sus manos descuidadamente en la pared, originando que varias chimeneas comenzaran a gotear mientras las puertas invisibles de hielo mágico que había formado se derretían, dejando charcos que comenzaban a escurrir hacia afuera, tornándose verdes a causa de los polvos flú que ya habían sido usados aquel día.

-¡Arriba preciosa! – Soltó Aster mientras tomaba su presa por un codo para levantarla de un movimiento rápido y fluido – estas en problemas, si deseas salir de aquí pronto, será mejor que cooperes con mis compañeros.

La bruja en cuestión solo atinó a escupirle a Bunnymund en la cara mientras Amelia la sujetaba del otro codo y Jack soltaba una carcajada detrás de ellos, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte del australiano.

-¡Frost!

-Ya sé, ya sé, la compostura… deberías decirle a Tooth que sea más cariñosa contigo canguro, andas de un humor pésimo estos días.

Otra mirada de advertencia, esta vez acompañada de un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Aster y una sonrisa en el rostro de Amelia intentando ser contenida.

Los tres aurores pasaron demasiado cerca de la mesa donde Elsa y sus becarias se habían refugiado, ya estaban poniéndose de pie cuando Jack volteó brevemente, dedicándole una mirada de alivio a su esposa antes de seguir a sus compañeros con su inseparable báculo en mano… ¿era idea de Elsa o Jack había usado aquel bastón como si fuera una escoba?

.

-¡JACK! – Se escuchó la voz grave y profunda del platino mientras se acercaba corriendo en pijama hasta la recién llegada, envolviéndola en un abrazo demasiado brusco, provocando que la aludida casi cayera de espaldas por el recibimiento.

-Hola… veo que me extrañaste.

-Es media noche, me tenías preocupada.

-¿Es tan tarde?... discúlpame, no me di cuenta, tuvimos algunos problemas con nuestra asaltante.

-¿Asaltante? ¿te refieres a la chica que atraparon cerca del área de descanso.

-Esa misma, vaya que fue un hueso duro de roer pero, al menos devolvió las cosas que robó, no pudimos sacarle mucha información a decir verdad.

-¿La interrogaron?

-Solo en un principio, dado que se negaba a cooperar de manera rotunda, tuvimos que llamar a un especialista para que entrara en su mente…Seth se encargó en persona, nunca había sentido tanto miedo con ese tipo cerca.

Elsa tomó de la mano a Jack para conducirla hasta el segundo piso de la casa mientras recordaba a la persona que Jack había nombrado, aquel joven inglés de ascendencia egipcia solía ser uno de los prefectos en Slytherine y siempre, sin importar nada, había producido una extraña sensación de temor en los demás sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna, si se había perfeccionado en el arte de la legilimancia, entonces era seguro que se había vuelto un auror terriblemente solicitado en El Cairo.

-Entonces – Continuo Elsa mientras terminaban de subir las escaleras - ¿qué descubrieron?

-A una fanática en completa oposición a la ley del secreto, algunos discursos estrafalarios sobre la necesidad de volver a mezclarnos con los muggles y amenazas sobre que el ministerio no podrá derrocar a un segundo Señor Oscuro sin ayuda muggle en caso de que esto sucediera.

Ambos llegaron hasta la cama, Elsa de pronto sentía sus párpados sumamente pesados, se habría dejado caer sin más sobre la cama si Jack no lo hubiera hecho ya con una cara de completo hastío, parecía a punto de comenzar a hacer un berrinche, robándole de paso una sonrisa a Elsa cuando de pronto, unos golpecitos en la ventana los pusieron a ambos en guardia, ahí, en medio de la oscuridad, se encontraba una lechuza de las más grandes que ambos hubieran visto, el ministro se acercó a abrir la ventana mientras Jack se acercaba con unas cuantas semillas que tenían reservadas en una de las mesitas de la cama para ocasiones como esta, la lechuza, de un plumaje en colores pardos y arenosos entregó la carta que sostenía, luego aceptó las semillas y buscó un lugar dentro de la habitación para descansar mientras esperaba, Jack aun se preguntaba si quien fuera que había enviado correo tan tarde había indicado a aquel animal que esperara una respuesta cuando su esposa cayó sentado sobre la cama con los ojos demasiado abiertos y una mano cubriéndole los labios, Jack se apresuró entonces a tomar la nota.

-¿Quién la envía? – Preguntó mientras alisaba la hoja con calma.

-Es de Rapy, la envió desde China con urgencia.

-¿Rapy?

Jack no perdió más el tiempo y comenzó a leer a toda prisa mientras Elsa no lograba salir del estado de shock en que se encontraba, la peliblanca aun no había terminado de leer cuando el platino se levantó y utilizó su varita parándose frente a la ventana abierta, una loba plateada no tardó mucho en salir de la punta del artefacto y salir disparada en el aire, para cuando Jack había terminado de leer todo, su rostro mostraba incredulidad y miedo, luego una furia contenida esperando por salir a la más mínima provocación, tratando de controlarse, con pasos firmes, se acercó al pequeño escritorio donde tomó un pergamino y se apresuró a escribir, luego secó la tinta y metió el mensaje en un sobre que no tardó mucho en lacrar y hechizar, entregó la carta a la enorme lechuza que ya esperaba en el alfeizar de la ventana, poniéndole una moneda en la pata antes de dejarla ir justo a la par que el patronus de Elsa regresaba a la punta de su varita.

-¿Crees que estarán bien? – Soltó aquel hombre alto de ojos azules en un murmullo segundos después de que el ave mensajera desapareciera de la vista.

-Espero que sí, le dejé instrucciones de volver en cuanto recibieran el mensaje.

-Por Merlín, ¿cómo sucedió esto sin que nadie más se enterara?

-No lo sé, pero no me agrada… por lo pronto, será mejor dormir, mañana podemos buscar algunas respuestas en el Ministerio.

…

El Sábado siempre había poco personal en el Ministerio, usualmente algunos aurores, personal en rotativo del Departamento de Excusas a los Muggles, algun becario de la Ministra Rose y un poco de personal del Departamento de Misterios, era raro que hubiera mucha gente que no perteneciera al ministerio también, después de todo, el sábado era parte de los días de descanso semanal si no se trabajaba en alguna tienda concurrida como Sortilogios Weasley o Las Tres Escobas en Hogsmeade; este, sin embargo, no era un sábado normal, había más movimiento de lo habitual, había mucho movimiento en el departamento de aurores y la Ministra Rose había sido requerida, ya se encontraba en la sala de chimeneas, dirigiéndose a su despacho cuando Jack fue requerido en las mazmorras.

-Espero que esto sea realmente importante Elsa – Dijo una molesta Rose Weasley mientras abria la puerta de su despacho y entraba en él con algo de prisa sabiendo de sobra que el alto platino de ojos glaciales iba detrás suyo con sus becarias – Mi padre se encontraba en casa hoy para festejar el cumpleaños de mi pequeña Mary, es la primera vez en siete años que la pobre está en casa para su cumpleaños.

-Y se lo importante que era para usted festejar con su hija ahora que se graduó de Howgarts, pero creo que debería leer esto Ministra, es importante.

Rose tomó la hoja de papel que se le había ofrecido mientras se colocaba unas gafas para leer que llevaba siempre consigo en la solapa del abrigo, su rostro no tardó en comenzar a palidecer conforme avanzaba la lectura de aquellas líneas, apenas terminó, dobló el papel por la mitad, devolviéndolo a su dueño sosteniendo su cabeza con una de sus manos.

-¡PHILIP!

-¿Sí Ministra Rose?

-Necesito que vayas a casa de mis padres y me disculpes con ellos y con mi hija, pídele Annet y Fergus que convoquen a una sesión urgente con las personas más próximas al caso de transfiguración de género y traeme al jefe del Departamento de Aurores.

-¡Si Ministra!

El asistente Jr no tardó más tiempo en salir tan rápido como le era permitido para cumplir con los encargos, las becarias de Elsa comenzaron entonces a cuchichear preguntándose por la información contenida en la carta, Rose levantó el rostro entonces, su mirada era sombría mientras se levantaba sin dejar de observar a Elsa.

-Si lo que dice ahí es verdad, estamos metidos hasta el cuello en un lío aun más gordo de lo que pensábamos, más les vale a ti y a Jack que esta no sea una jugarreta por parte de una corista aburrida y con demasiada información.

-Puedo asegurarle que Rapunzel Crown jamás nos mentiría con algo como esto.

-¿Y que hay de Flynn Ryder? Era un excelente periodista, sin embargo sus novelas son cada vez más exageradas, aprovecharse de este incidente para ponernos a todos a correr como gallinas degolladas podría ser solo un truco para hacerse con una buena trama.

-Flynn tampoco jugaría con algo como esto, él nos ayudó a que no se esparciera la noticia de lo que realmente ha estado sucediendo por parte de la prensa cuando solo Jack y yo éramos los afectados.

-¿Y se puede saber que hacen en China?

-Están de vacaciones según creo… parece que Flynn quería conocer algunos lugares exóticos para su próxima historia.

-… por eso uno nunca debe fiarse de los periodistas, nunca sabes cuando uno puede ser un Skeeter.

-Flynn Ryder NO es un Skeeter, puedo asegurárselo Ministra.

Tanto Elsa como Rose se veían molestos el uno a la otra, Tip palideció un momento ante aquel comportamiento, Sam se lo tomó con más calma, después de todo, esta no era la primera vez que veía a Elsa levantándole la voz brevemente a la Ministra de Magia de Inglaterra, y estaba segura, no sería la última mientras ambas brujas estuvieran en sus correspondientes cargos.

-Bien, confiaré un poco en sus amistades Ministro "Frost".

-En ese caso – Respondió Elsa con una réplica llena de molestia escondida en su mirada – me retiraré a trabajar, entre más pronto acabemos con esto, más pronto volveré a ser LA Ministra Arendalle.

Las becarias no tardaron en salir detrás de su jefe mientras la Ministra Rose comenzaba a lanzar memorándums en forma de avión con demasiada prisa, ya fuera por la culpa de faltar al primer cumpleaños de su hija mayor fuera de Howgarts o por el enfado con que se había quedado en el interior de la oficina, en realidad no estaban seguras, aun así, Tip no tardó mucho en alcanzar al ministro de relaciones muggles para preguntarle que decía la carta, no tuvo que preguntar dos veces, su jefe le entregó la carta sin siquiera mirarla antes de entrar a su propia oficina para tomar algunos polvos flu y acercarse a la pequeña chimenea del lugar, demasiado pequeña para que entrara una persona pero lo suficientemente grande para hacer "llamadas" a otros magos.

-¿Qué dice Tip?

-No lo sé… ¿la ministra está hablando en francés?

-Sí, domina cinco idiomas por el momento… oye, si vas a contemprar a la ministra mientras trabaja, dame la carta, quiero saber porqué tanto alboroto.

-Ya voy, ya voy, no me estés jaloneando Sam.

Ambas becarias no tardaron mucho en acomodarse juntas en una esquina cercana a la puerta de la oficina principal antes de desdoblar aquella hoja de pergamino y comenzar a leer… Sam había estado emocionada al reconocer la firma de Rapunzel Crown, no podía creer que aquella bruja morena de voz encantadora que había compartido el escenario con sus grupos favoritos de la adolescencia realmente hubiera escrito aquellas líneas, sin embargo, ante el silencio de Tip, no pudo evitar olvidarse de su emoción para comenzar a leer, con apuro.

"… _realmente lamento mucho molestarlos sabiendo que la lechuza llegará a ustedes a horas poco agradables, aun así, necesito pedirles ayuda, hace un rato he bajado con los niños a la recepción del hotel esperando por nuestro interprete, el señor Wu-Tong, sin embargo, no solo me he alarmado al ver a una mujer demasiado similar llegar corriendo a las puertas de nuestro hotel con el terror reflejado en sus facciones, sino que además, me he sentido completamente preocupada al notar cuando un par de magos la metían dentro de un saco antes de salir corriendo con ella, cuando le comenté a Flynn de lo ocurrido se preocupó demasiado y fue a hablar con el recepcionista y luego fuimos a la oficina de intérpretes, tardamos mucho tiempo ahí y tuvimos que regresarnos directamente al hotel mientras Flynn se negaba a respondernos a los niños y a mi… es horrible Jack, completamente alarmante, todo indica que el señor Wu-Tong fue transfigurado en una mujer y luego secuestrado cuando iba a pedirnos ayuda, Flynn se enteró que no es la primera vez que esto sucede en la ciudad, de alguna manera, Flynn averiguo que al menos a otros diecisiete magos han desaparecido bajo misteriosas circunstancias en el lapso de cuatro meses, solo dos han logrado eludir a sus secuestradores, una es la esposa del señor Wu-Tong… o eso creemos, parece más un hombre disfrazado de mujer que una mujer en si… el otro mago está internado en el hospital local, tardamos mucho en lograr que nos dejaran hablar con ella, ahora mismo vamos saliendo de la visita, según nuestro nuevo interprete, la mujer a la que acabamos de ver lleva más de tres meses alegando que es un hombre y que alguien hizo desaparecer a su esposa._

_Elsa, Jack, por favor ayúdenos, Flynn insiste en quedarse a investigar dado que no hay ni una nota en los diarios locales pero yo estoy aterrada, por favor…"_

-¡ELSA!

Las dos becarias debieron interrumpir su lectura a causa al escuchar al esposo del ministro tocando la puerta con demasiada prisa y brusquedad, ambas volvieron a ocupar sus lugares habituales luego de que la peliblanca les dedicara una mirada reprobatoria, recordándoles que habían ido a trabajar.

La puerta no tardó mucho en abrirse, el ministro salió en ese momento mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello, peleando con un cadejo rebelde en su frente que insistía en metérsele en uno de los ojos.

-Jack, ¿Qué sucede? ¿conseguiste noticias?

-Si pero no de las que esperamos.

-¿Cómo?

-Nos acaban de informar que Roxanne Ritchi ha sido atrapada en Alemania, la están transportando en escoba ahora mismo, temen que hayan interferido las chimeneas en la zona de Alemania para poder rescatarla.

-Entonces hay un avance, son buenas noticias, ¿cierto?

-Debes volver a casa ahora mismo… estamos evacuando el edificio en caso de que los amigos de Roxanne se enteren de que la tenemos aquí y vengan por ella, no pienso tenerte en medio del fuego cruzado.

-¿Pero y tú? ¿vas a quedarte?

-No tengo opción, somos pocos elementos los que estamos en Inglaterra en este momento, de hecho, preferiría que fueras a casa de tus padres al menos en lo que termina el fin de semana.

-¿Con mis padres? ¿porqué?... ¡Jack!

-No podré volver a casa hasta nuevo aviso, por favor, ve a casa de Anna o a casa de tus padres, te quiero a salvo.

Elsa estaba a punto de negarse rotundamente cuando la mujer frente a él la tomó fuertemente de los hombros, jalándolo con brusquedad para silenciarlo con un beso demasiado ansioso y pasional, no había manera de decir que no luego de aquello, después de todo, los besos de despedida de Jack siempre lograban que obedeciera sin decir nada más, Elsa sintió sus rodillas doblarse un poco cuando perdió su soporte, no pudo evitar el recostarse contra el marco de su puerta sin desviar la mirada de la espalda de su marido al alejarse de ahí.

-Sam… Tip… hora de volver a casa.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Y luego de un rato sin poder escribir nada, al fin encontré un par de espacios de tiempo para concluir con este cap de una buena vez, espero que les haya gustado y bueno, ¿ustedes que piensan? ¿se nos vendrá otra guerra encima? ¿Veremos a Flynn y Rapy afectados por la maldición? ¿será que al fin tendremos un poco de lemmon en esta historia?... eso lo veremos en próximos capítulos, cuídense mucho y sigan disfrutando lo que queda de la semana.

SARABA


	16. El que lleva el fuego de los Dioses

**GENDERBENDER**

_16.-El que lleva el fuego de los Dioses._

El revuelo que se veía en el Ministerio de Magia era algo que solo algunos pocos recordarían haber visto muchos años atrás, cuando la Órden del Fénix se enfrentara con los Mortífagos y Lord Voldemort diera la cara luego de intentar capturar a Harry Potter; magos de todos los departamentos iban y venían con miedo en los rostros mientras un tercio de los Aurores del Departamento se habían desplegado por todo el edificio en posiciones estratégicas, Elsa había llegado ligeramente fuera de horario, había círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos azules por la falta de descanso y se notaba más pálido de lo usual mientras se dirigía a su lugar de trabajo sin dejar de buscar a alguien entre los presentes, estaba a punto de llegar a su oficina cuando sintió unas manos heladas a ambos lados de sus caderas y un beso insinuado en su nuca, provocándole un escalofrío.

-¿Jack?

-Por lo general odio los lunes por la mañana, pero, ¡por Merlín! No sabes cómo estuve esperando que fuera lunes.

El platino sonrió al escuchar aquella confesión mientras volteaba para encarar a la mujer de cabellos blancos que, al igual que él, tenía marcados círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos, además de algunas venas demasiado visibles en el blanco de sus ojos, Jack se notaba ligeramente despeinada y algo sucia, como si hubiese estado sudando demasiado para luego dejar que el sudor se le secara encima, permitiendo que el polvo se le adhiriera a la piel.

-Parece que te han tenido ocupado – Intentó bromear el ministro antes de comenzar a caminar siguiendo a su interlocutor.

-¡Y que lo digas! Necesito una siesta y una ducha, al menos he podido comer un poco.

-¿No has dormido desde el sábado?

-Una que otra siesta y dos pociones especiales para mantenerme despierto; algunos magos no identificados intentaron entrar un par de veces antes de que Roxanne llegara hoy en la madrugada, menos mal que al fin tenemos refuerzos.

-¿Te darán un descanso entonces?

-¿Bromeas?, nos han convocado a todos para el juicio de Roxane, esa bruja está demasiado entrenada en espionaje para ser solo una ex periodista.

-¿A qué te refieres?, ¿no lograron sacarle información?

-¡JA! Primero se hizo la dormida, luego cuando Seth intentó con la legilimancia… nunca había visto a Seth tan avergonzado… o con semejante erección.

-¡JACK, YO NO QUERÍA SABER ESO!

-Y yo muero de curiosidad por saber que vio… Seth es… bueno, ¡ES SETH! Pensé que no había persona en el mundo capaz de perturbarlo.

-Eso es verdad, si existe alguien capaz de mantener la calma en todo momento, ese es Seth.

-Bueno, el juicio comienza en media hora, te veo allá Majestad.

Jack se apresuró a plantarle un beso en la mejilla a aquel hombre que meses atrás era una dama en toda la palabra, luego se retiró corriendo dejando al platino con un sonrojo tal, que lo hizo recordar sus días en la escuela, Elsa sonrió agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie en su oficina para luego tomar los diarios de la mañana y sentarse a leer los encabezados, solo tenía media hora de trabajo asegurado.

.

-Entonces, señorita Ritchi, por sexta vez, ¿podría decirnos donde se ocultan sus compañeros?

Rose Weasley tenía fama de mantener la cabeza fría y una calma constante durante los enjuiciamientos, recordando mucho a su madre Hermione a todo aquel que hubiera conocido a tan ilustre figura en su juventud, en este momento, sin embargo, comenzaba a hacer gala de su sangre Weasley, la paciencia se le estaba yendo como agua de lluvia por un alcantarillado recientemente despejado, era completamente notoria su dificultad para mantener sus cabales y no saltarle encima a la morena de esbelta figura y cabellos cortos sentada coquetamente en la silla de interrogación en el centro de la sala.

Roxanne se miró las uñas un momento, deleitándose en su reciente manicura justo antes de lanzar una sonrisa flamante al resto del Wizengamoth sin siquiera dignarse a ver a la Ministra de Magia inglesa.

-No, si lo hiciera les darían el trato barbárico al que han intentado someterme.

-Señorita Rose, le recuerdo que está usted en un problema grave, su cooperación le ayudaría a que le redujéramos la sentencia por traición.

-¿Traición? Es a ustedes a los que debería juzgárseles por traición, viven en Inglaterra pero no se mezclan con los ingleses, no siguen sus reglas, vaya, ni siquiera conocen la cultura popular, se creen mejores que el resto solo porque pueden hacer cosas con un movimiento de varita, y su burda imitación de la cámara de los lores es anticuado, ya no digamos esas túnicas que usan ahí arriba, ¡qué color tan más vulgar! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que llamaron a un consejero de imagen?

-¡SEÑORITA RICHI!

-¡Ay, está bien, está bien!, usted tiene todo el poder y sus trapos son muy bonitos, ¿puedo irme ya? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Los murmullos no tardaron en expandirse por toda la sala, la gran mayoría de los ahí presentes se veían francamente ofendidos por el comportamiento de la acusada, Elsa entre ellos, más aun al darse cuenta de que la peliblanca a su lado estaba haciendo esfuerzos enormes por no reírse a carcajadas, seguramente Jack encontraba aquella situación bastante divertida, la enjuiciada no era una persona común después de todo, parecía demasiado acostumbrada a tratar con eventualidades que pusieran su seguridad en riesgo y seguramente juzgaba que esta situación no era del todo peligrosa.

-Señorita Ritchi – Intervino de pronto un hombre mayor del Wizengamoth, el mismo que había estado hablando frente a los aurores el día que se deshicieron las ramificaciones del departamento. – su situación es realmente delicada, al igual que usted, provengo de una familia muggle, admito que en algún momento me pareció exagerado el Estatuto del Secreto, sin embargo, el estatuto fue creado para proteger a los muggles de algunos magos que no dudaban en aprovecharse de la falta de magia para conseguir sus fines, cualesquiera que estos fueran, así que por favor, por su propia seguridad y apelando a sus sentido de justicia, dimita usted de sus creencias erróneas, entre en razón y comparta con nosotros lo que sabe.

-¿O qué?, ¿me pondrán en una celda con un dementor?... ¡Oh, espere! ¡Ya no usamos dementores para cuidar a los presos! Si, somos tan civilizados ahora… ¿porqué no entonces derribar ese estúpido estatuto que no ha hecho más que separar familias y poner a los muggles en situaciones de peligro?

-Señorita Ritchi, por favor, entiendo que usted no…

-¡USTED NO ENTIENDE NADA! – El tono juguetón y sarcástico que la antigua reportera había estado utilizando desapareció en ese momento, sus cejas se juntaron ligeramente mientras la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro, su posición antes coqueta y despreocupada se había vuelto rígida y elegante en un segundo, de haber podido, la morena se habría levantado para señalarlos a todos con un dedo acusador, sin embargo, la silla le impedía realizar estos movimientos, aun así, Roxanne actuó como si estuviera hablando con un montón de niños traviesos que hubieran lanzado papel higiénico o huevos a la fachada de su casa - ¿CUÁNTOS PROBLEMAS HA CAUSADO SU ESTÚPIDO ESTATUTO?, ¿CUÁNTAS VECES HAN TENIDO QUE INVENTARSE EXCUSAS PARA CUBRIR ACCIDENTES MÁGICOS DONDE HA HABIDO NIÑOS MAGOS INVOLUCRADOS?, ¿EN VERDAD CREEN QUE LOS MUGGLES SON TAN ESTÚPIDOS PARA NO NOTAR TODAS LAS COSAS EXTRAÑAS QUE OCURREN A SU ALREDEDOR?, Creen que tienen el poder para hacer lo que sea, creen que son más inteligentes y astutos porque nacieron con magia pero, la verdad, no lo son, ¡NO SON NI LA MITAD DE INTELIGENTES Y ASTUTOS QUE LOS MUGGLES CON SU TECNOLOGÍA CADA VEZ MÁS NOVEDOSA Y SUS DESCUBRIMIENTOS! Y eso sin olvidar los tiempos antes del estatuto, todos ustedes, incluso las familias más antiguas provienen de familias muggles, hubo un tiempo en que muggles y magos caminaban por las mismas calles sin problema alguno, magos batiéndose en duelos de espada con muggles, muggles casándose con brujas sabiendo lo que ellas eran, su adoradísima Howgarts fue creada durante esa época, pero claro, en cuanto vieron que los muggles comenzaban a aventajarlos decidieron desentenderse del mundo y recluirse en estas ruinosas comunidades ocultas, ¿porqué? ¿para sentirse mejores? Porque están en un completo error.

-¿Terminó con su berrinche señorita Ritchi? – Preguntó la Ministra Weasley luego de unos momentos de completo silencio.

-Por completo, no pienso decir ni una palabra más a ninguno de ustedes, bola de hipócritas estirados.

Magos y brujas del Wizengamoth se voltearon a ver unos a otros en completo silencio, Jack aprovechó ese momento para tomar a Elsa de la mano y salir del recinto sin llamar la atención, había más guardias de lo usual en la puerta, sin embargo los dejaron pasar sin hacer pregunta alguna, el ministro Arendalle no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cuando llegaron a su oficina donde se estiró a placer como si estuviera en completa soledad, el juicio había durado al menos dos largas horas, Roxanne se las había ingeniado para sacarlos a todos de quicio y terminar el juicio sin decir nada que fuera útil.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?

Jack estaba en la puerta, observando hacia el pasillo en una pose completamente relajada mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, las becarias debían estar tomando sus respectivos almuerzos, estaban solos.

-Roxanne regresará a las mazmorras, no van a arriesgarse a trasladarla a una de las prisiones mientras no tengamos pistas de la ubicación de sus compañeros, tú irás a casa cuando haya terminado tu turno, yo estaré haciendo algunas rondas por el Departamento de Misterios antes de que nos reúnan a todos para darnos las nuevas órdenes.

-Espero que te dejen ir a casa.

-También yo lo espero… si no puedo volver junto contigo, quiero que salgas por la entrada de servicio, busca un local donde usar la chimenea y ve a casa.

-¿No es demasiada precaución?

-Tal vez, pero no puedo arriesgarte, de nada va a servir que Hiro encuentre una cura si tú no estás.

-Puedo decir exactamente lo mismo contigo, y aun así te vas a estar exponiendo.

Ambos sonrieron con tristeza antes de que Jack decidiera pintar un poco de escarcha en el marco de la puerta para luego salir como si nada, Elsa intentó alcanzarla pero ya no pudo, sus becarias lo abordaron apenas se asomó por la puerta para preguntarle por el juicio.

.

-¡JACK, TE EXTRAÑÉ TAAAAAAAAAAANTO!

Era ya de noche cuando Rapunzel saltó directo a la peliblanca desde la chimenea de los Crown, Elsa se sentía completamente incómodo con los padres de su amiga sin quitarle los ojos de encima a ella o a Jack, esta última sin embargo parecía estar demasiado contenta recibiendo a su mejor amiga de la infancia y luego a los hijos de esta como para notar las miradas que le estaban dedicando.

-¡Elsa, no pensé verte aquí! – Saludó Flynn en cuanto hubo salido de la chimenea - ¡Demonios! Te ves mejor que yo.

-No molestes Flynn – Respondió el platino completamente ruborizado mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar que los niños Ryder pudieran saludar a sus abuelos.

-Vamos Elsa, Flynn tiene toda la razón, te ves muy bien como hombre… incluso más atractivo que Jack.

-¡HEY! – Intentó quejarse la peliblanca sin mucho éxito, el pequeño Eugene había terminado de saludar a sus abuelos y ahora mismo había tacleado a la auror para exigirle algo de atención.

-Bueno, bueno, tenemos una cena suculenta esperando en el comedor chicos, ¿porqué no pasamos ahora que terminaron los saludos? – Dijo la madre de Rapunzel tomando de la mano a la pequeña Margot antes de comenzar a dirigirse a la mesa.

-Será mejor que obedezcan chicos, esa pobre mujer estuvo toda la tarde en la cocina.

-¡Allá vamos! – Gritó Jack mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a la réplica de 8 años de Flynn entre algunas risas por parte del pequeño, quien parecía estar ganando aquella pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Oye, campeón, deja de fastidiar a tu tío y ven a comer ¿si?

-¡Pero papá, seguro le gano ahora que es niña!

-Si yo fuera tú no me confiaría mucho jovencito, - Respondió Flynn antes de tomar a su hijo en brazos – esa cosa de ahí tiene más trucos bajo la manga que un ilusionista, si quieres vencerlo necesitas usar tu cerebro, no tu fuerza, no es muy listo que digamos.

-¿A QUIEN LE DIJISTE "COSA" RYDER?

-A ti, cerebro de nieve, ¿a quién si no?

La velada continuó con relativa normalidad en la casa de los Crown, la madre de Rapy hizo gala del "control" que aun mantenía sobre su hija y su hijo postizo, Flynn no pudo evitar deshacerse en halagos para con la mujer que los estaba recibiendo en su casa sin recibir más que algunas miradas ligeramente burlonas por parte de Jack, Elsa intentó actuar con normalidad, sin embargo, el hecho de que los padres de Rapy le hicieran algunas preguntas un poco fuera de lugar lo mantuvieron completamente incómodo la mayor parte de la velada, al final, cuando los niños se habían dormido y Rapunzel había subido a acostarlos en su antigua recámara, con Elsa tratando de llevar una conversación sobre sus padres con los padres de Rapunzel, Flynn y Jack optaron por ir a la cocina, ambos se habían ofrecido a lavar los trastes para poder ocupar aquella habitación, a diferencia de la costumbre en la villa, ambos habían optado por hechizar la vajilla y los implementos de limpieza para lavar con magia, no tenían intención de hacer nada a mano en aquel momento.

-¿Eso hizo?

-Fue todo un espectáculo… ella sabe algo pero… bueno… no logramos sacarle nada.

-Ustedes los aurores, puede que sean muy buenos en muchas cosas, pero les falta pericia para conseguir información "por debajo del agua".

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno… una persona como yo, con su carisma, su inteligencia, su…

-¿Falta de humildad? Estás muy pagado de ti mismo.

-Muy gracioso Frost… ¿qué posibilidades hay de que me dejen intentar?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sacarle información a Roxanne.

-¿Tú?... no te ofendas amigo pero… nunca había visto a nadie tan determinado a guardarse información como a ella, incluso están considerando saltarse una o dos leyes y aplicarle tortura.

-¡Pero qué falta de caballerosidad tienen! ¡En serio que son unos bárbaros!

-¡Ay, por favor!, no tú también.

-Jack, es que sus métodos a veces son tan medievales… mira, soy reportero, vengo de familia muggle… aunque no muchos lo saben… y estoy muy seguro de convencerla de compartir algo de información, después de todo…

La sonrisa ladina y la mirada de conquistador que puso Flynn le provocaron un escalofrío de asco a Frost que de pronto no estaba muy segura de si Flynn planeaba seducir a Roxanne o si ya lo había hecho en el pasado, después de todo, no era secreto la cantidad de mujeres con las que el columnista había tenido intimidad antes de casarse…

-Bien, bien, no quiero detalles, no quiero que me digas absolutamente nada o voy a romperte la cara a patadas con tal de no verte esa sonrisita nunca jamás en la vida.

-¿Entonces puedo intentar?

-Lo consultaré con el jefe de la operación, más vale que estés despierto desde temprano porque si me dicen que si, tendrás que ir conmigo en la madrugada.

-OK, tú pon la hora y el lugar y yo me encargo de lo demás.

-Vendré por ti a eso de las 6 de la mañana si todo sale bien.

-Jack, Jack, por eso fracasan… 4 de la mañana en el Caldero Chorreante, asegúrate de ser un cerdo descortés y brutal conmigo, es más, lleva a tus amigos aurores.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-En serio, para ser el bromista más ingenioso de nuestra generación, te estás quedando sin ideas, ven, te explico…

.

Era de madrugada, la pequeña rejilla de ventilación que daba hacia afuera, haciendo de tragaluz se veía obscura todavía, Roxane se removió un momento en el camastro empotrado a la pared de roca mientras intentaba calentarse con la delgada sábana gris que le habían dejado en su celda, lo que fuera que estaba soñando se había evaporado gracias al ruido proveniente del otro lado de la puerta de metal, se preguntó si siempre serían tan ruidosos en esa área del Ministerio a esa hora cuando el estruendo afuera comenzó a tener sentido, los aurores habían capturado a alguien y este ponía resistencia, estaba segura de que conocía aquella voz, de pronto escuchó otro sonido, fuerte y bastante cercano, lo habían golpeado con algo, estaba segura, aun así, la víctima de los aurores no dejaba de gritarles cosas, estaba tratando de ubicar al dueño de aquella voz cuando su puerta se abrió sin miramientos.

-Siempre supe que no valías ni un knut Ryder, pero no pensé que fueras un traidor – Escupió el auror de rasgos egipcios antes de lanzar, literalmente, al hombre al cual traían maniatado y con parte del rostro y el cuerpo cubierto de escarcha.

-Y yo jamás dudé que fueras un perro malnacido Seth – Respondió el recién llegado sin siquiera levantarse del lugar donde había aterrizado.

-¡CIERRA DE UNA VEZ EL PICO FLYNN! – Comentó una enfurecida peliblanca mientras sostenía una especie de bastón retorcido a manera de amenaza – Al fin estás pagando todas las que debes, bastardo miserable.

-Di lo que quieras Frost, eso no te quita lo cobarde.

-¿Se te acabaron los insultos?

-No, solo olvidé decirte que me cogí a tu hermana, es una verdadera puta en la cama.

La auror enrojeció, su semblante se volvió completamente salvaje mientras desarmaba su bastón en un movimiento y le lanzaba un cruciatus al tipo en el suelo, este se retorció dando de alaridos hasta que el egipcio decidió que había sido suficiente e interrumpió la tortura, obviamente había una historia detrás, Roxanne no lograba descifrar bien de que se trataba, pero tenía que admitir que se había sentido afortunada y reconfortada cuando la puerta se cerró, dejando fuera las voces de los aurores discutiendo sobre matar "accidentalmente" al nuevo huésped de las mazmorras y la necesidad de mantenerlo vivo para sacarle información.

El hombre en el suelo comenzó a toser luego de un rato, maldiciendo entre dientes mientras se hacía bolita antes de comenzar a enderezarse, éste se arrastró lentamente y aun amarrado de las manos hasta llegar al catre que tenía más cerca donde se acomodó sin mucha gracia.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Ritchi cuando la figura dejó de moverse.

-Si… gracias… solo espero que no me hayan roto la nariz, estúpidos aurores.

-¿Flynn?... ¿Eres Flynn Ryder?

-Si… y tú eres…

-Idiota, soy Roxane Ritchi.

-¿Roxy? ¿en serio eres tú?

La morena no tardó en abandonar su catre para revisar a su compañero de celda, ávida por saber que estaba pasando y auxiliar a su antiguo compañero de fiestas.

.

Habían pasado algunas horas, el ruido de cientos de pisadas podía escucharse tan claramente como si estuviera lloviendo, la puerta metálica se abrió una vez más, esta vez la que entró fue una auror de cabello corto de un tono entre rojizo y castaño, tenía un porte marcial impecable y parecía completamente calmada mientras dejaba una bandeja con comida a un lado de la puerta.

-Señorita Ritchi, necesito que vuelva a su catre y coloque las manos sobre él

-¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

-Tendré que llevarme sus alimentos y pedirle a mi compañero que entre a encargarse de usted.

-¿Qué quiere?, ¿van a torturarnos o algo así?

-Algo así… pero no a usted, señor Ryder, irá a juicio por traición en media hora, mis compañeros me comentaron que tal vez tendría que pasar primero a la enfermería.

-Si, bueno, esos psicópatas a los que llama "compañeros" se encargaron de torturarme anoche, casi me rompen la nariz esos hijos de puta.

-¿Y piensa seguir quejándose como una nenita o vendrá a que el sanador le dé una ojeada?

-¿No pueden llevárselo todo golpeado para demostrar lo "civilizados" que son aquí?

-Señorita Ritchi, guárdese sus comentarios, ya vendremos por usted más tarde, señor Ryder, por favor…

-Si, si, lo que diga, ya voy, ¿cree que pueda quitarme esta cosa de las manos? Me está cortando la circulación, seguro me da tétanos o gangrena y me las tienen que cortar si no se apresuran.

-No sea ridículo señor Ryder, ni que fuera usted un muggle.

Flynn salió de la celda, no sin antes lanzarle un beso y un guiño a Roxanne, quien simplemente lo observó saliendo escoltado por Amelia, seguramente la morena habría hecho algo para intentar detener a su compañero pero le era imposible, Amelia se había encargado de detenerla de las muñecas con ayuda del barandal de su camastro.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse, Amelia, Flynn y Seth caminaron a partir de ahí en completo silencio hasta llegar a la zona de la enfermería donde Jack y un sanador los estaban esperando.

-¡Al fin me van a curar todo lo que me hiciste!

-No te hicimos gran cosa, Flynn. – Se defendió Frost mientras observaba como le quitaban al ex columnista las ataduras mágicas y comenzaban a tratarle las heridas y moretones que presentaba.

-Ese cruciatus no era necesario.

-Decir que Rapy es una puta tampoco lo era.

-Oye, tenía que verse real, ¿no?

-Basta – Susurró Seth provocándole escalofríos a los dos Slytherine que optaron por guardar silencio, Amelia solo pudo comenzar a reír al observar aquel fenómeno, el sanador por su parte no dudó en lanzarle algunas miradas reprobatorias a la peliblanca y al egipcio, no tenía que preguntar mucho para saber quienes habían atacado a su paciente.

-Y díganos señor Ryder, ¿consiguió algo de información?

-Por supuesto, señorita…

-Amelia… por cierto, tengo toda su colección de libros en casa, cree que podría autografiármelos un día de estos.

-Con gusto señorita Amelia, es más, le regalaré el primer ejemplar de mi nueva novela en cuanto esté terminada.

Jack comenzó a garraspear, obviamente incómoda por la manera en que Flynn había comenzado a coquetear con su compañera de trabajo, ocasionándole una carcajada al escritor.

-¿Celosa Jack?

-¡Qué asco!, me molestas un poco, no creo que a Rapy le gustara mucho el tono que empleas para hablar con tus lectoras.

-Vamos, está tan acostumbrada a eso como yo a que sus antiguos "fans" le inviten tragos cuando salimos… ahora… muchas gracias por curarme… será mejor que traigan algo donde registrar o que tengan a la mano un tubo especial para un pensadero, Roxy me soltó bastante información.

A medida que Flynn hablaba se iba poniendo más y más serio, justo del mismo modo en que sus acompañantes lo escuchaban con atención, según Roxanne, su organización se hacía llamar "Prometheous", Jones estaba en el Caribe, preparando una pequeña incursión mientras Yagoobian había llegado a China para ocultarse apenas un par de días atrás, también debía supervisar los resultados de los experimentos que habían estado realizando en aquel país, lo más alarmante de toda la información era el hecho de que había pequeños grupos esparcidos por toda Europa, parte de Asia y pronto algunas islas de América, la fecha era el miércoles de esa semana, los extremistas lanzarían un ataque a gran escala, algo que ningún muggle podría pasar por alto, algo que terminaría por derribar todo lo que conocían hasta ese preciso momento.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, de repente empecé a trabajar en un horario más extenso de lo que acostumbro y… bueno, casa, tres niños y trabajo, se me complicó un poco esto de escribir, por suerte ya tenía los bosquejos de cada capítulo así que este salió… bastante rápido una vez encontré tiempo para escribirlo T_T que felicidad. Bueno, pues espero poder publicar el próximo pronto, gracias a los que han enviado algún comentario, son mi mayor motivación para continuar y nos estamos leyendo.

SARABA


	17. Magos sin pan ni vino

**GENDERBENDER**

_17.-Magos sin pan ni vino._

El martes a media tarde, una de las medidas más excéntricas del ministerio de magia había llegado a oídos de todos antes de entrar en vigor en punto de las 7 de la noche… todos los pubs, restaurantes y locales de comida habían sido clausurados hasta nuevo aviso, según el diario El Profeta, esta medida había sido adoptada no solo en Inglaterra, sino también en los demás países de Europa alegando la existencia de un nuevo virus mágico sumamente contagioso que se sospechaba, estaba incubando en algunos ingredientes y aún se buscaba una cura para estos, a menos de que se tuviera familiares en Asia, la parte Norte de África y América, nadie podía imaginar el alcance que había tomado esta medida en particular, aparentemente la mayor parte de las ciudades mágicas del mundo habían adoptado dichas medidas por alguna razón desconocida, pocos creían realmente que existiera un virus mágico involucrado en el asunto.

Para cuando Elsa y Jack llegaran a casa esa noche, varios magos y brujas habían decidido reunirse en las instalaciones del Ministerio de Magia protestando por el cierre de sus lugares de trabajo habitual y exigiendo, o bien la reapertura de estos, o una remuneración monetaria por los días que no podrían trabajar.

Ni bien los Frost habían terminado de tomar una taza de té, una lechuza parda había entrado a su casa, dejando caer una carta frente a la peliblanca antes de volver a salir por donde había llegado, los dos ojiazules se habían visto a los ojos con pesar, definitivamente no esperaban que las órdenes de Jack llegaran tan pronto a casa.

-¿Crees que me permitan resguardar el Ministerio de Magia?

-Quiero pensar que si, así al menos podré verte cada día el resto de la mañana… además… tú, Amelia y Aster hicieron un excelente trabajo atrapando a la intrusa de hace poco.

Jack sonrió de lado al recordar el incidente, rompió el sello de lacre esperanzada en recibir lo que, para ella, serían buenas noticias…

-¿Jack?... ¿qué dice la carta?... ¿Jack?

-No… no es… -La auror soltó un suspiro antes de cerrar el sobre y guardarlo en el bolsillo frontal de su sudadera preferida justo antes de terminar su té de un sorbo y levantarse – termina tu té Elsa, come algo, yo, iré a darme un baño.

-¿Jack?

El platino se quedó perplejo ante el comportamiento inusual de su compañera, obviamente no iban a dejar a Jack custodiando el ministerio pero, las órdenes recibidas no podían ser tan malas… ¿o si?

…

Unas horas antes la Ministra Rose y el jefe de aurores se habían reunido con los miembros presentes del Departamento de Aurores, el personal trabajando bajo las órdenes de Hiro en el Departamento de Misterios, algunos puristas y neomortífagos que se paseaban por el ministerio desde la alianza y algunos magos representantes de los demás departamentos, no solo se acababa de dar el aviso de clausura de todos los establecimientos mágicos donde hubiera alimentos o bebidas implicados, el rumor de que habría una enorme movilización de personal fuera del continente se había esparcido como fuego en medio de un bosque seco en un día de verano.

-Apreciables magos y brujas de esta noble institución – Eran las palabras con que la Ministra Rose había dado inicio a la pequeña conferencia que se había convocado en las cámaras del Wizengamoth – hemos recibido información sobre nuestros enemigos actuales, la organización detrás de la maldición transgénero y de los constantes saboteos al Departamento de Misterios son una organización de magos y brujas provenientes de familias muggles, se hacen llamar Prometheus y planean lanzar la maldición mañana sobre todos aquellos magos y brujas de Europa y algunos otros países, ¿qué podría poner más en evidencia lo que somos ante los muggles que un montón de personas perdiendo la cabeza y alegando ser algo que aparentemente no son?

-Ministra Rose, ¿alguien les ha dicho que es lo que quieren?

-Desestabilizarnos, Prometheus considera que hemos sido egoístas, que nuestra civilización no merece crecer por separado de los muggles como hemos venido haciendo hace ya mucho tiempo, ellos desean ponernos en evidencia para cambiar el mundo a lo que ellos creen que sería mejor, es cierto, magos y muggles una vez logramos convivir en armonía sin ocultar nuestra verdadera naturaleza, pero también es cierto que muchos muggles estuvieron en peligro mortal al poder estar en contacto con las criaturas mágicas que nosotros mantenemos lejos de ellos, es cierto también que hubo magos que abusaron de la magia para hacerse de seguidores a lo largo del mundo, abusando de esta manera del don con el cual habían nacido, no solo eso, hubo muggles que intentaron asesinarnos, intentaron ahogarnos, quemarnos vivos e incluso torturarnos de formas terribles, lastimando a muchos de los suyos en el proceso, actualmente los muggles han tenido muchos avances, son más civilizados y tolerantes, es cierto, sin embargo, su ciencia puede ser peligrosa para nosotros, si nos mostráramos al mundo abiertamente, seguramente contaríamos con el apoyo, la tolerancia y el respeto de muchos de ellos, pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que sus científicos intentaran abrirnos y experimentar con nosotros para saciar su curiosidad?, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que nuestros niños fueran secuestrados para realizar tareas poco provechosas?, y ¿qué harían aquellos muggles incapaces de tolerar la idea de nuestra existencia?, si en el pasado las cacerías de brujas se volvieron en eventos sangrientos, ¿qué tipo de cacerías de brujas padeceríamos en la actualidad?...

El silencio en la sala se había vuelto tenso y pesado, las palabras de la Ministra habían hecho eco en los presentes, invitándolos a la reflexión, el tiempo para esto, sin embargo, había sido muy corto, pues el jefe de los aurores había pedido por señas a Scorpio Malfoy que subiera al estrado, al parecer, el jefe de aurores había pescado una rara infección mágica que le tenía el cuello amoratado y ligeramente inflamado, impidiéndole hablar con propiedad, el hombre rubio y de porte regio no tardó mucho en hacerse con la atención del público, Jack se había cuadrado apenas ver a su jefe directo en el lugar.

-Sabemos de buena fuente que Michael Yagoobian y Killian Jones son parte de los cabecillas en este ridículo plan de mejorar al mundo, también nos hemos enterado de que nuestros hermanos de China han sido aterrorizados desde hace meses por parte de estos magos, muchos han sido secuestrados, usados como sujetos de pruebas de la maldición, lamentablemente algunos no lograron sobrevivir a las primeras pruebas de tan complicado maleficio, de los pocos sobrevivientes, estos han perdido su libertad, el principal responsable de estos casos ha sido el mismo Michael Yagoobian, algunos de ustedes lo conocieron porque trabajaba con nosotros, sin embargo, sus continuas faltas por enfermedad, sus emergencias familiares constantes y su interés por todo aquello que no fuera parte del departamento al cual pertenecía han servido única, y exclusivamente a sus propios intereses por acabar con nuestro modo de vida actual, en este momento se encuentra en China, asegurándose de tener suficiente poción para voltear de cabeza a más de la mitad del mundo mágico… en cuanto al señor Jones, se nos ha informado que ya se encuentra en el Caribe preparando a su gente no solo para atacar las islas de América y posteriormente al continente entero, sino que además, está planeando como asaltar las distintas cedes de Cooperación Mágica Internacional para derrocar nuestro sistema de leyes, es por esto que se ha decidido que es de suma importancia clausurar todo negocio que implemente el servicio de alimentos y bebidas, además de esto, el personal del Departamento de Misterios que ha estado trabajando en un contra maleficio para la maldición transgénero serán trasladados a un lugar secreto junto con sus familias esta misma noche.

-¿Qué pasará con Jones y Yagoobian?

-¿Los dejarán correr libres por todo el mundo?

Scorpio dedicó una mirada fulminante a los dos magos que habían interrumpido su discurso, justo antes de tomar aire y continuar bastante enfadado.

-No… Jones, Yagoobian y algunos otros magos menos peligrosos pero de la misma organización han sido catalogados como objetivos primordiales, la prioridad del departamento de aurores en este preciso momento es atrapar a esos dos, inhabilitar a todos los aurores renegados y por supuesto, evitar que nuestra informante sea rescatada de su celda, les pedimos a todos los presentes la máxima discreción con respecto a este asunto, si algún conocido les pregunta que está sucediendo, deberán dar la declaración oficial, estamos evitando que un virus mágico nuevo se propague por toda Europa, les agradecemos su atención y su tiempo, en cuanto a los aurores aquí reunidos, pueden esperar sus órdenes en un par de horas, se les informará como habrán de desempeñarse para llevar a cabo nuestra pequeña purga.

…

Elsa dejó su taza de té a la mitad antes de ir en busca de su esposo a paso lento y apesadumbrado, aun podía recordar la angustia con que Finley había salido urgentemente del ministerio, seguramente para despedirse de su hermana Gwyneth y del pequeño Elvin, Tooth había dado un par de vueltas también por todo el ministerio una hora antes de que los Frost volvieran a casa, parecía completamente desubicada, seguramente las órdenes para Aster habían llegado más temprano, además, Elsa recordaba bien el rumor que habían estado comentando sus becarias sobre que el líder de la organización podría estar en cualquier parte entre Asia y América y que seguramente mandarían algunos grupos como apoyo a los países vecinos para buscarlo, para cuando Elsa se dio cuenta, sus pasos lo habían guiado hasta el baño de sus hijos, no se había atrevido a entrar, estaba ahí, observando la puerta entreabierta, escuchando el chorro del agua mientras el vapor escapaba sin más, la idea de tomar la carta le había pasado por la cabeza, sin embargo, él tendía a molestarse cuando Jack husmeaba en la correspondencia…

-¿Jack?

No hubo respuesta, solo las gotas de agua cayendo, Elsa decidió asomar el rostro al baño, la cortina estaba cerrada, la ropa de Jack había sido lanzada por todas partes, uno de sus calcetines colgaba de una de las lámparas al lado del espejo.

-Jack, sé que no quieres hablar ahora, pero… estaré abajo en la sala para cuando estés listo.

Sin más, el platino salió del lugar sintiendo un repentino nudo en el estómago.

…

Jack se había contenido tanto como había podido en la cocina, apenas llegar al baño azotó la puerta tras de sí mientras sacó su varita del bastón que siempre la acompañaba para obligar a las llaves del agua a accionarse justo antes de guardarla y dejarla sobre el lavamanos, la ropa no tardó mucho en salir volando, estampándose con furia contra los muebles a su alrededor, estaba lanzando todo tipo de maldiciones en ruso cuando abrió salvajemente la cortina del baño, la cual se habría estampado contra el suelo de no ser por los arreglos que le habían hecho luego de la primera vez que había tenido la regla.

El agua caliente no estaba ayudándola en nada a calmarse, se sentía angustiada, colérica y completamente frustrada, había golpeado la pared un par de veces antes de escuchar la voz de Elsa al otro lado de la puerta, se quedó quieta, tragándose el odio repentino que le había surgido contra su suerte y los desquiciados magos revolucionarios que debería enfrentar, de todos los lugares a los que podrían haberla mandado habían escogido el más peligroso, el mejor resguardado… aun estaba procesando como decirle a su esposa, aun si él no sabía de las implicaciones de sus órdenes.

…

Elsa tocaba el piano, sus dedos parecían volar a la par que la melodía iba cada vez más y más rápido en una secuencia angustiante de teclas negras y alguna que otra blanca de manera ocasional, estaba tan completamente concentrado que no se dio cuenta de la mujer que acababa de entrar descalza y con agua aun escurriéndole por el cabello húmedo, Jack por su parte decidió detenerse a unos pasos del piano, observando al hombre de cabellos rubios cuyo rostro no podía ver en ese momento pero que se sabía de memoria, luego de un mes y medio con sus cuerpos cambiados, era increíble que ambos pudieran reconocer cada arruga, cada rasgo del otro y encontrar cada vez menos diferencias entre una apariencia y otra, Elsa como mujer, Elsa como hombre, para la auror se había llegado al punto en que el género ya no importaba, aquella persona sentada en el piano, tocando como si la vida se le fuera en eso era la persona más importante en todo el mundo, ciertamente amaba a sus hijos, pero estos habrían de ser seres cada vez más lejanos que ya habían comenzado a hacerse de una vida propia lejos de casa mientras que el platino era con quien deseaba pasar el resto de su existencia.

La música se detuvo de manera inesperada, el hombre de ojos azules no pudo soportar más la bola de sentimientos que lo tenían tan tenso y preocupado, no pasó mucho antes de que sintiera una mano sobre su hombro, obligándolo a voltear , ahí estaba Jack, el cabello suelto y húmedo, la holgada playera azul en degradados, vieja de tanto uso se le había resbalado ligeramente hacia un lado, dejando ver un hombro desnudo, debajo solo un par de bóxers grises cubrían a la auror, no había más ropa.

-Vas a resfriarte si no te cubres – Soltó Elsa un poco con desgano.

-Me da igual – Respondió Jack sinceramente, agachándose hasta posar su frente contra la de su compañero.

-¿Estás bien Jack?

-No… Elsa…

El aludido no tardó mucho en ponerse de pie, abrazando a su interlocutora antes de guiarla hacia uno de los sillones, por alguna razón Jack no había querido soltarse por completo de aquel abrazo, lo que fuera a decir se le había atorado en la garganta, Elsa espero con paciencia, hasta que la peliblanca se soltó un poco sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos.

-Las ordenes dicen que me iré a China, al parecer todos los aurores designados a la misión saldremos hacia allá a la una de la madrugada… Elsa…

No la dejó continuar, había callado a la auror con un beso para no escuchar ni una sola palabra más, era inevitable, el ver a Jack tan preocupada y reticente a decirle lo que iba a suceder lo habían hecho decidir que no quería escuchar nada más, Elsa había decidido dejar de pensar, olvidarse de todo el asunto de la maldición transgénero y simplemente seguir sus instintos.

Aunque al principio se había sentido desconcertada, Jack no tardó mucho en aferrarse del cuello de Elsa, intensificando el beso, si aquel hombre al que adoraba no quería saber nada más, entonces no tenía derecho a decir nada, lo único que podía hacer ahora era expresar todo aquello que no había podido en semanas.

A ese primer beso siguieron algunos más, cada uno más intenso y pasional que el anterior, las manos antes tranquilas de ambos magos habían dejado de estarse quietas para comenzar a recorrer la espalda y el cuello del otro, al principio de manera tímida, poco a poco de forma más demandante, pronto la ropa comenzó a estar de más, Jack había sido quien tomara la iniciativa, sintiendo la urgencia de probar aquella piel ajena una vez más, se acomodó sobre las piernas de su pareja antes de comenzar a desabotonarle la camisa tan rápido como le era posible, besando el rostro de Elsa para recorrerle los labios, los ojos, las mejillas y finalmente el cuello, apenas le hubo desnudado el torso apresuró a sus manos hacia el pecho de su compañera, encontrándolo plano y carente de aquellas suaves curvas que tanto había disfrutado, eso no la detuvo, de todas maneras intentó masajear aquella área de su compañero mientras seguía derrochando besos y pequeñas mordidas a lo largo de uno de los hombros pálidos del ministro, jugueteando repentinamente con los pezones bajo sus palmas esperando obtener alguna reacción mientras sentía claramente un bulto creciendo bajo sí misma.

Elsa por su parte había accedido de buen grado a ser despojado de su ropa de trabajo, el calor que repentinamente lo había hecho su víctima lo sofocaba de alguna manera, necesitaba liberarse de aquella sensación de encierro que las ropas le estaban provocando, el hecho de sentir a la platina jugueteando como si él aún fuera una mujer lo había excitado demasiado, no era sorpresa que sus manos bajaran entonces por la esbelta espalda de la auror para aferrarla de las caderas y comenzar a acariciarla en círculos, deleitándose en la sensación de aquellos cabellos blancos y húmedos contra su perfil, sintiendo como la necesidad de desnudar a su pareja se hacía cada vez más y más apremiante, decidiendo que no podía esperar más antes de liberar a Jack de sus propias ataduras, revelando que la mujer en su regazo había decidido no ponerse ningún sostén debajo de la playera, observándolo un momento Elsa se dio cuenta de que nunca había tocado los senos de otras mujeres, solo los propios, se congeló en aquel momento, realmente amaba como un loco a aquella auror de ojos azules cuyo cuerpo seguía lleno de cicatrices por todas partes, pero estaba dudando.

Jack se había sonrojado hasta las orejas al sentir la mirada tan profunda con que Elsa la miraba, conociendo a aquel hombre como lo hacía, sabía que estaba dudando seriamente sobre que hacer ahora, tragándose la vergüenza que había comenzado a sentir por los cambios que su cuerpo había sufrido, Jack decidió tomar las manos de Elsa y llevarlos al objeto de estudio de aquellos ojos de hielo, obligándolo a apretarlos y sentirlos, desesperada por sentir un poco de afecto y aceptación.

Elsa se había excitado aun más, se sentía culpable por sentir como aquel miembro al que le había costado tanto trabajo acostumbrarse se ponía cada vez más duro y sensible a causa de estrujar aquel par de senos suaves y firmes, le estaba gustando la sensación, y era aterrador.

-Te amo Elsa – Soltó Jack al notar todo lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su pareja – no me importa si eres un hombre o una mujer, no me importa si nunca más podemos recuperar nuestros cuerpos, te amo a ti, a tu forma tan calmada de proceder siempre, la dulzura que derrochas con nuestros hijos, la paciencia que me tienes, te amo cuando estás molesta y también cuando estás feliz, amo tu perseverancia y lo frágil que pareces cuando algo te agobia, sobre todo amo que me conviertas en una mejor persona, que me hagas seguir adelante, que me hagas esforzarme en todo… no me gustan los hombres, nunca me han gustado pero… te amo con todo mi ser… así que… puedes hacer conmigo todo cuanto quieras sin sentirte culpable, por favor, no vamos a tener sexo…

-Pero, Jack…

-Sin peros… somos dos personas adultas haciendo el amor, nada más importa, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Y si cuando tengamos una cura dejas de gustarme como hombre?

-Entonces haré que Hiro vuelva a transfigurarnos para que tú seas feliz, no te juzgaré por esto.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente.

-Jack, no quiero lastimarte con esta… esta cosa…

Fue más que obvio que un escalofrío de miedo recorrió la espalda de Jack al pensar en lo que vendría después, su determinación había flaqueado por un momento hasta que recordó a donde iría y lo que tendría que hacer, a lo que estaría expuesta allá, tan lejos de casa, sin perder más tiempo tomó la mano de Elsa introduciéndola bajo la prenda de ropa que aun tenía puesta, guiándola hasta sentir como uno de aquellos dedos suaves entraba en su cuerpo, la sensación no había sido tan mala, tal vez solo un poco molesta y extraña pero nada más.

-Elsa… si esta es la única forma en la que podemos estar juntos… estoy dispuesto… así que por favor…

No pudo decir más, el dedo que estaba dentro de su intimidad había comenzado a entrar y salir despacio, la sorpresa le había robado el aliento mientras Elsa seguía con aquel movimiento antes de besarla para luego comenzar a recostarla en el sillón, finalmente la otra mano de Elsa había comenzado a masajearle uno de los senos mientras la lengua del platino entraba en su boca con cautela, la peliblanca decidió disfrutar las sensaciones, tocando aquel cuerpo masculino que ahora poseía su esposa, acariciándolo en los lugares que recordaba le gustaban más, deleitándose en la sensación húmeda de la boca de Elsa sobre su cuello, incitándola a introducir su mano en los pantalones del platino para comenzar a acariciar despacio la zona que sabía, sería la más sensible de todas en aquel momento.

Aquel juego previo se había alargado más de lo usual, Elsa besaba, estrujaba y acariciaba con deleite el cuerpo de Jack, acercándose de cuando en cuando a su oído para susurrarle cuanto le amaba, su mano derecha no había dejado en ningún momento de estimular a la peliblanca en la entrepierna, haciendo círculos y masajeando justo de la forma que sabía sería más placentero, Jack por su parte había comenzado un movimiento ascendente y descendente en el miembro de Elsa, por extraño que pareciera, no podía parar de hacerlo, deseaba complacer a su esposa como aquella primera vez, tan lejana, en la alcoba que Elsa habitara durante su último año.

Ambos estaban realmente ocupados, habrían terminado de desnudarse el uno al otro para seguir adelante con lo que habían iniciado de no ser por la nube de polvo que había salido de la chimenea junto con una sonora tos que los congeló ahí donde estaban.

-Chicos, en serio, esto es tan vergonzoso y… desagradable… ¿QUÉ NO SE SUPONE TIENEN UNA ALCOBA PARA HACERSE TODAS ESAS COSAS?

Jack fue el primero en atreverse a asomarse para encontrarse con Hiccup, completamente sonrojado y tratando de voltear hacia la chimenea pero sin salir por donde había entrado a la casa.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? - Soltó Jack con más rudeza de la que pretendía.

-¿No te llegó la carta con tus órdenes?

-Decía una de la mañana… ¡ADEMÁS ESTA ES MI CASA, PUEDO COGER CON ELSA DONDE SE ME DE LA GANA!

-¡JACK! – Gritó el platino completamente ofendido antes de soltarse por completo, empujar a la peliblanca y lanzarle su playera mientras se subía el pantalón con apuro para luego salir corriendo de la habitación.

-En fin, ¿qué quieres? Apenas es media noche.

-¿QUÉ?... ¡Dioses, dioses!, no puede ser que seas tan bruto… ¡Y PONTE ALGO, POR THOR SANTÍSIMO! Voy a tener pesadillas si sigues exhibiéndote así.

-¿Qué?, ¿no te gustan mis senos?

-No me… ¡JACK DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!... ¡Odín, ¿cómo me metí en este lío?!

La peliblanca no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada mientras se levantaba del sillón aun en toppless para dirigirse a su habitación, aun si se ponía la playera, necesitaba más cosas para irse.

Apenas Jack salió de la sala, Elsa volvió a entrar, esta vez completamente vestido, sonrojado y con una bandeja con una taza de té y algunas galletas que dejó sobre la mesa de la sala intentando ofrecer algunas a Hiccup.

-Vamos Elsa, está bien, no te preocupes, a ti casi no te vi nada, el otro desvergonzado es el que debería sentir algo más de pudor… dioses, ¿es que tenían que tener sexo en la sala?

-Lo siento Hiccup… me disculpo por ambos… es solo que… Jack se puso demasiado raro cuando llegó el mensaje y… bueno… una cosa llegó a la otra…

-Si… supongo que no debería exaltarme tanto… de hecho debería habérmelo esperado…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No te dijo?

-¿Decirme qué?

-Bueno… no debería ser yo pero… el equipo de Jack… tal vez algunos no regresen.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡AL FIN UN POCO DE LEMON!... ok, me disculpo, pero bueno, no lo pude evitar, jejejeje, esta historia la verdad es que ya le faltaba ese toquecito picante… y algo más de mi tiempo, lo sé, me disculpo por la tardanza pero bueno, al fin lo tenemos aquí, espero pasando Semana Santa pueda subir con más regularidad hasta llegar al final de la historia, digo, si todo sale acorde a mis planes, podré adelantar algo de trabajo y tener tiempo para la historia.

A todos aquellos que aun siguen leyendo esta loca historia, muchísimas gracias, espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y también muchas gracias a Dana por su comentario, espero te guste este cap.

A aquellos que leen Generation, lamento mucho no haber publicado nada hasta el momento, necesito revisar de nuevo mi línea de tiempo y las ideas pendientes para verificar como se acomodarán las situaciones y de qué manera abordarlas… tal vez tenga que darle una repasada al Kama Sutra para poner un par de cosas que no haya puesto ya en capítulos anteriores, jejeje, ya saben, un poco de investigación para mejorar la historia xD.

SARABA


	18. Dragones, China y malos presagios

**GENDERBENDER**

_18.-Dragones, China y malos presagios._

El sol aun no había salido cuando una súbita nube de polvo invadió por completo la sala de los Siku, la chimenea no tardó mucho en eruptar a un joven vikingo de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños seguido por otra nube de polvo y una peliblanca de ojos azules visiblemente molesta, para cuando la nube de polvo dimitió, ambos notaron las luces de la sala encendidas así como un sabroso aroma a chocolate flotando por toda la casa, Jack se notaba completamente consternada ante tal descubrimiento, Hiccup por otro lado…

-Tardaste un poco en llegar Hiccup – Soltó el rubio propietario de la casa mientras se acercaba a los recién llegados con una humeante taza entre las manos, a la cual le dio un sorbo antes de proseguir - ¿son todos o alguien más va a invadir mi hogar?

-Me falta uno todavía, ¿podrías encargarte de nuestro amigo decerebrado?

Hiccup dio un pequeño empujón a Jack en la espalda, Jack hizo un gesto ante la forma en que se estaban refiriendo a ella y Kristoff solto una sonrisa ladina mientras alcanzaba el hombro de Jack para guiarla a la cocina.

-No tardes mucho, los vecinos comenzarán a sospechar que esta no es una de esas pataletas de mis hijos por una pesadilla.

-Si el siguiente auror no está teniendo sexo con otra persona cuando llegue a recogerlo, entonces será rápido.

Hiccup desapareció de nuevo por la chimenea mientras el rubio dirigía una mirada interrogante a la peliblanca la cual, contrario a su costumbre, simplemente se sonrojaba un poco antes de dirigirse directamente a la cocina sin mencionar palabra alguna.

.

Era cerca de la una de la madrugada cuando el vehículo en que Kristoff y Anna transportaban hielo ingresó a la aldea de los elfos, habría sido de lo más sospechoso si el viejo Paddy no hubiese salido a abrazar al más joven de sus nietos adoptivos mientras preguntaba por el hielo solicitado para el hechizo de sanación, los padres del pequeño lucían un poco preocupados mientras asentían y pedían disculpas por la hora tan indecente a la que iban en busca de ayuda a la aldea, todos entraron, las puertas de los elfos cerrando tras ellos, si acaso había algún par de ojos curiosos observando, estos habrían vuelto a cerrarse en busca del sueño perdido, no había nada fuera de lo ordinario con ver a los Siku entrando a la pequeña aldea élfica en busca de ayuda para alguno de sus críos.

Apenas las puertas se cerraron, Anna se adelantó con el pequeño Paul aun adormilado entre sus brazos, siguiendo al viejo Paddy a la casa principal mientras Kristoff se desviaba a otra zona de la aldea con la carreta de hielo.

Para aquellos que nunca habían ingresado a la aldea de los elfos, habría sido sorprendente encontrarse con un enorme terreno rodeado de un lado por pequeñas casas y del otro por la enorme barda con setos que los elfos habían colocado para asegurarse suficiente intimidad. Kristoff era un caso aparte, él se había criado en aquel lugar, sabía de sobra que aquel enorme terreno, aparentemente abandonado, era en realidad la parcela comunitaria, los elfos solían cultivar ahí todo tipo de verduras en cuanto entraba la primavera para poderlas cosechar entre el verano y el otoño.

La puerta de la pequeña carreta para hielo se abrió, Kristoff asomó su rostro desde arriba luego de observar el viejo neumático que habían dejado justo en el medio de la parcela momentáneamente sin usar – Pueden salir ahora, solo tengan cuidado de no romper mi carreta – Soltó el magizoologo antes de hacerse a un lado para observar como uno a uno, los aurores iban apareciendo conforme se erguían por turnos, primero la cabeza, luego los hombros, el tronco y finalmente las piernas, las cuales debían levantar bastante para poder salir de la pequeña carreta, Hiccup había sido el último en salir del reducido espacio, saliendo casi de un salto para dar alcance a los quince magos y brujas vestidos como vikingos.

-Kristoff, muchas gracias por el apoyo – Dijo Hiccup antes de terminar de alcanzar el neumático viejo.

-Es trabajo del ministerio, ya sabes, necesito conseguir "puntos" si quiero más apoyo en mis proyectos, por cierto, ¡HEY JACK! Más te vale volver, no quisiera ver a Elsa en St Mungo… o de mal humor en mi casa, tengo suficiente con una Arendalle.

-Haré lo posible Kristoff… cuida a su Majestad en mi ausencia – Respondió la peliblanca dando la mano a su concuño antes de volver donde el resto de sus colegas.

-Bueno, ¡suficiente de charla! – Bramó el vikingo de cabellos castaños silenciando al grupo mientras se acercaba al neumático viejo, completamente rodeado de aurores, observándolos a todos con un aire de líder que Jack no le conocía. – Debo advertirles, este neumático nos llevará directamente al campamento de dragones que hay en China, ubicado en la provincia de Gansu en el desierto de Gobi, espero que hayan traído todas las cosas que se especificaban en la lista.

Ante un asentimiento de cabeza del grupo, Hiccup continuó con la explicación.

-Llegaremos aproximadamente a las ocho de la mañana según el horario en Gansu, el personal del campamento ya estará listo y desayunado, el objetivo de todo esto es que ustedes se hagan pasar por una parte de los recolectores en turno.

-Disculpe – Interrumpió un auror de ojos grises y cabellos negros, piel trigueña - ¿a qué se refiere con "recolectores"?, ¿no se supone que iremos a uno de los campamentos de dragones de Asia?

-Sí, así es, y como saben los dragones son criaturas altamente peligrosas, el objetivo de los campamentos es asegurarse de que los dragones no ataquen seres humanos, no sean atacados por cazadores furtivos y no salgan de su territorio, por tales motivos, los campamentos no solo se ubican en zonas de difícil acceso para muggles y magos, sino en zonas completamente aisladas; cada tres meses cada campamento organiza una partida de "recolectores" para que vayan a la ciudad mágica más cercana para reabastecerse de recursos, desde comida hasta material de sanación, casualmente hoy es el día en que la partida de recolección del campamento al que vamos sale del campamento, así que no será raro ver extranjeros con ropas curiosas entre la población, debo advertirles, no coman nada que no les demos los otros guías o yo, no vayan por callejones ustedes solos y no se acerquen a los dragones; el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica de China ya ha sido informado de nuestra incursión, una vez los dejemos con ellos, estarán por su cuenta, recuerden, tienen solo una semana para llevar a cabo su misión si no quieren levantar demasiadas sospechas.

Hiccup observó a los aurores a su alrededor, todos parecían haber comprendido la explicación, el castaño pudo sentirse aliviado y satisfecho momentáneamente, respiró hondo y a su señal, todos tocaron una parte de la llanta, desapareciendo al instante de la parcela.

Kristoff se acercó en ese momento al lugar donde segundos antes, habían estado dos de sus mejores amigos de la escuela con un enorme grupo de aurores, tomando un rastrillo que había olvidado en el lugar, comenzó a borrar las huellas que habían quedado en la zona, soltando un breve suspiro antes de desearle suerte al grupo.

.

El sol había sorprendido al ministro de relaciones muggles dando vueltas en la cama, completamente despierto y alerta, el corazón de Elsa no había dejado de correr desde que Hiccup saliera de la casa junto con Jack para la misión en China y por lo tanto, la mente del platino no había dejado de dar vueltas sobre todas las cosas que podrían salir mal, desde un ataque de dragón hasta un avada kedabra por parte de los magos a los que estaban dando caza, eso sin olvidar que Jack definitivamente no hablaba chino y hablar ruso no le serviría de absolutamente nada.

También estaba el problema con el clima, Elsa no sabía exactamente a que parte de China llegaría el grupo de Jack, aunque luego de darse cuenta de las cosas que faltaban en el lado del armario de la peliblanca se podía dar una idea de algunas desventajas de viajar a un país tan lejano, por si eso no fuera suficiente, Elsa llegó al trabajo con la duda del cambio de horario por el que Jack tendría que pasar, ¿sería de día o de noche?, ¿Jack podría descansar al llegar o lo enviarían en misión de inmediato?, ¿le darían de comer? Porque Elsa no podía olvidar que su marido no había ingerido nada desde hacía varias horas, de pronto eso no fue lo único en la cabeza del ministro, ¿en qué parte de China estaba ese campamento?, ¿estaría junto al mar?, ¿y si un enorme tsunami irrumpía en la zona mientras Jack estaba en misión?, aunque también podría estar en las montañas, y por muy bueno que Jack fuera para manipular el aire a su antojo, ¿qué tal que quedaba atrapada en un derrumbe?, ¿y si caía por un risco?, ¿le mandarían su cuerpo aun si este quedaba hecho pedazos?, ¿sería Elsa capaz de soportar la visión de su marido completamente desfigurada?

El recuerdo de la noche en que le habían hecho aquella cicatriz enorme en la espalda le vino a la mente en ese momento, demasiado nítido y real, la sangre escurriendo y empapando el suelo, la palidez insana que había comenzado a adueñarse del cuerpo de Jack, sus gemidos de dolor mientras llegaban los sanadores a curarlo, el terror que Elsa había sentido mientras intentaba por todos los medios evitar que su esposo muriera desangrado… y entonces decidió detener aquel tren de ideas malsano que se había adueñado de su ser, no podía darse el lujo de ser tan pesimista.

Con una furia que no tenía idea de donde había salido, Elsa azotó los papeles que estaba revisando contra el escritorio, quería gritar, quería llorar y romperlo todo pero no podía, el llanto que estaba reteniendo comenzó a condensarse en su garganta, irritándolo a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras intentaba masajear sus sienes para controlarse, sin embargo, aquello parecía completamente imposible.

-Ministra, ¿está usted bien? – Sonó la voz de Tip en la puerta mientras la joven se asomaba preocupada.

-Sí, estoy bien – Fue la respuesta seca y cortante que Elsa dio a su becaria antes levantarse y salir con rumbo a la cafetería – solo necesito un expresso. –Declaró el platino al ver a Samantha levantándose de su lugar.

El camino a la zona de alimentos se le hizo larguísimo mientras intentaba por todos los medios pensar en algo que no fueran Jack, China y los dragones además de la misión que se le había asignado, tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta en qué momento había ordenado, cuando le habían servido y como había llegado hasta la mesa que usualmente utilizaba para el almuerzo.

Se habría resignado a simplemente terminarse el expresso mientras intentaba calmar su mente cuando notó algo completamente insólito, justo frente a él, sentado unas cuantas mesas más adelante se encontraba el jefe de Jack charlando amenamente con otro hombre, ambos sonreían mientras intercambiaban comentarios, Elsa observó un poco más, había un cierto parecido entre el convidado de Malfoy y Harry Potter, el cual se notaba ahora ligeramente triste mientras Scorpio le entregaba un paquete no muy grande, ambos caballeros se levantaron de la mesa, dándose un abrazo antes de que el tipo de cabellos negros se despidiera para alejarse con rumbo a la zona de salida, Elsa ni siquiera pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, Scorpio aun tenía una sonrisa ligera en el rostro, podía notarse cierta amabilidad en sus facciones todavía cuando el platino se plantó a un lado suyo, brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido, cualquier otro se habría sentido cohibido ante tal aparición, cualquiera menos Scorpio Malfoy quien volvió a su mueca usual de absoluta seriedad mientras bajaba su brazo, terminando así de despedirse.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted señora Frost?

-Soy Arendalle, Elsa Arendalle, no Elsa Frost… ¿y ese? ¿su novio acaso?

-No, ese es Albus Potter, mi mejor amigo, llevándole un paquete a mi hijo Orión, este fin de semana saldrá a Hogsmeade con algunos amigos de la escuela, lamentablemente estoy demasiado ocupado como para ir en persona o siquiera enviárselo.

-No sabía que fuera casado.

-Divorciado sería más exacto… ¿vamos a debatir sobre mi vida personal o tiene algo importante que decirme señora?

-Regréseme a mi esposo.

-Lo lamento pero su esposo volverá la semana entrante.

-Si es que regresa… ¿era necesario que lo mandara a China?, ¿no podría haberlo enviado tras alguna otra persona?, ¿Por qué no dejarlo aquí haciendo guardia?

-Señora Arendalle, mucho me temo que su esposo era necesario para esta operación, no solo tiene un interés personal en desmantelar a la panda de estúpidos a los que nos enfrentamos, también tiene suficiente experiencia en campo como para llevarlo, además, el cambio que sufrió a causa de la maldición le dio algunas cualidades lo suficientemente útiles como para considerarlo un elemento necesario.

-Pudo haberlo dejado aquí a resguardar a la gente del departamento de misterios.

-Sí, podría haberlo hecho, pero necesito a todo el personal capaz en China… hay que investigar, hay que rastrear, espiar y posiblemente colarse en lugares de difícil acceso, su esposo tiene la capacidad de llevar a cabo todo eso.

-¿Y si no regresa?, ¿qué piensa hacer si algo le pasa?, porque yo estoy considerando todas las formas en que podría fastidiarlo por haber enviado a Jack tan lejos.

-Ahora me explico porque Rose se pone de tan mal humor cuando tiene que lidiar con usted a solas… entiendo que esté preocupada, y en verdad, comprendo que quiera a su esposo de regreso y a salvo, sin embargo su esposo es un auror, uno cuyo historial lo hacía el candidato ideal para ir tras la cabeza de los que nos están atacando, el enviarlo o no es decisión mía como su jefe directo, y he decidido enviarlo junto con otros elementos para evitar que lo que les pasó a ustedes suceda a gran escala, además, tengo entendido que Flynn Ryder le dio algo de información extra acerca del país al que lo envié, información que no tiene ningún otro auror por el momento en este país, ahora, será mejor que vuelva a su oficina y se ponga a trabajar.

-¿O qué?

Elsa estaba completamente furioso, Scorpio sin embargo se notaba más tranquilo mientras se dignaba a ver a su interlocutor luego de toda aquella discusión, había una sonrisa confiada en su rostro y un brillo extraño en sus ojos, algo que terminó por descolocar al platino.

-O tendré una excelente excusa para ir a hablar con Rose, y usted sabe cómo le molesta a la Ministra de Magia que sus subordinados vengan al trabajo con amenazas y mala actitud, así que, si no desea ser sancionada por una semana entera, le recomiendo que se tranquilice.

-Aun podría venir aquí, si no tengo que trabajar una semana, bien puedo venir a seguirlo todo el día, desde que ponga un pie en el ministerio hasta que vuelva a casa.

-Eso quisiera verlo, especialmente a sabiendas de que esta semana tal vez no vuelva a casa… ahora que lo pienso, si la suspenden veré que haya una escolta apropiada en su casa que le impida cometer cualquier tipo de tontería, incluyendo venir aquí a molestar, ahora, en verdad, le pido de la manera más atenta que se vaya.

Ni una palabra más, Elsa estaba lo suficientemente confundido como para no intentar abofetear al jefe de Jack o contradecirlo, en cambio optó por volver a su puesto, sentarse y comenzar a trabajar, aun si su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo el asunto, a Jack, a Scorpio, a China y a la extraña mirada del jefe de guardaespaldas.

.

La casa estaba inusualmente silenciosa, no había sonidos de pasos, ni de instrumentos, no había sonido de escobas volando en el jardín, ni siquiera el típico sonido del agua hirviendo en la tetera sobre la estufa, nada, absolutamente nada, Elsa podía jurar que ni los pájaros se habían parado cerca de su casa a trinar mientras se hacía de noche, si tenía que aguantar esta situación por una semana, terminaría enloqueciendo, eso era seguro.

Con pesadez y resignación el ojiazul decidió levantarse del sofá donde había estado sentado contemplando la chimenea como si esperara algo o a alguien, a pasos lentos y cansinos comenzó su lento y tortuoso viaje a las escaleras, estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón cuando cambió de opinión, necesitaría una pócima para dormir si realmente planeaba descansar un poco, y es que Elsa sabía de sobra que no podría pegar el ojo en toda la noche, su cabeza no había dejado de dar vueltas sobre lo mismo durante todo el día, luego de hablar con Scorpio Malfoy había terminado leyendo al menos tres veces cada documento antes de poder procesar lo que estaba leyendo para seguir con su trabajo.

El ministro ya tenía un caldero pequeño en la mesa de la cocina, estaba rebuscando en los estantes los ingredientes que le hacían falta cuando escuchó claramente como una a una, iban apareciendo varias personas en su sala, saliendo de la chimenea, el corazón le dio un vuelco mientras soltaba todo para ir corriendo a verificar, aun había la posibilidad de que Jack hubiese vuelto acompañado de algunos compañeros, podría ser que lo trajeran herido o…

-¡HOLA ELSA!

-¿A, Anna?

La decepción en el tono de voz del platino no pasó desapercibido para su hermana menor, la cual soltó la mano del pequeño Paul antes de acercarse con una radiante sonrisa y una bolsa de tela con galletas para abrazar a su alto anfitrión.

-No puedo creer que Hiccup tuviera razón con esto – Soltó una mujer rubia, de aspecto fiero, con la cara cubierta de pecas y el cabello lleno de trenzas, su ropa hecha de cuero y algodón se notaba llena de polvo, a su lado se encontraba una réplica suya de ojos azules y cabello castaño, Ashley ya contaba con 10 años y se veía tan vikinga como su madre la primera vez que tomó el tren para ir a Howgarts.

-¿Astrid?... no se lo tomen a mal, pero… ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Hiccup me dejó instrucciones de venir a verte más o menos a esta hora – repuso la vikinga mientras avanzaba hasta acercarse al platino para luego hacerle señas con la cabeza a su hija para que se fuera a jugar con Paul. – y parece que no fui la única que recibió petición de venir a verte.

-Kristoff se quedó muy preocupado luego de que se fueron todos – Confesó Anna – dijo que Jack se veía preocupado, conociéndolo, dedujimos que no era por la misión, así que acordamos que vendría a darte una vuelta.

-Gracias chicas, no debieron molestarse, estoy bien.

-Elsa, ¡por Merlín! Soy tu hermana, y no te ves bien.

-Bueno, si no te molesta Elsa, iré a tu cocina, en Noruega hace demasiado frío a estas alturas del año y sinceramente, necesito una buena taza de chocolate luego de viajar de una chimenea a otra para llegar aquí.

-Pasa, mi cocina es tu cocina – Repuso la aludida antes de voltear a ver a la castaña obviamente confundida.

-Me temo que para venir aquí ellos tienen que viajar primero a la chimenea del Ministerio de Noruega y de ahí de un ministerio a otro… por cierto, parece que del ministerio pasó primero a mi casa porque escuchó algo muy extraño.

-¿Escuchó algo?, ¿Jack está bien?

-¡JACK ESTÁ BIEN! – Respondió Astrid desde la cocina, obligando a los Arendalle a avanzar para alcanzarla - ¡SIN EMBARGO ALCANCÉ A ESCUCHAR QUE MOLESTASTE A SU JEFE!

-¿ELSA?

-¿QUÉ?, yo solo… es que…

Los tres adultos se encontraban ya en la cocina, los niños habían subido a la habitación de los gemelos sabiendo que ahí encontrarían juguetes, Anna decidió no decirles nada cuando notó a su hermano mayor derrumbarse sobre uno de los bancos mientras las lágrimas que había retenido todo el día salían finalmente.

Aquella noche Elsa logró desahogarse en compañía de su hermana y su amiga, ambas mujeres decidieron pasar la noche a su lado luego de escucharlo y tratar de confortarlo, después de todo, la posibilidad de que Jack no volviera realmente había dejado muy afectado a aquel mago de cabellos platinados y ojos azules.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Al fin pude terminar, no voy a negarlo, he tenido algunas dificultades para escribir este cap, en parte por el tiempo que he tenido para escribir, en parte por un pequeño bloqueo de escritor y en parte porque, bueno, mi salud no me ha ayudado mucho que digamos.

Y bueno, les tengo la noticia de que nos acercamos estrepitosamente al final, solo dos capítulos más y habremos terminado esta historia, por mientras, ¿qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que no demasiado angustiante, en todo caso, no dejen de enviar sus comentarios, ya saben, se acepta de todo.

SARABA


End file.
